Hinata-sensei
by Safamantica
Summary: Hinata se sentia sola y perdida, personas importantes para ella se habían ido por su culpa. Se sentia desolada, había perdido su sonrisa y las ganas de seguir sus sueños. Pero una dueña de un bar le enseño a sonreír de nuevo. Dispuesta a redimirse por sus errores pasados, ella les enseñaria a otros a volver a sonreir y su alumno Sasuke, era uno de ellos.[Resubiendo]
1. La nueva sensei

**.**

 **.**

\- Hablan -

 **"Sueños"**

~ pensamientos ~

 _*Flash Backs*_

 _"- Fragmentos de recuerdos"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **1 Capítulo**

 _Pasiflora_

.

.

 _Murmullos._

Sasuke andaba por los pasillos de la escuela ignorando a todos a su alrededor, principalmente al rubio a su lado.

 _Murmullos._

 _-_ ¿ _De verdad?_

 _\- Sí es ella._

 _\- Wow es hermosa._

Una mujer que aparentaba 20 años andaba por los pasillos, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, balanceándose mientras se movía, caminaba con una sonrisa suave en los labios, respondiendo a los saludos de los alumnos.

 _Murmullos._

 _-_ ¿ _Pero que hace aquí?_

 _\- Creo que fue desheredada._

Los dos se cruzaron ignorando una la presencia del otro, yendo por caminos opuestos. La campana sonó señalando el inicio de las clases.

\- Oe teme es ella- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a la mujer que acababa de pasar por ellos.

\- Hn, como digas dobe - dijo sin dar importancia a lo que dijo su amigo, hoy no estaba de buen humor. Normalmente no lo estaba. El rubio hizo un puchero irritado.

\- No me estas oyendo ¿verdad?- acuso Naruto

\- Hn - realmente no había oído lo que él dijo.

Entró al aula ignorando los gritos furiosos de su escandaloso amigo que entraba tras él. Una pelirosa se acercó para abrazar al azabache que desvió olímpicamente. Sakura abrazo el aire, ella estaba acostumbrada pero un día lo conseguiría.

Algunas chicas pensaron en acercarse a él pero Sakura envió una mirada de advertencia con una aura muy amenazante prebendo las intenciones de ellas, el pelinegro suspiró, siempre era lo mismo se sentó en su pupitre y se puso los auriculares tratado de ignorar a todos. Iruka-sensei entró para dar inicio a su clase.

Dos clases pasaron rápidamente en un parpadeo ya era hora del intervalo. Los estudiantes se levantaron saliendo rápidamente de la clase. Sakura y Naruto se acercaron.

\- Sasuke-kun vamos, hice un obento para nosotros- Sasuke hizo un mueca, la pelirosa no era una experta en culinaria por así decirlo. Naruto la miró asustado.

\- No harás que la comamos ¿verdad Sakura-chan?- preguntó asustado. Como la velocidad de la luz un puñetazo voló en dirección a la cabeza del rubio - Ouch Sakura-chan eso dolió - dijo sobándose donde recibió el golpe.

\- Cállate Naruto, de cualquier forma no es para ti - dijo irritada la pelirosa. Salieron de aula, Sasuke imagino que ella le obligaría a comer su bento, salio en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Murmullos, de los demás llegaban a sus oídos.

 _-_ ¿ _Realmente fue desheredada?_

 _\- Ella es la nueva en el instituto._

Se puso otra vez los auriculares, había escapado de Naruto, Sakura y de todas sus locas fangirls, por un momento de paz. Encontró una maquina expendedora que vendía jugo de tomate y paró inmediatamente frente a la maquina expendedora buscando dinero en los bolsillos.

Nada.

Miro fijamente la cajita de jugo como si de alguna forma milagrosa pudiera sacarla. Suspiró rendido poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

~Necesito un empleo~ pensó él siguiendo su camino, sin saber que un par de ojos perlas veían la escena divertida.

Salió al patio sentándose en el suelo bajo la ventana de la escuela, nadie venia en ese lugar, el viento mecía los arboles de cerezo y el pasto ahora cubierto por las hojas rosas, el cielo tenía leves tonos morados, el paisaje era relajante.

 _Desde el cielo, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo danzan y caen gentilmente._  
 _He ido a verlos cientos de veces._

Su estómago rugió, suspiro una vez más, quizás hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado con Naruto, hizo una mueca.

No, prefería no comer hoy que tener que comer lo que preparó Sakura. La música seguía sonando en sus auriculares, no estaban en el máximo volumen, pero se escuchaba muy bien por el silencio del local.

 _Volvamos a hablar de nuestros sueños otra vez algún día, en este lugar donde la luz brilla_

Repentinamente apareció una mano con una caja de jugo de tomate, abrió los ojos como platos, quizás estaba alucinando por el hambre, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con una mujer al otro lado de la ventana que le sonreía amablemente.

 _Bajo los árboles de cerezo te confiaré la continuación de mi sueño a ti._

Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

\- No lo quiero - dijo el pelinegro. Su estomago rugió contradiciéndolo, él siguió con expresión seria, pero por dentro estaba un poco avergonzado. Ella solo siguió sonriendo.

Su sonrisa era hermosa.

 _A tu sonrisa que es como el sol_

 _Envuelta en una luz brillante._

La ojiperla puso la caja de jugo en la ventana y alzo la mano donde en ella cayo una flor del árbol de cerezo, su pelo se movía al compás de viento, viendo el paisaje sin dejar de sonreír.

 _La eternidad seguirá adelante_

 _y los pétalos en flor de cerezo caerán._

\- Es un buen lugar para estar en paz - dijo pensando que el moreno no la escuchaba por los auriculares.

Pero la música se puso en segundo plano al oír su melódica voz.

Ella se retiró dejando la caja de jugo en la ventana. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke salió de su estupor, se levantó y agarró la caja examinándola. Miró desde afuera a los pasillos viendo ahora apenas la espalda de la mujer a lo lejos. Sonrió de lado tomando un sorbo de su jugo favorito, volvió su cabeza a los árboles, si realmente era un buen lugar para estar en paz.

 _No olvidaré la belleza que se libera cuando caen, no la olvidaré._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El cuarto periodo terminaba el Uchiha aún escuchaba música era una forma que encontró eficaz para ignorar a los demás, observaba su cajita de jugo vacía en el pupitre. Los estudiantes hablaban sin parar esperando a la profesora Anko, pero no fue ella que entro al aula.

Las conversas cesaron inmediatamente. Una ojiperla, cargando libros en un brazo y su bolso en el otro, entró. Sus bajos tacones eran el único ruido en la clase, resonando por todo el aula. Su piel era como porcelana y sus labios eran rojizos naturales. No llevaba maquillaje alguno en el rostro pero no lo necesitaba, era de una belleza natural incomparable a cualquier cosa que él haya visto jamas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla, inmediatamente escondió la cajita de jugo de tomate de su mesa. Naruto sentado a su lado noto su sorpresa y frunció el ceño, el rubio le sacó un auricular de su oreja, el Uchiha siquiera lo miró.

\- ¿De verdad no me escuchaste no? - preguntó aunque eso era algo obvio - Ella es la nueva maestra - dijo el rubio.

Sasuke se sorprendió aún más.

La ojiluna ya había puesto sus libros y su bolso sobre la mesa, miró a todos sus ahora nuevos estudiantes, les dedicó una sonrisa brillante que conquisto más de uno.

\- Es un placer conocerlos. Soy su nueva maestra Hinata Hyuga. Espero que nos llevemos bien - se presentó la mayor.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uchiha por unos instantes, ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Sonrió al ver la cajita de jugo de tomate que el estudiante pareció querer esconder pero sin mucho éxito. Sasuke notó que lo había descubierto, fingió no importase pero su casi imperceptible sonrojo lo delato, él no desvió la mirada. Fue ella que rompió el contacto volteándose al pizarón.

Unos ojos jades habían notado el breve intercambio de miradas y el débil rubor que el Uchiha tenía, lo había observado por mucho tiempo, años en realidad, conocía cada expresión de él, pero no esa que él ponía ahora.

~¿Que demonios... ~ pensaba Sakura, apretó sus puños levemente.

La peliazul escribía su cronograma de clases en el pizarón, terminó de escribir y sacudió levemente sus manos sacando el polvo de la tiza, se volvió a los estudiantes otra vez

\- Como muchos saben Anko-sensei tuvo su licencia adelantada, estaré con ustedes hasta la graduación. Así que me gustaría conocerlos un poco primero.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tomaba una taza de café en la sala de los profesores después de clases, miró el reloj, aun tenia 40 minutos, Kakashi-sensei se acercó, tenía aproximadamente 31 años, tenía el pelo plateado y ojos negros, llevaba una máscara que deja a Hinata curiosa de saber si tenía unos labios muy carnosos, o quizás dientes muy grandes, o quizás una boca muy chiquita. Pero temía parecer maleducada al preguntar entonces se quedaría con la curiosidad.

\- ¿Como ha sido tu primer día aquí en Konoha High ? ¿Te han gustado los estudiantes? - preguntó el peliplata. Ella asintió sonriendo contenta

\- Realmente tenias razón, son bastante animados, principalmente ese chico rubio sentado al fondo, no recuerdo su nombre - murmuró entrecerrando los ojos pensativa.

\- Oh Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad ?

\- Sí, ese chico es bastante enérgico, me sorprendió al ver que quería ser el próximo director del Konoha High, parece bastante determinado - ella sonreía al recordar el chico con ojos determinados y una brillante sonrisa, la sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció - Pero ese chico a su lado... etto... - trató de recordar su nombre.

\- Oh te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke, sí, la verdad que tampoco sé como llegaron a ser amigos. Pero el Uchiha tiene un caso particular- el peliplata hizo una pausa - Sus padres y su hermano mayor murieron - ella jadeó, había visto la soledad en sus ojos y el aura que parecía pedir a gritos un poco de paz, ahora sabia el porque, en parte él era como ella.

Ella ahora comprendía el porque se veía tan solitario, ella mejor que nadie entendía eso.

Su celular sonó, en la bolsa, lo cogió al tercer toque.

 _\- Hinata-sensei te necesitamos estamos teniendo un problema._ \- Hinata se preocupó.

\- Que sucede Temari ?

 _\- Es Tenten_ \- Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Dejó la taza de café en la mesa.

-Iré de inmediato - colgó y se volteó despidiéndose del Hatake que la miró preocupado.

\- ¿Sucedió algo ?

\- Tengo que irme, una amiga se accidentó en el trabajo - dijo apresurada dejando la sala de los profesores. Corrió a su auto desesperada, esperaba que no fuera nada grave, no soportaría más ninguna tragedia. Los tacones sonaban fuertes golpeando el suelo, en sus ojos lágrimas se acumulaban pero se negaba a llorar. Debía tranquilizarse y así lo hizo. Entró en su auto y dio partida en dirección al "Bar y Café Byakugan".

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tardó 30 minutos en llegar a local, entró abriendo la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió apresurada hacia Juugo.

\- ¿Donde están Temari y Tenten ? - Juugo recibía la dirección del hospital, hablando con Temari al teléfono. Se volteó al ver a ojiperla preocupada.

\- Te llevo, acompañame te explico en el camino - dijo Juugo colgando el teléfono.

Juugo Hikimaru, tenia 25 años tenia una apariencia algo intimidante por su tamaño, pero su personalidad era lo extremo opuesto. Tenía el pelo pintado de color naranja y un tatuaje tribal en el hombro derecho aunque era escondido por el uniforme. Una camisa social blanca, con un moño rojo y un chaleco negro con pantalón y zapatos sociales, un típico mesero podría decirse. Salieron afuera y entraron en el auto del pelinaranja.

\- Se cayo de la escalera, Temari la encontró inconsciente en el suelo al entrar, la ambulancia se la llevo - Hinata sentía la preocupación salir en forma de lágrimas que cayeron sobre sus manos en el regazo. Juugo concentraba su mirada en busca del hospital, le puso una mano en el hombro en modo de confortarla - Se cayo del 5° escalón no fue una caída alta pero nos preocupamos por encontrarla desmayada - inhaló - Estará bien, sabes como es ella - él sonrió de forma pacifica.

Hinata sonrió entre las lágrimas sabía muy bien como ella era, fuerte era su segundo nombre.

Llegaron al hospital y encontraron a Temari hablando con un doctor, rápidamente acercaron.

\- Gracias doctor - Temari agradeció aliviada, él sólo sonrió y se dedicó a salir. Ella se volteó a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella, Temari ?- dijo aprehensiva la pelizul. Ella sonrió de forma tranquilizante.

\- Es mejor que ella te lo diga, tiene algo importante que decirte.- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

Temari no Sabuko, tiene 37 años y es una mujer que emite un aura de fuerza y auto-confianza exuberante. Es una mujer rubia que siempre lleva sus pelo atado en cuatro coletas, su cuerpo era el de una modelo y dejaba a chicas de 17 muy por abajo de su belleza.

Hinata jadeó y sonrió esperanzada, suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Ella está despierta? - preguntó la ojiperla. La mayor asintió - Entremos entonces.

Abrieron la puerta viendo a una morena de pelo castaño acostada en la cama del hospital, que tenia una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Hinata se acercó velozmente abrazándola, Juugo y Temari entraban tras ella.

\- ¿Estas bien Tenten ? - la castaña correspondió el abrazo sobando el cabello de la peliazul mientras la Hyuga escondía el rostro en su hombro.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien, pero hay algo que tengo que decirles chicos - dijo la castaña.

Hinata se soltó del abrazo y la miró otra vez preocupada.

\- ¿Que sucede, Tenten?

\- Bueno parece que tuve un mareo de embarazo mientras estaba en las escalares, por eso pise en falso y me caí - Juugo e Hinata abrieron los ojos como platos, Temari había tenido esa misma reacción minutos antes.

\- ¿Estas embarazada?- preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga, después cayo en cuenta - Oh Por Dios, ¿el bebé esta bien?- Tenten asintió con su típica sonrisa. La sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón a Hinata, la ojiperla volvió a abrazarla - ¿Cuanto tiempo de embarazada?

\- Casi un mes, pero solamente esta semana empezaron los síntomas de embarazo por eso no me di cuenta.

Hinata le dio su cálida sonrisa.

\- Enhorabuena Tenten - felicitó ella apretando mas el abrazo.

\- Enhorabuena Tenten - Dijo después sonriendo suavemente el pelinaranja, atrás de ellas.

\- Gracias chicos.- Hinata deshizo en abrazo y puso una expresión era seria.

\- Estás de vacaciones a partir de mañana Tenten, sé que aún no tienes ni un mes de embarazo pero no quiero arriesgar a que estés en otra situación como está. Además te lo mereces, no acepto un no como respuesta. Acuérdate que soy tu jefa- declaró la peliazul. La mandada hizo un puchero.

\- Pero tendrás que buscar a alguien para encargarse de mi lugar.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tú solo disfruta tus vacaciones junto a tu bebé y a tu esposo.

\- Arigato Hinata.

Ellas se sonrieron.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke jugaba con la cajita vacía de jugo de tomate en sus manos, por alguna razón no quería tirarla.

Era común mujeres mayores ofrecerse a pasar una noche con él, y tuvo un numero de profesoras que querían enseñarle más que la materia escolar, aunque fueran muy hermosas el Uchiha jamás acepto acostarse con una mujer que volvería a ver casi todo los días.

No sabia como la nueva profesora supo su sabor favorito, imaginaba que fuera una fangirl del tipo acosadora, pero cuando entró en la sala apenas se digno a reconocerlo y después de notar la cajita vacía que él escondía solo sonrió como le sonrió a los demás estudiantes. Tampoco lo buscó para hablarle sobre eso al terminar la clase simplemente se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la sala de los profesores.

Por increíble que fuera no parecía haber tenido segundas intenciones con él. Pero no iba a sacar conclusiones aun. No se podían confiar en las mujeres no importaba su edad, solo confió en una y ella estaba enterrada 7 palmos bajo tierra.

Miró otra vez a la cajita melancólico. Admitía para si mismo que ella tenia una muy hermosa sonrisa. Pero sólo lo admitiría para sus adentros.

Se levantó del sillón, dejando a la caja sobre la mesita de la sala frente al televisor.

Tenía un redacción sobre si mismo para hacer, una forma que la nueva profesora encontró para conocerlos y avaliar su escrita al mismo tiempo.

Nunca le dijo a nadie, excepto a su hermano, que le gustaba escribir, principalmente poemas, sonrió amargamente, pensando que su padre jamás le hubiera gustado escuchar que su hijo pasaba horas escribiendo y leyendo poemas o cualquier tipo de historia que no fuera sobre estudios.

Le gustaba como lineas escritas por desconocidos podrían describir como él se sentía, de formas que él no lograba hablar en voz alta. Pasaba horas escribiendo apenas como hobby poniendo sus ideas en un papel. Pero dejó eso después del incidente. Dejó de hacer todo lo que le gustaba después de eso, había dejado la escuela por un tiempo también, pero Naruto pudo convencerlo a volver. Jamás se rendía en hacerlo, por su inteligencia no fue problema convencer a los profesores de dejarlo volver tomo pruebas para seguir sin repetir un año escolar. Naruto lo había entendido, él había perdido a su familia una edad temprana, por eso sabia que sus palabras jamás eran vacías, no eran algo que se decía apenas para hacerlo sentir bien. Por eso eran amigos aunque de una manera extraña.

Sasuke terminó las pocas lineas sobre sus gustos y disgustos, no quería tener que escribir mucho en la tarea.

Tomó una ducha y fue a la heladera para buscar comida, encontró apenas unos tomates y una u otra cosa. Necesitaba un empleo urgente, no quería tener que pedir dinero a su tutor legal. Orochimaru era confiable en términos de que no robaría su herencia, él ya ganaba bastante bien para mantenerse, pero era espeluznante encontrarse con él, aunque no se aprovechará para robarlo, siempre intentaba acercarse demasiado o lanzaba insinuaciones sexuales asquerosas que Sasuke no pretendía hacer con ningún hombre, mucho menos con él. Por eso aguantaría un año más sin pedir dinero, hasta que el estado permitiera dejarlo manejar él mismo su dinero y así evitar encontrarse con esa serpiente.

En otras palabras necesitaría un trabajo mientras tanto.

 **[...]**

Dos semanas pasaron volando Hinata aún no había encontrado un suplente para trabajar en el lugar de Tenten, la verdad que tampoco seria fácil. El Bar/Café Byakugan tenia un aceptación bastante peculiar y no cualquiera podía trabajar ahí.

Ahora mismo estaba en la escuela evaluando textos escritos por los estudiantes, amaba enseñar, fue contra todos los ideales de su proprio padre contrariando sus órdenes y llevaba 1 año dando clases para estudiantes de secundaria, cuando la oferta en Konoha le apareció no vaciló un segundo para pedir la vacante y lo logró exitosa.

Hinata paró en un texto que le llamo la atención, la escritura era buena, bastante buena a decir verdad, pero necesitaba algunas mejoras. Alzó las cejas al ver el autor del texto.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Lo recordaba, el chico pelinegro que siempre estaba con un aura distante hacia los demás excepto hacia la animada pelirosa y el enérgico rubio, era el mismo le que pareció un niño que no podía sacar su caramelo de un pote cuando no pudo comprar aquella cajita de jugo de tomate. Soltó una sonrisa al recordar, pero desvaneció su sonrisa suspirando. Parecía un niño perdido sin rumo, ella conocía esa sensación.

Síp, ella conocía esa soledad y vivió perdida sin dirección al igual que él.

Volvió a mirar la hoja con una elegante caligrafía. Recordó a alguien melancólicamente, el Uchiha le recordaba mucho a él. Quizás a igual que él podría encontrar un motivo para sonreír otra vez.

 **[...]**

Otra clase con ella, faltaba 15 minutos para empezar la clase de literatura. Hasta ahora ella no lo trató diferente a los demás. La verdad que parecía ser bastante correcta y seguir las reglas como ninguna otra maestra.

Siempre venia con una sonrisa y tenia mucha paciencia a los estudiantes, jamás reprochó una pregunta idiota de Naruto como los otros maestros, al contrario le sonreía amablemente y contestaba como si no hubiera preguntado lo más obvio.

~ Y ese quería ser el director ~ pensó suspirando internamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño casi había reído en la clase de ella.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Ronquido._

 _Naruto se había dormido en el pupitre y la saliva se le escapaba por el costado de la boca._

 _El ojo de Sakura se contrajo, enojada iba a pegarle para despertarlo pero Hinata-sensei la detuvo. Todos la miraron expectantes no parecía enojada con rubio durmiente._

 _\- Prestame un bolígrafo Haruno-san- la aturdida Sakura asintió y le entrego uno de sus bolígrafos de color negro. Ella se puso al frente de Naruto agachándose y empezó a dibujarle la cara. Todos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Terminó de dibujarle, los estudiantes querían ver que le había hecho en el rostro, hasta Sasuke estaba curioso. Ella devolvió el bolígrafo a la ojijade y se dispuso a despertar al aun durmiente chico._

 _\- Uzumaki-kun - él ni se inmuto, ella le toco el hombro._

 _\- Uzumaki-kun - él gruño._

 _\- hnn - gruño el rubio._

 _Todos querían que él se despertará para poder ver su rostro._

 _\- Naruto-kun - dijo ella por fin, él fue abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose a la maestra acuclillada frente a su pupitre, se tiró hacia atrás sorprendido._

 _\- Ahhh, Hinata-sensei no estaba durmiendo dattebayo !... yo ... solo - de repente risas estallaron junto a la suave risa de su maestra, que ahora se levantaba del suelo._

 _Él miró a todos los lados confundido, cuanto más giraba la cabeza más reían._

 _El motivo; la sensei había dibujado bigotes de gato en su cara._

 _Sakura reía mucho, pero por dentro también pensaba que no se le veían mal._

 _Ino casi lloraba de reír sosteniéndose el estomago._

 _Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tapando su boca con la mano, no dejando que nadie viera su sonrisa burlona que no pudo evitar._

 _La melódica risa de su maestra eran extremadamente agradables, no era chillona, o escandalosa era suave y deliciosa para cualquier uno que la oyera._

 _El rubio miraba a todos aun sin saber que pasaba, no era la primera vez que dormía en clase,_ ¿ _por que se reían tanto entonces?_

 _Sakura le prestó un pequeño espejo aun riendo, él lo tomó llevándolo frente a su rostro lentamente. Abrió los ojos como platos viendo bigotes de gato en su rostro. Se llevó la mano tras la cabeza con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, riendo de forma tímida._

 _\- Es tu castigo por dormir en mi clase Uzumaki-kun- ella hizo un puchero fingiendo indignación - Mooh,_ ¿ _tan aburrida son mis clases ? - preguntó fingiendo estar herida._

 _Él negó con la cabeza varias veces rápidamente, ella rió otra vez. Se dirigió a su mesa dispuesta a terminar de dar su clase mientras las risas iban cesando gradualmente._

 _\- De cualquier forma te quedarás con esos bigotes hasta el final de todas las clases como un recordatorio. Chicos si se lo quita avísenme - dijo ella sonriendo._

 _\- Haiii - todos contestaron y sonrieron animados._

 _\- No me lo quitaré dattebayo! - las risas se oyeron otra vez._

 _Nadie imaginaba en ese momento que meses después él se haría ese mismo tatuaje en su rostro._

 _*Fin del flash back*_

Cuando recordaba sus labios amenazaban en alzarse en una sonrisa.

Ella era diferente a los otros maestros y de verdad todos la respetaban. Dos semana y hasta un fanclub en la escuela se hizo para ella. No sabia si ella fingía no saber de su existencia, o simplemente no le importaba, o hasta ni siquiera sabia que existía. Pero realmente no importaba.

Pero algo le molestaba a Sasuke, por más que intentara no podía evitar dirigir miradas hacia la maestra mientras ella no lo veía.

Realmente tenia una belleza excepcional y el azabache tenia la impresión de que escondía un buen cuerpo tras esos trajes de profesora conservadora.

Sacudió la cabeza, no imaginaria como sería el cuerpo de su sensei, no, no lo haría. Se negaba a tener cualquier cosa sexual con alguien que tendría que ver hasta el final de la escuela, no arriesgaría a tener a sus maestras con esperanzas de tener más de una noche con él, por más hermosa que fuera, siempre se ponían irritantes. Principalmente las que tenía que ver todos los días. Jamás pasaba más de una noche para él pero no importaba cuanto se los dijera siempre lo perseguían sin dejarlo en paz.

La puerta se abrió. Las conversas cesaron y todos sonrieron al ver a su querida maestra entrar.

\- Konbawa minna-san.

\- Konbawa Hinata-sensei.

La hora pasaba rápido cuando ella aleccionaba. Al final de la clase ella entregó los textos de todos, pero no el de Sasuke. Él entrecerró los ojos todos estaban entretenidos con sus propias calificaciones para notar ese detalle. La campana sonó y todos salieron apresurados.

\- Hey teme, vamos a acompañar a Sakura-chan a su casa hoy - dijo el rubio golpeándolo levemente en la espalda.

La mencionada se acercó con un rubor en las mejillas.

\- Abrió una nueva tienda cerca de mi casa y quería ir a verla. ¿Que dices Sasuke-kun?

Iba a responder pero una voz lo interrumpió

\- Uchiha-kun tengo algo que me gustaría discutir contigo - dijo la maestra aun sentada en la mesa en frente al aula. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. La verdad había tardado para que le dijera esas palabras. Suspiró. Sabía que en el fondo era como las demás.

Sakura y Naruto miraron de uno al otro.

\- Si quieren pueden quedarse y esperarlo chicos no tardara mucho - Sakura y Naruto imaginaban obscenidades, un rubor se instaló en los dos. Pero su maestra parecía demasiado angelical para hacer eso en ese lugar. Miraron a Sasuke, él al contrario de ellos creyó rara la declaración.

~ ¿Qué rayos pretendía? ~

\- Vayan sin mí - declaró el Uchiha. La verdad no quería ir a la nueva tienda y de paso le daría la oportunidad a Naruto de quedarse solas con Sakura.

\- Podemos esperarte Sasuke-kun- insistió la ojijade.

\- Tengo que ir a otro lado después, no podré acompañarlos - la pelirosa bajo la vista y asintió derrotada, se despidieron y el moreno se acercó a la maestra que estaba concentrada leyendo, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se puso los lentes. Se le veían bien pero sin ellos se veía mejor. Sacudió la cabeza antes sus pensamientos.

Ella alzó la vista y le sonrió. Puso la hoja de su mano en la mesa arrastrándola en dirección al Uchiha. Él miró la hoja y luego abrió los ojos un poco más, la hoja era su texto.

\- Creo que tienes un potencial Uchiha-kun. ¿Has pensado e participar del concurso de jóvenes escritores que se hará en la mitad del año?

Se sorprendió por el tema, no había esperado eso. Se encogió de hombros.

\- No realmente - dijo sin expresión con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella apoyo su mentón sobre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

\- De verdad me gusto tu texto, tienes cosas que mejorar pero puedo ayudarte con eso - lo dijo con las mejores intenciones.

Pero el Uchiha era terco.

~ Entonces es así que pretende hacerlo ~

\- No estoy interesado Hyuga-sensei- dijo con el ceño fruncido;

Ella siguió sonriendo. Imaginaba que seria así, por un tiempo ella también había sido así.

\- No te obligaré a hacerlo. Quiero que lo pienses, si cambias de idea avísame.

Su teléfono sonó.

\- Discúlpame un segundo.

Ella atendió sin verificar quien era.

 _\- Jefa te necesito_ \- una voz de una mujer chillaba al otro lado Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza por no verificar quien era - _No sé que hacer, Temari no está y Suigestu tiene un cliente._

\- Karin te he dicho que no me llames así - reprochó a la voz del otro lado, Hinata sonrió tímidamente hacia el Uchiha, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para tomar algo de distancia del moreno - Estoy con alguien cerca mio.

La voz del otro lado sonreía gatunamente.

\- _Finalmente estás con un hombre ya era hora de que te divirtieras -_ Hinata se sonrojó, el moreno alzo la ceja divertido, ella hablaba bajo pero el de verdad podía oírla aun.

\- Es un estudiante Karin, no digas esas cosas - declaró la peliazul. El Uchiha no esperaba eso - Eso no pasará - dijo convicta la mayor. El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos, realmente no esperaba eso. Ella suspiró recomponiéndose - ¿Es muy urgente?

 _\- No realmente pero es complicado..._

\- Has algo para que vuelva a las 8 estaré hay para esa hora.

 _\- Como digas Hinata-sensei._

Colgó y se volteó al Uchiha. Abrió los ojos sorprendida se había olvidado de él por un segundo.

El pelinegro lo notó y frunció el ceño.

En verdad no tenia ninguna intención con él.

Sí, realmente era diferente de todas las mujeres que él conoció.

\- Gomen Uchiha-kun, bien... - tenia un rubor el las mejillas, que a él le pareció algo lindo - Como he dicho no te obligaré pero me encantaría si presentaras al concurso, te abrirá muchas puertas. Realmente creo que se puede sentir la emoción en lo que escribiste. Piénsalo bien.

\- ¿Serás una de las avaliadores del concurso Hyuga-sensei? - ella negó con la cabeza

\- Pero creo que tienes posibilidades de pasar el la primera etapa, si te inscribes. Los premios generalmente son buenos, deberías darle una oportunidad- Ella agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la salida dela sala- Sayonara Uchiha-kun.

Él no respondió ella salió dejándolo realmente aturdido por todo lo que había pasado.

Sonrió ladinamente hacía la puerta donde la ojiperla había salido, ella era realmente diferente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aún seguía en la calle buscando trabajo en el periódico que compró en una tienda, mientras estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza. El moreno suspiró. Aunque fuera inteligente no había terminado aun el secundario entonces no tenia muchas opciones de empleo.

Desvió la vista del periódico hacia algo que le llamó la atención.

A lo lejos vio la silueta de su profesora. Estaba seguro de que era ella, hacia apenas dos horas la había visto en la escuela.

 _"Ella suspiró recomponiéndose._

 _-_ ¿ _Es muy urgente?_

 _\- No realmente pero es complicado..._

 _\- Has algo para que vuelva a las 8 estaré hay para esa hora._

 _- Como digas Hinata-sensei."_

Entrecerró los ojos, su curiosidad le gano decidió seguirla, dejando al periódico olvidado en la banca. Ella parecía apresurada para llegar a donde fuera que se dirigía. La ojiperla entró en un bar en una esquina. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no era nada raro una maestra entrar en un bar. Pero la Hyuga no parecía el tipo de persona que correría apresurada para entrar en un bar.

Se veía que era un lugar pequeño, tenia un estilo rustico un cartel circular señalaba que el local se llamaba Byakugan. Analizaba el local por afuera, en la ventana había un cartel de busca empleado. Había hecho algo muy raro viniendo de él, al seguir a su maestra pero algo bueno salió, era justo lo que estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un lugar más rustico aun en la parte de adentro. Tenia carteles y fotos por las paredes de madera, las mesas eran rojas con sofás que las rodeaban completamente, pegados a las paredes. En el balcón una rubia lustraba unos vasos, ella lo fitaba curiosa, él desvió la mirada apenas para seguir analizando el local en busca de su maestra.

En las mesas una pelirroja atendía una mujer, al fondo un trió reía felizmente, y cerca de ellos un mesero peliblanco charlaba con un hombre que parecía depresivo. Sasuke no encontró ninguna señal de su sensei.

Se acercó a la rubia de coletas en el balcón.

\- Vengo por el trabajo - declaró. La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No sabes que es este lugar no es así mocoso? - Sasuke también frunció el ceño al ser llamado de mocoso y tratado como si fuera tonto.

\- Sé que es un bar, pero necesito el empleo, no vine a pedir para tomar todas las bebidas alcohólicas de este lugar, solo vine por trabajo - Ella deposito el vaso en la mesa y suspiró.

\- Llamaré a mi Jefa. - dijo y saló entrando en una puerta al lado fondo dejándolo solo en el balcón.

Temari entró mientras su jefa terminaba de vestirse.

-Hinata-sensei hay un chico pidiendo el trabajo - la Hyuga jadeó sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que la rubia había entrado, terminó de poner su moño rojo en su camisa social.

\- ¿Justo ahora ? - miró el reloj en la pared de la habitación. - Esta bien tengo 20 minutos.

\- Te aviso que él tiene un aura que parece gritar por ayuda por dentro, y tú quizás puedas ayudarlo.

Ella paró antes de abrir la puerta sosteniendo el picaporte. Se volteó hacia su amiga/empleada sonriendo.

\- Siempre hago lo mejor que puedo en ayudarlos.

Con eso salió de la habitación junto a Temari.

Sasuke estaba sentando en las sillas del balcón esperando a la jefa de la rubia, seria fácil conseguir el empleo si fuera con una mujer que él hablará.

Aún buscaba a su maestra, estaba seguro de que la había visto entrar.

La puerta donde entro la rubia se abrió. La que lo atendió antes ahora salia acompañada de una mujer con figura curvilínea y aventajados senos marcados por la camisa social blanca y e un chaleco negro. Su falda lápiz gris marcaba sus caderas. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo alto dejando apenas dos mechones gruesos sueltos al lado de su rostro.

Los dos jadearon al reconocerse. Abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Uchiha-kun.

\- Hyuga-sensei.

Sasuke la miraba de pies a cabeza, ¿esa era su maestra ?

La ojiperla se sonrojó un poco al sentir su mirada penetrante.

\- ¿Que haces aquí ? - preguntó el moreno, como si él no la hubiera seguido y visto entrar al bar.

\- ¿Se conocen ? ¿Es tu estudiante Hinata-sensei ? - preguntó la rubia intercalando su mirada entre uno y otro. Ella asintió - Lo siento no lo sabia.

La ojiperla le sonrió.

\- Tranquila todo esta bien - dijo ella saliendo de aturdimiento ahora recuperando su profesionalismo -Trabajo aquí Uchiha-kun - confesó la ojiperla.

\- ¿En un bar ? ¿No trabajas de maestra ?- preguntó sarcástico alzando una ceja. Ella suspiró se volteó empezando preparar una alguna bebida. El Uchiha se sintió ignorado, entrecerró los ojos y miró a la rubia que sólo se encogió de hombros.

La Hyuga terminó de preparar la bebida y se volteó hacia el menor, le puso el vaso frente a él. Él la miro interrogante.

\- No ordene nada - dijo el pelinegro. Ella sólo le sonrió aún ofreciendo la bebida

\- Aquí no damos lo que la persona ordena, servimos lo que necesita.

Él alzo una ceja, pero bebió el liquido.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro al liquido del vaso de vidrio.

\- Esto es ...

\- Pasiflora - dijo ella tranquilamente.

Él sabÍa que era esa bebida, su madre le preparaba cuando quería animarlo, una hierba usada también como un calmante, y de hecho estaba teniendo bastante efecto en él, siempre tuvo efecto en él.

\- Este no es un simple bar, la gente viene aquí con gritos de ayuda por dentro, buscando alguien que los salve. No puedes trabajar aquí tratando de resolver el problema de alguien, cuando no puedes siquiera salvarte a ti mismo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Que quieres decir ?

\- Tú mejor que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero - declaró, no tenia ninguna sonrisa en su expresión - Créeme, no puedes enseñar algo, cuando no quieres aprender - miró a la rubia a su lado - Temari - dijo la ojiperla.

\- Entendido - dijo la mayor y asintió en compresión.

La ojiperla salió dejando a Sasuke aturdido, él miró a su vaso otra vez.

Ella tenia razón él no se dejaba ayudar pero no quería ayuda y tampoco quería salvarse. Llevó la bebida otra vez a la boca realmente era lo que necesitaba algo de calma e su vida.

\- Ven mañana a las 7 pm- dijo la Sabuko. Él la miró interrogante

\- No me ha dado el trabajo, es más dijo que no podía trabajar aquí - dijo extrañado. Ella sólo sonrió.

\- Me dijo la misma cosa a mí cuando vine a este bar. - el Uchiha alzó las cejas hacia su confesión - Las personas que van a los bares generalmente lo hacen para olvidar sus problemas, pero aquí los tratamos de encontrar una solución a sus problemas, nosotros solo los guiamos, son ellos que se ayudan a si mismos al final. Te pareces a la Hinata que pocos conocieron - El no podía imaginar eso - No te dejes engañar por esa sonrisa, fue escrita con mucha tristeza, para ser la hermosa sonrisa que tiene hoy. Si quieres trabajar aquí tendrás que dejarte ayudar, ella te enseñara a sonreír de verdad. Pero tienes que querer aprender.

\- No imagino como podría ella lograr enseñarme algo que se perdió a mucho. Por mejor maestra que sea.

Ella sonrió de lado.

\- Todos los que trabajamos aquí tenemos problemas particulares. Yo vine a este bar para olvidar mis problemas con una botella de whisky, pero no fue eso lo que me dio, me dio brandy choco amargo con un marshamello dentro - Sasuke sonrió ladinamente mientras ella soltaba una risa al recordar ese momento - cuando le pregunte el porque y me dijo que no necesitaba llorar en ese momento sino sonreír, yo le pregunte que sabia una mocosa como ella, pero en verdad el chocolate me calentaba el corazón...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Yo no se nada sobre que te tiene así, de la misma forma que no sabes sobre mí. Dime_ ¿ _quien es?_ ¿ _Un novio, un familiar quizás?- La peliazul la miraba seria._

 _Temari jadeó, le había dado en el clavo._

 _-_ ¿ _Que sucedió? Una muerte, discusiones, o está enfermo - puso los brazos cruzados sobre el balcón inclinándose en dirección a ella. La rubia apretó el vaso caliente en sus manos._

 _\- Detente porque habría de decírtelo?- Dijo con ceño fruncido de piernas cruzadas sobre la silla. La ojiperla se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Porque has venido aquí por ayuda. - Dijo mirándola fijamente la rubia abrió los ojos como platos_

 _\- Yo no..._

 _\- Si lo haces, viniste a pedir ayuda tratando de olvidar tus problemas, pero no necesitas alcohol que te haga olvidar para que mañana todo siga igual. Necesitas una solución verdad._

 _-_ ¿ _Y tú me la darás? - pregunto sarcástica_

 _\- No. Tú misma lo harás. Pero yo puedo guiarte y tú elegirás el camino - le dio la sonrisa más suave que la Sabuko había visto jamás. Y ella sintió que la ojiperla de verdad tenia todas las respuestas, tomo más un sorbo del chocolate aun caliente - Lo único que puedo hacer es mostrarte que no todo está perdido para ti._

 _\- Tengo un hermanastro menor, vive junto a mi y mi hermano mayor. El era adorable siempre queriendo entender sobre los sentimientos y las cosas simples de la vida. Tiene tu edad ahora y... -se detuvo tragando saliva - y ha tratado de suicidarse, lo habría logrado si yo no lo hubiera encontrado - Temari empezó a llorar sobre el balcón - Lo encontré colgado por el cuello con una cuerda. Los doctores dijeron que unos minutos más tarde y habría muerto. No sé que hacer para que no termine con su vida._

 _-_ ¿ _No es todo verdad ?- Temari negó._

 _\- Hoy perdí mi empleo uno que odiaba pero de verdad necesitaba y mi novio me ha dejado por una mujer más joven. Tengo casi 30 y aún no me casé - rio amargamente -mí hermano esta ahora en la habitación de un hospital sedado para no cometer otra locura, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para ayudarlo.- Sus lagrimas seguían cayendo._

 _\- No puedes ayudar a alguien, si no puedes siquiera resolver tus proprios problemas._

 _Temari entreabrió los ojos._

 _\- Si aceptas mi ayuda, trabaja aquí conmigo durante un mes de prueba. Yo te enseñare lo que significa una verdadera sonrisa. Uno no puede enseñar algo que no puede hacer_ ¿ _verdad? tienes que aprender sonreír para enseñarle a tu hermano menor a volver hacerlo también.- la ojiperla sonrió cálidamente._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

\- Es por eso que acá todo las llamamos Hinata-sensei ella ama enseñar y aquí ella enseña a solos a los que quieren aprender de verdad. Después de eso trabaje por un mes de pruebas y conocí a personas que tenían tantos o más problemas que yo y aun así sonreían de verdad. Hinata es una de esas personas. Estoy aquí hasta ahora y siento que aquí la gente me entiende - Declaro la ojiverde- Acompañame si pretendes trabajar aquí - Dijo la rubia volteándose - si así lo pretendes te mostrare como trabajamos aquí. Por cierto me llamo Temari no Sabuko.

El Uchiha la siguió, después de oír la historia de la su sensei se volvía cada vez más interesante. Sentía ganas de saber que era exactamente lo que paso la Hyuga.

Entraron a la puerta del fondo. Andaba por un pasillo.

\- Tenemos unos casos particulares la mayoría Hinata-sensei los atiende. Vienen por recomendaciones de personas que pasaron por aquí - pararon frente a la puerta entre abierta de una habitación. Adentro se veía una mujer lloraba en el regazo de la Hyuga. La mujer estaba de rodillas en suelo mientras Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá rojo, le acariciaba el cabello tranquilizándola, en la mesa un vaso vació reposaba.

\- Si de verdad quieres cambiar, no puedes dejar que tu pasado te afecte Kimiko-san. - dijo la ojiperla sin notarlos, Sasuke abrirá los ojos como platos hacia sus palabras, Hinata levanto la barbilla de la castaña, haciendo que está la mirara al rostro - Siempre habrá alguien que confié en ti aunque los demás no lo hagan, y puedes venir a mí cuando necesites, yo estaré aquí para ti.

\- Arigato Hyuga-san, arigato - la ojiperla le seco las lagrimas y ella sonrió.

\- Tu sonrisa es muy bella y trasmite el control que tienes sobre tus problemas, no te olvides de eso.

Ella asintió. La castaña salio sonriendo de la habitación ignorando a los dos que se encontraban ahora en el pasillo.

Su maestra era una mujer tan hermosa por dentro como por afuera, podía admitirse eso.

La mayor entró seguido de Sasuke, Hinata se levantaba del sofá, parándose y cruzando los brazos.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar que eso hacia que su pecho se levantara más. Sacó el pensamiento de la mente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Quiero el trabajo.

Ella sólo le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

.

.

.


	2. El buscador

**2 Capítulo**

 _Sunrise_

 _._

 _._

Estaba en parte bien el haberse conseguido un trabajo, uno bastante interesante, donde su interesante maestra también trabaja, eso fue como un bono, podía ver a un lado de su sensei que ningún estudiante de Konoha High podía, uno lado muy bueno por cierto.

Pero por otra parte ...

Él se comprometió a algo que no creía poder cumplir, sonreír como lo hacía antes de aquel incidente, a él le parecía imposible. Al menos así lo creía él. Pero no perdía nada con intentar.

 _''- Este no es un simple bar, la gente viene aquí con gritos de ayuda por dentro, buscando alguien que los salve. No puedes trabajar aquí tratando de resolver el problema de alguien, cuando no puedes salvarte a ti mismo._

 _Él entrecerró los ojos._

 _-_ ¿ _Que quieres decir?_

 _\- Tú mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero - no tenia ninguna sonrisa en su expresión - Créeme, no puedes enseñar algo cuando no quieres aprender. "_

Miró al techo de su habitación, no estaba con ganas de levantarse, pero ya casi era hora de ir al colegio. Quizás la vería por los pasillos. Suspiró, repaso mentalmente las instrucciones que la sensei le dio.

~ Nadie podía saber que él trabajaba ahí, mucho menos con ella ~

~ Era mejor no comunicarse mas de lo necesario en la escuela ~

~ Iría todos los días a las 7 y quedarse hasta las 11. Un trabajo de tiempo parcial ~

~ Está noche iría para conocer a los otros empleados y recibir mas instrucciones ~

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ducharse.

Sus noches aún eran atormentadas por pesadillas, viendo las mismas imágenes y viviendo los mismos momentos, noche tras noche. El agua caía mojando su pelo, que se pegaba en su la frente.

Recordó los ojos una vez amables de su madre, llenos de terror esa noche. Su padre que era tan orgulloso y que parecía más fuerte que ningún otro, con verdadera desesperación en su mirada.

Pero la que mas se repetía fue la sonrisa de su hermano antes de morir.

Sasuke necesitaba alguien que interviniera entre su monstruo interior y el mismo, que lo salvará de todo su conflicto. Porque precisamente todo lo que amo, ahora, poco a poco lo estaba matando por dentro.

Terminó de ducharse y se aprontó para el colegio.

Presentía que hoy seria un largo día.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _\- Tan guapo._

 _\- Tan genial._

 _\- Oh mira que caliente que es él._

El Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a las fangirls, aprendió a ignorarlas con el tiempo, aunque les mandará miradas de manera amenazante ellas corrían tras él de forma peor.

 _\- Oh me esta mirando._

 _\- Jamás te miraría, es un mi._

 _\- Es a mi que él mira idiotas._

Él no estaba mirando a ninguna de las tres estudiantes, la que llamaba su atención era la ojiperla que charlaba animada en el pasillo con Kakashi-sensei. Todos sabían que el peliplata era un pervertido y él no lo ocultaba, por el contrario leía libros pornográficos en clases mientras todos hacían los ejercicios.

Entrecerró lo ojos en dirección a los dos profesores.

Tuvo el impulso de ir hacia ellos y ...¿y qué...?

Sasuke no quiso terminar su linea de pensamiento, en vez de eso retomó el camino hacia su clase.

Naruto se acercó a el.

\- HEY TEME! - Naruto se tiró hacia él pasando su brazo por los hombros del Uchiha.

\- dobe - se limitó a responder, la verdad es que la presencia de Naruto muchas veces le hacia olvidar su problemas.

\- Hola Sasuke-kuuun - desvió nuevamente de un intento de abrazo de parte de la pelirosa, agarró a Naruto haciendo que él recibiera el abrazo en su lugar.

Sakura por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco al abrazar el cuerpo de su amigo.

~Tiene músculos bien definidos ~ pensó apenada la Haruno.

Naruto también estaba algo sonrojado por sentir el contacto de la chica por la cual estaba enamorado.

Sakura se apartó abruptamente.

\- Moo Sasuke-kun - ella hizo un puchero cruzando de brazos tratando de disimular su vergüenza. Sasuke sólo la ignoró. Cada vez se volvía mas profesional en desviar de los ataques de la pelirosa.

\- Hey teme, ¿vendrás con nosotros hoy al karaoke? Tenemos una reserva - dijo volviendo de su ensueño.

\- No puedo - corto el moreno.

\- Oh vamos teme, no tienes nada que hacer, además de estar tirado en aquel sofá, dattebayo!- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, cuestionando con la mirada.

\- Será divertido Sasuke-kun, tienes que venir - imploró la pelirosa.

El Uchiha suspiro.

\- Tengo trabajo - quizás no fue buena idea haberles dicho eso, porque sus mandíbulas cayeron enseguida.

\- ¿De verdad ? - preguntaron en unísono.

\- Hn - él gruño en concordancia.

\- ¿A donde Sasuke-kun? Quizás podríamos pasar a ver - dijo Sakura tratando de imaginar que clase de trabajo sería.

\- No - dijo él con el ceño fruncido, el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

\- No te estarás metiendo en algo peligroso ¿verdad teme ? - preguntó desconfiado, el Uchiha rodó los ojos.

\- No seas idiota Naruto - bueno al menos él creía que no era nada peligroso.

La campana sonó y él entró junto a los dos adolescentes curiosos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases pasaron bastante lento para el moreno. No veía la hora de que el aula terminará. Por alguna razón que él no entendía muy bien, estaba ansioso.

Y Sasuke Uchiha nunca estaba ansioso.

3 minutos, 5 minutos, 15, minutos pasaron y le parecían horas.

Se estaba agobiando.

Su mente siempre volvía a la figura de su sensei, con el uniforme de camarera.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente, reprendiendo sus pensamientos.

Miro por la ventana y vio a la mujer que no salía de su cabeza.

Vestía el traje gris de profesora conservadora otra vez, estaba con lentes y su pelo recogido. Se veía bella de cualquier forma, era casi angelical y parecía andar bastante distraída.

Y lo estaba, Hinata andaba pensando en el Uchiha, quería mucho ver como sería su sonrisa verdadera.

Él era bastante guapo, sonriendo debía ser hermoso.

Un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas al pensarlo.

Ella suspiró, sería algo difícil, estaba segura que lo sería.

Suspiró mas una vez.

No se dio cuenta que iba en dirección a un árbol del patio. Para cuando se dio cuenta se había estrellado contra el. Hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a los lados para ver si nadie la había visto.

Se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha, que la veía desde adentro de su clase con una media sonrisa burlona. Se sonrojó a mas no poder, totalmente avergonzada, huyo de ahí lo mas rápido que sus cortos tacones permitían, con un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- Oe teme ¿A que le sonríes?- el Uchiha seguió sonriendo un segundo mas y depues volvió a su habitual y ilegible expresión volteando su mirada al pizarón.

\- Nada dobe - dijo el moreno, Naruto entrecerró los ojos desconfiado.

\- Te estas quedando loco entonces teme - dijo el rubio. Sasuke entecerró los ojos.

~ Quizas Naruto tenía razón ~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El Uchiha entro al bar. Faltaban 20 minutos para que abriera.

Sólo estaba Temari y la pelirroja.

Él se acercó a Temari que lo saludó y le entregó una bolsa.

\- Toma este es tu uniforme, puedes usar la habitación en el fondo - la pelirroja, que parecía tener casi su edad, se acercó a ellos mientras él tomaba la bolsa.

\- ¿Eres el nuevo verdad? Soy Karin es un placer conocerte - dijo sonriendo de forma seductora, algo que a Sasuke no le importó, asintió en reconocimiento y se fue a cambiar a la habitación al fondo del balcón.

~ Parece que ella aún no había llegado ~ pensó al no ver a su sensei.

Se cambió con el traje de camarero, una calza social negra y una blusa social blanca, con chaleco negro y una corbata roja, que le fue preferible al moño rojo, terminó de ponerse los guantes blancos y salió de la habitación.

Las chicas jadearon al verlo. Temari alzó la ceja con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Se te ve genial mocoso - elogió la mayor. el Uchiha frunció el ceño por el termino que la rubia uso, no le gustó para nada ser llamado de mocoso.

La pelirroja sonreía gatunamente.

\- Te queda muy bien Sasuke-kuun~~~- ronroneó la pelirroja.

Genial parece que ella ya averiguó su nombre.

Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Te presentaremos al equipo. SUIGETSU, JUUGO - la rubia gritó y dos hombres vinieron inmediatamente. Un peliblanco que tenia una sonrisa que a Sasuke le recordaba a un tiburón y un pelinaranja de suave sonrisa, se pararon todos frente al Uchiha.

\- Soy suigestu, 24 años, colecciono las mejores guitarras, cualquier duda que tengas puedes venir a hablar conmigo niño - el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, está bien que era mas joven que ellos y aún no había completado los 18 años pero tampoco era un niño.

\- Ignora-lo, llama a todos que son mas jóvenes que él de niños. Soy Juugo, 25 años, encantado de conocerte - el Uchiha asintió.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo simplemente

\- Y yo soy Karin Uzumaki, tengo 19 años, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites Sasuke-kun - él fruncio el ceño.

\- ¿Uzumaki ? - preguntó para estar seguro que escuchó bien.

Ella asintió sonriente. Él iba a preguntar si tenia parentesco con Naruto pero la puerta se abrió justo en ese momento. Hinata entró y se encontró con sus empleados hablando con su nuevo compañero. Ella jadeó y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio. Se veía demasiado bien. Se ruborizó levemente desviando la mirada por un segundo para recomponerse.

El Uchiha alzó la ceja divertido y con el ego un poco inflado. Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Se te ve bien Uchiha-kun - dijo sinceramente.

\- Gracias - contestó automáticamente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke también se sorprendió internamente pero no lo demostró, las palabras habían escapado sin pensar.

Los demás aún lo miraban con cejas arqueadas.

Temari sonrió burlona

~ Interesante ~ pensó la mayor divertida.

Hinata ajena a toda la situación sólo siguió sonriendo y le habló.

\- Acompaña-me, te enseñare a preparar las bebidas - él asintió siguiendo a la Hyuga atrás del balcón y ignorando a los demás empleados, éstos ahora se retiraban para empezar a trabajar.

Estuvieron durante 2 horas haciendo diversos tipos de cócteles, tragos, jugos y otras bebidas sin alcohol mientras los demás atendían a los clientes que entraban.

Un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos de un color caramelo entró al bar. Parecía demasiado abatido, demasiado cabizbajo.

 _La misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande,_  
 _nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual,_

Él se sentó frente al balcón. Sasuke noto como su sensei lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y empezó a hacer una bebida inmediatamente.

\- Lo atenderé, discúlpame un momento Uchiha-kun - ella se volteó hacia el hombre, el Uchiha miró su trasero involuntariamente y desvió la mirada de ahí rápidamente. Ya llevaba 3 veces con esa. Se maldijo internamente. Culpaba a la falda que enmarcaba sus curvas.

La Hyuga se acercó a el recién llegado que había estado esperando a alguien atendiera su pedido. Ella depositó un vaso con una bebida frente al él.

Él la miró interrogante.

 _Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti,_  
 _todo lo que hace es destrozarme,_  
 _porque mi corazón se rompe un poco_  
 _cuando oigo tu nombre._

\- No ordené nada - cuestionó mirando al vaso, era un cóctel, tenia una rodaja de naranja y una cereza al lado de una pajita.

\- Estoy aquí para darte lo que necesitas. - ella sonrió - Prueba-lo.

 _Todo suena como: oh (de pena)_  
 _Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta,_

Él tomó un sorbo y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- No necesitas alcohol en este momento, harás una tontería de la cual te arrepentirás y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Él la miró sorprendido pero después sonrió levemente, tomó otro sorbo del cóctel , tenía sabor a amor de verano, uno agridulce. Le recordaba a ella y él había venido para olvidar-la pero la camarera tenia razón, si se emborrachará ahora terminaría haciendo una locura.

\- ¿Es tan obvio? No me di cuenta de cuan marcado ella me dejó.

 _Que debería haberte comprado flores,_  
 _y sujetado tu mano._  
 _Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,_  
 _cuando tuve la oportunidad,_  
 _llevarte a todas las fiestas,_

 _porque todo lo que querías era bailar._

\- ¿Perdiste un amor ?

Él soltó un largo suspiro.

 _Ahora mi nena está bailando,_  
 _pero está bailando con otro hombre._

\- Lo hice. Una gran mujer. Dime ¿crees en la vida después del amor? un amor que termino. Yo no lo creo, debí haberla mimado mas, prestado-le mas atención, ella mañana se casará con otro hombre. Ahora esta feliz con otro hombre. El eterno amor que decía tenerme se esfumó y en su lugar sólo dejó heridas que fueron causadas por mi culpa, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

 _Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades, y mis hábitos egoístas,_  
 _causaron que una chica fuerte y buena como tú,_  
 _se fuera de mi vida._  
 _Ahora, nunca, nunca llegaré a limpiar el desastre que causé,_  
 _y me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos._

Ella le dirigió una de sus tan tranquilizantes sonrisas.

Sasuke oía todo interesado.

\- ¿Tienes una foto de ella ?

Él asintió sonriendo.

\- Siempre la llevo conmigo. Aunque trate de olvidar-la y dejar atrás esta foto no puedo. Es una de sus sonrisas que dejo conmigo - le entregó una foto que saco de su bolsillo. En la foto se veía a una joven muy hermosa de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que sonreía abiertamente. Era un día de verano, el sol brillante, el vestido blanco suelto y el sombrero de paja lo demostraba.

\- Todo el tiempo tengo ganas de verla, voy a los lugares que solíamos ir para quizás encontrarme-la y mostrarle que para mi nada terminó aún, que mi corazón aun es de ella.

\- Alguien una vez me dijo que "El amor puede durar, pero otra veces puede lastimar, por eso debemos tomar precauciones con el"... Ella se casará... - dijo Hinata directa sin pelos en la lengua, empezó a hacer otro cóctel dejando la foto sobre el balcón -... y tendrás que dejarla ir, tuviste muchos buenos momentos a su lado quizás los mejores de tu vida, y lo que importa es que al menos pudiste probar la felicidad, ahora tienes el corazón roto, por eso es hora de que cambies página - ella le puso el cóctel vertiendo-le tequila frente al él, le devolvió la foto - Quiero que me mires a los ojos - él la miró y vio su reflejo en esos espejos del alma, un hombre que no reconoció fue lo que vio, el hombre que un día fue orgulloso y duro de derrumbar ahora estaba destrozado por una mujer - Celebra, esta noche suelta toda esa tristeza que ya no puedes guardar. Ahoga todas tus penas hasta que no quede nada, celebra que esta noche será el inicio del fin de ese amor. Yo aprendí que de todo malo la vida algo bueno te da. Encontrarás un amor tan fuerte como sentiste por ella.

Él sonrió tristemente mirando la foto.

\- No puedo imaginarme eso.

Hinata le sonrió tristemente.

Sasuke miraba de rabillo del ojo, de espaldas a ellos, mientras practicaba hacer una bebida que Hinata le había enseñado.

\- ¿Tú pensaste que te enamorarías de ella ? - él la fito a los ojos - ¿Imaginaste sentir lo que sientes ahora por ella cuando la conociste? - él negó con la cabeza - Tampoco pensaste, que te enamorarías de alguien tan fuertemente, como lo hiciste con ella, pero el amor actúa de manera misteriosa. Puede herir algunas veces, pero es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos. Ahora puedes no imaginarte vivir sin ella, pero un día verás que habrá otra ocupando su lugar.

 _Todo suena como: oh._  
 _Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta,_  
 _que debería haberte comprado flores,_  
 _y sujetado tu mano._  
 _Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,_  
 _cuando tuve la oportunidad,_  
 _llevarte a todas las fiestas,_  
 _porque todo lo que querías era bailar._

Él sonrió y alzó la copa en modo de brindis.

\- Por el inicio de fin de este amor. Kanpai! - dijo y tomó todo de un trago.

\- Kanpai - respondió Hinata alegremente.

 _Ahora mi nena está bailando,_  
 _pero está bailando con otro hombre._

\- ¿Como se llama esto ? - preguntó poniendo el vaso en el balcón nuevamente.

\- Sunrise - ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Él rió sonoramente, Sasuke y Hinata lo miraron interrogantes.

\- Nosotros nos conocimos en el verano y nos separamos en verano. Esto.. esto tiene sabor a nuestra historia, dulce y amarga. Cuando encuentre un nuevo amor te aseguro que volveré para tomar otra vez este cóctel - dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

\- No tendrá el mismo sabor - ella le aseguró, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

\- Eso espero muchacha, eso espero.

* * *

.

.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba? - Sasuke preguntó curioso después que el hombre pago y se retiró alegremente con un amigo, que él llamó para divertirse por el resto de la noche.

Hinata le sonrió a su pupilo.

\- Cuando entró yo solo vi a un hombre derrotado, pero no por falta de dinero o pelea con amigos u novia, era la expresión de que perdió a alguien. Aprenderás que el amor es dulce, pero puede quemar as veces Uchiha-kun - él parpadeó algunas veces.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien Hyuga-sensei ? - estaba realmente curioso por saberlo. Ella sonrió melancólica, su vista no se enfocaba en nada en específico.

\- Lo hice - contestó.

Algo le sabio mal en la boca del Uchiha.

\- ¿Te correspondió? - preguntó cauteloso. La sonrisa de Hinata era triste y guardaba extremo dolor.

\- Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera - le dio la espalda al confundido Uchiha y se retiró por la puerta en el fondo.

Sasuke se puso mas confundido que nunca.

~ ¿Porque hubiera sido mejor que no la correspondiera ? ¿Quien pedía que su amor no lo correspondiera? Espera, si la correspondió ¿quiere decir que tiene novio? No pero ella parecía muy dolida, quizás estuvieron de novios y ella dejó de amarlo o la correspondió pero sin amor verdadero y él salió herido ~

Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco y sintió que necesitaba saber que escondía su sensei detrás de esa sonrisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke penetraba a Hinata con la mirada, tratando de extraer todo sus secretos, obviamente eso no dio resultado.

Naruto encaró a su amigo mirando fijamente a la maestra que leía unos textos de sus estudiantes, se preocupó.

\- Oe Sasuke ¿que te sucede? - el Uchiha dejo de fucilar a Hinata con la mirada y miró a su amigo.

-Tch.. Nada - Naruto alzó la ceja no creyendo sus palabras, ¿que escondía el teme?

La voz de Hinata llamó la atención de todos.

\- Les contaré una historia que será necesaria para la tarea que tendrán que hacer - se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor de brazos cruzados.

Los estudiantes la miraron curiosos.

\- Es de Jay Rabon. Esta es la historia de un hombre al que yo definiría como un buscador... - empezó su cuento mientras todos escuchaban atentos.

 _"Un buscador es alguien que busca, no es necesariamente alguien que encuentra. Tampoco necesariamente sabe lo que está buscando, es simplemente alguien para quien su vida es una búsqueda._

 _Un día, el buscador sintió_ _que debía ir hacia la ciudad de Kammir. Él había aprendido a hacer caso a estas sensaciones que venían de un lugar desconocido de si mismo, así que dejo todo y partió._

 _Después de dos días de marcha, divisó a lo lejos, Kammir. Un poco antes de llegar al pueblo, una colina a la derecha del sendero le llamó la atención. Estaba tapizada de un verde maravilloso y había un montón de árboles, pájaros y flores encantadoras; la rodeaba por completo una especie de valla pequeña de madera lustrada._

 _...Una portezuela de bronce lo invitaba a entrar. De pronto, sintió que olvidaba el pueblo y sucumbió ante la tentación de descansar por un momento en ese luar. El buscador empezó a caminar lentamente entre piedras blancas que estaban distribuidas como al azar, entre los árboles. Sus ojos eran los de un buscador y quizás por eso descubrió sobre una de las piedras aquella inscripción._

 _Abdul Tareg, vivió 8 años, 6 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días._

 _Se sobrecogió un poco al darse cuenta de que esa piedra no era simplemente una piedra, era una lápida. Sintió pena al pensar que un niño de tan corta edad estaba enterrado en ese lugar. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la piedra al lado también tenia una inscripción. Se acerco a leerla, decía:_

 _Yamir Kalib, vivió 5 años, 8 meses y 3 semanas,_

 _El buscador estaba conmocionado. Este lugar hermoso era un cementerio y cada piedra era una tumba. Una por una, empezó a leer las lápidas. Todas tenían: un nombre y el tiempo que vida exacto del muerto. Pero lo que lo espanto, fue comprobar que el que más tiempo había vivido sobrepasaba apenas los 11 años.._

 _Embargado por un terrible dolor se sentó y se puso a llorar. El cuidador del cementerio, pasaba por ahí y se acercó; Lo miró llorar por un rato en silencio y luego preguntó si lloraba por algún familiar, él negó._

 _-_ ¿ _Por qué tantos niños muertos? - preguntó el buscador -_ ¿ _Cual es la horrible maldición que pesa sobre esta gente, que los ha obligado a construir un cementerio de chicos?!_

 _El anciano sonrió y dijo:_

 _\- Tranquilízate. No hay maldición. Lo que pasa es una vieja costumbre. Cuando un joven cumple quince años sus padres le regalan una libreta, como está que tengo aquí, colgando del cuello. Cada vez que uno disfruta intensamente de algo, abre la libreta y anota en ella: qué fue lo disfrutado y cuánto tiempo duró el gozo._

¿ _Conoció a su novia, y se enamoró de ella?_ ¿ _Cuanto tiempo duró esa pasión y el placer de conocerla?_ ¿ _una semana?_ ¿ _Dos?_ ¿ _Tres semana y media ?_

 _Y depués... la emoción del primer beso, el placer maravilloso del primer besó,_ ¿ _cuanto duro?_ ¿ _Y el nacimiento del primer hijo?_ ¿ _Casamiento de los amigos?_ ¿ _El viaje más deseado?_ ¿ _Cuanto tiempo disfrutó de estas situaciones?_ ¿ _Horas ?_ ¿ _Días ?_

 _Así.. vamos anotando en la libreta cada momento que disfrutamos._

 _Cuando alguien muere, abrimos su libreta, **y sumamos el tiempo de lo disfrutado, para escribirlo sobre su tumba, porque ESE es, para nosotros, el único y verdadero tiempo VIVIDO.**_

Hinata terminó su historia, todo escucharon emocionados y conmovidos. Ella sonrió al ver la cara de sus estudiantes. Kakashi-sensei entró en ese momento con una caja en sus manos.

Los estudiantes estaban con una expresión de interrogación en sus rostros.

\- ¿Quieres que se las entregue ? - preguntó el peliplata, Hinata asintió agradecida. Kakashi empezó a entregarles a cada uno una libreta mediana, lo alumnos jadearon.

\- Esta será su tarea hasta el final del año, harán lo mismo que hacían las personas de ese pueblo - los estudiantes abrieron los ojos platos - En esa libreta anotaran cada cosa que disfrutaron intensamente, si recuerdan cosas de su niñez que los hizo felices la escribirán.

\- ¿Como un diario ?- preguntó Sai interesado en la idea de su maestra.

Ella le sonrió.

\- Casi... - Kakashi terminó de entregar las libretas y se retiró, Sasuke analizaba la libreta en manos - Sólo escribirán que fue lo disfrutado y cuánto tiempo duró.

\- ¿Y si no queremos hacerlo? - preguntó Sasuke.

Los estudiantes jadearon a la pregunta del Uchiha.

\- No es una opción Uchiha-kun - dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, no sólo era su sensei también era su nueva jefa, suspiró resignado, los otros lo miraron asombrados por ver que Sasuke no se resistió más.

\- Hinata-sensei, ¿es cualquier cosa hasta sobre sexo? - preguntó Sai inocentemente. Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente, los estudiantes rieron.

\- Eehn.. B-bueno-etto.. No me lo entregaran realmente, solo haré una revisión mensual de que lo están haciendo, al final se las quedarán, pero si quieren entregarme para que las lean, b-bueno tengan cuidado con lo que escriban, Onegai. - pidió la mujer. Los estudiantes aún reían de su ruborizada sensei.

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia afuera tratando de recordar los momentos que en verdad había vivido.

.

.

.


	3. Los niños solitarios

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _Fresas y Avena_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _4 semanas antes._

\- ¿Entonces vendrán a ver mi presentación? - preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

\- Siempre lo hacemos, no lo perderemos por nada - dijo la madre de este sin dejar de mirar el transito, el padre sentado al lado de ella sonriendo.

\- Tus esculturas son siempre hermosas Sasori, no hay duda de que eres un genio. Harás grandiosas artes que se harán muy famosas algún día.

Sasori se puso contento por recibir esos halagos. Quien sabe algún día el haría una escultura de sus padres en tamaño real para su cumpleaños. Por ahora, seguiría con las esculturas en tamaño mediano.

\- No te olvides de invitar a tu abuela, sabes como ama tus esculturas - dijo la madre volteando su cabeza hacia el chico sentado atrás. En una fracción de segundo la luz de una camioneta brilló intensamente delante de ellos. Cuando la madre volvió su mirada hacia la calle, ya era tarde.

Los transportes chocaron, el impacto mayor fue en los asientos delanteros del auto.

\- Sa-sori ... - alguien dijo en un murmullo.

\- O-oka-san ... Otou-san - sus ojos cerraron lentamente.

Horas después de ser llevado a un hospital, recibió la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Actualidad_

Sasuke miró la libreta en su escritorio. Suspiró.

¿Que podría poner en ella? Trató de recordar buenos momentos de su vida, pero algo no lo permitía y ese algo era el recuerdo de la noche del incidente. Se rindió por ahora de tratar de pensar en los momentos que disfrutó vivir.

Miró el reloj en la pared, era tarde, salió apresurado de su casa.

Por el camino no se dio cuenta de que paso por un pelirrojo con aura sombría y tampoco cuando paso por un niño pequeño con ropas gastadas que estaba a algunos metros de él.

Llegó a la escuela tres minutos tarde. Corrió por los pasillos vacíos y giro a la esquina, no tuvo tiempo de ver a una mujer con muchos papeles que venía de la dirección contraria, los dos chocaron cayendo al suelo junto a los papeles esparcidos y las gafas de la profesora.

Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando se dio cuenta que era su sensei y jefa Hinata Hyuga. Ella lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como él.

Ella se ruborizó completamente de pies a cabeza.

-A-ano Uchiha-kun ¿puedes quitar su mano de ahí? - dijo girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, por no poder mirarlo directamente los ojos. Sasuke no entendió a que se refiere, hasta que movió su mano y sintió algo suave. Los dos jadearon, ella por donde él la estaba tocando y él por darse cuenta de que le estaba apretando el pecho.

Salió de arriba de ella como si quemara, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

~ Eran muy suaves ~ se ruborizó un poco más y se pegó mentalmente.

Hinata se sentía con muchas ganas de poder desmayarse, pero se contuvo como pudo. Se levantó agarrando sus lentes y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Los dos empezaron a recoger los papeles sin mirarse.

Sasuke se debatía mentalmente.

~ Demonios Sasuke, eres un Uchiha los Uchihas no se avergüenzan, fue un accidente, no es como si nunca hubieras tocado una ~ su sonrojo fue disminuyendo.

Hinata no estaba en la mejor situación.

~ Dios Hinata, estos momentos deberías actuar como una Hyuga, fue un accidente, no es como si ... Wuaah que vergüenza ~~~ se sonrojó más.

Suspiraron simultáneamente recogiendo los últimos papeles. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la desviaron inmediatamente.

Se levantaron y Sasuke le dio los papeles a su maestra.

\- Deberías andar más atenta Hyuga-sensei - dijo como si fuera inocente. Hinata alzó la ceja y sonrió divertida.

\- No hay deberías correr por los pasillos Uchiha-kun - contestó.

 _Touché_

\- Hmpf - Sasuke giró el rostro pero no se permitía a perder - Estaba atrasado, además de eras tú quien andaba por los pasillos con papeles hasta los ojos - Hinata sonrió más, él parecía un niño. Sasuke miró otra vez a su sensei y agarró la mitad de los papeles, para ayudarla. Se volteó de espaldas hacia ella empezando un caminar. Hinata soltó una risita.

\- Es por el otro lado Uchiha-kun - dijo divertida. La expresión de Sasuke permanecía ilegible pero ...

~ Maldición ~ se pegó mentalmente otra vez y se dirigió hacia el lado correcto.

Hinata lo siguió aun riendo levemente, bueno al menos Sasuke pudo oír la melódica risa dela Hyuga, no fue tan mal después de todo.

Dejaron los papeles en la sala de los profesores. En el escritorio de Hinata, una libreta lilas llamó la atención de Sasuke.

\- Esa libreta ... - el Uchiha señalo la libreta cerrada y con una pluma.

Hinata sonrió al ver a que libreta se refería.

\- Es mi libreta. La misma libreta que yo les pedí que hicieran, alguien muy importante me la regaló y desde entonces anoto los momentos que más disfrute en mi vida - los ojos de Sasuke brillaron curiosos algo que Hinata notó.

\- ¿Quieres hacer un trato Uchiha-kun? - ofreció ella. Él alzó la ceja interrogante y algo desconfiado - Yo te dejo leer mi libreta - el Uchiha puso todo su interés - Si tu me dejas leer la tuya en algún momento - dijo ella con una expresión desafiadora y cruzando de brazos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia el pedido. El era un Uchiha, y ellos nunca huyen de un desafío, también estaba curioso, quizás esa libreta lo ayudaría a saber mas sobre su sensei.

\- Hecho.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Que pasó ¿Dónde estabas la primera clase? - preguntó curioso Naruto, últimamente el Uchiha estaba actuando muy raro, el rubio lo conocía mejor que nadie, algo escondía el moreno.

\- Me atrasé - dijo simplemente el Uchiha tomando un sorbo de su jugo de tomate.

Sakura alzó la ceja incrédula, ¿desde cuando su Sasuke-kun simplemente se atrasaba?¿ Estaría con una mujer? Nahhh, el Uchiha no andaría con una mujer en el horario de clases, solo le daría esperanzas a la chica.

\- ¿Trabajaras hoy también Sasuke-kun? - él asintió. Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero, otra vez el no los acompañaría de camino a casa. - ¿Mañana también lo harás? - Sasuke se detuvo a pensar, mañana era sábado, no había hablado con su sensei sobre eso.

\- No lo sé. ¿Porque? - la miró con la ceja arqueada. Ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

\- N-Nada - Naruto y Sasuke desconfiaron de esa negación, pero no refutaron.

~ No podré invitarle al parque de diversiones, justo que tengo dos entradas gratuitas, quizás invite a Naruto ~ pensó resignada la pelirosa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Hii Sasuke-kun ~~ - el Uchiha desvió de un abrazo de la pelirroja.

Suspiró, la situación le resultaba muy familiar.

\- Ya déjalo cabeza de zanahoria, no le arruines la noche - dijo Suigetsu agarrándola suavemente de la camisa. Karin cruzó los brazos siendo arrastrada por el peliblanco.

\- Ya déjame dientes de tiburón - dijo enojada, pero tampoco hizo nada para salir de su agarre.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, eran exactamente iguales.

\- Hey mocoso, mueve tu trasero y ven a preparar esto - dijo Temari desde el balcón mostrando un menú en su mano. Sasuke se había rendido de mirarlos amenazante para que lo dejen de tratar como niño.

Una hora paso y su sensei aún no llegó, miró otra vez el reloj y frunció el ceño.

~ Es la jefa y no llega en el horario ~

Terminó de preparar unos cócteles y se entregó en una bandeja a Karin. Hoy el bar estaba lleno de gente celebrando el viernes. Miró el reloj otra vez, frunció el ceño, 1 hora y 5 minutos tarde.

\- ¿Donde esta Hyuga-sensei? - preguntó a Temari cuando esta se acercó, ella alzó una ceja después se puso seria.

\- Seguramente está visitando un pariente - él entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿En horario de trabajo? - preguntó desconfiado, ella se puso aún más sombría.

\- Fue a visitar un pariente en el cementerio - contestó. Sasuke se puso estático.

Afuera las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

La puerta se abrió y los dos voltearon hacia la puerta. Hinata entraba por ella, sonriente.

Sasuke se confundió.

~ ¿Cómo puede sonrepir así después de visitar alguien muerto? ~ pensó confundido el pelinegro.

Hinata se fue a cambiar y saludo a todos como siempre. Se acerco a Sasuke mientras él preparaba una bebida. Empezó a hacer bebidas y atender a los clientes, pero sentía la mirada de Sasuke a todo momento.

No entendía que le pasaba, ¿porque la estaba mirando como si quisiera sacarle algo? Se volvió hacia el cuando la curiosidad la venció.

\- ¿Sucede algo Uchiha-kun? - Sasuke se sintió descubierto. Chasqueo mentalmente, la próxima vez seria más discreto.

\- ¿Es verdad ...- la puerta se abrió otra vez interrumpiendo al Uchiha.

Un pelirrojo algo empapado usando y unas gafas oscuras entró, su aura parecía sombría, diferente al resto de los clientes que estaban animados celebrando. Él sentó al fondo del balcón, completamente ajeno al resto.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos hacia el recién llegado, ella se enfocó en hacer una bebida. Sasuke la observó mientras ella mezclada rápidamente los ingredientes fresas, avena y levadura de cerveza, el Uchiha miró al pelirrojo que parecía muy abatido, además de parecer más joven que el, algo que trataba de ocultar con esas gafas, y su vestimenta. Vestía una jaqueta negra y los pantalones vaqueros rasgados del mismo color. Hinata terminó el batido poniendo fresas como decoración y se acercó al nuevo cliente.

\- Quiero una botella de whisky - dijo sin esperar ningún segundo el pelirrojo cuando ella se acerco.

\- No tienes edad para beber - dijo ella, el pelirrojo se puso estático por un segundo.

~ Demonios ya me ha descubierto .. ~

\- ¿Como podrías saber eso? Solo dame lo que te pedí de una vez - dijo arqueando perfectamente la ceja, tratando de contradecir la verdad. Hinata le puso el batido frente a él. Él miró confundido bajo las gafas.

\- Estás roto por dentro - declaró la mayor seria. Él abrió los ojos como platos y después la miró enojado. Sasuke se sorprendió por las palabras directas de su sensei.

\- No ordene esto, y no creo que te paguen para hablar sobre lo que piensas de los clientes, ¿que puedes saber tú? - dijo quitándose las gafas para mirar directamente a los ojos, mostrando ojeras profundas y ojos que se habían resecado de tanto llorar. Hinata no pareció afectada, los demás clientes siguen celebrando ajenos a lo que pasaba entre ellos.

\- ¿Perdiste a alguien verdad? - dijo ella, él abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos.

\- Has visto las noticias, te felicito - dijo sarcástico.

\- No necesito ver las noticias para ver la desolación que llevas en tu mirada. Prueba-lo - dijo acercándole la bebida un poco más. El pelirrojo seguía mirándola irritado, un poco vacilante tomó un sorbo del trago que ella le entregó.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia la bebida, tenia un poco de alcohol. Abrió la boca para hablar pero fue cortado por la vez de ella.

\- Es un batido de fresas y avena, tiene propiedades para el buen funcionamiento de la memoria.

\- No hay vine para recordar cosas - contestó el pelirrojo, ella le sonríe misteriosa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que estás olvidando o dejando pasar?

\- Yo ...

 _* Flash Back 5 años antes *_

 _\- Sasori,_ ¿ _los has hecho tu? - preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente una pequeña escultura sobre la mesa de su hijo de 11 años._

 _El niño que estaba sentado sobre su cama, leyendo un libro, se sonrojó un poco._

 _-Si Kaa-san. - la mujer lo miró sorprendida._

 _\- Ohh Sasori,_ ¿ _cuando aprendiste a hacer esto? Está muy bien hecho, eres un genio, tengo que mostrarse-lo a tu padre y tu abuela, ya sabes como le encantan este tipo de esculturas - dijo animada su madre_

 _Él se sonrojó un poco más._

 _\- No es para tanto Okaa-san - ella lo miró con una expresión indignada, como si lo que se ha dicho fuera una ofensa._

 _-_ ¿ _Pero que dices Sasori? - la mujer se acercó a la cama y puso las manos en su cintura - Te llevaré a una escuela de arte, y sin discusiones._

 _Él miró vacilante._

 _\- Los chicos de mi clase dicen que el arte es para niñas. - la madre se sorprendió por el comentario y después se sentó a su lado._

 _~ A veces los niños pueden ser algo crueles ~ pensó la pelirroja. Le sonrió cálidamente._

 _\- Sasori,_ ¿ _te gustan hacer las esculturas? - Él asintió vacilante - Jamás dejes que nadie diga que es lo que debe hacerte feliz. Si es lo que quieres, debes hacer por tu propia felicidad, sin importar que digan los demás._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

\- Yo ... - Su expresión era de dolor y melancolía. Hinata entendía muy bien ese sentimiento.

\- En cualquier tipo de noche tienes que abrazar esos buenos recuerdos, hasta que amanezca para poder volver a sonreír - dijo ella sonriendo suavemente.

Sasuke que oía todo desde el principio, abrió los ojos como platos.

 _*Flash Back 4 años antes*_

 _\- Sasori ven a Aqui - el niño de 12 años se acercó a su padre, el hombre de gran porte estaba sentado en el sofá. Sasori se acercó cauteloso pensando que quizás había hecho algo mal._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Otou-san? - el mayor lo miró serio y después el dio una sonrisa ladina._

 _\- Adivina que tengo en esta carta_ _\- dijo balanceando la carta en su mano. Sasori lo miró curioso._

 _-_ ¿ _Que es? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza. El mayor sólo sonrió aún más._

 _\- Envié tus calificaciones y una de tus esculturas a la escuela de arte de más renombre de Konoha._ ¿ _Y sabes que? Te aceptaro . - Sasori abrió los ojos como platos - Empezaras dentro de un mes. - dijo su padre con tono orgulloso._

 _\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó incrédulo, tal vez todo era solo un sueño, un muy hermoso sueño. Su padre asintió, Sasori no soportó y lo abrazo lleno de felicidad._

 _El mayor lo correspondió, después le sobo el pelo._

 _\- Sasori cuando sientas que algo hace feliz jamas lo dejes pasar, y nunca te arrepientas de perseguir algo que hace bien._

 _El niño asintió aún abrazando fuertemente a su padre._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Sasori sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, recordando las sonrisas y los consejos de sus padres. No iba a chorar frente a esa extraña. Apretó la mandíbula tratando de contenerse. Sacó algo de dinero, lo puso en el balcón y se levantó.

\- No puedo sonreír mientras mis padres esten muertos - declaró y salió apresurado de bar.

Afuera los cielos lloraban.

Hinata no perdió tiempo agarró un paraguas y salió tras él. Sasuke que estaba aturdido por la revelación del cliente tardó un poco en raciocinar pero después siguió a su sensei. Los clientes ignoraban lo que sucedía por estar todos muy alegres, otros tenían sus propios problemas para olvidar con copas de alcohol.

Las gotas cristalinas caían sobre Sasori.

\- Espera chico - la voz de Hinata llego a él, Sasori volteó frunciendo el ceño. Ella se acercaba con un paraguas.

\- ¿Que rayos quieres? - Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ella lo abrazó sin dejar de sostener el paraguas sobre ellos.

Sasuke los observaba desde la puerta del bar.

\- ¿Es solitario verdad? Pero si ahora estas un punto de derrumbar no sueltes mi mano, no estás solo. Si quieres llorar, llora todas las noches que necesites, pero no olvides en ningún momento los buenos recuerdos de ellos y respétalos, porque ellos no pueden sonreír, pero tú aún puedes hacerlo por ellos - él seguía sorprendido, la primera lágrima cayo del ojo del menor, después otra y otra, tímidamente correspondió al abrazo.

 _Hemos sobrevivido con vigor_

 _al cambio de estación con nuestra fuerza y sabiduría_

 _(Parece un juego de supervivencia)_

 _hemos renunciado a todos nuestros recuerdos_

 _en el pasaje del tiempo cosas que hemos olvidado y que no recordar_

Mientras la lluvia caía alrededor de ellos, Sasuke estaba paralizado.  
El llanto del pelirrojo proseguía.

\- Saca este dolor fuera de mi piel, no sé como estar entero otra vez ¿Porqué tuvieron que morir, porque ellos? Me siento solo - él la apretaba fuertemente en el abrazo, Hinata lo consolaba.

\- Si en un lugar con tanta vida te sientes solo, ¿quien podría hacerte compañía?

Sasori se paralizó.

 _*Flash back semanas antes del accidente *_

 _El pelirrojo iba camino a casa, maldiciendo a los 2 que no lo dejaban en paz._

 _~ Tengo una terrible suerte de que me haya tocado con ellos. ~_

 _Él pateó una lata en el camino._

 _\- Oe, no deberías patear basura, deberías tirarla donde corresponde, Katsu! - un niño con ropas gastadas y cara sucia lo reprochó. Sasori alzó la ceja pero levantó la lata y la tiró a la basura._

 _-_ ¿ _Satisfecho niño? - el rubio de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia._

 _\- hmpf, mucho mejor - Sasori soltó una leve risa por la reacción del pequeño._

 _\- Soy Sasori._ ¿ _Como te llamas niño?_

 _\- Deidara._

 _-_ ¿ _No crees que es tarde para que un niño este solo en esta calle?,_ ¿ _donde están tus padres?- preguntó al pequeño, él bajó la vista por un segundo pero luego se recupero._

 _\- No tengo padres. - Sasori se alarmó._

 _\- Lo-Lo lamento,_ ¿ _no te sientes solo? - el niño pensó por un momento._

 _\- No mientras yo sea capaz de sonreír ellos estarán conmigo, porque viven en mi corazón, y si mi corazón está feliz ellos están felices y yo sonreiré. - dijo dándole la sonrisa más brillante que Sasori halla visto._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

\- No puedo hacerte sentir entero otra vez, pero puedo ayudarte. Mientras siempre sigas intentándolo todo estará bien.- dejo de abrazarlo y le entrego paraguas.

 _._

 _(Tengo que recordar)_

 _(puedo oír a alguien que está llamando mi nombre)_

 _Cuando empece a desmoronarme aprendi lo que era la soledad_

 _Y luego nos conocimos, no estamos solos_

 _Vagué, tratando de encontrar algo precioso que no cambiara en medio de mis siempre cambiantes recuerdos_

 _Entonces me encuentro con usted cuando estoy en el borde del olvido_

 _Me diste una pequeña, pero segura, calidez_

 _._

Ella se acerco a su oído y le susurró unas últimas palabras antes de salir bajo la lluvia en la dirección al bar, dejando al chico sosteniendo el paraguas y mirando su espalda.

 _._

 _Pon tus sentimientos desnudos_

 _Junto con el enorme dolor que sientes_

 _Las lágrimas que lloras cambiarán tu destino_

 _Deja que el latido del corazón resuene a través de la oscuridad_

 _Te aseguro que nos encontramosnos bajo el mismo dolor_

 _._

Hinata llego a la puerta del bar y se sorprendió en ver a Sasuke sosteniendo una toalla. Él le puso la toalla en el pelo y le secó como si ella fuera una niña. Bajo la toalla Hinata se sonrojaba, Sasuke tenia una expresión neutra, dejó de mover la toalla sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- Es mejor que te cambies o te pescarás un resfriado - dijo volteando para volver al balcón, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

\- Uchiha-kun, mañana saldremos. Tómalo como horas extras de trabajo - dijo la mayor sonriendo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se sentía como una niña que no sabia que ponerse. Frunció el ceño al armario.

~ No es una cita. Es trabajo, trabajo. Además no iremos solos. Deja de comportarte como una chica~

Bufó y agarró una ropas simples en el armario. Terminó de arreglarse y miró a lo reloj, 10 minutos para que ella llegue.

Miró a la libreta sobre su escritorio, iba a tomarla pero el sonido de bocina lo detuvo.

Ella había llegado.

Sasuke se paralizó cuando salió.

Hermosa.

Simples y Hermosa.

Demasiado Hermosa.

Hinata bajó del auto con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco suelto sin escote pero que abrazaba sus generosos pechos. El pelo se balancea por el movimiento del viento. Parece una típica escena de película. Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado consigo mismo por quedarse mirándola embobado.

Hinata se sonrojó al ver al moreno.

~ Hasta con ropas simples se ve genial. Detente Hinata, concéntrate ~

Se sonrojo un poco más sobre la mirada penetrante del azabache.

~ ¿Tendré algo en el rostro? ~

\- Hola Uchiha-kun, ¿vamos? - ella entró otra vez al auto para cortar el contacto con los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke.

Él no contestó. Entró al auto junto a ella.

\- ¿A donde vamos ? - preguntó mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

\- Ya lo verás- dijo misteriosa enfocada en el transito.

* * *

 **.**

.

Un parque de diversiones.

Su sensei lo trajo a un parque de diversiones.

~ ¿Que rayos hacemos aquí? ~ se preguntó internamente el pelinegro.

\- Vamos a divertirnos en un parque de diversiones, eso hacemos aquí- dijo contestando la pregunta que el moreno no había pronunciado. Sasuke la miró perturbado. ¿Le había leído la mente? Hinata se río de la expresión del moreno.

\- ¿Como sabes que vendrá? Puede que no lo haga - dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo de ayer, Hinata sólo le sonrió.

\- Es una posibilidad. Pero creo que lo vendrá - dijo confiada la ojiperla. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Seguramente tenia algo que ver con lo que ella le susurró en el oído al pelirrojo, se moría por saber que le había dicho - Oh mira, allá está - Hinata entrecerró los ojos, al ver al pelirrojo viniendo junto a un niño.

El pelirrojo llevaba las mismas gafas de sol de sol de ayer, había llorado hasta caerse dormido. Sostenía de la mano a rubio que miraba a todos los lados con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Se acercaron a los dos morenos que miraban los interrogantes. Sasori suspiró.

\- No nos presentamos ayer. Soy Sasori y este niño es ...

\- Soy Deidara - dijo sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo. Hinata sonrió hacia el niño y acuclillo.

\- Es un placer conocerte Deidara-kun soy Hinata. ¿Has venido alguna vez a un parque de diversiones? - el menor negó varias veces, Hinata le sobo la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente. - Entonces hoy lo harás. - El pequeño pensó que ella seria una madre muy buena. Sasuke miraba la escena recordando a su propia madre.

Los presentes miraron a Sasuke. Él se puso la mano en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

\- Sasuke Uchiha- dijo simplemente. Hinata se levantó del suelo y miró en dirección al parque.

\- Vamos - dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz.

 **[...]**

Fueron a tres juegos para empezar, Hinata y Deidara reían animados, mientras que Sasori y Sasuke mantienen su expresión neutra. Deidara llevó de la mano a la mayor, señalando el próximo juego que irían. Sasori sonrió levemente.

\- Los padres del también murieron. Descubrí hoy que él vive en las calles - dijo Sasori a Sasuke que lo miró impactado - Lo conocí semanas antes de que... - no terminó la frase. Sasuke entendía esa sensación de no poder hacerlo - Pensé que no podría hacer nada más que darle dinero para que comiera. Pero parece que me equivoque. Cuando le dije que lo traería a un parque de diversiones parecía que iba a llorar de alegría dijo mientras veía la brillante sonrisa del menor.

\- ¿Porque no esta en un orfanato? - preguntó el moreno Sasori se encogió de hombros.

\- Tampoco lo sé. Lo único que sé es que él sonríe como si fuera el mejor día de su vida en mucho tiempo.

\- Oe, apresúrense tortugas - gritó el rubio a unos metros delante de ellos junto a Hinata. Sasori sonrió y apresuró el paso.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, un poco aturdido. Todos ellos han perdido a sus padres. Y los dos trataban de sonreír, porque sus padres no podían hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada al cielo.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _-Nii-san juega conmigo - dijo un pequeño Sasuke con un puchero y protegiendo su frente de un posible golpecito que podría recibir. Itachi soltó una risa por ver que su hermano menor que estaba prevenido. Se acuclillo y lo alzó en su espalda._

 _Sasuke se sostuvo fuertemente con una sonrisa satisfecha._

 _Itachi pasó la tarde atendiendo a los pedidos de su hermano menor. Sasuke no podría estar más feliz._

 _Pararon para descansar bajo un árbol, observando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte._

 _-_ ¿ _Que quieres ser cuando crezcas otouto? - Sasuke pensó un poco mirando al suelo y poniendo su mano en su barbilla._

 _\- hnn, quiero ser como tu - Itachi lo miró sorprendido, y después sonrió._

 _\- No puedes ser como yo - contestó, el menor se desanimó - Porque Sasuke es Sasuke - el niño no entendió que quiso decir con eso. Quizás algún día lo haría. Itachi solo sonrió y se levantó - Vamos kaa-san debe estar esperándonos - el niño se levantó apresurado y corrió en dirección a su casa junto a su querido hermano._

 _Llegaron a su casa siendo recibidos por su madre con una sonrisa tierna. Ella frunció el ceño al ver sus ropas._

 _\- Es mejor que se duchen y se saquen esas ropas mugrosas, o te quedarás sin tomates hoy Sasuke, y tú te quedarás sin postre Itachi. - los dos se miraron y se dirigieron apresurados al cuarto de baño._

 _-_ ¿ _Los chantajeaste con comida otra vez? - preguntó Fugaku acercándose. Mikoto sonrió sádica._

 _-_ ¿ _Tú que crees? - los dos rieron - Siempre funciona._

 _Lo ultimo que oyó Sasuke fueron las risas de sus padres antes de cerrar una puerta del baño._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_ _  
_

Sasuke sonrió hacia el cielo, por recordar por primera vez buenos momentos de su infancia.

\- Uchiha-kun apresurate - su sensei lo llamo con un sonrisa. El acelero el paso. Se dirigieron a los próximos juegos.

Hinata sonreía como una niña junto a Deidara. Sasuke no podía evitar mirarla. Había negado subir a los juegos al principio pero después, de alguna forma, que el no sabía como, su sensei lo había convencido. Pero así podía la observarla de más cerca. La manera que su pelo se mueve. Que su vestido se balanceaba cuando caminaba. Todos los tipos de sonrisas que ponen mientras más pasaban las horas. Como lograba sacarle risas a Sasori y a Deidara. La miraba fijamente sin perder ningún movimiento, Hinata sintió su mirada y cruzó sus ojos con él.

Ella le sonrió, él se sonrojó un poco y volteó la cabeza hace otro lado.

 _Esto no puede continuar_

 _podría enfermar me pasa siempre al verte_

 _siempre busco ocultarlo_

 _el rostro esconder cada que me miras tú_

¿ _Cómo lo iba a imaginar?_

 _todo ya cambio desde lejos suelo mirar tu cara_

Fueron a la montaña rusa, Deidara miraba con los ojos brillando y sonriendo. Aunque Sasori no estaba sonriendo sus ojos brillaban por lo enorme que era esa montaña, los dos subieron apresurados. Hinata sonreía brillantemente al ver la escena.

~ Parecen hermanos ~ pensó la Hyuga.

Ella miró a Sasuke, que no tenia más que su expresión habitual.

\- Vamos Uchiha-kun - él miró reluctante a la gran montaña.

\- Estoy bien aquí. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y negándose a ir en ese juego. Ella le sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó con la ceja alzada, Sasuke la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Obviamente no. - contestó orgulloso. Ella le tomó la mano y lo arrastró con ella.

\- Entonces vamos. - Ella había actuado impulsiva, casi si captar lo que estaba haciendo, pero Sasuke sintió el calor de su mano hasta momentos después de que ella soltó.

¿ _Como pasó? Mi orgullo falló_

 _desde que apareciste tú_

 _esa chica que ves_

 _que me causa inquietud_

 _prefiero solo observarla desde aquí_

Hinata gritaba en el alto con las manos arriba, mientras que Sasuke se negaba a gritar al lado de ella. Ellos sentían como el corazón parecía que le saldría por la boca, y como el viento helado parecía que les cortaba las mejillas. Cuando terminó, Hinata bajo mareada y pisando en falso mientras Sasuke recuperaba el aliento. Los otros dos menores rieron de la cara de Hinata, mientras que ella se sostenía en una pared, extremadamente mareada. Sasuke dejo una sonrisa ladina escapar, sin que nadie lo notará.

 _Tal vez no es una razón_  
 _pero solo de verla venir tiemblo de temor_  
 _es más fuerte cada vez más extraño_  
 _cada vez como en un sueño el corazón me late así_  
 _y cada día se apodera de mí_  
 _¿Que puede ser? es muy fuerte_

Sasuke sonreí arrogante hacia a Sasori. Estaban competido en el tiro al blanco, Sasuke ganó la primera por haber clavado más kunais en el blanco que Sasori.

\- Quiero la revancha - dijo Sasori frunciendo el ceño. Deidara llevaba las gafas de sol del pelirrojo, le quedaban enormes, pero él se sentía estiloso.

\- Vas a perder otra vez - dijo seguro de sí mismo el Uchiha.

\- Ya lo veremos - contestó el pelirrojo. Se posicionaron y volvieron competir.

Sasori ganó y sonrió arrogante hacia el moreno.

\- Tch ... - Sasuke volteó la cara chasqueando la lengua cuando perdió - Suerte ... - Hinata y Deidara reían del Uchiha.

\- Es mi turno - Dijo Hinata. Los dos la miraron con la ceja alzada. Ella agarro los kunais tranquilamente.

~ No lo va a lograr ~ pensaban los chicos pensando que ella estaba sosteniendo el kunai demasiado suave.

Hinata clavo 10 de 10 en el blanco. Ganó un osito de felpa blanco enorme, y lo entregó a Deidara que la miraba lleno de alegría. Sasori y Sasuke estaban boquiabiertos. Ellos solo habían podido clavar 8 de 10 a lo máximo. Los dos se miraron y dejaron escapar una risa resignada.

Fueron a comer helado, Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces por lo que solo pidió un refresco. Sasuke sonrió al ver el rostro de su sensei tenia helado por las mejillas. Agarro una servilleta y le limpio la cara.

\- Pareces una niña -Hinata se sonrojó, muy avergonzada, volteó un poco la cara hacia otro lado. Perdiendo la sonrisa del azabache.

 _solo te pido un favor_  
 _paciencia tener aunque lento poder ser_  
 _quiero acercarme más a ti_  
 _tal vez con suerte me pueda al fin controlar_

Estaban andando entre la gente. Deidara y Sasori iban adelante tratando de decidir que juego irían ahora. Sasuke andaba al lado de Hinata. Abrió los ojos como platos al avistar a una figura muy conocida, la figura también a lo vio aunque fugazmente.

Tomó la mano de su sensei y la arrastro entre la gente. Hinata lo miró sorprendida y algo sonrojada, no era la misma cosa que él la tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Uchiha-kun que sucede? - él no contestó. Hinata no se dio cuenta que había entrado en la casa del terror - ¿Uchiha-kun? - preguntó su sensei preocupada.

\- Vi a Naruto y Sakura entre la gente. Si seguíamos en ese lugar seguramente el dobe me habría seguido - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. No seria fácil tener que explicar que hacia Sasuke en el parque de diversiones con su sensei.

Hinata iba a decir algo pero de pronto un fantasma apareció, Hinata gritó sorprendida y abrazo a Sasuke. Él la miró sorprendido y se sonrojó al sentir los pechos de ella apretándose contra su brazo.

~ Demonios son muy suaves ~ pensó llevando una mano a la cara para tratar de ocultar su creciente sonrojo, algo que no era necesario en la oscuridad de local.

Empezaron a avanzar y cada vez Hinata impulsivamente se pegaba a Sasuke. Ella sentía como su corazón resonaba fuertemente de tan asustada que estaba. El corazón de Sasuke también latía fuertemente, aunque por diferentes razones que las de su sensei.

¿ _En qué momento es que comenzó a interesarme?_

 _no sé en qué es lo que yo pensaba_

 _una sensación que tú no la ves_

 _no entiendes que hay en mi corazón_

 _esa chica que ves tú_

 _que me causa inquietud_

Salieron del local completamente agitados con las manos en el corazón. Recuperaban el aliento. Cruzaron sus miradas y Hinata vio lo más bello que creyó haber visto jamás.

Sasuke estaba riendo.

Era la risa más pura que podría existir. El corazón de ella que buscaba calmarse, hizo todo lo contrario, volviendo a latir tan rápido como antes. Ella empezó a reír con él, totalmente contagiada.

~ Tenia razón, se ve aún más hermoso cuando sonríe ~

El corazón de Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones, latiendo tan fuerte como el de ella.

 _Tan distraída que no ve que sucede_  
 _¿Por qué te sigo sin razón?_  
 _sigo al compás de tus pasos_  
 _aun con lentitud es más fuerte cada vez_  
 _más extraño cada vez ha comenzado mi corazón a latir_

\- No sabia que le tenias miedo a los fantasmas, realmente nunca vi a alguien gritar tan fuerte, creo que se oyó hasta en la parte de afuera. Me dejaste las marcas de tus manos en el brazo de tan fuerte que apretaste - Sasuke seguía riendo, Hinata se sonrojó levemente sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Fuiste tú el que me llevó ahí sin consultar - Hinata miró a los lados - Oh oh, perdimos a los chicos. ¿Cómo los encontraremos ahora? - Sasuke se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su expresión neutra.

\- No hay tanta gente hoy, seguramente los encontraremos en los juegos que aún no fuimos. Solo tenemos que tener cuidado de no encontrarnos con Naruto y Sakura. Vamos - Ella lo miró interrogativa, él se volteó - Tenemos un par de chicos que encontrar, es mejor ir a los juegos donde seguramente estarán - Hinata asintió alegremente y siguió al moreno.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos antes en otro lugar.

\- ¿Naruto que sucede? - preguntó Sakura al ver que su compañero miraba algo extrañado hacia un punto.

Él sacudió la cabeza y negó.

~ Seguramente estoy alucinando, el Teme no viene a estos lugares ~

\- Nada Sakura-chan - dijo sonriendo abiertamente, Sakura entrecerró los ojos desconfiada pero aceptó su respuesta.

\- Entonces deja de mirar embobado hacia allá y vamos a comer - dijo la pelirosa. Él asintió y los dos caminaron hacia la salida del parque, en dirección del lugar favorito de Naruto, el Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-_ ¿ _Como es tu papá Deidara-kun? Jamás lo he visto - preguntó una niña al rubio, que la miró pensativo._

 _\- No lo sé - Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras caminaban regresó a casa._

 _-_ ¿ _No lo sabes?_ ¿ _No lo conoces? - el negó con la cabeza, ella lo miró entristecida y después le da una sonrisa - Seguramente lo conocerás, no te desanimes - dijo ella inocentemente para después despedirse, dejando un rubio pensando por primera vez en su padre._

 _\- Tadaima - dijo al llegar a su pequeña casa de madera y fue recibido por el aroma de una comida recién hecha, corrió a la cocina._

 _Su madre había huido de su casa a una edad temprana para estar con el hombre que amaba, su familia la había repudiado. Junto a el, ella hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse y sobrevivir, y ella creía que eran los mejores días de su vida, por más difíciles que hallan sido. Y eso solo aumento cuando Deidara nació._

 _\- Okaeri Deidara - dijo poniendo la comida en los platos._

 _\- Okaa-san ... - ella lo miró esperando que continúe la frase -_ ¿ _donde está otou-san? - la madre se paralizó lentamente puso los platos en la mesa y después se acuclillo frente al pequeño y le señalo corazón._

 _\- Él está aquí Deidara, no está más en este mundo - él entendió a que se refería. Su padre estaba muerto. El pequeño se entristeció - Pero no tienes que estar triste Deidara, porque vive en tu corazón, y cuando tu corazón está feliz, el también está feliz. Por eso tienes que sonreír Deidara, y él puede hacerlo también - El pequeño se secó las lágrimas y puso una sonrisa._

 _Meses más tarde, su madre murió._

 _Él escapo del orfanato, los adultos de ese lugar no se importaron en tratar de buscarlo. Un niño más un niño menos, no hay interés, tenían demasiados que cuidar en ese lugar. Él se quedaba en su casa de madera, una forma de sentirse cerca de su madre. Nadie quería comprar esa vieja casita. Entonces el aprovecho._

 _Sobrevivía de dinero que le daban algunos adultos. Pero ninguno quería tener que hacerse cargo de más problemas de los que ya tenía, era lo máximo que hacían para sentirse bien consigo mismos._

 _Escuchó una lata siendo pateada y frunció el ceño. Su madre le había enseñado siempre arrojar la basura donde correspondía._

 _\- Oe no deberías patear la basura, deberías tirarla donde corresponde, Katsu! - un adolescente pelirrojo lo miró con la ceja arqueada pero levantó la lata y la tiró a la basura._

 _-_ ¿ _Satisfecho niño? - Deidara se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia._

 _\- hmpf, mucho mejor - el pelirrojo soltó una leve risa, y el niño no entendió que le causaba gracia._

 _-Soy Sasori._ ¿ _Como te llamas niño? - Deidara solo sonrió más._

 _\- Deidara._

 _\- No crees que es tarde para que un niño este solo en esta calle,_ ¿ _donde estan tus padres? - el rubio bajo un segundo la mirada pero luego se recupero._

 _\- No tengo padres. - el chico lo miró alarmado._

 _\- Lo-lamento,_ ¿ _no te sientes solo? - Deidara recordó las palabras de su madre._

 _\- No, mientras sea capaz de sonreír ellos estarán conmigo, porque viven en mi corazon, y si mi corazón esta feliz ellos estarán felices y yo sonreiré. - dijo dando la sonrisa más brillante que tenia._

 _[...]_

 _Deidara tenia hambre y estaba aburrido, miró otra vez al árbol que tenia una muy tentadora manzana, decidió arriesgar y subir al árbol._  
 _Faltando solo unos centímetros para poder tocar la manzana el niño se resbaló, cerro los ojos anticipando el impacto pero no llego a sentir el golpe del suelo._

 _Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el Pateador de Latas pelirrojo. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras, lo puso en el suelo._

 _-_ ¿ _Que rayos tratabas de hacer? - preguntó Sasori cruzando sus brazos._

 _\- Tenia hambre - dijo simplemente. Sasori frunció el ceño bajo las gafas._

 _-_ _Hey niño_ ¿ _quieres ir a un parque de diversiones? - Deidara lo miró sorprendido, y después desconfiado._

 _-_ ¿ _Por qué me llevas a un parque de diversiones? - Sasori se volteó de espalda, mirándolo de reojo con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _\- Para dejar de sentirme solo - Deidara lo miró sorprendido, sonrió de expectativa y siguió al mayor._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Los perdimos - dijo el pelirrojo, suspiró.

El rubio le tomó la mano, Sasori miró al chico que parecía querer decir algo.

\- Gracias - dijo el pequeño. Sasori entrecerró los ojos confundido. El pequeño lo abrazó dejándolo sorprendido - Es uno de los mejores días de mi vida - confesó el rubio. El pelirrojo sonrió comprensivo lo alzó del suelo y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

\- Vámonos niño, el día aún no ha terminado. - Deidara sonrió brillantemente poniendo una mano en el pelo del pelirrojo y sosteniendo su oso de felpa en la otra.

Hinata y Sasuke se divirtieron en dos juegos, mientras buscaban a los otros dos chicos. La ojiperla avistó una tienda y se dirigió hacia ella por simple curiosidad, el moreno la siguió. Hinata miraba las artesanías maravillada. Él solo miraba todo aburrido hasta que vio un collar con forma de luna. Entrecerró los ojos.

~ No pienses hacerlo, ni siquiera lo pienses. ~

Salieron de la tienda.

\- Oh Uchiha-kun! No me di cuenta que compraste algo, ¿que es? - preguntó curiosa viendo una pequeña bolsita que llevaba el Uchiha. Él se sonrojó imperceptiblemente.

\- Nada - dijo volteando la cara, casualmente avistó a los chicos - Hyuga-sensei los encontré.

 **[...]**

Sasuke competía con Deidara como si fuera un niño, el rubio era bastante enérgico. Siempre que veía a Sasori y a Deidara, pensaba que parecían hermanos de por vida, le recordaba mucho a su relación con Itachi. Sonrió al ver a Sasori sosteniendo el osito de felpa sin sentir vergüenza, sólo para que Deidara tuviera las manos libres, el pelirrojo sonreía suavemente. Deidara aún tenia puesto las gafas, que eran muy grandes para él.

La escena era algo tierna.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que tendría muchas cosas que podría anotar en su libreta.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde y ellos están agotados. Deidara se había dormido cuando se sentó en un banco del parque a descansar. Sasori lo llevaba en la espalda mientras. Salieron del parque y el pelirrojo esperaba un taxi.

-Gracias por el día, yo ... - empezó a decir Sasori. Hinata le sonrió.

\- Veo que ya encostraste a tu compañía ¿verdad? - dijo la mayor. Todos miraron al pequeño que estaba dormido en la espalda del chico. Sasori sonrió levemente - ¿Que harás con el? - preguntó la sensei.

\- Tengo una abuela, seguramente le encantará conocerlo, no creo que tenga problemas de que viva con nosotros - Hinata sonrió feliz a la declaración. El taxi llegó y Sasori se despidió dispuesto a entrar en el taxi, mientras Hinata se dirigía a su auto.

\- Cuidalo - dijo Sasuke, Sasori se detuvo y sonrió ladinamente al Uchiha

\- Lo haré - contestó. El Uchiha correspondió la sonrisa y se volvió a seguir a su sensei.

Su sensei dio partida en el auto y Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba solo con ella. Se sintió algo nervioso, sin razón alguna. Miró por la ventana tratando de tranquilizarse.

 _" - Fue un visitar a un pariente en el cementerio."_

Abrió los ojos al recordar las palabras de Temari. Se volvió a verla, ella tenia una sonrisa suave, concentrada en el transito.

\- ¿Tienes un pariente muerto Hyuga-sensei? - ella se sorprendió con la pregunta y lo miró de reojo. - Temari-senpai dijo que fuiste visitar a alguien en el cementerio ayer - confesó el moreno. Hinata quedó pensativa.

\- ¿Era eso que querías preguntarme ayer? - Sasuke se acordó que el iba a preguntarle eso cuando el pelirrojo apareció.

\- Sí - ella suspiró levemente y no contestó, en su lugar cambió el trayecto. Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.

Él miró hacia afuera y se sorprendió por ver a donde se dirigían.

El cementerio de Konoha.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron. Hinata bajó del auto y Sasuke la siguió curioso. Pararon frente a una tumba con lirios blancos, que se notaban habían sido puestas recientemente.

 _Hikaru Hyuga_

\- Era mi madre, ayer fue su cumpleaños. - Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos - A ella le encantaban los lirios eran sus flores que la describen muy bien. Una mujer pura, dulce y modesta, así era ella. Murió dando una luz a mi hermana menor, por eso en el día de su muerte le regalamos margaritas - él la miró interrogante - Las margaritas simbolizan el optimismo, la sencillez y la inocencia de los niños, se dan a las madres que dieron una luz - explicó la sensei - Cuando vengo aquí siempre recuerdo de sus sonrisas, y de los momentos que pase junto a ella. Ésos Uchiha-kun... - Ella volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa - Esos recuerdos son los que me dejan estar en paz y si yo estoy sonriendo, sé que ella puede descansar tranquila - Sasuke miraba atentamente a su sensei sin perder ningún detalle. Ella le sonrió un poco más y se volteó - Vamos, se está haciendo tarde - empezó a caminar a su auto.

Sasuke siguió aturdido y miró otra vez en la tumba, recorrió en el local con la mirada y se dio cuenta de algo.

A pocos metros de donde estuvo había otra tumba.

 _Neji Hyuga_

\- ¿Quien es Neji Hyuga? - Hinata se detuvo e seco, no volteó la mirada hacia él, Sasuke no pudo ver el cambio de expresión de la mayor. Hinata tenia una mirada dolida.

\- Era mi primo - dijo solamente y volvió un caminar. Sasuke descubrió dos cosas ese día.

La sonrisa de Hinata Hyuga por más hermosa que fuera, no era 100% sincera.

Él quiere saber todo sobre ella, y sobre esos misterios que ella guardaba bajo esa sonrisa.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _En otra parte_

\- Tadaima Oba-san - dijo entrando el pelirrojo. La abuela se levantó del pequeño santuario en la sala que puso en homenaje a sus hijos. Fue hasta el recién llegado y se sorprendioóal ver un niño desconocido en la espalda de su nieto.

\- ¿Sasori quien es ? - preguntó interrogante. Sasori sonrió mirando al pequeño dormido en su espalda.

\- Diría que es mi nuevo hermanito menor - Chiyo se sintió confundida.

 _"- Cuando amanezca verás que aparecerán nuevas cosas. Ven al parque de atracciones principal, mañana a las 9. Te esperaré ahí."_

Tuvo que concordar con la Hyuga.

Realmente nuevas cosas aparecieron para el.

Deidara se sentia mas en paz que nunca.

Años más tarde, Sasori le enseñaría todo lo que sabia sobre el arte.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terminó de escribir en la libreta.

Tomó un sorbo de ese batido que su sensei había preparado para el pelirrojo, aunque el que Sasuke había hecho tenia modificaciones. No tenia levadura de cerveza y la cantidad de fresas era menor. No era que la bebida fuera como una poción mágica para los recuerdos, pero Sasuke recordó un momento muy valioso junto a su hermano, con solo pensarlo detenidamente.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Sasuke estaba escribiendo en su libro secreto, un pequeño cuaderno negro que contenía las historias y poesías que le venían a la mente. Tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano mayor entró. Itachi se paró tras él y miró sobre su hombro, buscando ver que era lo que hacía, se sorprendió al ver que era._

 _\- No sabía que te gustaban las poesías otouto - Sasuke se sobresaltó en la silla, trató de esconder rápidamente el cuaderno. No lo logró. En menos de 30 segundos Itachi lo tenia en sus manos._

 _\- Dámelo nii-san - Itachi sonrió ladinamente y negó._

 _\- No, quiero saber que hace mi hermanito menor - Sasuke frunció el ceño y el trató de agarrar el cuaderno, pero Itachi era mayor, le sostenía la cabeza alejándolo mientras leía el libro secreto. El mayor leyó detenidamente una y otra vez._

 _\- Eres bueno - dijo, Sasuke se detuvo de tratar de agarrar el cuaderno - Eres realmente bueno Sasuke, tienes talento- el menor se sonrojó._

 _\- Lo que dices porque eres mi hermano - Itachi rió._

 _\- No sólo por eso, en verdad eres bueno hermanito menor, deberías seguir escribiendo, creo que voy a mostrar esto a nuestros padres - Sasuke se alarmó._

 _\- NOO, otou-san no lo aprobaría sabes como es él - dijo medio abatido. Itachi sabía que se refería, el padre de ellos querían que se convirtieran en genios calculadores, para poder sobresalir algún día y tener un muy buen empleo, sólo quería que tuvieran una vida más cómoda. Itachi suspiró. Para Fugaku si algo no trae dinero de forma segura, era una perdida de tiempo._

 _\- Está bien no lo haré, pero en cambio tienes que mostrarme todas lo que escribas - Sasuke vaciló un segundo pero asintió - Dime Sasuke,_ ¿ _ahora ya sabes que quieres ser?_

 _Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y se cruzó de brazos orgulloso._

 _\- Un escritor._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Cuando llegó el lunes antes de empezar las clases Sasuke buscó a su sensei.

La encontró tomando café en la sala de los profesores.

Ella miró hacia el recién llegado curiosa.

\- Quiero participar del concurso Hyuga-sensei.

Hinata sonrió en aprobación.

.

.

.


	4. Fresias y Camelias

**_Capítulo 4_**

 _Romance de cerezas_

 _Ella amaba las flores. Él creía que ella era tan bella como una flor._

 _Toda vez que ella le sonreía sus manos le picaban por querer registrar ese momento._

 _Pero siempre se detenía cuando se daba cuenta de lo que iba a hacer._

 _Se había prometido jamás volver a pintar._

 _._

 _Él era hermoso y con un aura inocente como la flor que ella más amaba. Cuando sonreía las chicas se volvían locas._

 _Pero sólo ella notaba como su sonrisa era rota._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _La primera vez que lo vio, él estaba admirando una flor. Ella se maravilló, era raro ver a un chico admirando una flor, y esa flor se adecuaba muy bien a él._

 _\- Es un Fresia - el moreno se volteó a verla sorprendido, no la había notado, ella le sonrió - Son flores de apariencia simple pero tiene un tierno significado - él la miró curioso, le encantaba saber cosas nuevas. Ella se alegró por el brillo de curiosidad en su mirada, él realmente parecía un niño, aunque tuviera 17 - Simbolizan la inocencia y la reflexión - ella río levemente, él creyó que era un hermoso sonido- Son adecuadas para ti._

 _Él parpadeó confundido, no había entendido a que se refería con eso exactamente. Miró a las otras flores y señalo a la más llamativa_ _._

 _\- Entonces creo que esas son adecuadas para ti - ella miró a donde el señalo, se sonrojó al ver de cuales se trataban._

 _Camelias_

 _-_ ¿ _Que significan? - preguntó curioso al ver que se había sonrojado._

 _\- hnn, "Eres la más bella", romantismo y sensualidad- dijo tímidamente, ella no era tímida, al contrario era una chica enérgica y algo pícara, pero era diferente que un chico tan hermoso eligiera esa flor para describirte._

 _Él río levemente, ella lo miró sorprendida. Era una sonrisa preciosa la que él le dio._

 _\- Creo que es adecuada para ti - dijo sin trabas en la lengua, volteó y se fue, dejando a la chica sorprendida y sonrojada._

 _[...]_

 _Lo vio otra vez en la escuela, no se había dado cuenta que iban a la misma clase. Cuando lo vio ella le sonrió, pero él fingió no reconocerla._

 _Ella se sintió dolida._

 _Lo que ella no sabia era que él por primera vez se había sonrojado, por eso volteó la cara, él no soportaba mirarla, ella era demasiado bella y siempre le daban ganas de registrar esa brillante sonrisa._

 _Pero no lo hacía._

 _No podía hacerlo._

 _Él siempre estaba rodeado, mientras ella sólo se juntaba con Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji, él se juntaba con todos de su clase y principalmente era rodeado de chicas._

 _Ella no podía controlar fruncir el ceño cuando veía como lo rodeaban, él era guapo y al contrario de Sasuke no alejaba a las chicas, ellas también adoraban esa forma de niño que tenia él. Cuando él les sonreía las chicas se volvían locas. Pero entonces ella notó y no entendió._

 _No era la misma sonrisa hermosa que ella había recibido._

 _¿Porque su sonrisa... parecía rota?_

* * *

 **"- Hyuga-sensei no podemos mhn~ h-hacer esto aquí - ella dejó de morderle el cuello y detuvo su mano que se movía en su definido abdomen.**

 **Sasuke estaba literalmente contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Estaban solos en la clase. Ella empezó a abrir los botones de su camisa escolar.**

 **\- Sensei mhn~~ - la Hyuga descendía desde su cuello dejando mordidas y moretones por todo su torso.**

 **Sasuke jadeó cuando ella se arrodilló completamente frente a él. Le bajó lentamente los pantalones y la ropa interior.**

 **El corazón de Sasuke latía descompasado.**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que siga? Tu pene dice totalmente lo contrario - ella agarró su miembro comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.**

 **\- Oh~~ yo ... - Sasuke apretaba sus manos contra la pared, cerró completamente los ojos cuando ella le pasó la lengua por toda su longitud.**

 **\- ¿Quieres que me detenga ? - paso los labios por la cabeza de su pene.**

 **Seguramente quería matarlo.**

 **\- Yo..".**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un sueño._

Un estúpido sueño erótico.

Un estúpido sueño erótico con su sensei.

Frunció el ceño al techo. Se sentía como un adolescente hormonal.

Él no era así. Absolutamente no. Podía tener a todas las mujeres bajo sus pies con solo hablarles. No era del tipo que esta contra la pared vacilando sobre algo. Él era quien ponía contra la pared.

Entonces ¿porqué rayos estaba tan excitado?

Sabía que ella tenia un buen cuerpo. Pero él había visto mejores.

Mentira.

Él había visto cuerpos calientes, hermosos, bellos, sexys pero ninguno era mejor que el de ella. Al menos así lo veía Sasuke. Y eso que siquiera la había visto sin ropa.

Hoy seria un día largo.

Tendría clases con ella. Y después de las clases estaría 1 hora a solas con ella, para más tarde verla en el trabajo en aquel uniforme que dejaba ver lo perfecto que era su culo y lo grande que eran sus tetas.

Sasuke se pegó la frente con la mano.

Necesitaba follar a alguien urgentemente, seguramente era las hormonas actuando, no se acostaba hace casi dos meses con ninguna chica.

Y su sensei tenia un cuerpo estupendo.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama. Tenia que dejar de pensar en esa perfecta anatomía que tenia su sensei.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Jamás había pensado en si mismo como un pervertido.

Pero su sensei apareció para demostrarle lo contrario.

Ya era la quinta vez en menos de 30 minutos que miraba hacia su trasero mientras ella anotaba en el pizarón.

Volteó la cabeza a otra parte y se dio cuenta que no era el único. El aura de Sasuke se puso denso y paso a fusilar al otro estudiante con los ojos en su nuca. El estudiante pareció notar que alguien imaginaba mil formas de matarlo y volteó la cabeza asustado sólo para encontrarse con un Uchiha que mirándolo fijamente de manera asesina.

Bueno ellos no tenían toda la culpa.

Hacia calor y por eso hoy Hyuga-sensei estaba solo con la camisa social blanca y una falda, que aunque fuera larga apretaba generosamente sus anchas caderas.

Hinata ajena a los efectos de su cuerpo sobre los estudiantes terminó de pasar la tarea en el pizarón.

\- Hinata-sensei, ¿una reseña de que ? - preguntó un estudiante al ver lo que decía la tarea. Hinata volteó, sacudió la tiza de sus manos y le regalo una sonrisa.

\- Les contaré un cuento - los estudiantes pararon de escribir y la miraron interesados - Sí, Jorge Bucay otra vez.

Se sentó sobre la mesa como siempre lo hacía cuando contaba un cuento.

 _Camino por mi camino._  
 _Mi camino es una ruta con un solo carril, el mio._  
 _A mí izquierda un muro eterno, separa mi camino del camino de alguien al otro lado del muro._  
 _De vez en cuando al otro lado del muro hay una ventana, un agujero, una hendidura... Y puedo mirar hacia el camino de mi vecino o vecina._  
 _Un día mientras camino, creo ver, del otro lado del muro, una figura que pasa al mismo ritmo, en mi misma dirección._  
 _Miro esa figura: es una mujer, es hermosa._  
 _Ella también me ve. Me mira._  
 _Le sonrió... y me sonríe._  
 _Un momento después ella sigue andando su camino y yo apuro la marcha porque espero ansiosamente la próxima oportunidad de encontrarme con ella._  
 _En la próxima ventana me detengo un minuto._  
 _Cuando llega, nos miramos a través de la ventana._  
 _Parece tan encantada conmigo como yo con ella._  
 _Le digo por señas lo mucho que ella me agrada._  
 _Me contesta con señas. No sé si significa lo mismo que las mías, pero intuyo que ella entiende lo que quiero decir._  
 _Siento que me quedaría un largo rato mirándola y dejándome mirar, pero sé que mi camino continua..._  
 _Me digo que más adelante, habrá seguramente una puerta y quizás yo pueda cruzarme y encontrarme con ella._  
 _ **Nada da más certeza que el deseo** , así que me apuro por encontrar la puerta que imagino._  
 _Empiezo a correr con la vista clavada en el muro._  
 _Un poco más adelante encuentro la puerta._  
 _Allí está del otro lado mi deseada y amada compañera, esperando, esperándome._  
 _Le hago un gesto, ella me devuelve un beso en el aire._  
 _Me hace una seña como que llamándome. Es todo lo que necesito._  
 _La puerta es muy estrecha, paso una mano, paso el hombro, hundo un poco la pana, me retuerzo un poquito sobre mi mismo, casi consigo pasar la cabeza pero mi oreja derecha queda trabada._  
 _Empujo._  
 _No hay caso, no pasa._  
 _No hay espacio para pasar con mi oreja, así que tomo una decisión..._  
 _(Porque mi amada está allí, y me espera...)_  
 _(Porque es la mujer que siempre soñe y me llama...)_  
 _...Saco la navaja de mi bolsillo y de un solo tajo rápido, me animo a darme un corte en la oreja para que mi cabeza pase por la puerta._

Los estudiantes que hasta ahora la miraban expectantes jadearon. Hinata lo notó pero no detuvo el relato.

 _Y tengo éxito, mi cabeza consigue pasar..._  
 _Pero después de mí cabeza, veo que es mi hombro el que queda trabado._  
 _La puerta, no tiene la forma de mi cuerpo._  
 _Hago fuerza pero no hay remedio, mi mano y mi cuerpo han pasado, pero mi hombro y mi otro brazo o pasan..._  
 _Retrocedo, y sin pensar e las consecuencias, tomo un envión y fuerzo mi paso e la puerta._  
 _Al hacerlo, el golpe desarticula mi hombro y mi brazo queda colgado como sin vida, afortunadamente, e una posición tal que puedo atravesar la puerta..._

Los estudiantes miraban estupefactos. No habían imaginado que seria ese tipo de cuento. Hinata no se detiene.

 _Ya casi... Casi estoy del otro lado. Justo cuando estoy a punto de terminar de pasar por la hendidura, me doy cuenta de que mi pie derecho se ha quedado enganchado del otro lado._  
 _No hay cas, la puerta es demasiado angosta para que pase mi cuerpo entero._  
 _Demasiado angosta, no pasan mis dos pies._  
 _No lo dudo. Estoy casi al alcance de mi amada._  
 _No puedo echarme atrás...Así que, agarro el hacha y, los dientes, doy un golpe y desprendo la pierna._

~El hombre estaba loco seguramente~ pensaban los estudiantes.

 _Ensangrentado, a los saltos, apoyado e el hacha y con el brazo desarticulado, con una oreja y una pierna a menos, me encuentro con mi amada._  
 _Le digo:_  
 _\- Aquí estoy. Por fin he pasado. Me miraste, te miré, me enamoré. He pagado todo los costos por ti... Todo vale en la guerra y el amor. No importan los sacrificios...valían la pena si eran para encontrarse contigo...para poder seguir juntos...juntos para siempre_  
 _Ella me mira, se le escapa una mueca y dice:_  
 _\- Así no, sí no quiero... A mí me gustabas cuando estabas entero._

Las mandíbulas cayeron.

Hinata esperaba esa reacción.

No todas las historias de amor tienen finales felices, no todo los amores duran.

En un lado de la clase un moreno miró de reojo a una rubia que miraba fijamente a su sensei.

Se sintió como el hombre del cuento.

Él estaba roto, y ella... ella merecía a alguien entero.

\- Quiero que me haga una reseña sobre el cuento. ¿Creen que él hizo algo precipitado? ¿Qué lo que hizo estaba bien? ¿Qué quizás no debía arriesgar nada? ¿Creen que ella debió aceptarlo? ¿Que ella estaba equivocada por quererlo como él era antes, sin ningún cambio? Eso y otras preguntas que están en el pizarón. Háganlo en forma de texto con el punto de vista de ustedes.

Hinata dejó escapar por un segundo una expresión de tristeza. Quizás no debió haber pasado ese cuento, le recordaba a él.

Sasuke fue el único que lo notó.

 _" -Aprenderás que el amor es dulce, pero puede quemar as veces Uchiha-kun - él parpadeó algunas veces._

 _-_ ¿ _Te has enamorado de alguien Hyuga-sensei ? - estaba realmente curioso por saberlo. Ella sonrió melancólica, su vista no se enfocaba en nada en específico._

 _\- Lo hice - algo le sabio mal en la boca del Uchiha._

 _-_ ¿ _T_ _e correspondió? - preguntó cauteloso. La sonrisa de ella era triste y guardaba extremo dolor._

 _\- Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera."_

Quizás el amor de su sensei fue algo parecido al cuento.

Él necesitaba realmente saberlo.

* * *

.

.

Estaban solos en la clase.

Sasuke tenía que crear un cuento de una sola pagina.

Miró a su sensei que estaba concentrada leyendo, ella sintió su mirada y levantó la vista. Le sonrió. El Uchiha volvió a mirar otra vez a su hoja.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Su sensei se acercó y se puso tras él.

El corazón de Sasuke latió fuertemente.

Ella le puso una mano en su hombro y se agachó presionando sus pechos contra la espalda de él.

\- Esta frase esta mal Uchiha-kun - le susurró cerca del oído. Los pelos de Sasuke se erizaron.

\- Uchiha-kun.  
\- Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke parpadeó. Su sensei seguía sentada en la mesa del profesor.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estas sudando - dijo preocupada su sensei - ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

\- No, estoy bien es solo el calor - respondió, realmente hacia calor, pero el no sudaba realmente por el clima.

\- Oh! - ella le sonrió y se levantó - dejame abrir las ventanas entonces así entra aire fresco - Sasuke suspiro y agradeció mentalmente que su sensei fuera algo ingenua. Pero maldijo el que ella se levantara y él tuviera una visión de su cuerpo completo. Realmente no le dejaba nada fácil. Volvió a suspirar y terminó su cuento lo más rápido posible para no estar más a solas con ella.

No quería tener que ser victima nuevamente de su fértil imaginación.

 **[...]**

Salieron del aula cuando el termino.

Se sorprendieron al ver pasar una rubia que corría llorando.

Era Ino Yamanaka. Una de sus estudiantes.

Hinata no perdió tiempo y corrió tras ella.

La chica solo paró de correr en el club de jardinera. Siempre que quería calmarse venia a ese lugar.

Las flores escuchaban sus lamentos.

Pero alguien entró junto a ella en su santuario. Alguien quería oír sus lamentos y ayudarla.

\- ¿Porque lloras en un lugar lleno de alegría? - preguntó la sensei mirándola a la bellas flores.

Ino detuvo su llanto y miró sorprendida a la recién llegada, trató de secarse las lágrimas y sonreír.

\- Yo no estoy llorando - dijo forzando una sonrisa. Su sensei levantó una ceja. Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Deberías hacerlo entonces, si te sientes mal guardar el dolor adentro te hará peor. Puedes llorar - como si fuera todo lo que ella necesitara oír, la rubia lloró y la abrazó.

Rodeada de flores que escuchaban sus lamentos.

De brazos cruzados y apoyado e la pared, Sasuke esperaba, en la parte de afuera del club de jardinera, a su sensei. Escuchó los llantos de la rubia y decidió no entrar. Su sensei había empezado a trabajar.

La chica temblaba levemente en sus brazos.

\- No entiendo que hago mal, él siempre hace lo posible por ignorarme, por más que intente acercarme a él, parece que tiene las puertas cerradas para mí - la chica se desahogaba en los brazos de la Hyuga, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

Hinata comprendió. Era el tipo de amor que quemaba.

Se sintió nostálgica.

Su antiguo amor también la había quemado. Y la cicatriz aún no había sido suturada.

\- Lo vi con otra chica besándose, sé que no somos novios pero, también sé que él no ama a esa chica. Siempre les da esa falsa sonrisa. Y aunque quiero hacerlo sonreír de verdad él no me lo permite.

Oh, esa historia le recordaba mucho a él. Hinata no permitiría que ellos perdieran la oportunidad de disfrutar de un dulce amor. No como había sucedido con ella, no permitiría que ellos se quemaran.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer ? - preguntó la mayor. Ino detuvo un segundo su llanto, ¿que haría ella ahora? ¿Seguiría tratando de hacerlo sonreír, o se rendiría y lo dejaría roto como estaba?

\- Quisiera saber el porque no me deja ayudarlo. Porque parece tan vacío.

\- Entonces sigue intentado, no te detengas. Nada da más certeza que el deseo - aseguró Hinata. Ino recordó la frase de la historia - ¿Crees que valió la pena que el hombre se arriesgará por un momento con su amada ?

Fue la ultima cosa que dijo antes de salir.

Ino quedó hay pensando si realmente valía la pena arriesgar salir herida, sólo para ver otra vez aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Sonrió entre las lagrimas.

Sí. Valía mucho la pena.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, esperándola. Él la miró de reojo y llevó las manos al los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a caminar.

Hinata sonrió después de unos segundos y lo alcanzó para caminar a su lado.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Desde pequeño Sai amaba pintar._

 _Sentía que era lo único que hacia bien, y la única forma de transmitir sus sentimientos. Él no era realmente bueno en tratar con los demás niños, siempre era sincero con las palabras, no entendía porque los demás niños se enojaban cuando él le decía la verdad. Le pegaban o simplemente no hablaba más con él. Con el tiempo paso a decir apenas lo que ellos querían oír._

 _Sai siempre andaba junto a su hermano mayor Shin. No salia de cerca de él casi nunca. Pero Shin necesitaba que lo hiciera en algún momento. Sai tenia que aprender a ser valiente y no esconderse tras él y tras sus mentiras._

 _Danzo era su padre, él era un ex militar que sufrió la perdida de un ojo en medio al campo de batalla. Era un hombre imponente y quería que sus hijos lo fueran también. Él no aceptaba maricas y Sai lo decepcionaba con sus pinturas de flores y paisajes._

 _Cuando Sai tenia 10 su padre le prohibió pintar._ _Sai paso a pintar escondido, él pintaba realmente bien para tener tan poca edad._ _Pero su padre no quería un pintor de cosas bonitas, quería un hombre que transmitía poder y fuerza._

 _Sai solo transmitía paz y calma._

 _Su madre no soportaba más a Danzo, una noche agarró las maletas y se fue. Sai y Shin lloraron su partida, ella les había dejado a su suerte._

 _Se había ido con otro hombre._

 _Danzo al ver que lloraban y sintiendo furia por la mujer, descontó su ira en los pequeños. Lleno de moretones se fueron a su cuarto, sin dejar más ninguna lágrimas escapar._

 _Durmieron juntos consolando el uno al otro._

 _No volvió a pegarles por mucho tiempo, hasta que a los 12 años Danzo descubrió su secreto._

 _La mejor pintura de Sai._

 _El rostro sonriente de su madre._

 _Esa noche Sai recibió una paliza de casi muerte._

 _No volvió a pintar después de eso._

 _Le había tomado un trauma a la pintura._

 _Hasta que ella apareció._

 _La primera vez que la vio, Sai se había detenido en su camino para admirar una flor. Era una flor sin mucho color. Al igual que él._

 _\- Es un Fresia - Sai se volteó sorprendido al oír una hermosa voz, no la había notado, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa bella y cálida, un calidez que hizo palpitar el corazón de Sai, nadie jamás le había sonreído así - Son flores de apariencia simple pero tiene un tierno significado - él la miro curioso, le encantaba saber cosas nuevas. Ella le sonrió aún más - Simbolizan la inocencia y la reflexión - ella río levemente, él creyó que era un hermoso sonido - Son adecuadas para ti._

 _Él parpadeo confundido, no había entendido a que se refería con eso exactamente._ ¿ _Inocencia y reflexión ? ¿Él realmente transmitía eso? Ella parecía sincera en lo que decía. Por dentro se alegró, quizás por primera vez podía decir lo que realmente pensaba._

 _Miró a las otras flores y señalo a la más llamativa, ella parecía sobresalir entre las otras flores._

 _\- Entonces creo que esas son adecuadas para ti - ella miró a donde el señalo, se sonrojó al ver de cuales se trataban. Él parpadeó,_ ¿ _por qué se ponía roja? Temió haber elegido una que tenia un horrible significado._

 _-_ ¿ _Que significan ? - preguntó curioso._

 _\- Hnn, "Eres la más bella", romantismo y sensualidad - Sai se sorprendió y la miró por un segundo. Ella era sensual podía decirlo con solo verla, y parecía una chica que quería una hermosa historia de amor, bueno todas las chicas quieren eso. Y sí, ella era la más bella chica que él había visto._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dejo escapar una risa sincera. Casualmente, él había elegido la flor perfecta para describirla._

 _\- Creo que es adecuada para ti - dijo sin trabas en la lengua, volteó y se fue. Con ella él había sido sincero como nunca había sido con nadie desde su infancia._

 _Pero su sinceridad no duro mucho._

 ** _[...]_**

 _Él la volvió a ver en la escuela, y siempre que la veía sentía cosas raras. Habló con Shin, su hermano se alegró, le dijo que estaba enamorado._

 _Pero seguramente él no sería correspondido. Ella merecía alguien brillante que tuviera una luz tan fuerte como la de ella. Él no tenia esa luz._

 _Ella siempre le regalaba esa sonrisa que tenia ganas de registrar en una bella imagen. Pero jamás lo hacía. Su trauma no lo dejaba._

 _Cuanto más trataba de alejarse de ella, para poder guardar esos sentimientos en el fondo de su ser, más ella parecía acercarse a él. Sea sobre pedir su opinión sobre un asunto aleatorio o para darle información sobre algo irrelevante de la clase._

 _No quería rodearla con su oscuridad._

 _No quería que igual que su madre con su padre, ella se cansara de la oscuridad y lo dejará con el corazón partido en busca de alguien que le trajera verdadero color a su vida._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sai estaba aturdido.

Una chica lo había llamado después de clases para mostrarle algo interesante. El era un chico curioso entonces asintió.

20 minutos esperando atrás de la escuela, la chica apareció y empezó a hablarle cosas que él no entendió. Después se detuvo y miró al suelo.

\- Lo que quiero decir ... es ... Es que me gustas Sai-senpai - Sai abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces le dio una de sus falsas sonrisas y le dijo lo que pensaba. Creía que era un buen momento para hacerlo.

\- Eres linda - ella lo miró ruborizada y esperanzada - pero no estas enamorada de mí, estas enamorada de lo que crees que soy.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No es verdad... no dudes de mi amor - la chica lo abrazó y trató de besarlo. Sai aturdido apenas pudo voltear la cabeza. El beso le tocó la comisura de los labios.

Pero eso no fue lo que una ojiazul había visto.

Ino pasaba en ese momento, había vuelto para ir la escuela para poder revisar sus flores en el club de jardineria, hace una semana que no lo había hecho por falta de tiempo.

Había escuchado un "mi amor" y curiosa fue a ver que era, solo para encontrar a Sai con las manos en la cintura de una chica, siendo besado por ella.

Ino se petrificó.

Él jamás la dejaba acercarse tanto. Siempre se alejaba los más que podía, siempre sentándose al otro lado de la mesa en el intervalo, siempre evitando caer en grupos junto a ella.

Ella ya había visto a esa chica junto a él algunas veces, y sabia que ella no recibía sonrisas verdaderas, entonces... ¿Porque la besaba ? ¿Porque se dejaba llamar "mi amor"?

La primera lágrima cayo en la tierra.

Sin que la Fresia lo supiera, él causo lo último que deseaba, rompió el corazón de la Camelia.

Ino salió sin ver a un Sai por primera vez enojado, apartando bruscamente por la cintura a la chica atrevida. La chica se asustó e hizo una cara herida.

Sai estaba muy enojado como para preocuparse, se volteó de espaldas al chica y se fue.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Hinata empezó a corregir las reseñas de los estudiantes.

Además de la respuesta del Uchiha. Dos le llamaron la atención.

 _Ino Yamanaka_

 _"Creo que hizo lo correcto. Aunque al final ella no le correspondió, si él no arriesgara hacerlo, él seguramente muchas veces se preguntaría que habría pasado si hubiera intentado de todo para llegar hasta su amada."_

Hinata sonrió. Y miro a la otra que le llego al corazón.

 _Sai Shimura_

 _"No era la obligación de ella aceptarlo en pedazos. Ella creía merecer alguien entero, aunque él hizo todo por ella. Lo que veía frente suyo no era de lo que ella se había enamorado."_

Hinata frunció el ceño.

Encontró quien era el chico de la sonrisa rota.

Escribió un mensaje en el texto de ambos y después entregó los textos a todos.

Sasuke miró a su hoja atentamente. Una frase de su texto estaba señalada y tenia una observación.

 _"Si realmente quieres algo, tienes que hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo. No vale la pena solo soñar como seria si lo hicieras, tienes que hacerlo posible."_

 _Me gusta tu punto de vista ^^ Realmente me gusto tu frase._

Sasuke miró otra vez.

 _Me gusta tu punto de vista ^^._

 _Me gusta tu punto._

 _Me gusta._

 _Me gusta._

 ** _Me gusta._**

Sasuke no podía dejar mirar la elegante caligrafía de su sensei en su hoja. Se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose como un niño que recibía una alabanza de su madre.

Muy feliz internamente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy no tuvo que estar a solas con su sensei. Sólo lo hacía dos veces a la semana.

Aprovechó para llamar a una chica, quizás de esa manera dejaría de ser victima de sus hormonas con respecto a su sensei.

Pero por más que la chica tratara no lograba excitarlo, miró el reloj y suspiró, tenóa 30 minutos para arreglarse. Suspiró y echó a la chica de encima de él, ella salió enojada y bufando.

Sasuke fue a tomar una ducha. Por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes de su sensei, frunció el ceño.

Ahora estaba excitado. No entendía que le ocurría. La chica que él echó no era fea, todo lo contrario, era caliente y sexy.

Pero no era Hinata Hyuga.

~ Joder... ~

Cambió la temperatura del agua a la más fría que podía. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a su trabajo, para encontrarse nuevamente con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

 **[...]**

Sasuke servia una mesa de chicas universitarias. Había corrido la novedad de un nuevo y caliente empleado.

Por suerte el café/bar byakugan no era cerca de la escuela, por lo que podía estar tranquilo. Eso pensó el Uchiha.

Hasta que vio por la puerta a Sai entrar. Terminó rápido de atender a las fanáticas chicas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de los fondos atrás del balcón tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Su sensei lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿Que sucede Uchiha-kun? - preguntó preocupada al verlo entrar apresurado.

\- Sai esta afuera - contestó, ella abrió los ojos un más, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Yo lo llamé - confesó y él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Porque? - ella solo le sonrió misteriosa.

\- Ya lo verás - dijo y salió, Sasuke la siguió tiempo después.

 **[...]**

Sai miraba al lugar de forma analítica.

Su sensei le había escrito en su texto, que viniera a ese lugar, y de esa forma él sabría si la respuesta que él escribió estaba correcta.

Se sentó en una mesa a lo lejos esperando que la respuesta viniera a él.

Y la respuesta vendría.

Ino entró por la puerta.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Cada vez que la veía parecía más hermosa.

Ella caminó hasta él y se sentó frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Deshicieron el contacto cuando Hinata llegó con una bebida en sus manos.

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos. Hinata solo le sonrió.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí Hinata-sensei ? - preguntó Sai al ver que llevaba un uniforme del local. Ella asintió. Ellos la miraron curiosos con muchas preguntas que meritaban respuesta.

\- Si quieren después les respondo todo, pero tienen algo más importante que resolver ¿verdad ? - les acercó la bebida. Ellos se sonrojaron al ver que era solo una copa. Era una bebida para parejas.

\- No... No pedimos nada Hinata-sensei - ella les sonrió.

\- Pruébenlo juntos, es lo que necesitan - con eso salio. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

\- Tu novia no lo sabrá, solo tenemos que probarlo - a Ino le costo sacar la palabra "novia" de su boca. Sai frunció el ceño confundido.

\- No tengo novia - dijo el moreno. Ino entrecerró los ojos.

\- Te vi besándote con una chica de primero - dijo acusadora. Sai abrió los ojos como platos y después frunció el ceño otra vez, recordando a la atrevida chica.

\- No es mi novia y tampoco la besé, fue ella que trató de besarme - sus palabras eran sinceras. Él parecía enojado al recordar. Ino internamente saltó de alegría.

~ Lo sabia... Lo sabia... ~

\- Entonces no habrá ningún problema en probarlo juntos, ¿no te da curiosidad saber porque nos llamo aquí y nos dio esta bebida? - con eso lo atrapó. Sai era un chico curioso que siempre buscaba respuesta a todo. Y ahora mismo él quería muchas respuestas, Ino lo conocía muy bien y con eso lo tenia donde quería.

Se acercaron y probaron del trago. Sus corazones latían fuertemente. Se miraban directamente a los ojos.

~ Ella esta tan cerca ~

~Él esta tan cerca ~

Los dos estaban algo sonrojados.

Sasuke e Hinata observaban todo atrás del balcón. Sasuke tenia los brazos cruzados con una expresión neutra y miró de reojo a su sensei que llevaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Porque los llamaste aquí ? ¿No crees que es riesgoso? - Hinata lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay que correr riesgos si quieres el bien de alguien ¿verdad? - volvió hacia los fondos, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada. Se sentía un fanático de esas caderas. Dios, los deseos de el ya estaban en un estado crítico para su cordura.

Sacudió la cabeza.

~ ¿Que rayos me sucede? ~

En la mesa, Ino y Sai abrieron los ojos como platos.

Pasión.

El trago sabia a pasión.

Las cerezas junto al leve sabor a alcohol era un conjunto perfecto.

Ino lo miró fijamente a los ojos afastandose dela copa.

Ino siempre había sido valiente. Y no se rendiría, hoy lo daría todo por ver poder ver esa sonrisa otra vez, por ser ella la que recibiera esa sonrisa.

 _" -Entonces sigue intentado, no te detengas. Nada da más certeza que el deseo_ ¿ _Crees que valió la pena que el hombre se arriesgará por un momento con su amada ?_

 _Fue la ultima cosa que dijo antes de salir._ _Se quedo ahí, pensando si realmente valía la pena arriesgar salir herida, solo para ver otra vez aquella hermosa sonrisa._

 _Si. Valía la pena"_

Ino comprendió porque su sensei la llamó a ese lugar.

Se sintió más decidida que nunca.

 _Amar puede hacer daño,_  
 _algunas veces, amar puede hacer daño,_  
 _pero es la única cosa que conozco._  
 _Y cuando se pone difícil,_  
 _sabes que algunas veces se puede poner difícil,_  
 _es la única cosa que nos hace sentir vivos._

\- Te amo Sai-kun.

Sai se paralizo, abrió los ojos como platos.  
¿Había escuchado bien?  
¿Estaba soñando?  
¿O acaso el era tan débil al alcohol que estaba delirado?

\- Sé que estas roto por dentro - Sai aún seguía estático. Ino se levantó de su silla y se paro frente a él. Sai se levantó algo alarmado. No se dieron cuenta que las pocas personas del bar los miraban curioso. Ella lo abrazó.

Sai seguía aturdido y su corazón latía como loco en sincronía con el de ella.

 _Amar puede curar,_  
 _amar puede remendar tu alma,_  
 _y es la única cosa que conozco._  
 _Juro que será más fácil,_  
 _recuérdalo con cada pedazo de ti,_  
 _y es la única cosa que nos llevamos cuando morimos._

\- Dejame ser yo la que remiende tus heridas, dame la oportunidad de ser yo la que junte tus pedazos - ella no conocía su historia. Pero estaba segura de que algo doloroso guardaba bajo su sonrisa.

Sai no sabia que hacer. Pero estaba seguro de que fueron las mejores palabras que esperaba oír en su vida.

 _Guardamos este amor en una fotografía,_

 _construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos,_  
 _en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,_  
 _los corazones nunca se rompieron,_  
 _y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre._  
 _Así que puedes guardarme en el bolsillo_  
 _de tus vaqueros rasgados,_  
 _abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren,_  
nunca estarás sola.

\- Mereces a alguien mejor - era un aviso, para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de dar marcha a tras. Sai le correspondió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

\- No eres tu quien decide a quien merezco. Mi corazón te quiere a ti. No mi importa que tan duro fue tu pasado, dejame escribir junto a ti un futuro - dijo y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. _._

Se afastaron levemente y se besaron olvidando todo a su alrededor.

 _Y si me haces daño,_  
 _bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan._  
 _Dentro de estas páginas, puedes guardarme,_  
 _y nunca te dejaré partir_

Los gritos de los clientes animados los llamaron a la realidad.

Hinata salió en ese momento, curiosa por saber porque todos conmemoraban. Sonrió al ver que los dos se habían entendido.

Ellos se sonrojaron por la atención recibida. Se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una risa resignada.

Sí. Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que Ino quería volver a ver. Ella jamás se arrepentiría de haber decidido seguir tratando. Aunque él trató de alejarla, aunque él trató de que ella se rindiera.

Él perdió. Ella logró quitarle una sonrisa real.

Sai descubrió la respuesta a su frase.

Ella era la mujer que lo aceptaría aunque solo fuera pedazos del hombre que una vez fue. Ella lo haría entero otra vez.

Los dos miraron a su sensei. Ella les sonrió.

Ellos dejaron de sonreír y cruzaron de brazos mirando fijamente a su sensei y al Uchiha al lado de ella. Sus miradas delataban exactamente que pensaban.

\- Creo que tendrás que explicarle algunas cosas Hyuga-sensei - dijo Sasuke al pie del oído de la Hyuga. Ella se sonrojó levemente. Sasuke lo notó y sonrió de lado. Se veía más hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

La sonrisa del Uchiha no paso desapercibido por la recién ahora pareja.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron de lado, de forma diabólica. Seguramente planeaban algo.

Realmente los dos estaban hechos uno para el otro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Después que le explicó algunas cosas a los dos estudiantes ellos prometieron mantener la boca cerrada. Pero vendrían algunas veces al Byakugan eso era seguro.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata que tomaba una bebida que él no sabia decir cual era. Jamás la veía tomando alguna bebida, esa era la única. Supuso que tenia algún significado.

Ver a la nueva pareja, hizo que Hinata recordará cosas que muchas veces prefería no recordar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, él había notado todas las expresiones de su sensei, esa expresión melancólica que veía solo lo hacía deducir una cosa.  
Pensaba en su amor.

El Uchiha se sintió mal por dentro, sin saber exactamente porque.

\- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó sorprendiendo a la sensei que no lo notó acercarse. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después miró hacia una pareja que reían juntos.

\- Yo no soy quien debería ser... - Sasuke se confundió - ...No soy quien mi padre quería que fuera, ni siquiera soy la que fui ayer. Yo soy quien soy - Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

 _" - Sasuke es Sasuke - el pequeño no entendió. Itachi solo le sonrió y se levantó."_

\- Una vez alguien me recito un hermoso y profundo poema - su sensei no lo miraba. Solo seguía hablando y recordando nostálgica.

\- Todo empezó aquel día gris...  
...en que dejaste de decir orgulloso  
 **Yo soy...**  
Y entre avergonzado y temeroso  
bajaste la cabeza y cambiaste  
tus dichos y actitudes  
por un terrible pensamiento:  
 **Yo debería ser...** -

Sasuke no la interrumpía, quería saber que tenia ella a decir.

\- Uchiha-kun cuando entiendes que, alguien no es lo que necesitas sea, no es el que fue una vez, no es el que te conviene que sea, no es como quieres, es solamente como es. Cuando lo entiendes y lo aceptas es como pedir que el otro no cambie. El amor crea espacios para que el otro sea quien es - ella lo miró con una sonrisa - Sabrás que es amor cuando aceptas a alguien como es y percibes que el también te acepta como eres.

Ella salió sin responder completamente su pregunta.

Sólo dejándolo con una lección.

Y Sasuke supo otra vez dos cosas nuevas.

Entendió que quiso decir su hermano aquel día.

Y supo que era lo que tenia cuando estaba cerca de su sensei.

Se llamaba **amor.**

* * *

 _Sai había enfrentado a su padre por primera vez. Cuando Danzo supo que era por una mujer lo único que dijo fue:_

 _\- No la pierdas. Te lamentaras toda tu vida -_

 _Sai abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió a su padre._

 _Él no la perdería haría todo por mantener cerca de él a la Camelia._

 _La bella camelia estaba feliz. La inocente Fresia le abrió sus puertas al corazón._

 _Al fin de la semana la camelia lloró._

 _Lloro de alegría._

 _La Fresia había vuelto a pintar._

 _La primera pintura que hizo era una imagen de ella sonriendo._

 _Esa pintura, era el color en las paredes blancas del cuarto de la Fresia._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. El Tiburón y la Estrella del mar

**Advertencia:** _contiene temas fuertes como violencia sexual y suicidio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Cerveza roja_

 _Ella odiaba que él entrara a su cuarto cuando no había nadie. No importaba que ella cerrará la puerta, él tenia la llave._

 _No importaba cuanta ropa usará, él podía verla desnuda. No importaba que tan fuerte tratará de pedir auxilio, él abafaba sus gritos._

 _No importaba cuanto se lavará, siempre seguía sintiendose sucia._

* * *

\- Sasuke-kun~~ - El Uchiha miro a la rubia que llegaba junto a su reciente novio. Ella venia con una brillante sonrisa.

Al menos estaban felices.

\- Sasuke-kun se lo has dicho ya ? - Ino se puso a su lado cruzándose los brazos y alzando una ceja hacia el Uchiha sin dejar su sonrisa pícara. El mencionado solo alzo una ceja interrogante.

\- De que hablas ? - Ino y Sai se miraron y después al Uchiha.

\- No te has declarado a Hinata-sensei? Creo que seria bueno que lo hagas antes que otra persona lo haga. - Dijo Ino como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

~Como rayos sabían eso, no podía ser tan obvio~

El propio Uchiha tardó un tiempo en descubrirlo como era que esos dos lo sabían tan pronto?

\- No se de que hablas?- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos tratando de negar lo que los dos ya sabían. La pareja se miro sonriendo, ellos sabían que el diria eso. Sai puso un brazo alrededor de Uchiha y Ino se puso en el lado contrario.

\- Podemos ayudarte - dijo Sai con una sonrisa igual de pícara que su novia, estaba aprendiendo muchos tipos de sonrisas junto a la coqueta rubia.

El los miro como si fueran idiotas.

\- No estoy enamorado y aunque lo estuviera no pediría ayuda a un par que tuvieron que recibir ayuda para que sean pareja. - Los dos solo sonrieron, también habían esperado esa respuesta.

\- Está bien. Pero si cambias de opinión puedes venir a nosotros. - dijeron en unísono. Chicas que eran admiradoras de Sai miraban resignadas a la nueva pareja.

Sasuke suspiro. Seguramente tendría que ser menos obvio.

\- No estoy...- de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás. Abrió los ojos como platos podría ser...

~ Será ella? .. No le faltan pechos~

El Uchiha suspiro.

\- Sueltamé Sakura - Ella lo soltó sonriendo traviesa.

\- Finalmente te atrapé Sasuke-kun~ - El solo se afastó fuzilandola con la mirada.

\- Deja a Sasuke-kun en paz frentona el ya tiene alguien en el corazón. - Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y miro al Uchiha, él solo giro la cabeza hacía otro lado pero la pelirosa notó su imperceptible sonrojo.

Sakura se quedo de piedra.

La campana sonó salvando al Uchiha. Sasuke entro en la clase dejando atrás a una pelirosa sin alma mientras Ino reía y Sai verificaba si la chica seguía viva.

* * *

\- Uchiha-kun sucede algo ? - Hinata lo miraba preocupada. el Uchiha llevaba un tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

Sasuke parpadeo saliendo de su ensueño. Estaba muy entretenido admirando a su sensei. Se sonrojo suavemente volteando la cabeza hacía otro lado. Ahora que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado no sabía como actuar, jamás se había sentido así y para complicar las cosas no soló se había enamorado de una mujer 5 años más vieja sino que también era su sensei y su jefa.

Era la mujer más misteriosa, gentil, dulce y ... Otra vez estaba divagando. Suspiro mentalmente.

\- Nada - dijo volviendo su vista hacía la hoja en su pupitre. Hinata parpadeo confundida.

\- Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - pregunto imaginando que quizás el quería preguntar algo y no se animaba.

~ Podrías hacer muchas cosas pero ninguna tiene que ver con la materia~

Hinata seguramente no ayudaba en nada a la mente fértil de Uchiha si lo decía de esa forma, además estando los dos solos en la clase.

\- No - contesto sin mirarla, su sensei se asustaría si le dijera que era en lo que podía ayudarlo, sabía que ella era muy inocente.

~Quizás hasta sea virgen ~

Sasuke e puso feliz con esa idea, tanto que dejo una media sonrisa escapar hacia su hoja.

Hinata aún lo miraba confundida.

~ Ahora porque sonríe ?... Bueno no importa se ve mejor así ~

Hinata sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en corregir las tareas.

* * *

Sasuke entro esquivando al abrazo de la pelirroja.

\- Moo Sasuke-kun~ - La pelirroja se acerco coqueta - Verás que cuando te abraze pedirás por uno más. - Sasuke ni se inmuto se fue al cuarto del fondo a cambiarse.

Temari y Juugo lo saludaron. Entro al cuarto y se encontró con Suigestsu que terminaba de cambiarse, el peliblanco le dio una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes afilados.

\- Hey mocoso siempre puntual. - Sasuke lo fuziló con la mirada mientras se quitaba la camisa, odiaba que lo trataran como un niño.

\- Hmpf - Suigetsu solo sonrió más y se arreglo la corbata roja, salió de la habitación dejando al Uchiha solo.

\- Hola Suigetsu-kun - Hinata acaba de abrir la puerta. Suigetsu sonrió malicioso, sabia que ella se dirigia al cuarto donde había dejado al Uchiha cambiandose.

\- Hola Hinata- _chan~_ \- Hinata solo sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación.

Cuando entro abrío los ojos como platos. Adentro de la habitación estaba el Uchiha sin camisa y listo para quitarse los pantalones dejando a muestra una parte de su ropa interior.

Los dos se miraron paralizados. Hinata no movía ningún musculo. El moreno sonrió burlón.

\- Vas a quedarte a ver como termino de cambiarme? - Hinata se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies.

\- KYYAAAA - grito y rápidamente salio cerrando la puerta.

Suigetsu sonrió divertido al oír el grito. Karin lo miro desconfiado cuando oyó el grito y lo vio sonreír sospechosamente.

\- Que hiciste cabeza de tiburón ? - el levanto las mano de modo inocente.

\- Yo no hice nada - el realmente no había hecho nada, porque si le hubiera dicho a la Hyuga que había alguien adentro seguramente no estaría gritando ahora.

Karin lo miro aún desconfiada pero se encogió de hombros, mas tarde descubriria que hizo el mayor.

Sasuke sonreia satisfecho con la reacción de la Hyuga. Podía ser más joven que ella pero al menos comprobaba que la Hyuga no era inmune a su cuerpo.

Hinata se fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fria. Necesitaba tratar de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, algo que seguramente seria difícil.

* * *

En el bar había pocos clientes, generalmente el bar se llenaba apenas los viernes y fines de semana.

Temari y Sasuke atendían a unos clientes, Juugo estaba en una de las habitaciones del fondo hablando con un ayudando a un cliente que tenia problemas con narcóticos, Karin estaba en el balcón.

Hinata estaba castigando en la habitación trasera al peliblanco por no haberle advertido que el Uchiha estaba desnudo . Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigío a la parte del bar, cuando llego cruzo miradas con el Uchiha. Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente y volteo la cabeza, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

En ese momento una chica de pelo castaño corto y con profundas ojeras entro al bar. Llevaba un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, un sobretodo negro y andaba con la cabeza baja pero se notaba los ojos que parecían sin vida. Karin la miro con expresión seria.

\- Sasuke-kun - el mencionado la miro, su voz no denotaba coqueteo parecía extremadamente seria. El se acerco al balcón y la mayor sirvió un trago y se la entrego al Uchiha. - Lleva esto a esa chica -señalo a la chica que acababa de sentarse. Sasuke la miro extrañado, porque no lo llevaba ella. Se encogió de hombros después de todos el era el estaba solo en tiempo de prueba todavía, puso la copa en una bandeja y se acerco a la chica.

Ella lo vio acercarse y lo miro con repudio.

\- No ordené nada - escupió la chica cuando lo vio poner el trago en frente de ella. Sasuke se sorprendió, ninguna chica jamás lo miro con tanto recelo. Karin suspiro desde el balcón era lo que temía. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella te lo mando - dijo el Uchiha señalando a la pelirroja en el balcón. La castaña miro a la chica que le asintió confirmando. Karin la llamo con los dedos dando a entender que quería que se acercara, la castaña se acerco a ella curiosa.

Sasuke la siguio con la mirada.

\- Muéstrame tu cuello - dijo Karin sin demoras, la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, después frunció el ceño - También pase por eso, se muy bien por lo que estas pasando, puedo ayudarte pero soló si tu me dejas hacerlo - la chica la miro sorprendida y vacilante se sacó el pañuelo con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Sasuke que se había acercado a su sensei las miraba interrogantes, la voz de Hinata le llamo la atención.

\- Karin es una chica muy animada ahora, pero para tan corta edad paso por horribles experiencias - Sasuke miro sorprendido a su sensei después miro otra vez a las chicas en el balcón.

La castaña mostró un cuello lleno de moretones y mordidas.

\- Como va una chica de bar poder ayudarme? Que hallas pasado por lo mismo no significa nada. Nadie puede ayudarme - La chica empezó a llorar - Nadie me creería si les dijera que lo que hace ese hombre. No importa cuanto tra-trate de pedir ayuda el tiene siempre la manera de hacerse el inocente y dejarme como si fuera una mentirosa. - Karin seguía escuchando sus lamentos sin decir ninguna palabra.

\- Jefa - Hinata se acerco a ellas, Sasuke la seguía con la mirada. - Necesitaré la ayuda de ellos - Hinata asintió y miro a la castaña que las miraba interrogante.

\- Podemos ayudarte, te lo aseguró, pero solo tú decides si confiarás en nuestra ayuda. - La castaña miro vacilante a la ojiperla, esa mujer transmitía confianza. Asintió débilmente. - Ven - la castaña la siguió hacia la habitación tras el balcón, Karin y Sasuke las siguieron segundos después.

Hinata hizo que la chica se sentará frente a ella en el sofá rojo, la castaña miraba a todos lados.

\- Como te llamas? - Karin se sentó junto a la chica. Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, se había autoinvitado por estar extremadamente curioso.

\- Matsuri - contestó la castaña.

\- Quieres contarnos que paso ? - Matsuri miro relutante un segundo al Uchiha en la puerta pero asintió.

Quizás por primera vez alguien la escucharía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Matsuri sonreía junto a su amiga en la escuela estaba contenta que el profesor estricto seria remplazado hoy por un nuevo maestro._

 _\- Esperemos que sea un maestro super guapo - dijo esperanzada su amiga, Matsuri la miro con reproche._

 _\- Sari no importa si es guapo o no. De cualquier forma es prohibido el romance entre maestro y alumno - Sari hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos._

 _\- Moo Matsuri eres una aburrida. - la castaña solo empezó a reír mientras entraba a clases._

.

.

 _Estaban todos ansiosos por saber como sería el nuevo maestro._

 _La puerta del salón se abrió._

 _Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos._

 _El era seguramente un hombre de casi 40 años, pero definitivamente era más guapo que muchos chicos de la edad de ella._

 _El hombre se acerco a su mesa y sonrió suavemente. Los corazones de las chicas saltaron por sus bocas._

 _Matsuri lo miro maravillada._

 _No sabía ella que tras esa gentil sonrisa se escondía un hombre perverso._

 _Las semanas pasaban y las chicas miraban al nuevo maestro hechizadas._

 _El era tan refinado, tan elegante, tan inteligente y hermoso, tan calmo y carismático._

 _Matsuri seguramente no había escapado de los encantos del nuevo maestro. Siempre le hacía preguntas después de clases, o lo saludaba por el pasillo, o lo ayudaba con lo que podía._

 _\- Sensei puedes ayudarme con esto ? - Matsuri se había quedado sola con su maestro después de clases. El solo le sonrió y se acercó, la menor se sonrojo levemente._

 _\- Esto lo haces así - le explico mientras ella aspiraba ese delicioso aroma que venia de su perfume._

 _\- Gracias sensei - El le sonrió y se retiro del salón dejando a la estudiante suspirando ilusionada adentro._

 _Horas más tarde cuando llego a casa su sensei estaba junto a su madre en su casa._

 _Matsuri los miro interrogante._

 _\- Matsuri quiero presentarte a mi novio - Ella abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser verdad. Su maletín cayo al suelo. El profesor también la miro sorprendido, no imaginaba que su estudiante fuera la hija de esa mujer._

 _Matsuri sonrió falsamente._

 _\- Espero que todo les vaya bien. Si me disculpan - Matsuri agarro su maletín y salió corriendo a su habitación._

 _\- Espera Matsuri. Matsuri moo - su madre se cruzo de brazos y hizo un puchero hacía su novio - lo siento creo que aún no toma bien el tema del divorció. - el hombre le sonrió comprensivo y le dió un beso._

 _\- No te preocupes los chicos pueden tomar tiempo con algunas cosas - Ella sonrió._

 _\- Tienes razón - lo abrazó - Oh tengo tanta suerte de haberte conocido - el sonrió sombriamente sin que ella lo notará._

 _\- Yo también, yo también._

 _Semanas pasaron. Matsuri trataba de evitar a su maestro lo máximo en la escuela y en casa. El estaba muy seguido por ahí por lo que se hacía difícil evitarlo siempre._

 _Salió del baño solo en toalla._

 _Se detuvo el pasillo frente a su sensei y novio de su madre._

 _Los dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _Matsuri se sonrojo a más no poder, se había olvidado de él._

 _\- Lo siento yo...yo Kyaaa - salió corriendo hacía su habitación. Sin ver la sonrisa enigmática de su sensei._

 _Noches después su él entro en su habitación._

 _Matsuri lo miro interrogante._

 _\- Oh, mi madre no esta en casa, si la buscabas ella vendrá muy tarde hoy está de plantón en el hospital. - Su madre era una enfermera y era normal dejarla sola por las noches. Matsuri estaba acostumbrada a eso y a que el entrará en la casa por la noche, sabía que su madre le pedía que la cuidará ya que ella no podía hacerlo y se quedaba preocupada, aunque Matsuri ya tuviera 17 y dentro de poco cumpliría 18 su madre agradecía que su novio le dijera que podía pasar para ver como estaba en lugar de ella._

 _\- Ya lo sé - Matsuri le sonrió y ella correspondió la sonrisa._

 _Lo que vino después no se lo espero. Él la besó, Matsuri se afasto de el rápidamente._

 _\- Que haces eres... - el volvió a besarla interrumpiendo su frase. Matsuri trato de afastarlo, pero el la sostuvo de las muñecas. Solo se apartó cuando el aire le falto - No podemos hacer esto - Matsuri quiso que se detuviera a tiempos no sentía nada por él, además de ser su sensei era el novio de su madre. El la agarró y la tiro sobre la cama, Matsuri lo miro asustada cuando el empezó a arrancarle la ropa - DETENTE ESPERA...- él volvió a besarla para abafar sus gritos terminado de arrancarle la ropa. Empezó a bajar sus pantalones y saco un preservativo de su bolsillo._

 _Matsuri lo miraba aterrada mordió su boca hasta arrancarle sangre, el en lugar de detenerse pareció aún más decidido._

 _Ella trataba de salir de bajo de él pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, el la sostenía son una sola mano las muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras con la otra se ponía el preservativo._

 _El se afastó y le puso la mano sobre su boca, lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la castaña que aterrada lo miraba sabiendo que vendría después._

 _El grito de ella fue abafado por la mano del hombre que sonría mientras le quitaba su virginidad._

 _._

 _._

 _Matsuri había perdido su luz, su esencia, su inocencia y andaba sin vida por lo pasillos sin saber que hacer._

 _Trató de hablar con su amiga Sari. Ella se rió en su cara._

 _"- Matsuri no necesitas inventar esas cosas imposibles solo porque tu mamá es su novia. Se que es duro cuando estás enamorada pero se te pasará y encontrarás a otro amor te lo aseguró "_

 _La había dejado sola mirando estupefacta por donde había salido._

 _Trató de decirle a su madre._

 _Ella solo la miro enojada._

 _" Se que es difícil aceptar que no estoy mas con tu padre pero no debes inventar esas cosas horribles Matsuri. Ese tipo de acusación es grave, como puedes esperar que me crea ese tipo de cosas de un hombre tan noble como el? "_

 _La vida de Matsuri se apagó de sus ojos._

 _Las semanas pasaban y cada vez que su madre estaba en el trabajo el aparecía y ella no podía escapar, aunque cerrará la puerta con llave el había recebido la extrema confianza de su madre y tenía una copia, aunque tratará de escapar de casa su madre la tomaría como una muestra de rebeldía, aunque mostrará las marcas su madre creería que trataba de engañarla._

 _No tenía a nadie en quien confiar._

 _Nadie oía sus gritos de auxilio._

 _Nadie podía ver la suciedad de su alma. Ella no podía quitar esa mugre no importaba cuanto las lavará._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karin abrazaba a la chica destrozada.

Hinata y Sasuke compartían el mismo pensamiento.

~Los humanos pueden ser monstruos ~

\- Karin - Hinata no tenía su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora. Karin sabia muy bien que era lo que haría.

\- Todo estará bien si confías en ella - Karin le susurro antes de levantarse y obligar al Uchiha a salir con ella.

Matsuri miro a la peliazul, no parecía mas la dulce mujer que pensó que era, parecía una mujer que había sido tan destrozada como ella.

Alguien que al igual que la pelirroja de antes podía entender lo que era el sufrimiento.

* * *

Sasuke estaba curioso por saber que hacían en la habitación.

Karin estaba a su lado en el balcón esperando que salieran. Tiempo después la chica salió sola.

\- Vendrás ? - Matsuri asintió, Sasuke se quedó aún más curioso. Ella se retiró agradeciendo y con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Cuando Sasuke se disponía a buscar a su sensei Karin lo detuvo.

\- Es mejor que no vayas ahora. - Sasuke arqueo la ceja - Seguramente no es un buen momento para ella, siempre prefiere estar sola en esos momentos - Sasuke alzo las cejas.

\- Que pasó ahí adentro - Karin lo miro de reojo.

\- Seguramente le dijo lo mismo que me dijo a mí cuando llegue a este lugar.

Karin se sirvió un trago. Seria una larga historia.

* * *

 _\- Oe Karin, irás con nosotras hoy ? - Su amiga se acercó junto a las otras rodeandola con su brazo. Karin sonrió y negó._

 _\- No chicas lo siento tengo que ir rápido, mamá quiere que la ayude con la cena, hoy tendremos visita de unos parientes - su amiga hizo un puchero, Karin le sonrió - Lo siento será para la próxima vez si ? - su amiga siguió con su puchero con los brazos cruzados hasta que suspiro resignada._

 _\- Es una promesa la próxima vez iremos a ese Goukon y conocerás al amor me oíste Karin?_

\- _Hai Hai. - su amiga sonrió satisfecha._

 _Salieron de la escuela y Karin se despidió de sus amigas yendo por el camino contrarió._

 _La calle parecía más oscura esa noche. Karin estaba entretenida con su celular mientras caminaba hacia su casa, no se dio cuenta que un auto negro se había detenido cerca. No había nadie en la calle. Del auto bajaron tres hombres, uno de ellos la agarro sorpresivamente por detrás y le puso un pañuelo en la cara._

 _Karin se desmayo a los pocos segundos dejando su celular caer al suelo._

 _Ellos la cargaron y la metieron en el auto._

 _Karin se despertó semi desnuda y aturdida. Su boca tenía una cinta y sus manos cadenas._

 _Los tres hombres aparecieron tiempo después en la habitación._

 _\- Oh veo que ya estas despierta, chicos parece que ya podemos empezar con la diversión - Karin se dio cuenta que uno de sus secuestradores se trataba de su vecino. Los miro aterrada suplicando con los ojos que la dejaran ir._

 _Uno de ellos la tiro como un costal de papas sobre la cama y le arranco la ropa interior. Karin empezó a llorar y moverse de un lado a otro, él dio un golpe en la cara y la sostuvo para que dejara de moverse. Se saco los pantalones y la penetro de una estocada robo la virginidad de Karin. Ella abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo como parecía rasgarla por dentro, grito bajo la cinta. Los otros solo miraban._

 _Entre ellos se turnaron para aprovechar su cuerpo._

 _Sin pudor o remordimientos le quitaron la pureza entre los tres, usandola como una muñeca de trapo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Meses pasaron y Karin apenas se mantenía con vida._

 _Por las noches era usada y abusada._

 _Ellos lo alimentaban pero ella apenas tenías ganas de comer._

 _Escucho estruendos y miro alarmada hacia la puerta._

 _Tiros que provenían de afuera de la habitación._

 _La puerta fue rota y algunos policías entraron armados, Karin los miraba asustada._

 _\- Lleva a Akamaru para que revise si hay más personas - dijo el policía._

 _\- Si capitán - El castaño se acerco a ella y la levanto._

 _\- Todo estará bien - Karin se aferraba a el._

 _Había sido sacada de su prisión._

 _Karin no sabía como volver a casa._

 _Los policías hacían lo que podían para encontrar su casa, pero su ciudad natal era un pueblo poco conocido y su casa era casi en medio a la nada. Tomaría un tiempo encontrar el lugar. Descubrió estando en la comisaría que sus secuestradores eran buscados a meses por trafico de drogas y acusados de abusos sexuales, además de ella tres otras chicas habían pasado por las manos de ellos, dos habían muerto en el tiroteo._

 _Karin se alegró en oír eso._

 _El capitán del escuadrón se llamaba Kiba y le ofreció un lugar con una mujer de suma confianza, un lugar donde podía quedarse hasta que encontraran su casa._

 _Una semana después fue al lugar donde el policía le dijo._

 _Era un bar/café llamado Byakugan. Cuando fue abrir la puerta unas manos tocaron las suyas._

 _Suigestu había querido entrar al bar al mismo tiempo que la chica pelirroja, se sorprendió cuando la chica lo miro con el mayor repudio en su mirada. Ella entro no queriendo más estar cerca de un hombre y busco a la mujer que Kiba le había dicho._

 _Se sentó en el balcón a esperar._

 _\- Tu debes ser la chica que Kiba dijo. Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi soy la dueña de este bar - Karin la miro apenas asimilando la información -Puedes quedarte en las habitaciones des fondo hasta que tengan noticias de tu familia - Karin asintió agradecida - Hinata - una chica de cabello de ojos perla se acercó al balcón con una sonrisa suave._

 _\- Me llamaste Kurenai-sensei ? - Karin alzo la ceja hacia el "sensei" esa chica parecía tenerle mucho respeto a esa dueña de bar._

 _\- Muestrale donde están las habitaciones - Hinata asintió._

 _\- Sígueme - Karin la siguió. - Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme - Karin solo volvió a asentir._

 _Hinata la dejo sola en la habitación. Karin analizo su alrededor._

 _Que haría cuando se encontrara con su familia?_

 _Ella había sido marcada y las manchas no desaparecerían._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasó una semana en ese lugar no comía casi nada y se bañaba a cada hora, quería quitarse la sensación de sentirse sucia pero no lo lograba._

 _Conoció a Temari y Juugo, Karin admiro la confianza que la Sabuko tenía en si misma y no sintió recelo hacía el pelinaranja que parecía un pacifista._

 _Ella no conocía sus pasados._

 _Hinata siempre le trasmitía paz._

 _Kurenai era como una madre que la ayudaba cuando necesitaba._

 _Suigetsu era diferente. Ella siempre lo miraba con recelo, trataba de afastarse lo más lejos posible de el, pero por alguna razón el la miraba como si comprendiera su dolor._

 _Una noche entro en la habitación justo cuando al borde de la depresión Karin trataba de cortase, quiera amenizar todo el dolor que su alma sentía, quería acabar de una vez con esa sensación de mugre en su piel._

 ** _Este es el final_**  
 ** _Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez_**  
 ** _Siente la tierra moverse y después_**  
 ** _Oye mi corazón estallar otra vez_**

 _Suigetsu la tomo de las muñecas y Karin la miro asustada._

 _\- Créeme, no es esa la forma para sentirte mejor - Karin entrecerró los ojos._

 _\- Tu que sabes, eres un hombre no sabes lo que es sentirse sucia por todo tu ser no entiendes el dolor de que te arrebaten algo tuyo. Seguramente te follas a cualquier chica por ahí solo usando su cuerpo para tu propio placer, que sabrás tu sobre que tengo que hacer para sentirme mejor._

 _ **Porque este es el fin**_  
 _ **He estado ahogada y soñando este momento**_  
 _ **Tan vencida, se lo debo a ellos**_  
 _ **Abrumada, he sido robada**_

 _Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Suigetsu la abrazo._

 _\- Mi novia fue violada al igual que tú - Karin se petrifico - Sus padres y yo jamás supimos como ayudarla. Jamás supimos que hacer y ahora esta muerta._

 _Karin quedó congelada._

 _\- Déjame ayudarte, no dejaré que te destruyas a ti misma._

 _ **Deja que el cielo caiga, cuando este se desmorone**_  
 _ **Permaneceremos de pie**_  
 _ **Lo enfrentaremos juntos**_

 _Una lagrima cayo del oyó de la pelirroja._

 _\- Yo seré tu soporte si así lo necesitas, te guiaré por el camino más oscuro y te mostraré que aún puedes ver la luz, pero no te sigas hiriendo y no dejes que los fantasmas del pasado te persigan destruyendo tu presente._

 _ **Deja que el cielo caiga, cuando este se desmorone**_  
 _ **Permaneceremos de pie**_  
 _ **Lo enfrentaremos juntos**_  
 _ **Cuando el cielo caiga**_

 _Karin conrrespondió al abrazo._

 _\- Como harás eso? Quitarás el dolor de mi piel y juntarás mis pedazos? Ya estoy rota y sin reparo alguno. Machada y marcada por ellos. Nada puede volver a ser como antes - Karin empezó a llorar en su hombro._

 _\- Yo quitaré tus manchas, cada una de ellas. Solo tienes que seguir a mi lado y yo no te dejaré sola - el le prometió y Karin jamás oyó palabras tan sinceras como esas._

 _ **A dónde tú vas, yo voy**_  
 _ **Lo que tú ves, yo veo**_  
 _ **Sé que nunca estaré sin la seguridad**_  
 _ **De que me mantendrán tus amorosos brazos**_  
 _ **Lejos del sufrimiento**_  
 _ **Pon tu mano sobre mi mano**_  
 _ **Y nos levantaremos**_

 _Hinata pareció ser una chica gentil y con una muy buena vida al principió, pero ella le mostró que por tras su sonrisa había sido escrita con historia trágicas._

 _\- Me alegró que te hallas hecho amiga de Suigetsu, puede ser un bromista pero cuando se pone serio sobre algo lo cumple decidido - Karin la miro con recelo._

 _\- Hmpf, como digas. Aunque me halla prometido no significa que pueda cumplirlo - Hinata solo le sonrió._

 _\- El no podrá hacerlo si tu no te permites ayudar - Karin la miro con odio._

 _\- Y tu quien eres para decir algo? Seguramente tienes una buena vida verdad ? Como se siente seguir siendo pura? - Hinata le mostró una mirada sin vida y le sonrió. Karin abrió los ojos como platos al ver esa sonrisa._

 _Dolor._

 _Era una sonrisa era puro dolor._

 _\- Hay muchas formas de perder tu pureza Karin-san. Yo perdí la mía cuando quise quise matar a un hombre - Karin la miro estupefacta. No había mentiras en sus palabras - Sabrás que en este bar todos tuvimos problemas que nos dejaron una cicatriz. Pero tenemos un motivo que nos mantiene en pie. Ya encontraste cual es tu motivo o vas a parar a medio camino? - Hinata salió dejando a la pelirroja mirando a la puerta cerrada._

 _ **Deja que el cielo caiga, cuando este se desmorone**_  
 _ **Permaneceremos de pie**_  
 _ **Lo enfrentaremos juntos**_  
 _ **Cuando el cielo caiga**_

 _ **Deja que el cielo caiga**_  
 _ **Permaneceremos de pie**_  
 _ **En en el cielo caído**_

 _Días después Suigestu la llamó para dar una vuelta. Ella acepto cuando Hinata le asintió y le dijo que confiara en el. Kurenai también le había dicho eso entonces vacilante lo siguió hasta su coche._

 _El camino había sido silencioso Suigetsu solo se concentraba en el camino._

 _Karin jadeo al notar donde pararon._

 _En una playa desierta. Salió del coche y corrió hacia el mar._

 _\- Si necesitas lavar tus impurezas hazlo. - Karin lo miro él traía una guitarra, una botella de cerveza roja y unas anteojos del mismo color. Le entrego los anteojos. Karin lo miro interrogante._

 _\- Noté que parecías tener problemas con tu visión - Karin lo miró sorprendida - Solo tienen grado para descanso, tendrás que ir a un oculista para que te revise bien - Karin se puso los anteojos, realmente haber pasado meses en un lugar tan oscuro había dañado su visión. El le sonrió esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba todos sus dientes, ella e sonrojó levemente_ y _le agradeció._

 _La playa estaba vacía. El agarro su guitarra y empezó a tocar sentado en una piedra miraba al cielo._

 _\- Ella sólo tiene 17, toda su vida esta por delante de ella_

 _Odia la escuela porque la gente la desprestigia_

 _Su novio trata de mostrarle que no es lo que parece_  
 _Pero cada día que pasa se viene abajo con su autoestima_  
 _Se siente sin esperanza sentada junto a su cama_  
 _Entonces él toma su mano y la coloca al lado de su cabeza_  
 _Él intenta abrazarla, pero ella se opone a cada roce_  
 _Y luego el ve las cicatrices que oculta profundamente en sus muñecas_  
 _Se siente entumecida, él trata de rogarle, suplicarle, y preguntarle por qué_  
 _Ella dice que así controla el dolor que siente en su interior_  
 _Él le pregunta:_  
 _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te sientes así?"_  
 _Porque me tienes aquí sintiéndome un maldito impotente_  
 _Ella le dice:_  
 _"Ha sido un tiempo, supongo que necesitaba una mejor suerte"_  
 _Entonces él le grita y le dice:_  
 _"Cariño, ¡nunca te cortes!"_  
 _Nadie parece preocuparse, te sientes sola_  
 _Pero, preciosa, escucha, no tienes que sentirte sola._  
 _Así que, no te cortes_  
 _cariño, no te cortes_  
 _Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa, sólo prométeme que no te cortaras_  
 _Sé que tú corazón esta herido, que crees que el camino tiene fin._  
 _Sólo puedes sentir la cuchilla que sostienes es tu única amiga_  
 _Pero, no te cortes,_  
 _cariño, no te cortes_  
 _Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa, sólo prométeme que no te cortaras_  
 _Al día siguiente en la escuela se siente mejor que el día anterior_  
 _Incluso insinuo un par de sonrisas mientras caminaba por el pasillo_  
 _Pero todo parecia acabarse, dejó caer sus libros cuando entro en clase_  
 _Y cada estudiante en la clase parecía señalarla y reírse_  
 _No podía soportarlo más, le envió un mensaje a su novio_  
 _Decía: "Te quiero con mi cuerpo, corazón y alma hasta la muerte"_  
 _Él no pensó nada, escribió "te quiero" y lo envió_  
 _Por "muerte" él no sabia lo que ella literalmente quería decir_  
 _Ella se salto la siguiente clase, corrió a casa, entro a el baño_  
 _Pensó para si misma que no rompería su promesa, pero pronto..._  
 _Un corte, dos cortes, tres cortes, cuatro_  
 _La sangre empezó a gotear de la bañera del suelo_  
 _Su novio tenía un mal presentimiento que odiaba_  
 _Lo siguió, bajó corriendo a su casa, no se esperaba que..._  
 _La puerta principal estaba abierta,escuchó el agua correr_  
 _Irrumpió en el cuarto de baño y su corazón comenzó a acelerar_  
 _Él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro, sólo tratando de inclinar su espalda hacia arriba_  
 _Gritando su nombre mientras la coloca al lado de la bañera_  
 _Siente que todo su mundo recibió el impacto de una avalancha_  
 _Él gritando tan fuerte ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!_  
 _Sus ojos están en blanco, a la deriva del conocimiento_  
 _Él piensa para sí mismo ¿Por qué demonios ella no se detuvo?_  
 _Sus lágrimas continúan cayendo mientras se dirige a el hospital_  
 _Los paramédicos se apresuran, el doctor llama a emergencias_  
 _Ella perdió mucha sangre, el lugar parece una escena del crimen_  
 _Una hora después el doctor se acerca con una cara amarga_  
 _Y dice "Lo siento por las palabras que voy a decir"_  
 _"Lo siento por tu perdida"_  
 _El chico comenzó a derrumbarse_  
 _Su propio mundo,_  
 _su propia chica_  
 _acaban de estrellarse_  
 _Diciéndose a sí mismo que es su culpa y que el la llevó hasta ahí_  
 _"Cariño, pensé que me habías prometido que no te cortarías"_  
 _A nadie parece importarle, te sientes sola_  
 _Pero, preciosa, escucha, no tienes que sentirte sola._  
 _Así que, no te cortes_  
 _cariño, no te cortes_  
 _Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa, sólo prométeme que no te cortaras_  
 _Sé que tú corazón esta herido, que crees que el camino tiene fin._  
 _Sólo puedes sentir la cuchilla que sostienes es tu única amiga_  
 _Pero, no te cortes,_  
 _cariño, no te cortes_  
 _Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa, sólo prométeme que no te cortaras_  
 _No estas sola_

 _Karin lloraba cuando Suigetsu termino su canción. El miraba con una sonrisa melancólica al cielo._

 _Karin lo abrazo soprendiendolo. El le sobó el pelo y sonrió._

 _\- Tendrás que ser como una Estrella del mar - Ella se afastó un poco y lo miro confundida, el le dio su sonrisa afilada le entrego la botella de cerveza roja que había dejado a su lado. Karin lo abrió y tomo un sorbó. Tenía sabor a lagrimas - las estrellas del mar tienen la capacidad de regenerarse no importa cuantas veces las hieras. Yo te ayudaré a ser como una estrella del mar, pero solo tú podrás hacer que funcione. - La alzo del suelo al estilo princesa, ella lo miro sorprendida. El la tiró al mar._

 _Segundos después Karin salió extremadamente enojada._

 _\- Maldito Tiburón ! - Suigestu solo reía fuertemente con las manos en el estomago. Karin lo miraba furiosa, luego empezó a reír junto a el._

 _Junto a el logro juntar sus pedazos._

 _Junto al tiburón ella se convirtió en un estrella del mar_

 _Semanas más tarde la policía encontró a su familia pero Karin decidió quedarse. Les explico todo a sus padres que entre las lagrimas se alegraron que su hija tratara de seguir adelante._

* * *

Sasuke la miro boquiabierto aún absorviendo la información.

Karin sonrió a la nada.

\- Sabes estoy enamorada de ese idiota - confesó la pelirroja - pero el aún no olvido a su novia y solo me ve como la niña que tiene que proteger - Sasuke parpadeo - Sasuke-kun quiero que sepas que Hinata-sensei por más buena que sea ahora, también tuvo su lado oscuro.

 _"- Hay muchas formas de perder tu pureza Karin-san. Yo perdí la mía cuando quise quise matar a un hombre "_

Sasuke aún no lograba creer esa frase.

\- No se sobre su pasado, jamás me lo dijo. Pero si la quieres tendrás que aceptar todo sobre ella. Hinata-sensei se merece a alguien que le devuelva su sonrisa. Crees ser el indicado para eso ? Crees poder aceptar todo sobre ella ? - Sasuke la miro petrificado, hasta Karin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la Hyuga.

La pelirroja salió dejandolo solo con sus propias preguntas.

Seria el capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa sobre el pasado de su sensei?

Podría el hacer que volviera a sonreír sin ningún deje de tristeza.?

* * *

 _Suigetsu era el hijo primogénito de un gran empresario._

 _El no quería seguir con el negoció, sentía pasión por las guitarras de todo tipo. Las criollas, las eléctricas , las acústicas, las pequeñas les gustaba de todo tipo. Amaba tocar y coleccionar las más exóticas guitarras._

 _Un día conoció a una chica en el instituto que le enseño sobre las más diversas guitarras, su nombre era Karui. Tenía la piel morena, unos ojos color miel y un teñido de rojizo._

 _Ella lo incentivo a ir contra su padre, el lo hizo pero fue expulsado de casa y fue remplazado por su hermano menor Zabuza. Karui sugirió que se quedará en su casa, ella vivía con sus padres que raramente estaba en casa. Después de explicarle la situación ellos aceptaron, no parecía un mal chico._

 _Empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella y sucedió lo inevitable._

 _Se enamoró de esa chica._

 _Cuando se declaró ella le correspondió, el la abrazo y la beso fuertemente ese día, ella sonrió entre el beso._

 _Pero no todo fue rosas para ellos._

 _Ella entrego a el una noche y ellos se sintieron completos uno con el otro. Pero un año más tarde ella fue violada por un grupo de chicos._

 _Ella le confesó semanas más tarde a Suigetsu, que le había suplicado saber que le sucedía. El se enfureció y aunque busco ayuda de la policía y trato de buscar el mismo a los hombres que se atrevieron a tocar a su chica jamás los encontraron._

 _Karui empezó a vivir con miedo de salir vivió encerrada en su cuarto por meses, negando ir al instituto._

 _Entro en depresión. Suigetsu trato de ayudarla. Sus padres trataron de ayudarla._

 _Pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando camino al hospital Karui se murió frente a el._

 _El se sentía destrozado._

 _Culpable._

 _Con el corazón arrancado._

 _Semanas después salio de la casa de los suegros. El necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que recordara a ella, ellos lo entendieron, tiempo después también se mudaron._

 _Fue entonces que viviendo en las calles conoció a Kurenai._

 _Ella le mostró sobre muchas cosas y le enseño como volver a sonreír. En ese lugar conoció a Juugo un hombre con una sonrisa pacifica pero con un oscuro pasado._

 _Un año después Kurenai trajo a Hinata, una chica dos años menor que Suigetsu. El y Juugo junto a Kurenai hicieron de todo para verla sonreír , ellos entendían lo que ella estaba pasando. Fueron recompensados tiempo después con la sonrisa más calmante que habían visto, ella_ _decidida paso a ayudar a otros al igual que ella fue ayudada._

 _Cuatro años después Karin apareció. El miro sorprendido a la chica que le recordaba a su novia. Ella era 6 años menor que el y tenía el pelo de un rojizo natural muy exótico, su personalidad ciertamente era diferente de Karui, pero había sufrido lo mismo que su novia y cuando la encontró aquel día con las laminas en las manos, no lo pensó dos veces._

 _No dejaría que le pasará lo mismo que a su novia._

 _Haría de todo para ver que esa chica viera que no estaba sola._

* * *

Karin salio del bar dispuesta a ir a casa.

Suigetsu le puso su campera sobre la pelirroja, ella lo miro sorprendida.

\- Vamos - Karin parpadeo.

\- Estaré bien, además tu casa es para el lado opuesto de la mía - El solo volteo ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió.

\- No te dejaré seguir tu camino sola. - Con eso se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. Karin suspiro y sonrió derrotada.

Sabía que no la dejaría sola y no se refería solo al camino, se refería al todo.

\- Apresúrate Estrella del mar - Ella sonrió, amaba cuando la llamaba así.

Corrió para alcanzarlo.

\- Tiburón - el la miro cuando oyó que lo llamaba, abrió los ojos como platos cuando la pelirroja lo besó. Ella se afastó con una sonrisa traviesa - Tienes que mantener tu promesa. - dijo volteandose de espaldas y siguiendo el camino.

Suigetsu se recuperó de su estupor y sonrió ladinamente. La alcanzo y le tomo la mano, ella se sonrojo levemente pero aún así sonrió satisfecha.

De manos entrelazadas se fueron por el resto del camino.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el bar un hombre con gafas oscura y sobretodo entro.

El Uchiha lo miro desconfiado cuando este se acerco.

\- Busco a Hinata - El Uchicha frunció el ceño.

\- Para que la quieres ? - El hombre siquiera se inmuto por el tono rudo del moreno. Saco un distintivo de su ropa.

\- Me llamo Shino Aburame y soy detective particular soy un conocido de Hinata y ella solicito mi trabajo - Sasuke alzo la ceja sorprendido. Llevo al Aburame hasta su sensei. La Hyuga lo recibió con un abrazo. Sasuke frunció el ceño tras ellos.

\- Tiempo sin verte Shino-kun - El asintió.

\- Que quieres que investigue? - dijo sin demoras. Hinata cambió la expresión y le explico la situación.

.

.

.

\- Cuando encuentre algo hablaré con Kiba - Hinata asintió agradecida - me encontraré con ella una vez para que realice pruebas de DNA. Eso ayudará mucho.

\- Gracias Shino-kun,ya le avise sobre eso se encontrara contigo hoy a la noche para saber que tiene que hacer - Los dos se despidieron.

Sasuke se quedo solo con su sensei la miro atentamente.

Nadie podría imaginar que una mujer como ella sintiera ganas de matar a alguien, era casi imposible.

Quería preguntarle pero sentía que no era el momento.

\- Vamos Uchiha-kun -

\- Sasuke - Ella lo miro interrogante - nos vemos casi todo el tiempo, además llamas a los otros empleados por su nombre. - Salió caminando delante de ella.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Esta bien Sasuke-san - el se detuvo unos segundos, aunque hubiera usado el "san" su nombre había sonado bien. demasiado bien para ser sincero. El se sonrojo y siguió caminado.

~Demonios su sensei realmente no sabe el efecto que tiene ~

Hinata lo siguió sonriendo ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha.

* * *

Una semana más tarde la policía apareció en la puerta del la casa de Matsuri.

Ella les había avisado que a esa hora él estaría en su casa.

Lo acorralaron contra la pared. El hombre los miraba sorprendido al igual que la madre de Matsuri que hoy se había quedado en casa.

\- Creo que cometen un error señores -

\- Quedas preso por abuso de una menor. Todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra. Llevenlo muchachos - dijo Kiba a los policías que lo sostenían.

Su madre y el sensei se quedaron petrificados. Kiba se acerco a Matsuri y le sobo el pelo.

\- Todo estará bien ahora pequeña, cuídate - le dio una gran sonrisa y se fue al lado de su perro.

La madre de Matsuri la miro incrédula.

\- Lo siento mamá, no podía seguir guardando el dolor - Su madre dejo caer dos lagrimas y la abrazo, arrepentida por no haberle creído antes.

* * *

\- Le pedí a ayuda a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, afortunamente resolvieron el problema rápidamente - Hinata estaba sentada en una silla marrón.

La habitación era blanca, como todo hospital lo tenía.

Frente a ella una persona estaba inconsciente ligada a tubos y maquinas. El _bip_ de la maquina que indicaba que el corazón seguía latiendo era lo único que le daba esperanza a la Hyuga.

\- Hoy mi estudiante me dijo que lo llamaré por su nombre. Recuerdo cuando te dije lo mismo, fue cuando por fin empezaba a abrir las puertas de mi corazón y a confiar que no todo estaba perdido, fue mi manera de decirte que quería ser más cercana a ti y que quería me mostraras todo lo que quisieras mostrarme. - Hinata sonrió - Vi su sonrisa una vez tenias razón, los que más guardan su sonrisa son los que esconden la más hermosas.

La enfermera golpeó la puerta anunciando que el tiempo de visita había terminado.

Hinata se levanto y dió un beso en la frente de la persona en coma.

\- Vendré la próxima semana Kurenai-sensei - con eso se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su antigua maestra.

La mujer que le había abierto los ojos y mostrado que había mucho que no había aprendido del mundo aún.

Tenia muchas cosas que aprender y muchas cosas que enseñar.

Y Volver a hacer que el Uchiha sonriera seria su prioridad.

.

.

.

.


	6. El reloj de arena

_**Advertencia:** El siguiente capítulo c_ _ontiene temas como suicidio, bullying, maltratos, problemas psicologicos y corazones rotos._

 _ **Advertencia2:** Quien ama al personaje Gaara o es demasiado sentimental, prepare su pañuelo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**  
 _Leche caliente con miel_

 _El olor a sangre era fuerte. Sus manos estaban manchadas._

 _Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas._

 _Pero él no sentía nada._

 _\- Eres un monstruo._  
 _Él se había cansado de decir lo contrario. La mentira que se repetía constantemente hacia él termino convirtiéndose en una verdad._  
 _\- Tienes razón-_

 _Las personas que fueron heridas son peligrosas, ellos saben como sobrevivir._

 _Y él era un superviviente._

* * *

Hinata pasaba la lista.

Ella parpadeo recordando que día era.

\- Chicos les tengo una buena noticia - dijo mirando a los estudiantes que la miraron curiosos - Esta semana tendremos el viaje escolar - dijo sonriendo alegremente. Los estudiantes celebraron - Será un viaje de tres días y dos noches. Se les dividirán en grupos de cinco-

Hinata agarro la listas y se levanto. Ella empezó a decir los nombres de los integrantes de los grupos.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - el moreno miro a su sensei expectante - Naruto Uzumaki - el rubio miro a su amigo sonriendo y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, Sasuke dio una diminuta sonrisa - Sakura Haruno - la pelirosa celebró con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa - Sai Shimura - el moreno parpadeo - e Ino Yamanaka - Sai e Ino se sonrieron contentos, después pensaron un poco y miraron al Uchiha sonriendo maliciosos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no presentía nada bueno de esa sonrisa.

.

.

Era hora del intervalo. Sasuke había decidido quedarse en la clase tomando su jugo de tomate.

Ino llego sonriendo junto a Sakura y Sai.

\- Hey Sasuke-kun ya cambiaste de opinión? - pregunto la rubia sonriendo maliciosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Ya les dije que... -

Ino hizo cara de aburrimiento.

\- Ah corta el rollo Sasuke-kun es demasiado obvio - dijo la rubia, Sakura se unió a ellos curiosa - Hinata-sensei es muy hermosa y ayuda a muchos, en algún momento uno de los que ayuda se enamorará de ella y tendrás un rival.

\- Eso no sucederá - dijo el Uchiha con los brazos cruzados. Ino arqueo la ceja y se cruzo los brazos.

\- Estás seguro? Porque fue lo que sucedió contigo - dijo sonriendo burlona.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. La rubia tenía razón.

Sakura escuchaba todo perpleja.

\- Que quieres decir con que Hinata-sensei..? - dijo ansiosa la pelirosa, los presentes la miraron. Ino sonrió.

\- Es la persona que le gusta a Sasuke-kun - dijo la rubia. Sakura se petrifico.

Naruto salto sobre Sasuke al oír esa frase.

\- TE GUSTA ALGUIEN TEME? - Sasuke miro irritado al escandaloso de su amigo, pero tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y se arrodillo e el suelo sosteniendo la camisa del moreno - Pensé que era tu mejor amigo Teme - Naruto lloriqueaba - porque nunca me lo dijiste? -

Sasuke bufo.

Sería un largo viaje escolar.

* * *

Sasuke limpiaba las mesas del bar.

Las chicas suspiraban mirándolo como si fuera un Dios.

 _"- Es tan lindo ~"_

 _"- Oh, se ve tan caliente."_

 _"- Debe ser un Dios en la cama."_

Sasuke las ignoraba profesionalmente.

Termino de limpiar las mesas y se dirigió al balcón.

En estos momentos solo había una mujer que el Uchiha quería en su cama. Su sensei.

La puerta del bar se abrió.

Sasuke miro fijamente al pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas.

Sasuke lo comparo con un mapache.

El pelirrojo se acerco al balcón donde Temari preparaba unos tragos, ella miro sorprendida a su hermano.

\- Gaara que haces aquí?-

Gaara le dio una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

* * *

 _El pelo rojo brillaba por los rayos de sol._

 _Corría alegremente sonriendo entre las calles de arena._

 _El pequeño vivía en el caliente desierto de Suna teniendo 4 años, no tenían parque de diversiones o grandes parques llenos de árboles o flores pero él era un niño alegre._ _Corría con su pelota verde para encontrarse con sus amigos._ _Los niños lo avistaron y sonrieron._

 _\- Gaara estamos aquí – dijo uno alzando la mano en modo de saludo._

 _Gaara sonrió y corrió más rápido hacia ellos._ _La única niña del grupo se acerco a él._

 _Ella era su amor infantil._

 _Siempre sonreía y era como una flor delicada._ _Gaara se sonrojo un poco y le entrego la pelota, ella le sonrió._

 _Fue la ultima sonrisa que Gaara pudo recibir de ella._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Los niños jugaban a la pelota animados._ _Jamás se preocupaban por los arbustos espinosos que había cerca, siempre ignoraban las advertencias de sus padres, la pelota jamás se acercaba a esos arbustos y ellos creían que seguiría así._ _Kirai se alejo corriendo con la pelota, Gaara fue tras ella para sacarle la pelota._  
 _No se dieron cuenta que se habían acercado demasiado a los arbustos, Kirai tropezó e instintivamente Gaara trato de atraparla. Los dos cayeron en los arbustos espinosos._  
 _Kirai grito de dolor y salió ensangrentada de los arbustos, afortunadamente ella solo recibió heridas en los brazos y piernas de forma superficial, Gaara había salido más herido._

 _Los niños se acercaron alarmados a la niña que lloraba._ _Gaara salió de los arbustos con las mejillas y los miembros heridos._

 _Los niños lo miraron asustados._

 _Gaara no gritaba, no lloraba, no parecía sentir dolor._ _Gaara se acerco a la niña que lloraba._

 _\- Estas bien Kirai-chan? – pregunto preocupado._

 _Los niños lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _Kirai lloro más._

 _\- No te duele Gaara ?- pregunto uno de los niños._ _Gaara lo miro como si no entendiera y después se miro a si mismo. La sangre estaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo._

 _Su ropa estaba empapada de sangre._

 _Pero Gaara no sentía nada._

 _Gaara no sabía lo que era el dolor._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Días después corrió el rumor entre los niños de que Gaara había empujado a Kirai._

 _Los niños no se acercaban más a él._

 _La madre de Kirai discutió con la madre de Gaara, decía que él fue quien empujo a su hija y que era él quien siempre llevaba la pelota para que jugaban donde los adultos dijeron que era prohibido. Él era el culpable._ _La madre de Gaara defendió a su niño. Gaara no era del tipo que hacía eso, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie._

 _Su madre tenía una salud muy débil, que solo empeoró después del nacimiento de Gaara._ _Su padre la había dejado meses antes de saber que él existía._ _Ella era solo una amante y él tenía su propia familia._

 _Para Karura, Gaara era todo lo que tenía ademas de su hermano Yashamaru que vivía con ellos._

 _Gaara amaba a su madre._

 _Su madre murió tiempo después._

 _Gaara conoció entonces lo que era dolor aún sin saber que era._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Ningún niño se acercaba a Gaara._

 _Asustados huían de él._ _Decían que era un monstruo que no sentía dolor._

 _Ellos no sabían que lo único que tenía Gaara era Analgesia, una enfermedad que te impide sentir dolor físico._

 _Infelizmente no te impide sentir dolor emocional, entonces el corazón de Gaara no dejaba de doler cada vez que los niños lo rechazaban o cada vez que recordaba a su amorosa madre._

 _Kirai era prohibida de acercarse a él. No importaba cuanto tratara de decirle a los demás que Gaara era inocente, nadie la escuchaba. Kirai era callada por sus amigos y sus padres la alejaban lo más que podían de Gaara._ _Gaara solo lo tenía a Yashamaru. Él era el único que aún le sonreía._

 _El inocente pelirrojo no sabía que su sonrisa era falsa._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _2 años después._

 _Una pelota llego hasta los pies de Gaara._

 _Los niños que jugaban detuvieron sus risas_ _._

 _El pelirrojo agarro la pelota y la ofreció a ellos tímidamente. Los niños lo miraron asustados._

 _-Es ese tal Gaara – dijo uno. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos._

 _-De verdad que es espeluznante – dijo otro._

 _\- Corran o nos lastimará a nosotros también – los niños empezaron a correr huyendo del pequeño que se sintió rechazado más una vez._

 _La pelota cayo al suelo._

 _Gaara no quería más estar solo._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Yashamaru se cortó con los pedazos de vidrio roto en el suelo._

 _Gaara lo miro asustado y culpable._

 _\- Lo... Lo siento... Fue sin querer yo .. yo – él había roto el jarrón de flores al golpear el mueble._ _Gaara dio dos pasos atrás, luego se volteo y salio corriendo a su habitación._

 _\- Espera Gaara – Yashamaru lo llamo pero el niño no se volteo._ _Gaara se encerró en su habitación y agarro a su pequeño oso marrón abrazándolo._

 _Era el único objeto que tenía de su madre, su ultimo regalo para él._

 _Yashamaru golpeo la puerta._

 _Gaara lo ignoro y agarro un pequeño cuchillo que tenía en su habitación._

 _Se lo clavo en la mano._

 _Yashamaru entro en ese momento._

 _\- No importa lo que haga – Gaara miro resignado su herida abierta – No siento nada._

 _\- Me duele cuando haces eso – dijo Yashamaru, el rubio se acerco al pequeño que se había sobresaltado y le saco delicadamente el cuchillo de las manos._

 _Gaara miro a la herida de Yashamaru._

 _\- Perdoname Yashamaru – dijo el pequeño mirando la herida de su tío, Yashamaru miro su propria herida y sonrió._

 _\- Te refieres a esto? esto no es nada- dijo el rubio tratando la herida del pequeño antes que la suya. Gaara lo miro dudando._

 _\- Te duele ? - pregunto preocupado._

 _\- Si solo un poco, pero sanará pronto – dijo Yashamaru mirando su herida._

 _\- Yashamaru – el mencionado lo miro – Como se siente el dolor? - Gaara miro a su propia herida – Yo no siento nada. Entonces como se siente? -_ _Yashamaru pensó un poco._

 _\- Hn verás, como podría explicarlo...Es muy difícil o quizás molesto, es como cuando algo se atora o se corta, un sentimiento difícil de llevar, cuando estas herido no te sientes normal... Creo que no estoy explicándome muy bien – dijo llevando una mano tras su cabeza y sonriendo débilmente – Básicamente es una situación que quieres evitar como sea posible._ _Gaara miro fijamente a la herida de Yashamaru con una expresión triste._

 _\- Tampoco... Tampoco tú me quieres ?... Como los otros? - pregunto el pequeño._

 _Yashamaru lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta._

 _Sonrió._

 _\- Todos van por la vida hiriendo a los demás y siendo heridos pero no es fácil para nosotros odiar a alguien más -_

 _Gaara sonrió._

 _\- Gracias, gracias Yashamaru – el mayor lo miro confundido – creo que ya aprendí lo que es el dolor – dijo el pequeño cambiando su expresión – creo que yo también siento el dolor, como los demás – el pequeño se apretó el pecho con la mano – Sé que no estoy sangrando pero me duele mucho aquí. -_  
 _Yashamaru se cortó el dedo de forma superficial, Gaara lo miro sorprendido._

 _\- Hiere tu cuerpo y la sangre correrá estimulada por la herida, con el tiempo la herida sanará, con la ayuda de la medicina pueden curar más rápido aún, pero es más peligroso una herida en el corazón – Yashamaru señalo su propio corazón, las gotas de su herida caían al suelo manchando la alfombra de carmesí – Porque nada tarda más en sanar._

 _\- Una herida en el corazón ? -_

 _\- Las heridas del corazón son un poco diferentes a las heridas de la carne – Yashamaru cerro sus ojos – A diferencia de una herida en el cuerpo no hay medicina para una herida el corazón y en ocasiones nunca sanan._

 _Gaara apretó más su pecho._

 _\- No te preocupes, si hay algo que cura un corazón roto -_ _Gaara miro fijamente a su tío._

 _\- huh?_

 _\- Pero es un remedio un poco complicado - Yashamaru miro a la foto de su hermana, la madre de Gaara, el pelirrojo siguió su mirada – Solo puede ser administrado por otra persona._

 _\- Que es? - pregunto el niño en tono urgente-_ _Yashamaru lo miro._

 _\- El amor-_ _Gaara parpadeo._

 _\- El amor? Como? -_

 _\- No lo ves Gaara? No hay duda de que mi hermana te amó - Gaara lo miro confundido, Yashamaru volvió a ver la foto de su hermana – Creo que la voluntad de mi hermana esta en cada parte de tu ser, mi hermana aún después de la muerte siempre quiere protegerte de todo -_

 _Gaara sonrió._

 _-Gracias por todo Yashamaru – dijo sonriendo._

 _\- No me lo agradezcas – Yashamaru llevo su dedo sangrante a la boca._

 _Gaara se acercó a él lentamente y le agarro la mano herida. Yashamaru se confundió. El pequeño llevo a la boca su dedo herido limpiando la sangre que corría._  
 _El pequeño no notó la mirada de odio que recibió del mayor._

 _~Ahora entiendes?... Entiendes lo que siento? ~ pensó el rubio._

 _Gaara aprendió el concepto del dolor._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Meses después_

 _Gaara era sostenido por el cuello._

 _Trataban de matarlo._

 _Él miraba con los ojos bien abiertos tratando y tratando de soltarse._

 _Estaban en la cocina._ _Algo rozo la mano del pelirrojo._ _Gaara agarro el grande cuchillo y lo clavó por puro instinto de sobrevivencia en el cuello de su agresor._

 _Yashamaru tosió y abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Liberó al pequeño del cuello, Gaara cayó al suelo tosiendo fuertemente y tratando de recuperar el aire._ _Yashamaru dio pasos atrás y cayo sobre sus rodillas tosiendo sangre._

 _Infelizmente el cuchillo era del tipo para cortar carne, estando tan afilado y hecho para cortar carnes gruesas de forma fácil, el cuchillo lo había atravesado casi completamente._

 _Gaara se acerco llorando a su tío. Él se saco el cuchillo del cuello, la sangre corría descontrolada._

 _\- Porque? Porque Yashamaru? - Las lagrimas caían al suelo._ _Yashamura no soportaba más el dolor de verlo, él siempre culpo a Gaara por la muerte de su hermana y siempre culparía._

 _\- Ja-jamás – tosió sangre - te ame Gaara -_ _Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Yashamaru antes de morir desangrado._

 _Gaara grito entre las lagrimas, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre._

 _Gaara supo que él también podia sentir un inmenso dolor._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Semanas después._

 _Gaara se mudaba con su padre._

 _Rasa el padre de Gaara había descubierto su existencia y su situación. En las noticias no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el intento de homicidio de Yashamaru y el ataque en legitima defensa del pequeño pelirrojo._

 _Rasa se había sorprendido. A meses se había divorciado y trato de buscar a la mujer que robo su corazón, él había tratado de olvidarla afastándose. Pero aún seis años después no pudo hacerlo y cuando la busco no la encontró, hasta que supo lo de las noticias._

 _El niño era una copia de él. Rasa había conocido a Yashamaru y el amor y cariño que tenía a su hermana. Fue Yashamaru quien le dijo que no debía acercarse a su hermana otra vez hasta que se separará de su mujer. Pero Rasa tenía dos hijos no podía hacerlo._

 _Pero ahora Karura estaba muerta en su lugar quedaba apenas el mayor amor de la vida de ella, Gaara._

 _Gaara estaba traumado._

 _Un niño pequeño que sangraba por el corazón._

 _Ese día conoció a su padre pero estaba más asustado que contento._

 _No lo conocía, no sabía lo que podía hacer con él, no sabía si el mayor también lo odiaría._

 _Él era un monstruo, eso decían todos._

 _Gaara trataba de refutar, negaba que él era un monstruo._

 _Gaara no quería estar solo._

 _Pero Gaara temía acercarse a personas que querían herir su corazón._

 _Conoció a Temari y Kankuro._

 _Al principió la relación fue dura, Gaara estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, pero Temari y Kankuro no fueron así con él. Gaara estaba confundido y no sabía como actuar,_

 _Gaara temía que fueran como Yashamaru._

 _Temari tenía 20 años y era una chica madura y con gran confianza en sí misma. Su temperamento hacía que otras personas se afastarán. Temari no se importaba, quien no_ _aguantaba sus tormentas no era merecedor de su paz. Cuando vio al pequeño que fue la razón de que sus padres se separan no pensó en odiarlo, el pequeño había sufrido y sus cicatrices eran profundas._

 _El pequeño no dormía por la noche, temía que las imágenes de Yashamaru aparecieran en su mente, Temari lo descubrió cuando fue a ver como estaba el pequeño._

 _Ella se acerco a la cama de él._ _Gaara la miro desconfiando. Temari le sonrió maternal, se sentó en la cama y lo agarro poniéndolo en su regazo._ _Gaara estaba le sonreía y le decía que todo estaría bien, sobándole el pelo de forma tranquila._

 _Una lagrima cayó del ojo de Gaara, Temari le recordaba al amor de una madre. El se aferro a ella con fuerza temiendo que ella desapareciera y lloro, lloro hasta dormirse._

 _Temari seguía acariciándolo aún después de dormido._

 _Ella velaba por el corazón de ese pequeño niño victima de las crueldades de la vida._

 _._

 _._

 _1 año después._

 _Gaara empezaría la escuela en la ciudad de Konoha, él estaba nervioso y muy ansioso._

 _Gaara se llevaba muy bien con su nueva familia y se había mudadoa Konoha._

 _Pero los rumores e historias sobre su pasado jamás parecían quedar atrás._

 _Su padre Rasa era un hombre frio en la mayor parte del tiempo, pero veía en Gaara el producto de su amor con aquella efímera mujer. Rasa lo cuidaba y lo protegía contra_

 _los aldeanos del desierto que lo llamaban demonio y alegaban que él estaba maldito._

 _Kankuro tenia 12 años y era muy extrovertido, era un ventrículo y un experto con marionetas, siempre trataba de hacerlo sonreír con sus marionetas aunque Gaara no_ _sonreía mucho, Gaara era muy feliz por dentro._

 _Temari era la más cercana a él, Temari podía ser dura como roca y ligera como la arena. Ella no tenia piedad de los que esparcían exagerados rumores sobre su hermano pequeño, ella le contaba cuentos y le enseñaba a Gaara las cosas importantes y simples de la vida, cosas que a Gaara le costaba aprender._

 _Pero su nueva familia también era muy ocupada. Su padre aún trabajaba como propietario de las empresas Kazekage, Temari no quería heredar las empresas por lo que buscaba trabajos por su propria cuenta, ahora mismo trabajaba arduamente. Kankuro jugaba mucho con él pero también tenia la escuela y estudiaba e tiempo integral además de las horas que tenía para sus proprios amigos._

 _Entonces decidieron que contratarían una niñera, Gaara la conocería después de la escuela._

 _Su escuela era cerca, él podía ir caminado solo hasta allá y es lo que hacía en este momento, por el camino algo le llamo la atención._

 _Un gato._

 _Un gato malherido y maltratado, Gaara lo miro fijamente y trato de acercarse al gato, sus colores le recordaban a la arena del desierto, el lugar donde él nació, donde su madre lo crio y le dio todo su amor._

 _El gato lo miro desconfiado, cuando Gaara se acerco más el gato lo rasguño en la cara varias veces, pero Gaara no sentía nada entonces no retrocedió._

 _La sangre corría por sus mejillas pero Gaara no se dio cuenta, solo se enfoco en acariciar al pequeño gato de ojos dorados y negros._

 _\- También te han herido ? - Gaara le acaricio la cabeza, el gato estaba sorprendido, no sabía que era lo que hacía el humano pero le gustaba, era la primera vez que alguien acariciaba a ese gato - Ellas sanarán, pero la herida en tu corazón no verdad? Por eso no confiás en los humanos verdad? Tranquilo, no te haré daño, yo entiendo como te sientes - dijo tristemente el niño. Gaara se alarmo, llegaría tarde a la escuela, se levanto apresurado - Nos vemos gatito - dijo antes de salir corriendo._

 ** _Sus pequeños suspiros, ámame, ámame._**

 ** _Es todo lo que pido, ámame, ámame._**

 ** _Golpeó con su pequeño puño para poder sentir algo._**

 ** _Se preguntaba cómo sería sentir._**

 _Gaara olvido algo importante, sus mejillas aún tenía sangre marcando su piel, pero él no sentía nada._

 _Llego a la escuela y todos lo miraban asustados._

 _Los rumores se esparcían como el viento, las heridas que Gaara tenía ahora no ayudaron en nada, solo empeoraron las cosas._

 _Monstruo._

 _Gaara escucho muchas veces esa palabra pero no esperaba oírla en su primer día de clase._ _Uno de los profesores lo vio y lo llevo para limpiarlo, pero la primera impresión ya había quedado grabada en la mente y la gran imaginación de los niños._

 _Las miradas de los niños no dejarían de perseguirlo por las noches._

 ** _Monstruo._**

 ** _Cómo debería sentirme?_**

 ** _Aquí hay criaturas mirando a través de la ventana._**

 _Ese día conoció a su nueva niñera, esperaba llevarse bien con ella al menos, pero no fue lo que sucedió._

 _Meguri era una señora que al inicio pareció amable pero cuando ella descubrió que él no sentía dolor ella sonrió sádica._

 _Ella lo quemaba con cigarillos._

 _Gaara ocultaba sus heridas con su ropa, no le había dicho a su nueva familia sobre que él no sentía nada, temía que lo llamaran monstruo._

 _Ella le clavaba agujas en la piel mientras sonreía._

 _\- Esto es divertido, divertido - esa era siempre sus palabras._

 _Un día su niñera quiso probar con un cuchillo, Gaara la miro asustado._

 _En su mente el flashback del cuchillo clavado en Yashamaru apareció._

 _Gaara grito por primera vez. Ella lo miro enojada mientras le cortaba superficialmente, de esa forma no quedaban cicatrices al menos no en la piel._

 _\- Deja de fingir, yo sé que no te duele - dijo pensando que el niño fingía gritar de dolor._

 _Pero Gaara no sentía dolor físico, su dolor era emocional y ese dolor eran de los que dejaban profundas cicatrices en el alma._

 ** _Esa noche lo enjauló, Lo magulló y lo destrozó._**

 ** _Se movió con dificultad, acercándose,_**

 ** _Después se lo llevó._**

 _Ella soltó el cuchillo dejando de experimentar y le dio una cachetada enviándolo al piso._

 _\- Callate fenómeno-_ _Gaara estaba acostumbrándose a esas palabras._

 ** _Muñecas moradas, y también sus tobillos._**

 ** _Sufrimiento silencioso,_**

 ** _Entonces poco a poco vio que sus pesadillas eran sus sueños._**

 _En la escuela los niños no se acercaban a él._

 _Los maestros creían que él estaba maldito, todos sabía sobre su pasado, Gaara no comprendía el mundo, él era apenas un niño._

 _Todos los días Gaara cuidaba al gatito._ _Gaara corrió hasta el único que no huía de él._ _El gatito maulló al único humano que no lo maltrato._

 _Los dos eran similares, los dos habían sido heridos por los humanos._

 _Gaara sonrió._

 _\- Shukaku - ese era el nombre que le puso. Gaara le dio algo de comida y el pequeño animal lo miro agradecido y empezó a comer._ _Con Shukaku, Gaara no estaba solo._

 _Así era hasta que Shukaku murió._

 _Gaara lo cuido durante meses, pero los niños cuando llevados por la educación de padres crueles podían ser crueles también._

 ** _Monstruo._**

 ** _Cómo debería sentirme?_**

 ** _Aquí hay criaturas mirando a través de la ventana._**

 _Ellos agarraron a Gaara en un callejón y frente a él golpearon al indefenso animal hasta la muerte._

 _La mente de Gaara entro en colapso, había sido la gota que colmo el vaso._

 _El grito de él se oyó a metros, pero no había nadie cerca._

 ** _Escucho sus voces,_**

 ** _Soy un niño de cristal,_**

 ** _Soy de lo que Hannah se arrepiente._**

 _Gaara se liberó del agarre de los demás niños que lo miraron sorprendidos._

 _Agarró al primero y lo tiró al suelo subiendo arriba de él y golpeándole la cara._

 ** _Monstruo._**

 ** _Cómo debería sentirme?_**

 ** _Baja las sábanas._**

 ** _El asesinato se oye en el cordón de la almohada._**

 _Los niños lo miraron asustados._

 _Monstruo._

 ** _Las palabras están tatuadas en sus venas, sí._**

 _Los niños lo sacaron de arriba de su amigo y corrieron huyendo de Gaara._

 _Gaara aprendió que solo le era permitido amarse a si mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _11 años después._

 _Gaara vivía en peleas._

 _El único musculo que sentía algo era su corazón._

 _Gaara se rindió de tratar de ser amable con los demás a mucho tiempo. Se rindió de evitar las peleas que los demás buscaban tener con él. Gaara ya no se preocupaba con los demás, solo con su familia, pero aún guardaba de ellos sus peores secretos, aún temía que ellos desaparecieran de su lado._

 ** _Arrastrándose sigilosamente por mi piel, estas heridas no curarán._**

 ** _El miedo es la causa de mí caída, confundiendo lo que es real._**

 _Temari no sabía que sucedía con su hermanito, él era tan dulce al principio, pero cada vez se volvía más y más cerrado hacía ellos._

 _Gaara había perdido la confianza en los demás._

 _Aprendió que un demonio solo podía ser amado por sí mismo._

 ** _Hay algo dentro de mí que empuja bajo la superficie,_**

 ** _consumiendo, confundiendo._**

 ** _Esta falta de auto control, me temo que nunca terminará._**

 _Ya no era el tierno e inocente niño que fue un día. Gaara tenía un tatuaje que en su frente que decía "amor", era la marca del su amor proprio y los recuerdos del amor de su madre._

 _Él era un monstruo. De eso lo había convencido, eso fue lo que los humanos crearon. Un niño roto, un hombre con problemas emocionales. Que sufría silenciosamente._

 _Gaara seguía yendo a la escuela, aunque ahí era donde empezaba todo su infierno._

 _Por los pasillos oyó murmullos, el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran de él, pero esta vez él no era el asunto de la escuela._

 _Era la nueva estudiante._

 _Gaara no presto atención._

 _Cuando la clase empezó Gaara abrió los ojos como platos hacía la nueva estudiante._

 _\- Soy Kirai Tsukumi es un gusto conocerlos - dijo sonriendo su primer amor infantil, la amiga que le dio la ultima sonrisa antes de comenzar todo su infierno._

 _El pasado que Gaara trataba de olvidar volvía a él._

 ** _Parece que no puedo encontrarme a mi mismo de nuevo._**

 ** _Mis paredes me asfixian._**

 _Kirai lo reconoció y trato de hablar con el en diversas ocasiones, Gaara la evitaba._

 _Él desconfiaba que ella andaba tras él no por una buena causa, ella seguramente creía que el la había empujado aquel día._

 _Gaara nunca supo que ella era la única que creía en él._

 ** _Sin una gota de confianza y estoy convencido de que queda demasiada presión que soportar_**

 ** _Me he sentido así antes, tan inseguro._**

 _Un día Kirai finalmente lo atrapó._

 _Gaara la miro asustado._

 _Ella le sonrió._

 _\- Finalmente puedo hablar contigo - ella lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo - Gracias, gracias por tratar de ayudarme aquel día, lo siento todo fue mi culpa -_

 _Él corazón de Gaara se apretó, él no supo porque, después de todo Gaara no estaba sintiendo dolor, estaba aturdido y... feliz?_ _Durante dos semanas Kirai lo seguía a todas partes._

 _Gaara escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía para decir, Kirai hablaba hasta cansarse._

 _Esa pequeña felicidad tampoco duro mucho._

 _Kirai tenía otros amigos también._ _Ellos hablaban mientras caminaban hacía un karaoke. Antes de llegar sus amigos le presentaron un chico._ _Kirai creyó que él era lindo, el chico pensó que ella era caliente._ _Los dos decidieron salir solos, dejando a los amigos de Kirai por ahí._

 _Gaara los avisto a los lejos, entrecerró los ojos cuando el chico la llevo a un callejón._ _Los dos se besaban mientras Gaara se acercaba al callejón, el chico trato de bajarle los pantalones y ella se alarmo._

 _\- No espera aquí no - dijo alarmada._

 _\- Oh vamos nena nadie nos verá - él trato de convencerla_

 _\- Dije que NO - ella se soltó de su agarre y se volteo para marcharse._

 _El chico la miro alarmado y trato de agarrala de la muñeca para disculparse, se había dejado llevar._

 _Pero no pudo decir esas palabras. Un golpee de Gaara lo llevo al suelo. Gaara había llegado cuando ella había gritado "no"._

 _Él no dejaría que el chico se aprovechara de lo más próximo que tuvo de una amiga._

 _El chico salio de bajo él y empezó a golpearlo._ _Abrió los ojos cuando aún lleno de sangre Gaara seguía inexpresivo._ _El pelirrojo lo derrumbó tirando a algunos metros lejos de él._

 _El olor a sangre era fuerte. Sus manos estaban manchadas._

 _Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. Pero él no sentía nada._

 _\- Eres un monstruo - dijo el chico lleno de sangre y mirando al pelirrojo que caminaba hasta él como si no tuviera ninguna herida._

 _Gaara se había cansado de decir lo contrario. La mentira que se repetía constantemente hacia él, termino convirtiéndose en una verdad._

 _\- Tienes razón - Gaara sonrió sádico._

 _Las personas que fueron heridas son peligrosas, ellos saben como sobrevivir._

 _Y él era un superviviente._

 _\- Detente Gaara, ya es suficiente - grito Kirai tratado de detenerlo._ _Gaara no la escucho._

 _Ella trato de pararlo agarrando su brazo pero Gaara por puro instinto la golpeo tirándola al suelo._

 _Kirai hizo una mueca de dolor y Gaara la miro alarmado, trato de acercarse a ella._

 _\- Lo- lo siento Kirai yo -_

 _Ella se afastó asustada._

 _\- Alejate eres un monstruo. Ellos tenían razón eres un MONSTRUO-_

 _Gaara abrió los ojos como platos._

 ** _Arrastrándose sigilosamente por mi piel, estas heridas no curarán._**

 ** _El miedo es la causa de mí caída, confundiendo lo que es real._**

 _Salió corriendo de ese lugar._

 _Las palabras y ojos de los demás lo perseguían_

 _Monstruo_

 _Llego hasta casa y se miro en el espejo._

 _Eres un monstruo_

 _Eres un monstruo._

 _Monstruo_

 _Él veía su reflejo, gritando y sosteniendo su cabeza._

 _Miro atentamente el tatuaje en su frente._

 _El solo podía amarse a si mismo_

 _Solo a sí mismo._

 _No quería seguir siendo herido._

 _Entro a la ducha tratando de quitar la sangre._

 _Salio y vio su reflejo otra vez._

 _"- Porque? Porque Yashamaru? - Las lagrimas caían al suelo._  
 _Yashamura no soportaba más el dolor de verlo, el siempre culpo a Gaara por la muerte de su hermana y siempre culparía._  
 _\- Ja-jamás – tosió sangre - te ame Gaara -"_

 _Gaara rompió el espejo, él enloqueció._

 ** _La inquietud, de forma interminable se cierne sobre mí, distrayendo, reaccionando._**

 ** _Contra mi voluntad permanezco en pie ante mi propio reflejo_**

 ** _Es algo obsesivo cómo no parece que pueda encontrarme a mí mismo de nuevo._**

 ** _Mis paredes me asfixian._**

 _Con una cuerda trato de suicidarse._

 _Pero Temari lo encontró y lo salvo. Ella no se importo con que él estuviera desnudo, que el espejo estuviera roto, que por la casa había manchas de sangren por la alfombra._

 _Temari amaba a su hermanito, ella sabía el niño frágil que él era por dentro._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Semanas después._

 _Temari lo recogió en el hospital, pero no lo llevo casa, lo llevo a otro lugar._

 _Gaara la miro interrogante, ella solo le sonrió._

 _\- Quiero que conozcas a alguien-_

 _Gaara la miro confuso y curioso, quien era que él conocería en un bar? Además el bar estaba cerrado._ _Temari abrió la puerta usando su llave._ _Gaara miro curioso todo el lugar y detuvo su mirado en una chica en el balcón. Ella le sonrió._

 _Gaara no creía más en las sonrisas._

 _Los dos se acercaron a la ojiperla y se sentaron en el balcón._ _Hinata se dio vuelta y empezó a servir leche caliente con canela en un vaso por ultimo lo endulzó con miel._ _Puso el vaso frente a Gaara. Él estaba aún más aturdido._

 _\- Porque tratas de quitarte la vida? - pregunto directa la ojiperla._ _Gaara la miro alarmado y después miro a su hermana._ _Con la mirada Temari le dijo que confiará en la chica frente a él._

 _Gaara no dijo nada._

 _\- Tienes Analgesia - dijo dejando confundido al pelirrojo. Gaara no sabía que Temari había hablado con los doctores y cuando descubrió su enfermedad hablo con la ojiperla - Es una enfermedad poco común, pero no eres el único que lo tiene - Gaara parpadeo - Afecta las células nerviosas encargadas de transmitir las señales de dolor, no sientes cual es la sensación del dolor aunque te golpees, te cortes, te quemes - explico la sensei, Gaara la miro interesado. Como nunca le dijo a su familia sobre sus problemas ellos jamás lo llevaron al doctor y nadie se había tomado la libertad de explicarle que el era apenas una victima más de una enfermedad al igual que otras personas - Muchas personas adorarían no sentir dolor y quisieran ser como tú pero... Lo veo en tus ojos... Tú conoces la soledad, la soledad real... Tú entiendes que es la forma más dolorosa de sufrimiento que existe en el mundo. - ella le ofreció la taza._ _Gaara miro otra vez a su hermana que solo asintió._

 _El pelirrojo la miro sorprendido cuando probó, sabia a los cálidos cuidados de una madre._

 _Gaara sintió como si su madre lo abrazara por la espalda._

 _"Qué niño tan pequeño y débil... No importa lo que suceda, siempre te protegeré, Gaara!"_

 _Una lagrima cayó del ojo de Gaara al recordar las palabras de su madre._

 _\- Para darle sentido a la vida requieres un propósito. Cual era entonces el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo? Existir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto - dijo Gaara dejando que más una lagrima cayera mojando su ropa._

 _Temari lo abrazó y lloró con él._

 _\- Lo siento por ti, cuando creíste que estabas solo. Sé que te quieres ir para acabar con tu dolor pero hermanito, por favor no lleves tu vida lejos de mí. Porque no lo dejaré hasta que ambos veamos la luz. El humano es fallido, yo también fallé, pero entonces...entoces dejame intentarlo._

 _Gaara lloraba en su abrazo._

 _\- Soy un monstruo nee-chan, maté a mí tío, herí gente, mi madre se fue por mi culpa. El dolor no se irá fácilmente._

 _Temari le sonrió y le entrego un pequeño collar con un reloj de arena._

 _\- El tiempo no vuelve atrás, pero a veces las personas deben dar una paso atrás para tomar un impulso y seguir adelante. Como un vivo reloj de arena que eres, depende exclusivamente de ti aprovechar cada mínima partícula que atesores- dijo la rubia._

 _\- Quedarte esperando solo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. Para poder escapar de una senda de soledad, tu única opción es trabajar duro y hacer tu propio camino.- dijo la chica tras el balcón_

 _Gaara por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue ayudado a encontrar su camino_

 _Pero no sería fácil_

 _._  
 _._  
 _Días después avisto a unos chicos que golpeaban a un niño rubio de 13 años._ _Gaara recordó los maltratos que recibía, corrió hacia ellos y salvo al niño rubio._ _Cuando Gaara iba a golpear a unos de los agresores llevado por sus demonios mentales la voz del niño lo detuvo._

 _\- Espera - el chico grito y se paro frente a el - no les pegues._

 _Gaara soltó al chico en el suelo._

 _\- Vámonos de aquí, vámonos - los chicos gritaron y salieron corriendo._

 _Gaara se aturdió por el rubio que defendió a sus agresores._

 _\- Pero ellos te atacaron - dijo irritado el pelirrojo._

 _\- Sus golpes solo sirven para hacerme más fuerte. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo director de Konoha High, haré que me reconozcan un día - dijo sonriendo el golpeado niño._

 _Gaara lo miro asombrado._

 _\- Porque ?_

 _\- huh?_

 _\- Porque solo quieres que te reconozcan y no quieres venganza?_

 _Naruto lo miro determinado._

 _\- Tengo gente importante que no quiere que me hunda en la oscuridad. Y porque ese es camino en la vida._

 _Gaara lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _"- Quedarte esperando solo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. Para poder escapar de una senda de soledad, tu única opción es trabajar duro y hacer tu propio camino-"_

 _\- Naruto - una chica pelirosa llego corriendo preocupada - Naruto-_ _los dos voltearon a verla. Naruto sonriendo llevando la mano tras su cabeza - Shanaro! - la chica le golpeo en la cabeza._

 _\- Ouch Sakura-chan eso dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza el rubio._ _La chica lo miro con los ojos brillosos y lo abrazó._

 _\- Eres un idiota te dije que no te metieras en peleas, me dejaste preocupada baka - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente._

 _Naruto se sonrojo sonriendo resignado._

 _Así era su amiga. Sakura no sabía que Naruto había recibido golpes por que los chicos la habían insultado._ _Sakura lo soltó._

 _\- Vamos Sasuke-kun también te está buscando - dijo la pelirosa y después se dio cuenta del pelirrojo, ella lo miro interrogante,_

 _\- Él me salvo - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sakura lo miro sorprendida al igual que Gaara, jamás nadie le dijo esas palabras. Sakura sonrió._

 _\- Gracias - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse con Naruto apoyado en sus brazos._

 _Tras ellos Gaara hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía._

 _Él sonrió._

 _~También encontraré mi camino ~ pensó agarrando el reloj de arena en su cuello._

* * *

.

.

\- Vine a ver como estabas - dijo y luego miro a todos lados. Temari sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si claro. Pasa ella está en la habitación al fondo - dijo su hermana sabiendo a quien más buscaba.

Sasuke los miro interesado.

Gaara asintió y se dirigió a la habitación.

Sasuke parpadeo. La única que estaba en las habitaciones del fondo era...Hinata.

 _''-Hinata-sensei es muy hermosa y ayuda a muchos, en algún momento uno de los que ayuda se enamorará de ella y tendrás un rival-''_

Temari sonrió cuando Sasuke se apresuro en terminar sus actividades y corrió a la habitación tras Hinata y el pelirrojo.

Sasuke se puso tras la puerta cerrada y pego su oído en la puerta. Silencio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, que estaban haciendo ahí adentro los dos solos?

\- Oh Gaara eso es muy bueno-

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Es genial- era la voz de su sensei.

Sasuke no soporto más, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes de lo que podía estar refiriéndose.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su sensei abrazada con Gaara.

Rápidamente Sasuke apartó a Hinata y la sostuvo en sus brazos enviando un aura oscura a toda la habitación.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos. Hinata se sonrojo al estar entre los brazos de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-san que sucede? - pregunto confundida la ojiperla. Sasuke casi jadea al oír su nombre de la boca de su sensei, pero se contuvo mirando con el ceño fruncido a

Gaara. El pelirrojo lo miraba tan confundido como Hinata.

\- No deben hacer sexo cuando hay gente aquí - dijo el celoso Uchiha. La imaginación de alguien cuando está celosa es muy grande. Hinata y Gaara se petrificaron. Gaara se atasco y empezó a toser, Hinata se sintió mareada.

\- Bueno era solo eso Hyuga, yo creo que me voy, tengo alguien ver aún - dijo recuperándose y tratando de escapar el pelirrojo. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue, Gaara sintio calofrió por su cuerpo. La enfermedad de Gaara solo no le enviaba señales de dolor externo pero si algunas sensaciones internas.

Hinata se soltó lentamente de Sasuke y lo miro muy sonrojada.

\- N-no no estábamos ha-haciendo e-e-eso Sasuke-san, no sé de do-donde sacaste esa idea - dijo con las manos en el pecho de Sasuke. Sasuke se dio cuenta del contacto que estaba teniendo, su sensei no sabia el efecto que tenía sobre él, eso era seguro.

Sasuke se inclino un poco acercando su rostro al de su sensei para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- Entonces ... ? -pregunto. Hinata se sonrojo.

~Muy, muy cerca ~ pensaba ella.

\- Lo-lo estaba feli-licitando por que va a heredar las empresas de su padre - dijo desviando la mirada.

Sasuke inclino la cabeza de lado.

\- Él es tu antiguo amor ? - necesitaba saberlo urgentemente. Esperaba que dijera que no.

Hinata sonrió melancólica.

\- Gaara-kun aún no sabe lo que es amor - Sasuke parpadeo - solo conoce el amor de familia, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al amor de una mujer a un hombre - Sasuke la miro curioso, Hinata lo miro - él no es mi antiguo amor Sasuke-san - dijo Hinata.

Por dentro Sasuke salto de alegría.

* * *

Gaara se dirigía a Konoha High.

Después de conocer a Naruto ellos mantuvieron contacto y muchas veces lo visitaba. Hinata era para él como una mentora, una salvadora al igual que su hermana.

Gaara estaba lleno de traumas aún por curar.

Él esperaba encontrar esa cura que Yashamaru llamó amor. Pero Gaara no sabía como se sentiría.

Kirai había sido un pequeño encanto infantil y cuando la encontró otra vez no duro mucho tiempo hasta que ella lo llamará monstruo.

Gaara se acerco a la entrada de la escuela y miro curioso a una chica que estaba parada en la entrada mirando a la escuela.

Se acerco a ella no queriendo asustarla.

\- Que haces ? - pregunto curioso al ver que ella no entraba.

Ella se sobresalto y lo miro, la chica se sonrojo levemente.

~Tiene una belleza exótica, es muy guapo ~

\- Ah- yo - ella sonrió mirando a la escuela otra vez - Estoy observando el lugar donde será mi nuevo comienzo, quiero escribir desde el principio mi camino - Gaara la miro sorprendido.

Él agarro al collar de reloj de arena entre sus manos.

\- Mi nombre es Gaara - dijo.

Ella le sonrió, la sonrisa más cálida que Gaara había visto. Ella se parecía a su madre.

\- Soy Matsuri - ella también era una superviviente.

Gaara descubrió lo que era amor.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Despierta, ya llegamos Sasuke-san - Sasuke parpadeo al oír la voz de su sensei.

Se levanto sobresaltado, asustando a su sensei.

El viaje. Estaban en el viaje.

Sasuke miro a todos lados, él estaba solo con Hinata en el autobús.

\- Vamos Sasuke-san, los otros te esperan abajo- dijo volteándose para salir. Sasuke miro su trasero mientras ella caminaba.

~ Tiene un buen culo ~

Ganas de darle unas palmadas en ese redondo y perfecto culo no faltaban.

Sasuke suspiro y se levanto siguiendo a su sensei. Se había vuelto un gran pervertido.

.  
Ino y Naruto confabulaban para juntar a Sasuke con la sensei.

\- Ella es una maestra, eso está prohibido, quieren meterlos en problemas ?- a Sakura le gustaba Hinata-sensei, pero amaba a Sasuke, era obvio que no ayudaría a juntarlos.

Ino la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sai - llamo a su novio, el se acercó por tras de Sakura tapándole la boca. Ino sonrió satisfecha.

Sasuke se acercó a ellos y los miro desconfiado.

\- Que hacen? - a parte de Sakura todos voltearon la cabeza a otro lado, silbando inocentes. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Chicos empaquen sus cosas en la cabaña onegai - grito la sensei - A las tres horas quiero que todos estén aquí para empezar con las actividades -

\- Hai - los chicos se dirigieron a la cabaña.

El viaje era en una montaña. Los chicos empacaron en la cabaña que tenía tres pisos.

Mirando todo maravillados el lugar. El grupo de Sasuke lo obligo a ir con ellos a conocer el resto de la cabaña.

Entre las horas que pasaban Sasuke siempre dirigía su mirada a su sensei que organizaba las cosas con Guy-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke no confiaba en el maestro pervertido entonces se la pasaba vigilándo, algo que su grupo noto. Naruto e Ino sonreían maliciosos.

Ellos planeaban algo.

A las tres horas todos se reunieron con los senseis fuera de la cabaña.

La actividad era simple, una busca al tesoro.

Sasuke bufo resignado, tendría que pasar 5 horas lejos de su sensei sin poder vigilar al pervertido peliplata.

El grupo de Sasuke caminaba entre el bosque buscando las pistas.

Naruto era líder.

Sai llevaba el mapa y marcaba los puntos.

Sasuke resolvía los acertijos.

Sakura llevaba el botiquín, por si alguien tenia sed o salia herido.

Ino se dedicaba a mirar alrededor en busca de pistas.

La Yamanaka miro a Sai e Naruto, ellos asintieron.

Ino tropezó sobre Sasuke, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Sakura la miro enojada y la saco de sobre él.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor y se levanto mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ten más cuidado - dijo sacudiendo su ropa.

Ino sonrió inocente

\- Oh lo siento Sasuke-kun no vi por donde andaba - dijo la rubia fingiendo. Sasuke la miro desconfiado.

\- Mentira puerca, pensé que no te gustaba más Sasuke-kun- dijo enojada la pelirosa.

\- No me gusta, yo tengo Sai-kun, frentona- dijo irritada la rubia abrasando a su novio.

Sasuke bufo cuando las dos empezaron a discutir.

El Uchiha no se dio cuenta que Ino le había quitado el collar con el escudo de su apellido, un regalo de su madre.

Terminaron las pruebas, solo faltaba volver al campamento y recoger su premio.

\- Hey teme, hoy no trajiste tu collar ? - pregunto Naruto como quien no sabe nada.

Sasuke lo miro confundido y después puso la mano en su cuello.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

El collar no estaba. Pensó un poco, seguramente estaba donde había caído. Sasuke salio corriendo en busca de su valioso collar.

\- Sasuke-kun donde vas ? - pregunto alarmada la pelirosa.

Ino lo había dejado a la vista pero Sasuke no sabía eso, tampoco sabía a donde estaba.

El resto del grupo sonrió malicioso, primera parte completa. Agarraron a la pelirosa y se la llevaron a rastras. Ella trato de soltarse pero sin éxito.

Ellos se dirigieron a la cabaña, lo que no notaron era que el cielo empezaba a nublarse.

Cerca de la cabaña las primeras gotas cayeron sobre ellos, después empezó la llovizna, ellos se miraron alarmados. Sasuke había olvidado agarrar el mapa.

Ellos corrieron apresurados a la cabaña.

\- Vamos chicos a dentro, empezará a llover fuertemente - grito Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando el grupo llego corriendo con ojos asustados.

\- Hinata-sensei, Hinata-sensei - ellos gritaron.

\- Que sucedió?- pregunto alarmada, no veía a Sasuke con ellos.

\- Ellos... - Sakura empezó pero luego se detuvo, no podía hacerle eso a sus amigos - Es Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun perdió su collar y volvió para buscarlo pero no llevo ningún mapa, no pudimos alcanzarlo - dijo la pelirosa. Los chicos jadearon, ese había sido el plan inicial, pero la tormenta no estaba programada.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

Actuó rápido. Consiguió una linterna rápidamente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- Quédense adentro. Yo lo traeré - dijo antes de salir corriendo y ser tragada por la oscura noche entre el bosque.

Sakura miro a la espalda de Hinata, ahora entendía porque Sasuke le entrego su corazón a esa mujer entre todas las que podía elegir.

.

.

Sasuke buscaba al collar entre el suelo, las gotas empezaron a caer y el cielo se oscureció.

Aun así Sasuke no dejo de buscar, sonrió cuando lo encontró.

Pero entonces cuando el objetivo había sido completado se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

Miro a todos lados.

Que rayos podría hacer Sasuke ahora?

Hinata corría empapando su ropa y llenándola de lodo.

\- Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san - ella gritaba su nombre desesperada a que él la escuchará.

Hinata no tendría fuerzas para aguantar otra perdida.

 _Aah tu mano está tan cálida dentro de las mías_

 _llega hasta el final en lo profundo de mi corazón_

No tendría fuerzas para perder a ese chico. Aún no lo había visto sonreír otra vez, Aún tenía cosas que enseñarle. Aún tenía que hacer que él se sienta vivo.

Hinata no podía perder a nadie más que fuera importante para ella.

Hinata colapsaría si eso sucedía.

\- SASUKE - grito a todo pulmón.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Juro haber oído la voz de su sensei llamando su nombre.

Una luz cegadora brillo frente a él.

Era la linterna de Hinata, ella lo había encontrado.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

 _No puedo ver un futuro más brillante que tú sonriendo y tomando mi mano también_

Hinata jadeaba por impulso ella corrió y lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa.

La lluvia seguía empapando sus cuerpos.

Sasuke la aparto y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que haces aquí? hiciste algo estúpido arriesgándote a venir - Dios, Sasuke estaba preocupado, que haría él si algo le pasará a ella por su culpa.

\- No puedo perder a nadie más y tu eres importante para mí Sasuke - dijo al borde de las lagrimas la desesperada Hyuga.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido mientras su corazón latía con fuerza e su pecho.

 _De repente me doy cuenta_

 _del remolino de emociones que yo quiero esconder_

 _Hasta el punto que es vergonzoso_

\- Vamos - dijo tomando de la mano al aturdido chico.

Sasuke la seguía siendo guiando por ella. La mano de ella era cálida por más que estuviera lloviendo gotas frías, sus manos seguían cálidas y reconfortantes.

Si ella era de esa forma con él, como esperaba que él no se enamorará?

Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte.

 _Tu mano es más suave y cálida que la de cualquier otra persona._

 _Me aferro fuertemente a ella con la esperanza de que llegaré a lo más profundo de tú corazón._

 _Si tú me devuelves la sonrisa si tú te aferras a mis manos._

 _Solo iré hacia adelante mientras sostengo tus manos._

Y entre un relámpago y otro Sasuke lo vio.

La camisa de Hinata se pegaba a su piel rebelando la parte trasera de su sostén, pero algo más había llamado la atención del Uchiha.

Alas.

Alas cubría toda su espalda.

Hinata tenía un tatuaje de alas negras en esa blanca piel.

* * *

.

.

Llegaron empapados cerca de la cabaña, Hinata ya conocía el camino por lo que había sido fácil volver, excepto por las pozas de agua. Antes de entrar Sasuke se quito la camisa negra que llevaba y le puso a su sensei, ella lo miro sin entender.

\- Se ve tu sostén - ella abrió la boca - Ya estamos aquí, conseguiré una ropa cuando entre- dijo cortándola.

La verdad Sasuke no quería vieran a su sensei en esa situación, también, quería ser el único que sabía de su tatuaje.

Todos llegaron alarmados hacía ellos, tapándolos con mantas rápidamente. En la urgencia nadie pregunto porque el Uchiha no tenía camisa e porque Hinata usaba su ropa.

Ino e Naruto lo abrazaron junto a Sakura.

\- Lo sentimos Sasuke no era lo que habíamos planeado - dijeron los rubios, Sasuke los miro con el ceño fruncido, sabia que ellos tramaban algo.

\- No toquen otra vez mí collar - dijo irritado, pero después hizo algo que dejo a todos aturdidos, él sonrió, aunque fue una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias - ellos lo miraron sin comprender porque le agradecían.

Gracias a ellos Sasuke descubrió algo que nadie sabia sobre su sensei.

Sasuke miro a su sensei que tenía una manta sobre ella.

Todos entendieron. Los rubios y Sai sonrieron.

El plan no había completamente fallado después de todo.

.

 _._

Después de las horas que los dos pasaron diciendo que estaban bien y tratando de calentar su cuerpo con mantas, Sasuke busco a su sensei.

Hinata miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida. Estar sola y recordalo se había vuelto un habito. Hinata se heria a si misma y parecía que no tenía forma de detenerse. Las escenas con Sasuke le había recordado a "Él".

 _Por que? oh, dime por que_  
 _te tengo que amar así_  
 _mis lagrimas no dejaran de rodar por ti..._

Miro a la luna que brillaba intensamente esta noche. La sonrisa de Hinata no era totalmente de ella. Era por la gente que la querían ver sonreír. "Él" era una de esas personas. Por "él" ella mantendría la sonrisa por un día entero si fuera necesario, sin sacarla en ningún momento si así lo quisiera.

 _Fue tiempo atrás_  
 _cuando ya no tenia nada que perder_  
 _Un lugar vació y sin color_  
 _ahí me encontraba yo en la infame soledad._  
 _Pero te cruzaste frente a mi y te vi con ojos llenos de soledad_  
 _y creí hallar mi otra mitad en ti_  
 _tú siempre estuviste ahí._

Sasuke la encontró apoyada con los brazos en el balcón de la cabaña, fue en dirección a ella, abrió la puerta de vidrio y la miro fijamente. Hinata estaba perdida en el pasado, sus ojos trasmitían el dolor que sentía. Sasuke quería saber en que o en quien pensaba.

 _¿Por que? oh, dime por que_  
 _te amo con obsesión_  
 _en mí corazón puedo oír tu voz y me mata del dolor._  
 _Fue tu voz angelical_  
 _mi apoyo incondicional_

\- Tienes un tatuaje - ella se sobresalto, se afasto un poco del balcón y lo miro - Son alas, nunca imagine que tú tendrías un tatuaje, son adecuados para ti - dijo sonriendo de lado el Uchiha.

Hinata hizo una expresión dolida

\- Es un homenaje a alguien - dijo ella volviendo a apoyarse en el balcón. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, imaginaba a quien se refería.

\- Como era él ? - Sasuke se puso a su lado apoyando su espalda en el balcón.

Hinata proceso la pregunta e hizo una mueca de dolor. Para después volver a mirar a la luna con una suave sonrisa.

\- El era considerado frio, orgulloso, un genio para su corta edad - Sasuke la miro de reojo totalmente interesado - pero en realidad él era sobre protector y muy esforzado, ver sus sonrisas podía ser algo inusual - Hinata sonrió más recordando los bellos momentos - pero era lo más hermoso que podría existir.

 _Solía vagar por el mundo llorando_  
 _por no saber como avanzar_  
 _pero la eternidad nunca basta para hallar lo que quieres encontrar._  
 _Si crees que en nadie puedes confiar esta bien_  
 _yo siempre aquí estaré_  
 _tal vez es que soy tu otra mitad lo sé_  
 _y tome la decisión ahora siempre te protegeré._

Sasuke seguramente era un masoquista.

\- Aún lo amas? - pregunto cauteloso.

Hinata borró su sonrisa.

 _Por que no te puedo ver como antes solía hacer?_  
 _no te puedo alcanzar._  
 _Decir que te olvidare es solo una mentira más_  
 _en mi mente estas y en mí corazón._  
 _No me puedo engañar._

Se afastó del balcón y miro a Sasuke en los ojos.

Sasuke la miro expectante.

\- Lo hago - dijo dándole una sonrisa resignada

El corazón de Sasuke apretó dolorosamente en su pecho.

 _Por que es que te seguiré amando?_  
 _no tengo una razón en mí corazón puedo oír tu voz y me mata del dolor._  
 _Fue tu vos angelical mi apoyo incondicional_  
 _Decir que te olvidare es solo una mentira más_  
 _en mi mente estas y en mí corazón_  
 _no me puedo engañar._

\- Que duermas bien Sasuke-san - ella se despidió

Hinata se dio la vuelta y volvió adentro. Necesitaba su bebida especial.

Sasuke miraba a su sensei alejarse.

Miro al cielo decidido.

Él haría que su sensei se olvidará de su antiguo amor y le devolvería la sonrisa que ella había perdido en los momentos del pasado.

El seria el dueño de su corazón.

Un Uchiha siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Hinata tendría que prepararse.

* * *

.

.

\- Damas y caballeros el avión llego a su destino, Konoha - aviso la azafata.

Uno de los pasajeros sonrió.

El avión llego a tierra y abrió sus puertas.

La persona se detuvo en la puerta del avión y miro al cielo de Kohona.

\- He vuelto Hinata.

.

.

.


	7. Sangre en la Nieve: El ángel de Hinata

**Advertencia:** Contiene ToneHina y NejiHina además de temas como asesinato y "incesto".

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Hechizo de Sol y Luna._

 _Tú eres mi luz del sol,_  
 _mi única luz del sol,_  
 _me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,_  
 _nunca sabrás_  
 _cuánto te quiero,_  
 _por favor no te vayas lejos mi luz del sol._

.

.

 _Ella era cálida como un rayo de Sol._

 _Los pensamientos de él eran un misterio para ella, al igual que la Luna._

 _Ella se sentía protegida a su lado._

 _Él se sentía cálido y reconfortado con ella._

 _Cuando ella le preguntó "Porqué lo has hecho?", él contestó:_

 _\- Te he mentido..._

* * *

 _ **El niño sonrió.**_

 _ **La niña correspondió contenta. Ella amaba verlo sonreír era tan bello, sentía como mariposas en el estómago.**_

 _ **Él le tomó la mano y ella sin vacilar se dejó llevar, ella lo seguiría a donde fuera.**_

 _ **Era de noche y a su alrededor las luciérnagas brillaban por el camino donde pasaban.**_

 _ **Una a una las luciérnagas fueron apagando su luz y el jardín quedaba más oscuro.**_

 _ **La luna se escondió tras la nubes al igual que las estrellas.**_

 _ **Todo se puso completamente oscuro y repentinamente después todo era de un puro blanco.**_

 _ **Nieve.**_

 _ **Ahora era de día y la niña solo veía nieve por todos lados y nada más, ni siquiera al niño que estaba con ella.**_

 _ **De repente algo rojo llamó su atención.**_

 _ **Sangre.**_

 _ **Sangre escurría hasta sus pies.**_

 _ **La niña dio un paso atrás asustada.**_

 _ **Abrió los ojos como platos, el niño estaba a algunos metros de distancia, y no era más un niño, era un adolescente.**_

 _ **Tirado sobre la nieve y la sangre lo rodeada.**_

 _ **El chico estaba...**_

Hinata abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Se sentó en la cama.

Llevó las manos a su rostro y lloró, lloró como todas las mañanas lo hacía, lloró por el niño que aparecía en sus sueños.

Como lo olvidaría? Si él seguía persiguiéndola en sus sueños.

Ella detuvo su llanto minutos después y salió de la cama, caminando como una muñeca de trapo sin vida.

Entró al baño, quitándose la ropa una por una, en su espalda las alas negras se destacaban en esa blanca piel.

Entró a la ducha repitiendo el interminable ritual que hacía toda las mañanas, dejando las lagrimas saladas ser llevadas por la agua cristalina, preparando su cuerpo para otro día, otro día donde "Él" no estaría.

Hoy era un nuevo día y tendría nuevos motivos para sonreír.

Eso se repetía en su mente hasta que una sonrisa llena esperanza se pintaba en sus labios.

La esperanza de que hoy podría volver a sentir la felicidad que se había ido junto "Él".

.

.

Todos estaban en el comedor.

El grupo de Sasuke estaban todos en la mesa comiendo.

\- Creo que hoy a la noche tendremos la prueba de valentía - dijo Sai.

Todos miraron al moreno.

Naruto hizo una cara aterrada.

\- Espero que no, dattebayo! - dijo abrazándose. Sakura suspiró.

\- Que acaso aun no vences tu miedo Naruto ? - dijo cruzando sus brazos la pelirosa.

Naruto hizo puchero.

\- De quien crees que es la culpa? - dijo volteando la cabeza.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

\- No pensé que te traumarias tanto baka - se explicó la culpable de los miedos de Naruto.

Todos los miraron curiosos.

Los dos suspiraron al notar la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros.

\- Larga historia - dijeron en únisono.

\- Quizás yo deba contarles una historia de terror - dijo una voz interrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

Todos miraron a los recién llegados.

Hinata y Yamato estaban sonriendo perversamente.

\- Oh Yamato-sensei tambien viniste ? - preguntó Sai.

El castaño asintió.

\- Llegué hoy con otros maestros - explicó el maestro - pero volviendo... - Yamato sacó una linterna de su bolsillo y alumbró su cara de forma asustadora acercándose a Naruto - Les contaré una historia -

A Naruto se le puso la piel de gallina.

\- No-no es necesario Yamato- sensei - dijo aterrorizado el rubio.

\- Hazlo Yamato-sensei - dijo sonriendo Ino.

Naruto la miró con su expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Sakura se golpeó la frente, genial después tendría que calmar al rubio, eso le pasaba por dejarlo con un trauma.

Yamato asintió.

\- Creo que será mejor se lo haces a la noche antes de la puebra de valentia Yamato-sensei - dijo sonriendo inocente Hinata, aunque con una aura algo sádica a su alrededor.

\- Nooo, es peor dattebayo - dijo alarmado Naruto.

\- Yo creo que tiene razón - dijo complice Sasuke, sonriendo de lado antes de llevar el jugo a la boca.

Los demás asintieron varias veces

\- Noooo - gritó aterrado Naruto.

Todos rieron de su desespero.

Hinata miró embobada al Uchiha que reía despreocupado. No lo había visto reír así cuando estaba en la escuela, era una hermosa y suave sonrisa que llegó a calentar las mejillas completamente y un golpeteo por parte de su corazón.

Sasuke notó la mirada de ella, dejó de reír sólo para dedicarle una sonrisa de lado, vio maravillado a su sensei ruborizandose aun más.

Los demás seguían riendo ajenos a los dos.

~ Pobre Naruto ~ pensó la pelirosa.

* * *

 _Una niña peliazul lloraba abrazando sus piernas, sentada entre los lirios del jardín que era cuidado por su madre._

 _Hikaru que pasaba justo en ese momento, miró a su hija destrozada y frágil entre sus flores favoritas, se acercó preocupada a la pequeña que sollozaba sonoramente._

 _\- Qué sucede Hinata, porque lloras? - preguntó con su característica calma y suavidad en la voz._

 _Hinata lentamente alzo la vista, revelando sus ojitos perlas enrojecidos por el llanto._

 _\- Me-me siento sola kaa-san - confesó entrecortada la menor - los niños de la escuela no se me acercan porque dicen que mis ojos asustan - dijo la pequeña herida._

 _Su madre la miró con ternura y pena luego le sonrió._

 _\- Me gusta más ver tu sonrisa, es la sonrisa más bella y pura Hinata-chan, por eso, para que sonrías otra vez te daré un regalo - dijo ella acuclillándose frente a la niña y sobando su pelo. Hinata detuvo su llanto y la miró expectante - Tu regalo se llama Hanabi - declaró la mayor._

 _Hinata parpadeó._

 _\- Fuegos de artificio? Me vas a regalar fuegos de artificio Kaa-san? - preguntó curiosa. Hikaru rió de la inocencia de su hija, negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Iie Hinata-chan, no son fuegos de artificio, es una hermanita - dijo sonriendo divertida._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Ya no estaría más sola, a partir de ahí tendría alguien a quien cuidar y con quien compartir momentos juntas, así como todos los otros niños lo hacían, y lo mejor, era un regalo de su querida madre._

 _Hikaru no sabía que las palabras que ella dijo solamente para que su pequeña sonriera, más tarde le traerían sólo dolor._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su hermanita, siempre que hacia algo lo primero que venía a su mente era la imagen de poder hacerlo o mostrarselo a su hermanita. Hinata estaba feliz, nadie podía negar eso, le encantaba poner la mano en la ahora enorme panza de su madre y sentir a su hermanita pateando en respuesta, era tan emocionante._

 _\- Hinata ven aquí quiero presentarte a alguien - la voz de su padre se escuchó llamándola. Hinata apresurada se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre. Hiashi Hyuga era muy estricto y autoritario, pero bajo toda esa seriedad Hinata sabía que él escondía mucho amor, no por nada fingía dormir más temprano sólo para oír las palabras amorosas de su padre mientras le sobaba el pelo._

 _" - Eres mi querida hija y mi mayor tesoro Hinata" siempre le decía cuando pensaba que ella dormía._

 _Hinata llegó al lado de su padre y miró asombrada al hombre que era igual que su padre, era su tio Hizashi Hyuga pero había un niño a su lado, parecía tener cerca de su edad._

 _Hinata agarró la ropa de su padre y ladeo la cabeza mirando curiosa al niño._

 _El castaño correspondió su mirada con la misma curiosidad brillando en sus ojos perlas._

 _Ella le sonrió._

 _Él levemente se ruborizó._

 _\- Es ella? - preguntó Hizashi mirando a la pequeña._

 _Hiashi asintió._

 _\- Sí, quiero que seas su guarda-espaldas hasta que Neji tenga la edad suficiente para serlo - dijo impávido Hiashi, su hermano gemelo asintió._

 _\- Oí qué esperas más una hija Hiashi - dijo sonriendo de lado Hizashi._

 _Hiashi no cambió su expresión pero un leve rubor se instaló en su mejilla, asintió en respuesta._

 _\- Hinata ve a por tu madre, dile que el tío Hizashi está aquí - ordenó a la menor._

 _Hinata parpadeó y miró a hombre igual a su padre._

 _~ Tío Hizashi ? ~ pensó curiosa._

 _Se encogió de hombros por el momento, después lo averiguaría, asintió y salió en dispara tras su madre._

 _El pequeño la siguió con la mirada, jaló la ropa de su padre que lo miró interrogante._

 _\- Es muy bonita padre, no crees? - dijo inocentemente el castaño._

 _Los mayores mantuvieron silencio._

 _El pequeño iba a preguntar si dijo algo malo pero no pudo ya que los mayores empezaron a reír._

 _\- Sí Neji, es muy bonita - contestó Hizashi revolviendo el pelo del menor._

 _\- Tu deber será protegerla de todos los males - dijo Hiashi sonriendo - Podrás hacerlo? - preguntó el mayor._

 _Neji miró atentamente al adulto._

 _\- Lo haré - dijo decidido aunque no sabía realmente que tan serio era el asunto._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata miró escondida tras la puerta a la habitación que antes era vacía y ahora estaba repleta con muebles, primero pensó que era la nueva habitación para Hanabi pero la habitación tenía cosas de niño y además el cuarto de Hanabi estaba junto al de ella._

 _\- Qué haces ? - una voz sonó tras ella._

 _\- Kyaa - Hinata se sobresaltó y rápidamente se volteó al niño que estaba tras ella._

 _El castaño parpadeó._

 _\- Oh eres tú Hinata-sama - dijo el pequeño._

 _Hinata lo miró confundida, porque la llamaba tan formal? y Cómo sabía su nombre._

 _\- Ano...Qui-quien eres ? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente._

 _Él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Soy Neji Hyuga, seré tu futuro guarda-espaldas - dijo el serio Hyuga._

 _Ella lo miró interrogante._

 _\- Guarda-espaldas? - preguntó confundida, jamás había oído esa palabra antes._

 _Neji asintió estufando su pecho un poco orgulloso._

 _\- Sí, seré el que te proteja de todos los males - dijo determinado repitiendo las palabras del padre de Hinata._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Cómo un príncipe ? - preguntó emocionada. Su madre le contaba muchas historias y el que protegía siempre era el príncipe._

 _Neji se sonrojó un poco._

 _\- Hãn...Su-supongo que sí - contestó analizando la similitud de un guarda-espaldas con un príncipe, algo le llegó a la mente - Más bien como un hermano, eso un hermano mayor - dijo satisfecho con su conclusión._

 _Hinata parpadeó y luego sonrió brillantemente._

 _\- Neji-niisan - dijo con su hermosa sonrisa._

 _Sus palabras y su bella sonrisa fueron la condena de Neji._

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado por la tormenta de la noche anterior.

\- Bien chicos todos listos? - Gai-sensei llamó la atención de todos con su animación habitual.

Todos se acercaron al maestro que siempre llevaba esas extrañas ropas verdes muy llamativas.

Los demás maestros se pusieron al lado del profesor de gimnasio.

\- Bien, quiero que cada grupo elija a un maestro, haremos una competencia con diversas pruebas, el equipo ganador puede hacer esclavos a todo los demás - dijo riendo con las manos en las cinturas.

Una gotita cayo por la frente de todos. Sabían que sólo hacía esa competencia para poder tener la oportunidad de competir contra Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró y se puso frente a su auto-proclamado rival.

\- Ignoren a Gai-sensei - declaró con su expresión habitual el Hatake. Todos rieron de la cara petrificada de Gai - El premio será un cupón para las aguas termales en un hotel de dos días y una noche con el respectivo maestro que gané - dijo Kakashi.

Oh, el Hatake ya se imaginaba en las aguas calentitas de los termales.

Los estudiantes celebraron, animados y entusiasmados por ser los ganadores entraron en su modo determinado.

Ino y Naruto se pusieron al lado de Sasuke.

\- Ya sabes lo que eso significa verdad Sasuke - dijeron en unísono.

Sasuke los miró algo confundido, intercalando su mirada entre el Uzumaki y la Yamanaka.

\- Que además de ganar el premio si elegimos a Hinata-sensei irá al viaje con nosotros 'ttebayo - dijo sonriendo Naruto.

\- Podrás pasar dos días enteros con ella Sasuke, no podemos perder esta oportunidad - dijo sonriendo determinada.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, sus amigos en verdad estaban empeñados en juntar-lo con la Hyuga, en el fondo se sintió afortunado de tener amigos como ellos.

Sakura los miró alarmada.

\- No pod... - no pudo terminar su frase. Los rubios ya arrastraban a Sasuke hasta Hinata, tenían que apresurarse antes que otros estudiantes los hicieran. Sai los siguió divertido por dentro.

Ella dejó escapar una expresión algo herida.

\- Oh, no parece que ya se acercan a ella - dijo Ino alarmada al ver un grupo de jóvenes con la intención de acercarse a Hinata-sensei.

\- Eso no pasará dattebayo - dijo decidido Naruto. Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Naruto empezó a correr en disparada en dirección al grupo.

El rubio se lanzó sobre ellos haciendo que todos cayeran al piso.

Hinata al oír el fuerte ruido del golpe seco en el suelo, volteó curiosa no logró ver la causa de ese ruido porque Ino, Sai y Sasuke estaban frente a ella tapando su visión completamente.

Tras Sasuke, el grupo de jóvenes discutía con Naruto.

\- Hinata-sensei, podrías ir con nuestro grupo onegaiii - preguntó la rubia. Hinata parpadeó y luego sonrió suavemente.

Oh, Sasuke amaba esa sonrisa.

\- Están seguros ? - preguntó la mayor. Ellos asintieron varías veces - Me encantaría - dijo sinceramente.

Ellos celebraron, Sasuke sólo lo hizo internamente.

Hinata sólo mantenía su sonrisa.

* * *

 _\- Qué haces Hinata-sama? - preguntó el castaño siguiendo a su protegida._

 _Ella sonreía contenta mientras caminaba._

 _\- Voy a recoger flores para kaa-san - confesó ella. Neji la miró curioso. Llegaron al jardín lleno de variadas especies de flores._

 _Ella empezó a recoger margaritas._

 _\- Llevarás esas que son las más simples? - preguntó interesado. Hinata asintió._

 _\- Kaa-san dijo que están son para las embarazadas, bueno, en realidad dijo que se les da cuando tienen al bebé pero creo que es casi lo mismo verdad? - dijo mientras arrancaba varias margaritas._

 _\- Te ayudaré - declaró el pequeño._

 _Hinata se ruborizó levemente._

 _Neji vivía en su casa junto a su padre desde hace 7 meses, a veces era muy sobre-protector pero desde que él llegó Hinata no se sentía más sola, él siempre estaba con ella. Era un chico de pocas expresiones al rededor de los demás pero tenía una suave aunque diminuta sonrisa cuando cumplía con su deber de protegerla, ayuntar los monstruos de su armario, encontrar el juguete que ella había perdido por la casa, ayudarla con algo que ella hacía, o decirle que debía o no hacer, para sus tempranos 6 años Neji era muy inteligente pero también tomaba demasiado en serio su deber._

 _Ella le sonrió agradecida._

 _Recogieron varias flores y riendo entraron corriendo a la casa._

 _Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _Hikaru era llevada en una camilla gritando de dolor hasta la ambulancia, Hiashi los seguía con la mirada aterrada y las manos trémulas, Hinata jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable._

 _Las margaritas cayeron al suelo._

 _._

 _._

 _Era de noche._

 _Otra vez lloraba en ese jardín._

 _Sólo que esta vez su madre no vendría a reconfortarla porque ella estaba muerta._

 _Había muerto en trabajo de parto._

 _Hinata pensaba que era su culpa, después de todo, murió para darle un regalo a ella, era una niña aun no entendía mucho sobre el mundo adulto._

 _Neji se acercó a ella y la miró a su prima destrozada, tan pequeña y vulnerable, tan desprotegida._

 _Era su deber que ella estuviera bien, además le gustaba verla sonreír, sus sonrisas eran bellas y puras como un ángel, ella no merecía sufrir._

 _Hinata alzó la vista mientras sollozaba, se encontró con un lirio blanco justo frente a sus ojos, alzó la vista un poco más y vio que era Neji quien le ofrecía la flor._

 _\- A su madre le gustaba más cuando usted sonreía Hinata-sama - respondió con su habitual educación._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca herida._

 _\- Pero ella no está Neji-niisan, dijeron que no volverá, se fue por mí culpa - dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada._

 _\- Porqué lo dices Hinata-sama? - preguntó el castaño que no sabía a que se refería._

 _\- Ella murió porque tuvo el regalo que era para mi, dijo que mi hermanita sería un regalo para mi - Neji abrió los ojos ligeramente entendiendo a que se refería. Él pensó un poco, no sabía mucho sobre donde venían los bebés pero sabía que no era culpa de la peliazul._

 _Él se acuclilló frente a ella._

 _\- Pero Hinata-sama no lo ves, a ella le encantaba sus sonrisas porque son las más hermosas - declaró sin trabas en la lengua. Hinata lo miró algo sonrojada - Si su hermanita es un regalo para ti debes apreciarlo mucho como si fuera un tesoro, pero no debes culparte no creo que halla sido tu culpa, nosotros no podemos controlar ese tipo de cosas pero puedes sonreír, sé que su madre estaría más feliz si usted sonríe - dijo el castaño._

 _Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Neji, que se desequilibró sorprendido pero pudo recomponerse rápidamente y abrazarla de forma protectora._

 _\- No te preocupes Hinata-sama, yo siempre estaré aquí para limpiar tus lágrimas - prometió el castaño._

 _Alrededor de ellos las luciérnagas empezaron a brillar volando sobre las flores en una hermosa danza que alumbraba la oscuridad._

 _\- Arigato Neji-niisan._

 _Ella lloró en sus hombros toda la noche hasta caerse dormida en el pasto con él a su lado._

 _Al día siguiente sus padres los regañaron por su imprudencia de dormir en el sereno._

 _Ellos cayeron resfriados durante un tiempo pero eso no les importó._

 _Se sonreía el uno al otro sentados lado a lado en la cama donde reposaban._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata entró al cuarto de Hanabi, se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre mirando a la cuna de la pequeña._

 _Se veía destrozado, vulnerable, débil, se veía tan triste._

 _Eso puso muy triste a Hinata._

 _Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido al sentir que algo le abrazaba la pierna, miró hacía abajo y vio a su hija temblando y sollozando levemente._

 _\- Lo siento tou-san, kaa-san se fue por mi culpa - murmuraba la menor - el regalo era para mi- confesó temblando la pequeña._

 _A la primera Hiashi no entendió, cuando lo hizo lentamente afastó a su hija de su pierna y se acuclilló frente a ella._

 _\- Hinata eres mi querida hija - ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando él la abrazó - Tú y Hanabi son mis tesoros, un regalo valioso que su madre me dio - las lágrimas caían de los ojos perlas. Hiashi mostraba debilidad por primera vez, lloraba junto a su hija sin poder detener las lágrimas - No es tu culpa, jamás vuelvas a decir eso pequeña, ahora puede que no lo entiendas pero lo harás algún día - aseguró el castaño mientras su hija se aferraba a él con fuerza._

 _Hiashi la alzo del suelo y los dos miraron a la pequeña bebé._

 _El bebé les sonrió._

 _Hinata la miró maravillada, era tan pequeñita._

 _La puerta se abrió y ellos voltearon la cabeza hacía la recién llegada, era Natsu la sirvienta._

 _\- Oh, estaban aquí, no lo sabía, siento interrumpir Hiashi-sama - dijo haciendo un reverencia, Hiashi no contestó sólo volvió a mirar la recién nacida - Esto...hnn... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Hiashi-sama pero ya han decidido un nombre para la pequeña - preguntó la Hyuga._

 _Hikaru no había tenido tiempo de decir el nombre que le pasaba por la cabeza desde que supo que estaba embarazada._

 _\- Hanabi - dijo inmediatamente Hinata. Los mayores la miraron interesados - Kaa-san dijo que se llamaría Hanabi - declaró la peliasul._

 _Hiashi sonrió de lado._

 _\- Es un buen nombre - miraron a la cuna donde la pequeña sonría ajena a cualquier cosa sobre el mundo - Hanabi Hyuga._

* * *

\- Yosh, la primera prueba será fácil. Cada grupo organizará un platillo especial, estos serán nuestros jueces - dijo Gai señalando algunos cocineros que trabajaban ahí, que habían accedido a cooperar con los maestros - El mejor platillos gana 1000 puntos, el segundo 500 y el tercero 200, tienen 2 horas para tener todo listo, pueden empezar - anunció el moreno.

Todos corrieron a sus puestos.

\- Que creen que debemos cocinar? - preguntó Ino. Todos hicieron una cara pensativa - Tenemos que hacer algo esplendido, Chouji está en el otro equipo y es hijo de un chef de un famoso restaurante, créanme es un optimo cocinero - dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a su amigo que ya empezaba a preparar algo junto a su grupo.

Sasuke abrió la boca para sugerir pero los rubios lo cortaron.

\- No Sasuke no haremos onigiris ni nada que tenga tomates, no es para que tú los comas es para los jueces - declararon los rubios.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Hinata estuvo casi segura de que lo había visto hacer un puchero algo tierno.

~ Maldición ~ pensó el pelinegro inconforme.

Hinata le dio palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortalo mientras sonreía gentil. Sasuke la miró de reojo con un imperceptible rubor en la mejilla.

\- Yosh haremos Ramen dattebayo - dijo animado Naruto.

\- Ni lo sueñes Naruto - dijeron en unísono Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto se cruzó y hizo la expresión irritada de un niño que no recibía su dulce. Sakura suspiró.

\- Ya ya, depués podrás comer todo el ramen que quieras baka - dijo dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. Naruto volvió a sonreír.

\- Creo que debemos hacer Sukiyaki - sugirió Sai.

\- Creo que es una buena idea - dijo pensativa Hinata.

\- Yosh Hagamoslo dattebayo - dijo Naruto animado alzando el puño al aire.

\- Hai - contestaron con el mismo entusiasmo, a excepción de Sasuke que sólo hizo su cara habitual, alzando el puño al aire tras el rubio.

.

.

Hinata cortaba la carne cuando Ino se acercó a ella con la intención de sacarle información aprovechable.

Sasuke las miró de reojo, desconfiado de la intención de la rubia.

\- Hinata- sensei~ - cantaroló la rubia.

\- Sí? - preguntó sin mirarla.

Ino sonrió maliciosa.

-Hay alguien que te guste? - preguntó inocente y no tanto a la vez

Hinata vaciló con el cuchillo en manos.

Sin querer se cortó y golpeó con el cuchillo duramente la tabla donde cortaba.

Ino la miró asustada.

\- Hinata-sensei estás sangrando - dijo alarmada llamando la atención de los demás del grupo. Hinata parpadeó y miró su dedo, no pudo hacer nada porque Sasuke apareció a su lado y le agarró la mano.

Ella lo miró confundida.

Sasuke llevó su dedo sangrante a la boca y chupó la sangre.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente.

Naruto, Ino y Sakura se sonrojaron por la escena sugestiva y algo lasciva que hacía el Uchiha.

Hinata sintió la lengua de Sasuke en la punta de su dedo, ella empezó a sobrecalentarse, la mirada que él le dio hizo que su corazón se acelerará y palpitará ruidosamente.

Ella alejó su mano como si él quemará, su cuerpo estaba completamente en llamas.

Sasuke por dentro la miraba divertido.

\- Yo-yo i-i-iré por un pañuelo pa-para limpiar la sangre, no-no te preocupes Sasuke-san - dijo atropelladamente y tartamudeando la apenada mujer.

\- Esás segura? creo que tengo una servilleta entre las cosas - dijo fingiendo inocencia. Hinata negó con la cabeza varias veces, necesitaba alejarse urgentemente.

Ella se volteó para ir al baño a lavar la pequeña herida.

~Wuaah, que vergüenza ~pensó ella sintiendo un poco de mareo y tratando de borrar la imagen de los labios de su alumno en su dedo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado viendo como ella se afastaba con humo saliendo de sus orejas enrojecidas.

Sai, Ino y Naruto hicieron una mueca.

\- Eso es juego sucio Sasuke - dijeron los tres. Sasuke sólo siguió sonriendo de lado, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su labor.

Sakura lo miró algo entristecida, jamás lo había visto poniendo ese tipo de expresiones, parecía tan satisfecho con la reacción de su sensei.

Naruto lo notó mientras la miraba de reojo.

~Lo siento Sakura ~ pensó el rubio.

Él ayudaba a su amigo porque lo quería ver feliz, lo sentía por Sakura pero él sabía que Sasuke no la vería más que como una amiga, aunque lo dejaba entristecido ver a su cerezo poniendo expresiones tan triste , en el fondo también sentía feliz de que Sasuke no la correspondiera.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Hinata logró terminar su labor al lado del Uchiha que cada vez que él la miraba con esos profundos ojos negros la hacía enrojecer.

Todos suspiraron cuando fueron vistos los puntajes.

 **Equipo de Kakashi-sensei: 1º Lugar. 1000 puntos.**

 **Equipo de Hinata-sensei: 2º Lugar. 500 puntos.**

 **Equipo de Gai-sensei: 3º Lugar. 200 puntos.**

\- No ganamos el primer lugar - dijeron algo desanimados mirando al suelo.

Naruto cambió su expresión a una determinada.

\- Pero ganamos el segundo, aun tenemos más pruebas esta tarde, vamos a esforzarnos 'ttebayo - dijo con fuego en los ojos.

\- Hai - respondieron.

Hinata miró a sus estudiantes con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

 _Hinata generalmente lloraba sola por las noches en su habitación, no quería preocupar a nadie, mucho menos a Neji que era demasiado sobreprotector con ella._

 _Ella miró a la puerta del escritorio de su padre._

 _Otra vez no había logrado alcanzar las expectativas de éste._

 _No había alcanzado la puntuación perfecta, sólo quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella y necesitaba ser perfecta, después de todo ella era la heredera de la empresa._

 _\- Porque no entras? - una voz sonó tras ella sobresaltándola._

 _\- Kya - ella se volteó - Hizashi-ojisan! - dijo con el corazón en la boca por el susto._

 _\- Porqué no entras, tu padre no está ocupado en este momento - informó el mayor._

 _La niña de 11 años miró al suelo._

 _\- Yo-yo no logré otra vez sacar 10 en el examen, Neji-nii siempre lo logra y Hanabi-chan ya mostró ser muy inteligente para su corta edad, no-no quiero ser la decepción de otou-sama, yo- yo - ella apretó más fuerte el examen en su mano hasta arrugar el papel levemente - yo debería ser más como una Hyuga... - ella dejó que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, estaba frustrada, aun que se esforzaba mucho jamás llegaba a responder todo perfectamente, ella no quería ser la heredera a decir verdad, quería recorrer el mundo ayudando a las personas con problemas al igual que su madre lo hacía con sus voluntariados en hospitales y locales de donación, pero ella había nacido como la primogénita y no quería ver a su padre con una cara de decepción._

 _Hizashi la miró amablemente._

 _\- Te recitaré un poema que alguien especial me dijo hace mucho tiempo - dijo con su habitual voz seria. Hinata alzó la vista y lo fito curiosa._

 _\- Todo empezó aquel día gris_

 _en que dejaste de decir orgulloso_

 ** _Yo soy..._**

 _Y entre avergonzado y temeroso_

 _bajaste la cabeza y cambiaste_

 _tus dichos y actitudes_

 _por un terrible pensamiento:_

 ** _Yo debería ser...-_**

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Él se acuclilló frente a ella._

 _\- Tú no eres quien deberías ser - proclamó el castaño - No eres quien tu padre quiere que seas, ni siquiera eres la que fuíste ayer. Eres quien eres Hinata._

 _Hinata no lo comprendía del todo._

 _\- No entiendo Hizashi-ojisan - dijo avergonzada la peliazul, él le sonrió fraternal._

 _\- Eres amable y tranquila, altruísta, siempre pensando en los demás y deberías estar orgullosa de eso - dijo Hizashi mientras ella lo miraba con el corazón en la palpitando en expectativa - Los que te quieren te amen por lo que eres no por lo que pretendes ser, tu padre no te dejará de amar porque no cumpliste las expectativas de él, cuando entiendes que alguien no es lo que necesitas sea, no es el que fue una vez, no es el que te conviene que sea, no es como quieres, es solamente como es. Cuando lo entiendes y lo aceptas es como pedir que el otro no cambie. El amor crea espacios para que el otro sea quien es y el amor de un padre o una madre no es diferente a eso. No importa cuantos errores cometas Hinata, tu padre no dejará de amarte - aseguró el mayor._

 _Ella lo miró maravillada. Hizo una mueca tragándose las lágrimas y lo abrazó agradecida. Él se sorprendió._

 _\- Gracias Hizashi-ojisan - dijo antes de soltarse del abrazo y entrar al escritorio de su padre con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos._

 _Hizahi sonrió de lado._

 _Esa sería una lección que Hinata llevaría de por vida._

 _._

 _._

 _Como su guardaespaldas Hizashi siempre estaba con ella cuando salía junto a ella y a Neji._

 _Esta vez Hinata quería ir a tomar helado junto a Hanabi por lo que ellos la acompañaron._

 _La peliazul les dijo que no quería ir de auto, prefería ir caminando sobre la vereda y poder apreciar la ciudad con toda su belleza._

 _Amaba ver como los árboles de cerezo balanceaban sus hojas de un lado a otro a causa del viento suave, el mismo que le golpeaba las mejillas haciendo que ella se sintieran algo frías, a ella le gustaba esa sensación._

 _La ojiperla apretó más fuerte la mano de su hermanita y le regaló una sonrisa. Hanabi se sonrojó levemente y sonrió en respuesta, ella admiraba mucho a su hermana mayor, era tan amable con todos y siempre tan esforzada en cumplir lo que se proponía, además aunque estuviera cansada después de la escuela siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con ella._

 _Tras ellas Neji y Hizashi mantenían sus rostros inexpresivos, por dentro Neji se sentía feliz de ver a su protegida tan contenta._

 _Ellos habían tratado de convencerla de ir en auto ya que la heladería era algo lejos de la mansión Hyuga, hasta trataron de pedirle si mejor no quería que lo encomendaran pero Hinata se negó, ella quería salir con Hanabi-chan._

 _Hinata se iluminó al ver a la heladería._

 _Animada y enfocada en la tienda del otro lado ella decidió cruzar la calle. Ella no se dio cuenta que había soltado la mano de su hermanita._

 _Hizashi, Neji y Hanabi abrieron los ojos como platos._

 ** _Bip Bip._**

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al ver un camión acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

 _Las luces del vehículo la cegaron._

 _Hizashi se lanzó frente a ella y entre sus brazos la atrapó, protegiéndola y recibiendo todo el impacto en su columna en lugar de ella._

 _Entre sus brazos la protegió._

 _Hinata sintió que su cuerpo tenía un peso adicional._

 _Podía ver el cielo nublado, no lo había notado antes, quizás si hubiera estado más atenta a su alrededor lo hubiera hecho, quizás si lo hubiera hecho no estaría sintiendo las gotitas de lluvia cayendo en su mejilla mientras estaba tirada en el suelo._

 _Sobre ella el cuerpo de su tío la bañaba en sangre._

 _Él aun seguía abrazándola de forma protectora._

 _\- Oh, Dios mio, alguien llamé a una ambulancia - grito el conductor del camión que había tratado de detenerse pero sin éxito alguno._

 _Neji sintió el crujir de su corazón, había sido despedazado, su padre había muerto frente a sus ojos._

 _Y la culpa era de ella._

 _Después de todo, Hizashi era su guarda-espaldas, era obligado a protegerla, él estaba encadenado a la familia principal, la misma que ponía las reglas de que los que nacían en la familia secundaria debían trabajar como guarda-espaldas y dar hasta su vida por la de ellos, eran prisioneros de su cruel destino._

 _Neji no sabía que su padre no la había protegido apenas porque era so obligación, por más inteligente que fuera no conocía todo sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba, estaba cegado, pensaba que lo hacia por puro deber._

 _El cielo lloró ese día._

 _._

 _._

 _Otra vez alguien se iba por su culpa._

 _Esta vez nadie podría decirle que no era su culpa._

 _Siquiera Neji._

 _Porque él era el primero que la miraba con rencor._

 _Podía ver el odio que transmitían sus ojos y ese lo dolía._

 _Le dolía más que cualquier herida, más que cualquier reprimenda de su padre, más que cualquier mirada de desprecio de los chicos de la escuela, el rechazo de Neji, el que juro protegerla y no salir de su lado, le dolía inmensamente._

 _Hinata no quería que se alejará de ella._

 _Neji le había enseñado muchas cosas pero no le enseño como sería convivir con su desprecio._

 _Ella apretó los puños._

 _Por primera vez ella sería egoísta._

 _Por primera vez ella pensaría solamente en ella, sabía muy bien que ahora Neji era su guarda-espaldas y no podría apartarse de su lado aunque quisiera, porque era su deber y ella usaría eso a su favor, porque Neji le había prometido que no se apartaría de su lado._

 _Y así lo hizo. A donde fuera Neji siempre la seguía aunque siempre con esa mirada fría._

 _Ella aun así no se rindió._

 _No sabía porque simplemente no quería que él siguiera odiándola, aunque creía merecerlo, después de todo Hizashi había muerto por su culpa._

 _._

 _._

 _2 años después._

 _Hinata se detuvo frente a la puerta de su clase. Miró a su primo y sonrió en despedida, él siquiera la miró sólo se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _Ella miró su espalda mientras se alejaba sin mirara atrás, con los ojos acumulando lágrimas apretó los libros en sus brazos y miró al suelo._

 _Respiró profundo y entró a la clase._

 _Tenten miró a la peliazul de reojo._

 _\- No puedes seguir tratándola así Neji - reprendió la castaña - Ella se esfuerza por verte sonreír - dijo entristecida Tenten y enojada con su amigo._

 _Él la miró con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- No fue a tu padre quien mató - dijo el castaño irritado por su intromisión._

 _\- Ella no lo mató, fue un accidente y lo sabes. Te conozco, sé que te esfuerzas por odiarla verdad? Porqué simplemente no dejas el resentimiento de lado? A tu padre no le gustaría como saber como la tratas - discutió ella._

 _Neji golpeó la pared tras ella y Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, Lee se alarmó._

 _\- Oe cálmense , vamos ,vamos - dijo aprensivo el pelinegro._

 _\- No sabes lo que dices, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, y no lo metas en esto, mi padre era un esclavo de la familia principal, sólo una marioneta desechable que tenía que entregar su vida por una princesita como si él no valiera nada - gruño enfurecido. Se apartó y le dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de seguir su camino._

 _Tenten se llevó la mano al corazón._

 _\- Una princesita que te niegas admitir que te gusta - murmuró mirando la espalda del Hyuga a los lejos._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata se acercó a su primo cuando este salía de su cuarto, hablaría con él, estaba decidida a hacerlo, aunque tuviera que arrodillarse para que la perdonará, por más que sentía que no merecía su perdón._

 _Neji miraba al suelo pensando en las palabras de Tenten horas antes._

 _Jamás lo admitiría, no daría vuelta atrás, no traicionaría a su padre y se llevaría bien con la princesita, aunque en el fondo las sonrisas suaves que ella le entregaba hacían que su corazón se sintiera cálido._

 _Ella le tomó la mano para llamarle la atención. Neji la miró sorprendido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió que su corazón bombeo más fuerte de lo normal, irritado con su propia reacción apartó su mano bruscamente apretando los dientes._

 _\- No me toques - gruño con el ceño fruncido._

 _Sí, esas palabras le dolían, su corazón se oprimió en su pecho._

 _\- Neji-niisan yo... - él la empujó lejos._

 _\- Aléjate, no me llames así - dijo irritado antes darle la espalda, él necesitaba alejarse de ella, no quería tenerla cerca mirándolo con esos ojos lunas llenos de tristeza, no quería que su traicionero corazón sintiera ganas de protegerla, no quería tener el mismo destino que su padre y dar su vida por ella porque era su obligación, porque los Hyugas habían decidido su destino por él, y él no podía escapar de ese destino._

 _La primera lágrima cayo al suelo, después la segunda y luego una a una iban mojando la alfombra._

 _Sentía que su corazón se habían partido en fragmentos._

 _Ella llevó una mano al pecho._

 _Porqué le dolía tanto su rechazo? Ella no lo comprendía._

 _Hinata no se dio cuenta de que Hiashi había visto la escena. Él miró a su hija entristecido, tan ocupado con su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de la situación de los dos._

 _Él suspiró, rompería la promesa que hizo con Hizashi, le daría la carta que había sido escrita para él cuando cumpliera 18._

 _._

 _._

 _Neji miró a la puerta._

 _\- Pase - dijo el castaño dejando el libro reposando a su lado en la cama._

 _Hiashi entró con su habitual expresión._

 _El menor se confundió por su visita, sin demorar se bajo de la cama e hizo una reverencia._

 _\- Hiashi-sama - saludó educado el castaño pero con algo de rencor en su voz._

 _Hiashi lo miró atentamente y luego hizo algo que desconcertó al menor, el grane imponente Hyuga se arrodilló en suelo y apoyo la frente en el suelo._

 _Se estaba inclinando frente a él._

 _\- Lo siento por no haber hecho esto antes - se disculpó el mayor - Te ruego que no odies a Hinata - Neji se sorprendió, Hiashi casi nunca demostraba tener sentimientos de amor hacia sus hijas pero aquí estaba él, inclinándose frente a él y rogándole que no odiará a su hija - Si quieres odiar a alguien, yo lo aceptaré todo, lo recibiré mereciendo después de todo fui yo quien lo puso en ese trabajo. Lamento no haber venido a prestar mis condolencias a ti antes Neji._

 _Neji frunció el ceño._

 _\- No necesito sus condolencias Hiashi-sama - escupió el castaño - Era mi padre y no volverá a la vida por tus disculpas - dijo mirando el suelo._

 _Hiashi alzo la cabeza._

 _\- Se te olvida que era mi hermano - recordó el mayor._

 _Neji abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró._

 _\- No te pido que me perdones tampoco digo que él volverá pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero darte algo - dijo el castaño levantándose del suelo._

 _\- No quiero nada - respondió reacio._

 _Hiashi le extendió la carta._

 _\- Es de Hizashi - dijo y él menor abrió los ojos como platos, vacilante miró la carta y con lentitud la tomó._

 _Neji abrió la carta y notó que en verdad era la caligrafía de su padre. Hiashi se retiró para darle privacidad._

 ** _" Neji debes tener 18 años ahora si no los tienes es porque Hiashi rompió su promesa, si lo hizo dile que lo atormentaré mientras duerme._**

 ** _Espero que hallas encontrado tu camino, un buen camino con una buena y linda mujer al igual que tu madre, aunque ninguna sería tan hermosa que tu madre obviamente, si no lo hiciste no te preocupes tienes mi gen y seguramente encontrarás muchas que se arrojen a tus pies por tu buen parecer, si no encontraste tu camino aún, tampoco te preocupes lo harás y cual sea tu decisión te apoyaré._**

 ** _Sabrás que la vida de un guarda-espaldas no es fácil y es muy arriesgada pero está en ti eligir si quieres o no proteger a quien te fue asignado, quizás no lo entiendas aun pero eligir proteger y dar la vida por un ser querido es la mayor forma de libertad que uno podría escoger, por eso hago con gusto mi trabajo y protejo a mis seres queridos con todo lo que puedo. Ese es el principio de un guarda-espaldas Neji, proteger a tus seres queridos es mi mayor propósito. Si estás leyendo significa que entregué mi vida de la forma que yo quise hacerlo._**

 ** _Elegí mí destino Neji, ayudar a mi familia, a mis seres queridos._**

 ** _Tú también tienes esa capacidad de volverte contra lo que el destino te impone, tu puedes elegir tu destino hijo mío._**

 ** _Pero no importa que decidas, yo y tu madre siempre te apoyaremos, porque eres nuestro mayor tesoro._**

 ** _Hizashi Hyuga."_**

 _Las lágrimas empaparon la carta._

 _Neji apretó la carta en su mano hasta arrugarla levemente._

 _Levantó la vista de golpe y corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola bruscamente, rápidamente salió al pasillo y empezó a correr._

 _Tenía algo que hacer antes de empezar a trazar su destino. Tenía que empezar por ella._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata había pasado el tiempo llorando hasta que se cansó._

 _Ella miró a afuera y se levantó de la cama y a se secó las lágrimas, no podía seguir llorando, no importaba cuanto tardará haría las paces con él, ella estaba decidida a hacerlo y ella jamás retrocedía a su palabras ese era su lema._

 _Abrió la puerta para salir de su habitación._

 _Lo primero que vio fue un Neji algo jadeante parado frente a su puerta._

 _Primero se sorprendió pero no lo pensó dos veces, ella no lo dejaría escapara esta vez._

 _Neji abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hinata lo abrazó._

 _\- Lo siento Neji-nii , lo siento - repetía la peliazul abrazando al chico aturdido - Sé que soy egoísta pero no quiero que me odies, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado - confesó entre el llanto la ojiperla. Neji sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho. Podría ella sentirlo? - Sé que fue mi culpa y merezco tu odio pero me duele - Ella se apartó y lo miró determinada -Haré que me vuelvas a quererme Neji-nii y yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra - dijo con sus brillosos ojos y sus mejillas ruborizadas con un fuerte toque de determinación._

 _Neji la miró sin poder articular ninguna frase. Hinata no sabía el remolino de emociones que sus palabras con intenciones inocentes habían causado en el mayor._

 _Ella se afastó de él y salió corriendo hacía afuera, avergonzada por su impulso y habiendo pasado su dosis de valentía._

 _Ella no pudo percibir que el castaño miraba su espalda con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras ella se alejaba._

 _Neji aun no podía articular ninguna frase para que ella se quedará._

 _Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte imposibilitando hasta que él pudiera oír sus proprios pensamientos._

 _En el fondo le había encantado esa determinación en esos ojos lunas._

* * *

\- Bien la siguiente prueba es de fuerza, es hallar la cuerda - dijo Gai mirando con fuego en los ojos a Kakashi. El peliplata ignoró su mirada - el mismo esquema de antes. Primer lugar 1000 puntos, Segundo lugar: 500, Tercer lugar 200. Empiecen y muestren las llamas de su juventud - dijo con el puño erguido y la expresión animada.

Kakashi suspiró.

El equipo de Hinata iba ganando 3 consecutivas. A la par del equipo de Kakashi.

El grupo de Hinata miró asustado al equipo que le tocaba competir. Chouji estaba en ese equipo.

\- Ya perdimos - dijo suspirando la pelirosa.

\- No lo hemos hecho, no hay que rendirse sin haberlo intentado dattebayo - dijo el rubio.

Hinata lo ayudó.

\- Demos lo mejor chicos - dijo ella determinada mirándolos con sus enormes ojos lunas.

\- Hai - contestaron animados.

Se posicionaron para sostener la cuerda, en el inicio estaba Hinata, seguida por Sasuke que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar prácticamente pegado a ella, después estaban Ino,Sai, Sakura y por último Naruto en la punta de la cuerda.

Del otro lado Kakashi sostenía la cuerda con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el libro Icha Icha, en las extremidades se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji por último.

Gai se puso en el centro justo en medio de la cuerda.

\- Animo chicos, empiecen - gritó el pelinegro.

Empezaron a estirar con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke se perdió el aroma de su sensei que estaba justo en frente de él. Canela y jazmines.

\- Hueles bien - dijo inhalando sin pudor el aroma de su cuerpo. Hinata se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y debilitó un poco su agarre.

La cuerda fue más para el equipo de Kakashi.

Sakura e Ino miraron alarmadas a la cuerda.

Fruncieron el ceño determinadas, ellas no iban a perder, tenían que tener esos días de vacaciones en las aguas termales.

\- Naruto si ganamos te pagaré tres tazones de ramen del Ichiraku - aseguró la pelirosa.

\- Si ganamos imagina que podrás pasar dos días enteros con ella, además de una noche sin mencionar que estaremos en los termales y ya sabes lo que eso significa - susurró sugestiva la rubia al Uchiha.

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos como platos, luego fruncieron el ceño determinados.

No perderían esa oportunidad.

Hinata aun seguía aturdida y apenada, abrió los ojos como platos cuando su equipo empezó a halar más fuerte.

\- HAAAA - gritaban determinados tras ella.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, tendría que dejar su pereza de lado si quisiera ganar.

\- Chouji si ganamos te pagaremos una barbacoa - aseguró el pelinegro. Los demás asintieron en concordancia.

Los ojos de Chouji adquirieron fuego de determinación.

\- HAAAA - gritó halando con fuerza la cuerda haciendo que viniera mucho más para su lado.

El equipo de Hinata frunció el ceño.

Naruto pensó detenidamente, suspiró por dentro, no quería tener que hacer eso pero...

\- Te daré las fotos del Teme cuando era pequeño - dijo al oído de la pelirosa.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

Apretó los dientes y las manos alrededor de la cuerda.

\- SHANAARO! - los pájaros volaron asustados por su resonante grito.

Nadie podía negar que la fuerza de Sakura era tremenda y asustadora.

El equipo de Hinata cayo al piso cuando el equipo de Kakashi no pudo más sostener la cuerda.

Hinata cayo de espaldas sobre Sasuke, él se sintió un hombre afortunado.

\- En verdad hueles bien - dijo volviendo a inhalar su delicioso aroma ahora más de cerca. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó furiosamente.

La peliazul se desmayo y no logró oír "el equipo ganador es el de Hinata-sensei".

Sasuke sonrió divertido bajo ella mientras la sostenía del estómago.

El resto del equipo jadeaba en el suelo completamente aturdidos.

.

.

Ellos caminaban en busca del objeto perdido, con la meta de alcanzar 2000 puntos.

Sakura miró dolida al Uchiha que iba caminando al frente junto a Hinata-sensei.

Los dos iban conversando tranquilamente mientras Ino, Sai y Naruto sonreían maliciosos.

Hinata tenían la mejillas pintadas de un leve rubor carmesí por las palabras proferidas por su estudiante en una de las pruebas anteriores.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

Jamás lo había visto charlando con una mujer, tampoco sonriendo tan suavemente como lo hacia ahora.

\- Oh miren lo encontré dattebayo - dijo emocionado Naruto al encontrar el objeto.

Todos se acercaron a él.

Los ojos de todos brillaron de alegría.

\- Lo logramos - dijeron celebrando.

\- Yatta! - gritó escandaloso el Uzumaki.

\- Bien hecho Naruto - dijo Sakura chocando los cinco con él.

Hinata sonrió al ver la animación de sus estudiantes.

\- Volvamos con los demás - dijo la sensei. Todos asintieron.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras caminaba al lado de la sensei.

Sakura hizo que Hinata tropezará con una roca.

La peliazul cayó al suelo.

Todas miraron alarmados a Sakura y Hinata en el suelo.

\- Lo siento sensei - dijo acuclillándose en el suelo para ayudarla a levantar. Sasuke la apartó mirándola con el ceño fruncido por dentro el corazón de la pelirosa se estremeció.

\- Estás bien? - preguntó con un tono preocupado que Sakura jamás había oído. Hinata hizo una mueca.

\- Sí, sólo creo que me torcí un poco el tobillo - dijo sintiendo un poco de dolor en el tobillo pero no era nada serio.

\- Te llevaré - dijo el Uchiha agarrándola.

Hinata se sonrojó.

\- No-No es ne-necesario Sasuke-san, de-debo estar pesada además - dijo apenada la mayor.

\- No pesas nada, en realidad creo que te hace falta engordar algo Hyuga - dijo sonriendo burlón y tomándose la libertad de dejar el "sensei" de lado, eso sólo le parecía una barrera para el Uchiha.

Hinata seguía sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Hace mucho que no oía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte.

El pelinegro empezó a caminar llevándola al estilo princesa dejando atrás a los demás.

Todos miraron con el ceño fruncido a Sakura, con excepción de Naruto que la miraba sin poder creer.

\- Sabemos que lo hiciste a propósito frentona, no necesitabas herir a Hinata-sensei - gruño Ino - Sé que estas celo...

\- No era lo que querían? Qué los dos tengan oportunidades de estar más cerca - cortó la pelirosa mirando la espalda del Uchiha que llevaba a la enrojecida mujer.

Todos parpadearon confusos.

\- Ahí lo tienen - dijo entristecida.

Ino frunció el ceño.

\- No era necesario herirla - dijo entre dientes.

\- Es mi venganza - confesó la pelirosa - déjenme tener apenas esta pequeña venganza por que ella robó el corazón de quien yo amaba, después de esta venganza no haré más nada, por fin me rindo - dijo mirando al suelo. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Una lágrima cayo al suelo - Yo no podré jamás quitarle una sonrisa o un tono de preocupación como ella lo hace - dijo apretando sus puños - Sólo espero que ella sí lo corresponda a él - su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Sakura entendió que jamás sería dueña de esas sonrisas, lo único que podía hacer por él, era ayudarlo a que Hinata lo correspondiera.

Naruto la abrazó y Sakura se aferró a él fuertemente mientras lloraba por su amor no correspondido.

* * *

 _\- Porqué sigues tratando? - preguntó una voz acercándose a ella._

 _Hinata dejó de mirar a la clase de su primo y miró al chico que le hablaba, jamás le había prestado atención aunque fuera él fuera muy popular en la escuela._

 _\- Eh? - ella ladeó la cabeza confundida._

 _\- Vi como intentas hacerlo sonreír aunque él te miraba con desprecio, como aunque hagas las cosas más dulces del mundo él no hace nada para hacerte sentir bien - dijo apretando sus puños indignado, la había observado por algún tiempo, desde el día en que había sido ignorado como si nada por ella cuando todas las chicas lo miraban como si él fuera exótico y el chico más hermoso del mundo pero ella, esa dulce muchacha solo tenía ojos para su primo aunque éste la miraba como si fuera culpable de todas sus miserias._

 _\- Me merezco esa miraba, le quite algo preciado y no es verdad que no hace nada por mi, aunque me odie desde pequeño y hasta hoy siempre sigue cuidandome - dijo mirando melancólica a su primo que jugaba a la pelota junto a su clase._

 _\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta - dijo el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño, sólo ese castaño lograba sacarle ese tipo de expresiones._

 _Ella lo miró de reojo._

 _\- No sé responder a tu pregunta Toneri-kun, la verdad que no sé porque aun lo sigo intentando, sólo sé que no quiero que me odie - confesó volviendo a mirar a fuera._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo abrazó impulsivamente. Neji no parecía alejarse con una mirada de odio hacía ella, ahora parecía huir de ella como si quemará._

 _Neji ni siquiera Hinata entendían que era lo que le sucedía, porqué huía como si no soportará verla? Neji jamás fue un cobarde pero cada vez que su prima se acercaba con esa sonrisa, un leve rubor calentaba sus mejillas y la necesidad de alejarse recorría su espalda, porque su corazón bombeaba fuertemente y ella era demasiado brillante como para lograr soportar estar en el mismo ambiente que ella._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata mancaba a la salida de la escuela. Toneri se acercó a ella._

 _\- Déjame llevarte, saliste herida en la clase de gimnasia - dijo poniéndose frente ella. Neji se acercaba en es momento junto a Tenten y Lee._

 _Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada._

 _\- No-No es necesario Toneri-kun yo-yo puedo, no quiero ser un inconveniente - dijo apenada pero agradecida por las buenas intenciones del peliblanco._

 _Neji frunció el ceño y Tenten sonrió de lado, divertida al ver al Hyuga irritado._

 _~Parece que tienes competencía Neji ~pensó burlona la castaña._

 _\- No eres un incoveniente - dijo amable el peliblanco._

 _Neji se puso entre ellos y encaro a Toneri._

 _Los dos se miraron sin expresiones en el rostro._

 _\- A dicho que no - dijo de brazos cruzados el Hyuga._

 _\- No estoy hablando contigo Hyuga - gruño en respuesta._

 _Hinata los miró alarmada luego abrió los ojos como platos cuando Neji se arrodilló para que ella se subiera en su espalda._

 _\- Yo la llevaré Hinata-sama - dijo serio el Hyuga._

 _Hinata parpadeó y Toneri frunció el ceño._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y con las manos varias veces._

 _\- No- No es necesario Neji-niisan - dijo alarmada la peliazul._

 _Neji la miró en tono de advertencia y ella se heló por dentro, cómo lograba el con tan sólo 14 años de edad tener una mirada tan imponente?_

 _Ella miró a Tenten y Lee que le alzaron el pulgar en aprobación._

 _Tragó grueso y vacilante se subió a la espalda de él._

 _Neji se levantó del suelo y dio una última mirada superior al peliblanco antes de retirarse llevando a Hinata en su espalda._

 _Ella se aferró a él sin poder contenerse._

 _\- No era necesario Neji-niisan - dijo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello._

 _\- Lo hago por que quiero - respondió con simpleza el castaño._

 _Hinata sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza otra vez._

 ** _"- Porque sigues tratando?"_**

 ** _" Cuando entiendes que alguien no es lo que necesitas sea, no es el que fue una vez, no es el que te conviene que sea, no es como quieres, es solamente como es. Cuando lo entiendes y lo aceptas es como pedir que el otro no cambie. El amor crea espacios para que el otro sea quien es"_**

 _Hinata lo entendió. Entendió porque no podía dejar de intentar y entendió lo que quiso decir su tío aquel día._

 _Hinata estaba enamorada._

 _\- Neji es Neji, Neji es quien es ... - murmuró cerrando los ojos la ojiperla mientras su corazón latía desbocado y agradecido por ser comprendido._

 _Neji la miró confundido de reojo._

 _\- Qué significa eso? - preguntó pero ella sólo rió levemente._

 _Él sintió ese incomodó golpeteo de su corazón. Se sintió bien al oír ese sonido de la risa de la peliazul._

 _El castaño miró al cielo._

 _Las aves volaban en el cielo despejado._

 _~ Padre, las aves vuelan bien hoy… Vuelan sintiéndose bien ~ pensó sonriendo._

 _._

 _._

 _3 años después._

 _\- Esa no es la heredera Hyuga? Qué hermosa es -_

 _\- Realmente hermosa -_

 _\- Ese no es Toneri, se ve bien a su lado -_

 _\- Sí,sí hacen bonita pareja -_

 _El ojo de Neji se contrajo._

 _Ella siempre estaba con Toneri, ya que era el único que conocía además de él en el instituto, ellos habían "casualmente" elegido el mismo instituto._

 _\- Cuando te vas a declarar, él te la va a robar Neji - dijo Tenten mirando a Hinata y a Toneri que caminaban juntos._

 _\- No lo hará - dijo e castaño - No puede robarme algo que no es mío - dijo tristemente._

 _\- Sólo no es tuyo porque tú no haces un movimiento - dijo reprendiéndolo la castaña, ella mordió la mazana en su mano._

 _Neji suspiró, otra vez ella lo regañaba por eso._

 _Se sentía un cobarde, por primera vez le temía algo,temía ser rechazado por ella y que no le permitiera seguir como estaban, estaban bien de esa forma, siempre juntos y llevándose de maravillas, claro que era sólo una excusa porque a Neji aun le faltaba algo para que fuera todo perfecto, las hormonas adolescentes lo estaban atacando después de todo._

 _Tampoco se sentía merecedor de algo tan puro como el amor de ella, sería muy afortunado si ella le correspondiera pero él no la merecía, la había tratado tan mal durante tanto tiempo._

 _Toneri se acercó peligrosamente a Hinata. Neji frunció el ceño._

 _\- Dame eso - dijo agarrando la manzana de la castaña._

 _\- Hey - proclamó ella. Tenten abrió los ojos como platos cuando Neji lanzó la manzana mordida con precisión en la cabeza de Toneri._

 _El peliblanco hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _Irritado miró a los lados, sonrió de lado perverso, sabía muy bien quien había lanzado esa manzana._

 _Los ojos azules y ojos perlas se enfrentaron furiosos._

 _Hinata sólo se mantenía comiendo ajena a lo que pasaba con su primo y su amigo._

 _Tenten suspiró._

 _\- En verdad seguirán así siempre? - preguntó la castaña su amigo - Llevan así tres años, Por Dios - ella hizo una mueca._

 _\- No es tan simple - dijo el castaño._

 _\- Claro que lo es, sólo ve y dile Hinata te amo, fui un idiota al maltratarte en aquella época pero me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti blah blah blah - Neji sonrió de lado_

 _\- Eres una idiota - dijo y ella sonrió burlona._

 _\- Y tú un cobarde - respondió dando en el clavo._

 _Hinata los miraba de lejos, no sabían que decían pero verlo sonreír con otra chica aunque fuera Tenten, le daban celos._

 _Toneri suspiró._

 _\- Aun estás enamorada de él - no fue una pregunta. Hinata se sonrojó - Te acuerdas de mi confesión en primer año de instituto._

 _Ella se sonrojó más, no había como olvidar eso, se sentía apenada al principio de su amistad cuando él le confesó su amor y ella no lo correspondió pero desde entonces había nacido una muy buena relación y amistad con el peliblanco._

 _\- Sé que no me correspondes y no te obligaré a hacerlo, pero sabes que no me daré por vencido fácilmente, no es así? - recordó Toneri. Hinata asintió apenada, se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle, lo quería pero no lo amaba, su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Y aunque ahora tuvieran una buena relación tenía miedo de que él en realidad sólo lo hiciera por obligación, y más miedo aun de ser rechazada y de que él volviera apartarse de ella._

 _Se sentía una cobarde._

 _._

 _._

 _Era día del festival._

 _Hinata estaba ruborizada de pies a cabeza._

 _La habían obligado a vestirse de maid con orejas de conejito._

 _Sonrió forzada a los nuevos clientes que entraban._

 _\- Sean bienvenidos - dijo apenada._

 _Hinata parpadeó. Neji también lo hizo._

 _Ella se sonrojó al ver que su primo era el nuevo cliente, Neji sintió que las hormonas le hacían efecto._

 _Neji frunció el ceño al ver a los estudiantes mirando a Hinata de pies a cabeza._

 _\- Ara Hinata-chan te vez adorable, verdad Neji? - Tenten parpadeó asombrada al ver a Neji ignorándola y tomando la mano de Hinata para sacarla de ahí. Hinata lo siguió sin rechistar, siempre lo seguiría a donde fuera pero... Porqué parecía irritado?_

 _Neji la llevó a un salón vacío. La acorraló contra la pared, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Porqué usas eso? - gruño el mayor. Ella lo miró confusa._

 _\- Es el uniforme para la clase, es nuestra tema Neji-nii - dijo asustada como un corderito._

 _Oh, no, Hinata se la ponía difícil, acaso lo hacia apropósito?_

 _Neji no aguantó más, la besó._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Acaso estaba soñando?_

 _Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió aferrándose a él como si fuera un sueño del cual no quería despertar._

 _Neji se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se alejó._

 _\- Lo siento Hinata-sama yo - él fue cortado por los labios de ella._

 _Neji se alejó._

 _\- Sabes muy bien lo que esto significa verdad? No te dejaré salir de mi lado en ni un momento - dijo decidido._

 _Hinata sonrió._

 _\- No quiero que lo hagas, además alguna vez me aleje de tu lado - Ella lo rodeaba con los brazos en el cuello._

 _Neji sonrió, aun cuando él la odiaba ella se aferraba a estar a su lado._

 _Volvió a besarla otra vez._

 _Ella no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño._

 _Infelizmente los sueños no duran por mucho tiempo una hora tienes que despertar y darte cuenta de que él no está más ahí._

 _Era algo que ellos ignoraban, por eso siguieron besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _._

 _._

 _1 año después._

 _La secundaria había terminado._

 _Neji la esperaba en el auto fuera de la escuela. Él había terminado la escuela un año antes y ahora tenía 18, agradecía a Hiashi por haber roto la promesa con su padre y haberle dado la carta que le abrió los ojos, porqué estaría perdiendo algo muy valioso si no fuera por eso._

 _Hinata llegó corriendo ansiosa con su sonrisa brillante. Neji salió del auto y ella saltó abrazándolo. Él rió y le revolvió el pelo._

 _\- Ya terminaste la secundaria y aun sigues siendo una niña - dijo burlón._

 _Ella hizo puchero indignada._

 _\- Mooh Neji- kun - él sólo rió más. Ella parpadeó al ver que Neji llevaba vendajes en la frente - Estás herido? - preguntó preocupada. Neji negó sonriendo._

 _\- Entra, te tengo una sorpresa - dijo sonriendo de lado. Ella lo encaró curiosa y luego entró al auto._

 _Por el camino Hinata lanzaba miradas de reojo a su novio._

 _Ella se sonrojó._

 _En verdad estaba pasando. Él era, él era..._

 _Neji la miró de reojo al notar los tonos rojos que cubrían su blanca piel._

 _Él arqueó la ceja divertido._

 _\- En que piensas? - preguntó mientra manejaba. Ella miró a otro lado._

 _\- Na-Nada - dijo esquivando la mirada del castaño. El auto se detuvo._

 _Hinata jadeó al mirar hacía afuera. Estaban en una colina justo cuando el sol se pone en el horizonte. Ella arqueó la ceja divertida._

 _\- Tenten te ando dando clases de como ser romántico? - preguntó burlona._

 _Neji miró hacía otro lado con al mejilla algo sonrojada, le había dado en el clavo._

 _\- No-no realmente - dijo. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto, Hinata lo imitó._

 _\- Y vas a darme mi regalo? - preguntó fingiendo que era lo único que le interesaba. Neji rió levemente - O mejor explícame porque tienes vendas en la frente - ordenó juguetona la peliazul,_

 _\- En verdad quieres saberlo Hinata? - preguntó agarrando su cintura y dándole un tierno beso. Hinata siempre se nublaba cuando hacia eso._

 _Ella asintió aturdida, quería más un beso._

 _Él la soltó y se sacó en vendaje._

 _Hinata jadeó al ver un tatuaje reciente. Neji se arrodilló frente a ella._

 _\- Está es la prueba de que estoy encadenado a ti Hinata, soy esclavo de mis sentimientos hacía ti - Él era un pájaro enjaulado que no tenía más propósito en su vida que servirla - Te amo - confesó más una vez y otra vez Hinata dejaba escapar una lágrima de la emoción. Neji saco una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo - Sé que aun no tienes edad, no te preocupes porque volveré a pedírtelo dentro de un año- Hinata jadeó - Quieres casarte conmigo? - lágrimas de felicidad cayeron._

 _\- Sí Neji, sí , sí ,sí - dijo lanzándose sobre él y tirándolo al pasto - Tengo que agradecerle a Tenten por esas clases - dijo riendo._

 _\- Mooh Hinata no acabes con mi escena - dijo abrazándola mientras reía. Hinata sonrió y lo besó._

 _Los dos terminaron dentro del auto haciendo el amor hasta que las ventanas se empañaron y la mano de Hinata quedó marcada en el vidrió ofuscado._

\- Oh ~ Neji ~

 _ **Después de la escuela secundaria.**_

 _ **cuando nos encontramos por primera vez,**_  
 _ **Nos montamos en tu Mustang escuchando a Radiohead**_  
 _ **En el decimoctavo cumpleaños**_  
 _ **Nos hicimos esos tatuajes de cadenas.**_

 _Neji señalo una estrella._

 _\- Aquella representa mi padre - los dos estaba acostados en el techo de la mansión, Natsu los buscaba para la cena pero no tenía éxito alguno._

 _Hinata lo miró curiosa._

 _\- Porqué? - preguntó mirando a la estrella._

 _\- Porque marca su presencia, brilla fuertemente y es como si gritará yo soy el mas grande- Neji hizo una mueca - Aunque no lo pareciera mi padre era muy arrogante sobre su genialidad - Hinata rió levemente. Ella buscó una estrella._

 _\- Entonces aquella es mi madre - dijo sonriendo iluminada - Tiene un brillo suave pero muy bello - dijo mirando a la estrella._

 _\- Creo que deberiamos saber el nombre de esas estrellas - dijo ya los dos sólo señalaron las primeras que les parecieron recordar a sus padres._

 _\- Naah~ - dijo ella y se encogió de hombros - Se llamarán Hizashi y Hikaru, listo - dijo sonriendo con suficiencia la peliazul. Neji sonrió de lado y luego recordó algo._

 _\- Piensas decírselo? - preguntó, ella lo encaró - Sobre la profesión que quieres seguir, sabes que viene la semana que viene junto a Hanabi - Hinata miró a la estrella otra vez. Ella suspiró._

 _\- Lo sé, llevan un año afuera y aun no reuní el valor para decirle que no quiero trabajar para la empresa y no me interesa ser la heredera - dijo la peliazul._

 _\- Tendrás de enfrentarlo alguna hora - aseguró el castaño. - No te preocupes estaré ahí para ti -_

 _Hinata sonrió como si sólo sus palabras lograran calmarla._

 ** _Solíamos robar el licor de tus padres_**  
 ** _y subir al tejado,_**  
 ** _Hablábamos de nuestro futuro_**  
 ** _Como si supiéramos de alguna cosa._**

 ** _Nunca planee que un día_**

 ** _Yo te perdería._**

 _Era invierno._

 _Navidad y nieve por doquier. Su padre había vuelto ayer junto a Hanabi._

 _Hinata terminaba la bufanda roja en su habitación mientras hablaba con Hanabi sobre todo lo que no pudieron poner al día vía teléfonos o internet._

 _Hiashi llamó a Neji para hablar a solas. Neji sudó frío, aun no le habían dicho a Hiashi sobre su relación, tampoco tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo, Hiashi se había ido por negocios en el extranjero durante un año completo, Hanabi había ido junto a él para tener la oportunidad de estudiar en otro país._

 _Neji golpeó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante"._

 _Hiashi lo miró más serio que nunca._

 _Neji frunció el ceño, no esperaba nada bueno de esa conversación._

 _Hinata necesitaba hablar con su padre, ya había hablado con su hermana y Hanabi la apoyo ahora sólo faltaba un obstáculo._

 _Ella se detuvo al ver la puerta del escritorio entre abierta._

 _Neji tenía una expresión seria._

 _Él apretó el puño, algo que Hinata no notó, estaba curiosa del porque su padre y su novio estaban tan serios._

 _\- Me casaré con ella -Hinata jadeó sorprendida - Me casaré con Shion - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Había oído bien? No, debía haber un error._

 _\- La boda será dentro de un mes - avisó Hiashi abatido._

 _Neji asintió._

 _Hinata dio un paso atrás._

 _Salió corriendo hacía su cuarto no queriendo oír más nada._

 ** _Y en otra vida,_**  
 ** _yo sería tu chica,_**  
 ** _mantendríamos nuestras promesas,_**  
 ** _seríamos nosotros contra el mundo._**

 _No podía ser verdad. Debía ser un mal entendido. Neji le había propuesto matrimonio a ella, siquiera sabía que era Shion._

 _Ella estaba apoyada contra la puerta de su alcoba. Se levantó vacilante y sin fuerzas en las piernas, paró frente a la bufanda que tejía horas antes, la sostuvo entre sus dedos._

 _Una lágrima mojó el tejido rojo._

 _Hace mucho que no lloraba._

 _La puerta se abrió._

 _\- Hinata - la ojiperla pudo sentir que sonreía mientras decía su nombre._

 _\- Te vas a casar ? = preguntó sin trabas en la lengua. Neji paro en seco. Ella se volteó con en rostro cubiertos en lágrimas - Quien es Shion ? - preguntó sin querer saberlo en realidad._

 _\- Como...? -_

 _\- Como lo sé? Entonces es verdad? - ella lo miró fijamente._

 _Neji miró al suelo unos segundos y luego alzo la vizta sonriendo de lado._

 _\- Oh bueno supongo que me descubriste - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos - Era el plan desde el inicio - dijo como si nada._

 _\- Mientes - Hinata se aferró a la bufanda y trató de negar lo que él decía como si fuera una pesadilla y ella quisiera apenas despertar. Ella no lo creería después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Acaso el significado del tatuaje era una mentira?_

 _\- Jamás te amé Hinata-sama, sólo necesitaba una forma de vengarme de ti, planeaba dejarte en el altar pero al parecer otras cosas se adelantaron - decía sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Hinata no sabía cuanto de le costaba a él decir esas palabras. Mentiras, puras Mentiras._

 _El corazón de ella fue despedazado._

 _No podía ser verdad pero porqué lo decía todo así como si no fuera nada?_

 _Ella corrió hasta él y lo golpeó con la bufanda._

 _\- Te odio Neji - fue lo último que oyó el castaño antes de que ella saliera corriendo por la puerta._

 _Oh,sí esas palabras dolían como el infierno al igual que las mentiras que él mismo dijo._

 _Porque Neji era egoísta, sabía que si decía la verdad sería ella quien se casaría, y Neji no podría ver como ella se casaba con otro hombre, no soportaría saber que ella entregaba su cuerpo y nombraba a otro hombre, sí Neji lo admitía, él era egoísta cuando se trataba de Hinata, no quería que nadie la tocará aparte de él._

 _Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo tras ella, no podía dejarla ir._

 _Afuera nevaba suavemente._

 _Hinata corría, corría por las calles cubiertas de nieve, parecía no tener rumo alguno, pero ella sabía muy bien a donde estaba yendo._

 _ **Y en otra vida,**_  
 _ **haría que te quedarás,**_  
 _ **para así no tener que decir**_  
 _ **que fuiste tú el que se marchó,**_  
 _ **el único que se marchó.**_

 _Su respiración agitada salía en forma de humo por su boca._

 _Ella miró la tumba y se arrodilló frente a ella, buscando consuelo en los restos de su madre._

 _\- Kaa-san duele - dijo apretando su pecho - Me duele - repitió a la nada esperando que el dolor pasará. Cómo había sido tan ilusa? Cómo no vio que él aun la odiaba? Había sido una cruel y dulce venganza. Porque aunque fuera una venganza, Dios, ella había sido feliz en esa ilusión, muy feliz._

 _Hinata no notó que alguien más estaba en ese cementerio vacío._

 _Un hombre borracho jugaba con un arma en manos._

 _Había planeado suicidarse frente a la tumba de su difunta esposa._

 _El se detuvo cuando la vio._

 _De sus labios salió un nombre que no pertenecía a Hinata._

 _Él se paró tras ella._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos y gritó._

 ** _Estuve soñando que tu eras mi Johnny Cash,_**  
 ** _nunca solos, siempre uno pegado al otro,_**  
 ** _hicimos un pacto,_**  
 ** _algunas veces cuando te echo de menos,_**  
 ** _pongo esas canciones a tocar._**

 _Neji la había perdido de vista, pero la conocía, sabía a donde iría._

 _Cuando se acercó al a entrada del cementerio el un mundo pareció detenerse un mal presentimiento recorriendo su columna vertebral._

 _Él aceleró el paso._

 _Su corazón se heló al ver a Hinata siendo atacada por un desconocido._

 _\- Onegai déjeme no soy su esposa señor, esta equivocado - gritaba mientras trataba de impe_ _dir que siguiera rompiendo su ropa, su chamarra ya era un desastre, su bufanda estaba tirada por ahí y su pantalón a medio bajar, ella tenía frío y miedo, miedo era lo que más sentía - Onegai - gritó ella más una vez siendo ignorada el hombre no estaba consciente de ella en realidad, sólo seguía repitiendo el nombre de su esposa._

 _Neji lo golpeó sacándolo de encima de ella. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al verlo ahí._

 _Neji lo golpeó y lo golpeó hasta que de sus manos salieron sangren, nadie la tocaba, nadie le hacía daño, nadie se aceraba a ella y saldría sano y salvo._

 _Hinata se levantó trémula._

 _\- Ne-Neji ya-ya basta lo matarás - dijo tratando de detener la furia de su primo._

 _Como si la voz de ella fuera un calmante o simplemente ella fuera su comandante él se detuvo._

 _Dejó al hombre tirado en la nieve y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola._

 _Si en verdad la odiaba porqué se mostraba así con ella? Porqué se mostraba tan vulnerable cómo si no pudiera perderla?_

 _Hinata no lo entendía._

 _Sólo estaba agradecida de que apareciera para salvarla una vez más._

 _El hombre con dificultad se medio levantó y agarró el arma que había caído al lado suyo, el mismo con el que planeaba suicidarse._

 _\- Otra vez vas a dejarme, otra vez te irás? - preguntó con furia alarmando a los dos Hyugas. Neji se volteó - Sólo que esta vez lo harás con un hombre, no te dejaré - él levantó el arma apuntando hacía Hinata._

 _Disparó._

 _ **Alguien dijo que te habías quitado el tatuaje,**_  
 _ **que te vió en la ciudad cantando "The boon"**_  
 _ **ya es hora de enfrentarse a la verdad**_

 _ **Yo no soy tu musa.**_

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Neji se había puesto frente a ella._

 _Neji había recibido la bala por ella._

 _Neji estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos ... por ella._

 _El cuerpo de Neji cayo de rodillas al igual que Hinata._

 _El sangre carmesí empezó a pintar la ropa blanca y la nieve pura al igual que las manos de Hinata._

 _El corazón de Neji iba a deteniéndose a los pocos, el de Hinata también lo hacia._

 _El hombre miró lo que había hecho._

 _Entre la demencia y el raciocinio se dio cuenta de sus error, entre la visión turba y perdida se dio cuenta de que esa no era su esposa y ese ya no era un hombre cualquier, era un hombre que agonizaba, que él acababa de matar a los pocos._

 _El arma cayo en la nieve._

 _Él huyo._

 _Hinata abrazó el cuerpo de Neji._

 ** _Todo este dinero_**  
 ** _no puedo coprarme una máquina del tiempo, no._**  
 ** _No puede remplazarte con un millón de anillos, no._**  
 ** _Debería haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí,_**  
 ** _porque ahora pago el precio._**

 _\- Neji, oh Dios mio, Neji, onegai resiste, resiste por favor - gritaba ella buscando su celular con una mano. No estaba por ningún lado, ella lo había dejado en casa._

 _Neji le puso la mano en la mejilla para que se tranquilizara._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Me gusta más cuando sonríes por mi - murmuró suavemente. El corazón de Hinata parecía que iba explotar dentro de su pecho - Tu sonrisa siempre fue hermosa Hinata - confesó el castaño._

 _\- Po-Porqué...? Porqué haces esto? Porqué lo hiciste? - preguntó apretándolo - No era más tu deber, te dije que no te quería más como mi guarda-espaldas Neji - las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas del Hyuga._

 _\- Te he mentido... - su voz empezaba a entrecortarse - Aunque lo desee jamás pude odiarte completamente, me tenías enamorado desde pequeños y no nos dimos cuenta en ese entonces. Tu eres mi rayo de sol Hinata - el corazón de ella latía desbocado._

 _\- En-entonces por-porqué...? - ella no entendía._

 _Él le jaló del pelo con sus últimas fuerzas y la atrajo hacía un beso. Hinata pudo sentir el sabor metálico a sangre que empezaba a salir de la boca de él._

 _ **En otra vida,**_  
 _ **yo sería tu chica,**_  
 _ **mantendríamos nuestras promesas,**_  
 _ **seríamos nosotros contra el mundo.**_

 _Él la soltó por la falta de aliento y empezó a toser. Hinata lo vio alarmada._

 _\- Onegai Neji resiste, iré por ayuda yo... - él la sostuvo la abrazó manchando la ropa rasgada de ella con su sangre._

 _\- Me has liberado de mis grilletes Hinata, yo decidí mi destino - él ya sabía que no sobreviviría la bala había acertado un punto crítico debía dejar algo claro antes e marcharse, bueno al menos logró pasar sus último momentos junto a ella - Así que ten en cuenta... Que tu vida... Ya no es... solo tuya... también... incluye... la mía ahora... - dijo entrecortado._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, cayendo una tras la otra._

 _Con una sonrisa le regalo sus últimas palabras " Te amo"._

 _Su corazón se detuvo._

 _Él cayo inerte en sus brazos_

 _~ Padre... finalmente entiendo... la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte... para proteger a tu familia y a tus seres queridos ~_

 _Un solitario pájaro paso volando en el cielo._

 _Hinata gritó._

 _\- IIIIEEE, NEJI - ella lo sacudió, trató de reanimarlo - VUELVE, VUELVE MALDICIÓN, NO-NO ME DEJES SOLA, ME PROMETISTE QUE SEGUIRÍAS A MI LADO SIEMPRE... onegai - su voz fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un simples susurró mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su cuerpo - no me dejes sola, te amo..._

 ** _En otra vida,_**  
 ** _haría que te quedaras,_**  
 ** _para así no tener que decir_**  
 ** _que fuiste tú el único que se fue,_**  
 ** _el único que se fue._**

* * *

\- Estás mejor ? - preguntó sentándola en el banco. Ella aun avergonzada asintió. Sasuke sonrió de lado, era tan tierna cuando se sonrojaba.

\- No era para tanto, no fue tan grave Sasuke-san - dijo mirando a su tobillo. Ya no dolía tanto. Él se encogió de hombros.

El resto del grupo llegó tras ellos.

Kakashi se acercó.

\- Paso algo? Te has lastimado Hinata-sensei - preguntó, de pronto sintió que un aura oscura lo rodeaba, sintió escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Sasuke le mandaba una mirada asesina al sensei pervertido.

Hinata negó con la cabeza tranquilizando al Hatake.

\- Encontramos nuestro objeto en el tiempo estipulado dattebayo - informó Naruto.

\- Oh que bien, nosotros también lo hicimos - aseguró el Hatake.

Chispas de competitividad salían de los ojos de los jóvenes. Estaban empatados con el equipo de Kakashi.

Irían con todo a la siguiente prueba.

.

.

\- No, no quiero dattebayo - dijo aterrorizado el rubio.

Siguiente: La prueba de valentía.

Naruto miró al edificio abandonado, era aun más tétrico de noche. Su objetivo era buscar un pergamino dejado en el último piso.

Eso aseguraba punto para todo los equipos, excepto para los que no llegaban y se rendían a mitad de camino.

\- Animo Uzumaki-kun tu puedes hacerlo- dijo la ojiperla. Naruto la miró como si fuera una ángel, algo que no le agrado demasiado a Sasuke y por alguna razón tampoco a Sakura.

\- Vamos Naruto deja de lloriquear tenemos que ganar esta competencia - dijo arrastrándole de la camisa.

\- Iiieeeeee - gritó con una exagerada cara de espanto mientras era arrastrando por la pelirosa.

\- Hey Espérennos - gritó Ino siguiéndolos junto al resto del grupo.

.

Naruto se aferraba al brazo de Sakura.

Ella hacía una mueca resignada, aunque por dentro le hacia algo de gracia y ternura el que la sostuviera como un niño.

\- Oe chicos por donde es...?- al mirar atrás abrieron los ojos como platos - No están - murmuró alarmada.

\- Me buscan a mííííí ~ - dijo una voz tras ellos. Naruto y Sakura voltearon la cabeza lentamente.

El rostro deformado de una mujer apareció tras ellos.

\- KYAAAA - ellos gritaron en unísono y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

.

Ino parpadeó.

\- Han oído eso chicos? - no hubo respuesta - Chicos? - Sai y ella se miraron alarmados. Donde estaban Sasuke y Hinata que venían tras ellos?

Escucharon un murmulló.

\- please ~~pleaaasee - cerca había una niña de espaldas.

\- Oe niña que haces aquí a dentro? - preguntó Ino acercándose, Sai la detuvo. La niña volteó la cabeza.

\- kYYAAAA - Ino saltó en los brazos de Sai que salió corriendo con ella al estilo princesa.

.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Donde están los demás? - preguntó mirando a los lados. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Subamos quizás los encontremos arriba - sugirió subiendo la escalera.

Ella asintió y lo siguió.

Ojos se abrieron bajo la escalera.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir una mano rodeando su pierna cuando puso un pie en la escalera.

\- KYYYAAAA - Sasuke la miró alarmado. Ella se liberó del agarre y subió apresurada la escalera.

\- Espera Hyuga - gritó alcanzándola en las escaleras. Se detuvieron en un pasillo oscuro.

Las luces parpadearon.

Vieron una sombra en al fondo del pasillos alumbrada por una tenue luz.

La luz parpadeó y la sombra se acercó un poco.

Abrieron los ojos como platos y se abrazaron.

La luz volvió a parpadear y la sombra se acercó un poco más.

Ellos salieron corriendo, no querían quedarse hasta que la sombra se acercará completamente.

Hinata se piso en falso por un momento. Sasuke la sostuvo y velozmente la alzo al modo princesa.

\- Espera Sasuke-san - dijo ella avergonzada. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver una mujer deformada corriendo tras ellos, rodeo al cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos - Corre más rápido, más rápido - gritó alarmada y asustada.

Sasuke la obedeció.

.

Sakura jadeaba en medio al pasillo con los puños apretados a su costado.

Por el camino, los cuerpos de los "fantasmas" que trataron de asustarlos estaban inconscientes.

\- Sakura-chan eres la mejor Dattebayo - gritó animado el rubio mirando maravillado a su salvadora.

Sakura se rascó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

\- No-No es para tanto Naruto - dijo riendo suavemente.

\- Síííí ~No es para tanto Na-ru-to - dijo una voz tétrica tras ellos.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos. Sakura agarró a Naruto y lo llevó como si fuera un costal de papas.

\- KYAAAAA -

.

Hinata y Sasuke jadeaban. Reposando al lado de una puerta siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el último andar.

Sasuke apoyo su mano en la puerta y está se abrió. Los dos miraron adentro.

\- Ah~ Ese es el objeto Sasuke-san - dijo entrando la Hyuga. Sasuke la miró alarmado.

\- Espera - dijo al tomarle la muñeca.

\- Eh? - Hinata tropezó en un esqueleto que no pudo ver por la oscuridad llevando a Sasuke con ella al suelo.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sasuke estaba por sobre ella con una mano en su muñeca y otra en su cintura, que la había sostenido instintivamente. Sus rodillas dolían por el impacto contra el suelo.

El pelinegro pudo notar por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, como su maestra adquiría un maravilloso rubor carmesí en sus mejilas.

No pudo dejar de admirarla, era aun más hermosa de cerca.

Hinata tenía el corazón en la boca, la mano del Uchiha la había hecho estremecer levemente en el local donde sostenía.

\- Ara interrumpo algo ~ - los dos voltearon a ver la misma mujer deformada sonriendo maliciosa y tapando su boca con la manga del kimono.

Abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sasuke agarró a su sensei, corrió hasta el objeto y salió del oscuro cuarto con los dos en manos rápidamente. La mujer en el cuarto suspiró.

\- Quizás debí dejarlos un poco más, estaban tan tiernos ~ -

.

.

Sasuke salió con su sensei y el objeto en brazos.

Sai salió con Ino desmayada en sus brazos.

Sakura salió con un Naruto sin alma en el cuerpo.

Se detuvieron afuera tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hinata cayo al suelo de rodillas cansada por las fuertes emociones.

Parpadeó al oír risas.

Alzó lentamente la mirada y miró sorprendida a sus estudiantes riendo sonoramente.

Su corazón se calentó.

Ella sonrió y luego empezó a reír junto a ellos.

.

.

Todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor de una fogata.

Aun no anunciaban el ganador de la competencia.

El cielo no estaba más nublado permitiendo el vislumbre de las brillantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo.

Hinata miró al cielo melancólica recordando el día que se durmieron en aquel techo. Quizás los dos tenían algún raro gusto de dormir al aire libre y después pasar semanas resfriados. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo.

Se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada y se metió entre los árboles en dirección al lago que había cerca, Sasuke que la observaba la siguió segundos después.

Sakura no los notó esta vez estaba muy entretenida riéndose de Naruto que hacía caras aterradas mientras oían historias de terror por parte de Yamato-sensei.

Hinata se detuvo frente al lago.

Había sido un día divertido, y había logrado ver otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía el Uchiha, se sentía feliz por los progresos de él.

\- Porqué jamás cuentas tu historia? - preguntó una voz conocida acercándose tras ella - Porqué no dejas que te ayuden? - preguntó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y luego miró a la luna.

\- Yo ya tuve a alguien que me ayudó - confesó la mayor.

\- Pues no lo hizo completamente - dijo parándose a su lado.

Ella hizo una cara melancólica.

\- No, no lo hizo, eso es algo que sólo yo misma puedo hacerlo y aun después de tantos años no lo logré - dijo algo resignada. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sasuke la abrazó.

\- Déjame ser yo el que lo haga - pidió el Uchiha.

El corazón de Hinata latió desenfrenado, cuantas veces tendría taquicardia por él este día?

Él la abrazó un poco más.

Hinata se dejó llevar por ese aroma y esa seguridad que le desprendían los brazos de su estudiante, correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose fuertemente, reposó la cabeza en su hombro, no se había dado cuenta de que él Uchiha parecía haber crecido un poco más que ella ahora.

Las luciérnagas brillaron y danzaron alrededor.

* * *

 _Hinata estaba destrozada._

 _Era una muñeca sin vida._

 _Hiashi y Hanabi estaban de piedra._

 _Neji Hyuga había muerto y estaba siendo enterrado._

 _Al principio tuvieron que sostenerla para que no siguieran gritando "que no podía ser verdad, Neji no podía estar muerto, le había hecho una promesa" mientras trataba de abrir el cajón como para verificar que ese no fuera Neji._

 _Hasta que al final no pudo más que dejar de pelear._

 _No había forma, él estaba muerto y no volvería._

 _La nieve caía sobre ellos. Uno a uno se iban retirando, ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, inmóvil._

 _Su familia la comprendió, aunque no totalmente, nadie sabía que era prometidos._

 _Había un dicho que era: Lo que nadie sabe, nadie puede destruirlo._

 _Bueno, los dicho no siempre son verídicos._

 _Su padre se lo contó, le dijo que el tenía firmado un acuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo para casarla con el primogénito de las empresas Otsutsuki, que irónicamente era Toneri, pero Toneri no fue consciente del trato hasta semanas atrás y se negó a hacerlo, la amaba pero no la obligaría a casarse con él, su padre le resto importancia sólo le interesaba la alianza con las empresas Hyugas, pero Hiashi tampoco quería aceptar entregar a su hija para que se casará con alguien que ella no ama, pero ahora no había marcha atrás el contrato estaba firmado, por lo que pidió un punto de vista del guardián de Hinata y Hiashi raramente pedía ayuda mucho menos alguien más joven que él, Hiashi no sabía que Neji salía con su hija y que la amaba como a nada en el mundo._

 _Neji tampoco dejaría que ella se casará sin amor, no quería ese destino para ella, además de que no podía entregársela a nadie._

 _Él se voluntario para casarse por conveniencia por un año como imagen con la hija adoptada de Otsutsuki, en lugar de Hinata, él jamás entregaría a su rayo del sol a ese peliblanco._

 _Hinata se puso de rodillas en la tumba cubierta por la nieve._

 _ **Me enamore de ti… Cuánto tiempo ha sido desde eso?**_  
 _ **Mis sentimientos sólo han ido incrementando**_  
 _ **Me pregunto si… Te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento?**_  
 _ **Y a pesar de eso te lo dije muy tarde…**_

 _Jamás había odiado tanto algo cómo odiaba a la nieve ahora, como odiaba a aquel hombre, como se odiaba a ella misma._

 _\- Deberías haber dejado el acuerdo Neji, no sabes que yo tampoco podría verte casándote con otra, prefería estar muerta a tener que presenciar eso - gruño alterada la peliazul entre lágrimas._

 _\- No te atrevas a decir eso, es una ofensa para él - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó al recién llegado._

 _\- Toneri que haces aquí? - preguntó aturdida, él se había mudado a otra ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, iba a heredar las empresas de su padre._

 _\- Vine a prestar mis condolencias y honrar a Neji - dijo el peliblanco._

 _Hinata sonrió herida._

 _\- Supongo que tienes razón en lo que dices, sería un insulto para su Neji - dijo mirando la tumba- Si supiera que esto iba a suceder, ojalá no lo hubiera conocido, ojalá no nos hubiéramos enamorado así entonces esto no hubiera ocurrido - dijo llorando otra vez, dolía tanto, dolía demasiado, le encantaría hasta tenerlo con aquella mirada de desprecio hacía ella con tan de tenerlo vivo._

 _\- Pero no lo sabías - Toneri saco algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó. Ella miró la libreta confundida._

 _\- Que és esto? - preguntó aunque era obvio que era lo que tenía en manos._

 _\- Una libreta, en ella quiero que anotes todos los buenos momentos que disfrutaste junto a él y entonces me dirás si me dices que te arrepientes haberte enamorado de él, los momentos que disfrutaste son los momentos que en verdad viviste tu vida, cuando termines de escribir, dime si en verdad te arrepientes de haber vivido tanto junto a él. Porque yo mejor que nadie sé que estuviste prácticamente todo el tiempo pegado a él sin poder mirar a nadie más - dijo y se retiró dejándola con la libreta lila en manos._

 _Hinata llevó las manos al rostro y volvió a llorar._

 ** _Es como copos de nieve… apilándose… gentilmente…_**  
 ** _…siguen apilándose más y más alto_**  
.

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata parecía una muñeca ambulante, sin vida propía._

 _Ella miró al jardín lleno de girasoles al lado de los lirios de su madre._

 _"- Neji porque te gustan los girasoles?_

 _Él le sonrió misterioso como comunente lo hacia._

 _\- Te contaré una historia indigena del occidente Hinata-sama -_ _Ella miró interesada al joven de que estaba por cumplir 15 años._

 ** _\- Pirayú y Mandió eran caciques de distintas tribus ribereñas : vivían a ambos lados del río Paraná. Sus pueblos intercambiaban productos de artesanías, compartían pacíficamente los predios para caza y pesca y celebraban sus festividades en común._**

 ** _Cierta vez Mandió sugirió a Pirayú que unieran sus tribus por medio del matrimonio :_**

 ** _"Dame tu hija, Pirayú, y nuestros pueblos se unirán para siempre", expresó._**

 ** _Pirayú, meneó gravemente la cabeza :_**

 ** _"Me temo que es imposible, Mandió. Mi hija Caranda (palmera) no consiente en casarse con nadie, pues ha ofrecido su vida al dios Sol. Desde pequeña, suele quedarse horas contemplándolo, y parece que no puede vivir sin él, pues los días nublados la ponen triste y meditabunda. No puedo casarla contigo"._**

 ** _Los ojos de Mandió brillaron con ira :_**

 ** _"Te equivocas, Pirayú, si piensas que olvidaré este desprecio !_**

 ** _Una tarde en que Caranda se había alejado con su flexible igá (canoa) para contemplar libremente la caída del Sol sobre el río, vio resplandores de fuego sobre sobre su aldea. Llena de funestos presentimientos, remó rápidamente hacia la orilla y procuró desembarcar. Pero unos brazos de acero la apresaron y trabaron sus movimientos, mientras la voz de Mandió resonaba en sus oídos :_**

 ** _"Pídele a tu dios que te libere de mi venganza, desdeñosa princesa, pues ni tú ni tu tribu seréis capaces de hacerlo !."_**

 ** _Y su risa cruel avivó la angustia de la doncella que, mientras procuraba infructuosamente liberarse de su captor, rezaba en muda oración a su dios :_**

 ** _"Oh, Guarahjí (Sol), no permitas que Mandió lleve a cabo su malvado intento !"._**

 ** _El dios de los Potentes Rayos, el Guarahjí de los guaraníes, lo oyó. Envió hacia la joven un remolino de potentes rayos que la envolvieron y la hicieron desaparecer ante los ojos atemorizados de Mandió. En su lugar, brotó una esbelta planta con una flor hermosa y grande, cuya dorada cabecita seguía el curso del Sol en el cielo, como antes lo solía seguir la piadosa hija de Pirayú._**

 ** _Y así fue, según cuentan los guaraníes, cómo nació el girasol._**

 _Hinata lo miró maravillada pero el no había respondido su pregunta._

 _No fue hasta tiempo después que él la llamo rayo de sol que entendió que él se sentía indentificado con esa flor, ya que él también contempla todos los días un Sol, incapaz de dejar de seguir cada uno de sus pasos"_

 _Hinata empezó a llorar una vez más, era lo único que aun dejaba a los otros seguros de que ella estaba viva porque no lograba hacer más nada que eso._

 _ **Abrázame fuerte… si así es como se siente…**_  
 _ **El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien…**_  
 _ **Nunca quise conocer ese sentimiento.**_  
 _ **Te amo, no puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas…**_  
 _ **En ese caso, entonces…**_  
 _ **…no debiste haber entrado en mi vida.**_

 _\- Otou-san no encuentró a neechan - dijo alarmada Hanabi entrando al escritorio._

 _Hiashi la miró alarmado, su hija en ese estado sola no era una buena señal._

 _\- Llama a Ko, preguntale donde está - dijo levantándose del escritorio._

 _Hanabi asintió y salió en disparada._

 _Hinata estaba acostada sobre la tumba de Neji, justo al lado de la tumba de Hizashi y Hikaru Hyuga._

 _No le importó la nieve fría a su alrededor._

 _Ella sólo lo quería devuelta._

 ** _Me pregunto… Cuánto tiempo más seguiré pensando en ti?_**  
 ** _Mi vibrante corazón está… junto a una vela prendida…_**  
 ** _…derritiéndose y yo me pregunto, sobrevivirá?_**

 _\- Estar ahí no lo traerá a la vida -_

 _Hinata se sobresaltó, miró recelosa a la mujer que estaba parada frente a ella - Créeme lo he intentado pero tampoco tuve éxito - dijo mirándola tras las enormes gafas oscuras, aun así Hinata pudo percibir que sus ojos eran de un rubí intenso._

 _Tenía el pelo negro, un sobretodo color marrón oscuro y una botas que le llegaban hasta la rodillas. La mujer denotaba fuerza propia pero Hinata podía percibir la tristeza que emanaba de ella._

 _Ella se sentó en la tumba._

 _\- Habría que intentarlo, verdad? - dijo sin emoción en la voz abrazando sus piernas._

 _\- Creo que funcionaría más con un hechizo, y yo te lo puedo preparar - dijo sonriendo de lado. Hinata arqueó la ceja. La mujer se puso las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo y se volteó de espaldas - Ah, por cierto - la pelinegra volteó a mirarla de reojo - Soy Kurenai Yuhi - dijo antes de empezar a caminar._

 _Hinata la siguió, no tenía nada que perder y algo le decía que esa mujer no decía simples bromas._

 _._

 _._

 _La peliazul parpadeó._

 _\- Un Bar/Café? - preguntó ironica. Lo pensó bien quizás a eso se refería la mayor, quizás un trago la ayudaría a olvidar las cosas._

 _\- Este no es un simple Bar/Café chica - le dijo sonriendo de lado. Hinata frunció el ceño y la miró interrogante. La mayor se sacudió la nieve de los hombros y entró._

 _Hinata la imitó._

 _\- Oe Kurenai ya regresaste, pudiste llegar con ese montón de nieve? - un chico que hizo Hinata pensar en un tiburón se acercó, en su espalda llevaba una guitarra eléctrica, una jaqueta negra y unos jens rotos._

 _Él la miró curioso, luego frunció el ceño reconocía ese aura que transmitía la peliazul._

 _Hinata siquiera se inmutó, desde que Neji murió era como si se hubiera llevado todas sus emociones con él._

 _Un hombre pelinaranja salió del fondo del bar._

 _Tenía una sonrisa suave y su aura era tranquila pero su aspecto era algo intimidante._

 _\- Chicos quiero que conozcan a... - ella señalo a Hinata._

 _\- Hyuga - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no había venido a hacer amigos, ya que estaba en un bar porqué no aprovechar?_

 _Kurenai arqueó la ceja._

 _\- Cierto Hyuga, trabajará con ustedes este mes - dijo sonriendo inocente y caminando en dirección al balcón._

 _Hinata jadeó. Los otros dos vieron la escena algo divertidos._

 _\- Espera...qué? - preguntó al aire. Se acercó al balcón donde Kurenai preparaba un trago - Jamás he aceptado ningún contrato contigo - dijo ella poniendo las manos en el balcón exigiendo respuesta._

 _Kurenai se encogió de hombros._

 _Hinata jamás se había sentido tan enojada en ser ignorada, qué planeaba esa mujer?_

 _La peliazul parpadeó cuando la mayor le puso un trago frente a ella, era simples sin ninguna decoración apenas varoaciones en su color amarillo._

 _\- Aquí esta tu hechizo - dijo ella. Hinata arqueó una ceja - Pruebálo - ordenó Kurenai seria._

 _Hinata iba a tomarlo de un trago pero al probar el sabor cuando tragó por primera vez se detuvo._

 _\- Esto...sabe... - tenía un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez y por alguna razón lo hizo recordar más a él._

 _\- Se llama Hechizo de Sol y Luna, es característico por su sabor, al igual que Sol y Sombra pero creí que ese se adaptaba más a ti -_

 _Hinata lo probó más una vez y sintió como la lágrima salada que dejo escapara se mezclaba con el trago._

 _Sintió como si su vida hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos. Recordó el día que lo conoció, el día que é le hablo por primera vez, la reconciliación, cuando descubrió que se enamoró, el primer beso, la primera cita, el primer sonrojó violento de Neji, la primera vez que se entregó a él, el pedido de casamiento, el tatuaje, sus últimas palabras._

 ** _"- Me gusta más cuando sonríes por mi. Tu sonrisa siempre fue hermosa Hinata - confesó el castaño._**

 ** _"- Te he mentido... Aunque lo desee jamás pude odiarte completamente, me tenías enamorado desde pequeños y no nos dimos cuenta en ese entonces. Tu eres mi rayo de sol Hinata"_**

 ** _"- Me has liberado de mis grilletes Hinata, yo decidí mi destino. Así que ten en cuenta... Que tu vida... Ya no es... solo tuya... también... incluye... la mía ahora..._ _Te amo. "_**

 _Hinata dejó caer la taza que se rompió en varios pedazos._

 _Y otra vez las lágrimas caían por él sin que pudiera detenerlas._

 _ **Si la nieve sigue cayendo para siempre…**_  
 ** _… Cubrirá ésta lo que siento por ti?_**

 _Hinata escuchó el teléfono sonando._

 _La sirvienta lo contestó.Ella casi dejó caer el teléfono, Hinata la miró interrogante._

 _\- Tienen al asesino de Neji Hyuga, Hinata-sama - dijo vacilante la mujer._ _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos_ _\- Piden que usted lo reconozca._

 _Hiashi la llevó personalmente junto a Hanabi._

 _Al detener el auto frente a la estación de policía de Konoha, ella bajó apresurada._

 _Llegó jadeante a la habitación donde estaban los policías reunidos, Kurenai estaba entre ellos, Hinata no paró para pensarlo tenía algo más importante en mente._

 _\- Eres Hyuga Hinata verdad? Bien pasa - dijo un hombre con gafas oscuras y una ropa que parecía que era un espía._

 _Hinata se encontró cara a cara con el asesino de Neji, el vidrio era su única barrera. Él tenía la mirada gacha al lado de todos los otros sospechosos pero ella lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, hasta de espaldas lo haría, soñaba con el atacando a Neji todas las noches, él insomnio la dominaba por culpa de él._

 _ **Abrázame fuerte… tan fuerte que ni pueda respirar…**_  
 _ **… para que aunque nos encontremos en una fría tormenta…**_  
 _ **… no tenga frío nunca más.**_  
 _ **Te extraño… pienso en ti… tan lejos…**_  
 _ **Con esta bufanda tejida a mano…**_  
 _ **… estoy aquí sola, abrazándome a mi misma otra vez.**_

 _\- Reconoces a alguno de estos? - preguntó Shino Aburame. Kurenai entró tras Hinata, quería ver como ella reaccionaría, había pasado por la misma situación una vez, en Hinata se veía a si misma y sabía que nada bueno iba a ocurrir con ese encuentro._

 _Y no sucedió nada bueno._

 _Hinata sacó el arma del policía que estaba de guardia en la puerta y lo empujó, Kiba no había esperado que una niña hiciera eso, tampoco que tuviera esa fuerza, pero alguien en la posición de Hinata entendería como era tener tanta rabia, dolor, frustración, enojo a tal punto que sientes que podrías romper un hierro con tus manos, aunque estas salgan lastimadas en el proceso._

 _Entró a la habitación donde los sospechosos estaban contra la pared._

 _Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Hinata apuntó el arma directo en el pecho del asesino. Él se puso de rodillas lentamente._

 _Los ojos de ella jamás desprendieron odio, ahora lo hacían._

 _Sostenía el arma con las manos trémulas pero mirarlo frente lo hacía recordar cada momento de ese trágico día._

 _Lo odiaba._

 _Él le había robado lo más preciado para ella._

 _Él no merecía seguir viviendo._

 _Kiba iba a entrar pero Kurenai lo detuvo._

 _La pelinegra entró a la habitación._

 _\- Estás segura de que lo harás? Vamos hazlo - dijo seria la mayor - Pero no te arrepientas después de haber tirado tu vida, la vida que te regalo Neji, no sólo la tuya, acuérdate que tu vida ya no te pertenece solamente a ti, a él también, lo que tu vives es gracias a él. Dime Hinata apretaras el gatillo - preguntó cruzando sus brazos._

 _Hinata apretó el gatillo levemente, hizo una mueca._

 _Él hombre la miraba resignado, se podía ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada, ya estaba listo para morir hace mucho tiempo._

 _Hinata bajo el arma._

 _\- No lo haré - dijo - No merece una muerte rápida libre de culpas, se merece pudrir en la cárcel y recordar todos los días el porque está ahí - murmuró volteándose y paso mirando al suelo cuando salió por la puerta._

 _Kurenai sonrió satisfecha._

 _Kiba tuvo que arrestarla por esa noche, después de todo había amenazado a un hombre con un arma._

 _Hiashi la sacó esa noche y no la reprendió, se sentía de la misma forma, aunque algo asombrado de pensar que su hija dulce y tierna tuvo la valentía de amenazar la vida de un hombre que le arrebato algo preciado._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Como sabías que no apretaría el gatillo - preguntó al día siguiente a la pelinegra._

 _Kurenai llevó el cigarillo a la boca, culpaba a su prometido por ese vicio._

 _\- No lo sabía, sólo tú podrías saber si ibas a hacerlo o no - dijo y miró hacía las personas que estaban celebrando en un rincón del bar - Yo era como tú, al igual que tú perdí a alguien importante - Hinata la miró curiosa - Yo perdí a mi prometido, murió en un accidente de auto por culpa de un conductor ebrio, yo iba con él en ese auto, sin saberlo casi perdí a mi hija en un aborto espontaneo - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Kurenai sonrió - No sabía que estaba embarazada, irónicamente fue ella quien salvo mi vida, dándome las ganas para continuar adelante - dijo sonriendo melancólicamente._

 _Hinata sintió su corazón apretarse, daba sus lamentos a Asuma por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su reina._

 _._

 _._

 _Suigetsu siempre trataba de hacerla sonreír con sus payasadas._

 _Obviamente ella no podía hacerlo, su sonrisa siempre saldría dolorosa._

 _Un día Suigetsu le toco una canción y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esa era la canción que Neji encontró para ellos._

 _Era su canción._

 _\- También vi al amor de mi vida, murió en mis brazos - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. "Suicidio" fue lo que dijo cuando ella preguntó como había muerto._

 _Ella lloró por el amor de ellos, comprendió como se sentía Suigetsu al igual que comprendía como se había sentido Karui, Hinata había tenido suerte de que Neji apareciera a tiempo._

.

.

 _Juugo parecía un hombre pacifico y lo era, pero no siempre pudo mantenerse así._

 _\- Créeme no lamentes no haber apretado el gatillo - le sugirió él._

 _Hinata lo miró sin expresión._

 _\- No estoy segura de que pueda no lamentar eso, no creo que merezca vivir, pero tampoco creo que deba morir de forma rápida - confesó sin trabas la peliazul._

 _Juugo le sonrió._

 _\- Yo he matado a un hombre - confesó él._ _Hinata lo miró alarmada - La sangre jamás se irá de tu manos, hay mucha diferencia en sentirte culpable por la muerte de alguien, que estar seguro de que tú apretaste el gatillo y lo viste perder su vida por tus manos, no importa el motivo, no importa si fue por venganza, por ayudar a alguien, por salvarlo, arrebatar a una vida hace que pierdas a ti mismo, una vez que te pierdes es difícil regresar. Por que no importa que te digan que has salvado a alguien, aun así manchaste tus manos - dijo esa última frase en un murmulló más para sí mismo antes de retirarse._

 _Hinata lamento por la lucha interna que Juugo tenía que vivir todo los días, lamento por los demonios que él tenía que enfrentar por sí mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hija entrando a su escritorio._

 _El largo pelo de Hinata estaba cortado hasta los hombros._

 _\- Vengo a hablar con usted padre - dijo seria como nunca la había visto antes. Hanabi que agarraba un libro del estante de su padre los miró de reojo, no pudo evitar jadear al ver el cambió de su hermana._

 _\- Qué es Hinata? - preguntó el mayor._

 _\- No heredaré las empresas Hyuga - Hiashi y Hanabi abrieron los ojos como platos - Seré maestra._

 _\- Estás loca Hinata? Eres la heredera y tienes un contrato con los Otsutsuki por cumplir - declaró el castaño._

 _\- Pues diles que yo pagaré la multa que sea por no cumplir el acuerdo - refutó completamente determinada._

 _\- Sabes que yo no voy a mantenerte mientras estudias eso verdad? - preguntó el mayor cruzando sus brazos._

 _\- No lo esperaba desde un principio, tengo un trabajo -_

 _\- En un bar -_

 _\- Sigue siendo un trabajo, sólo vine a avisarte eso padre, no estoy pidiendo permiso - declaró antes de retirarse._

 _Hanabi miró a su padre._

 _\- Porqué fingiste no estar de acuerdo si ibas a dejarla ser sensei de cualquier forma? - preguntó Hanabi con la ceja arqueada._

 _\- Sólo quería ver cómo se salía - dijo dando una sonrisa orgullosa._

 _Hanabi sonrió de lado._

 _\- Paso la prueba entonces? - preguntó aunque ya supiera la respuesta._

 _Hiashi giró la silla y miró por la ventana._

 _\- Me alegró de que siga adelante, estoy orgulloso de ella._

 _Hanabi estuvo de acuerdo, también lo estaba, estaba orgullosa de su hermana mayor._

 ** _Abrázame fuerte… si así es como se siente…_**  
 ** _El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien…_**  
 ** _Nunca quise haberlo sentido._**  
 ** _Te amo… está llenando mi corazón..._**  
 ** _Quiero gritarle al cielo invernal…_**  
 ** _Quiero verte ya mismo_**  
 _  
_

 _Un año después._

 _El corto pelo se balanceaba por el suave viento helado._

 _La punta de la bufanda roja también se balanceaba al compás._

 _\- Sabes Neji, me he hecho un tatuaje al conjunto con tu pájaro enjaulado, así llamas tu tatuaje verdad? - ella rió levemente, quien le ponía un nombre a un tatuaje que sólo era signos - Siempre me recordaste a un ángel protector, supongo que jamás te lo dije creía que tendría más tiempo para hacerlo, me he inscrito en una universidad para graduarme de maestra, me hubiera gustado que pudieras verme cuando me reciba el diploma - Hinata inspiró profundamente - Hoy sería el día que me propondrías matrimonio verdad? - dejó una lágrima caer en la nieve. Era irónico que él hubiera muerto semanas después del cumpleaños de ella, en estos momentos ella estaba parada justo a donde él había muerto, se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie en ese lugar - Cómo no puedes hacerlo tú lo haré yo - Ella sacó el anillo que era de él, lo había encontrado entre sus pertenencias meses atrás - Neji Hyuga me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si aceptarás casarte conmigo..._

 ** _Abrázame más fuerte…_**

 ** _Te amo…_** _  
_

 _Desde los cielos Neji le gritaría que sí._

 _Ella se retiró dejando sus huellas en la nieve._

 _Las alas negras en estos momentos era cubiertas por ropa de invierno._

 _Hinata esperaba el día en que fuera liberada de su pasado y encontrar otra vez aquella porción de felicidad que perdió cuando él se fue._

* * *

Sasuke sostenía a su sensei, que temblaba levemente y sollozaba.

Él no había esperado oír que él hombre con el quien competiría el amor de su sensei estaba muerto.

Desde ese día Sasuke adquirió un inmenso respeto por Neji, si ni fuera por él, Hinata no estaría aquí ahora mismo, él no podría estar abrazándola y escuchando la canción que ella le cantaba. La canción de ellos.

\- _Tú eres mi luz del sol,_

 _mi única luz del sol,_  
 _me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,_  
 _nunca sabrás_  
 _cuánto te quiero,_  
 _por favor no te vayas lejos mi lu..._

Entre sollozos ella cantó, pero no logró terminar porque desató en llantos. Jamás le había dicho a nadie toda su historia.

Era la primera vez que ella volvía a recordar cada momento al lado de él.

Se aferraba a Sasuke como si él pudiera salvarla, y esa era la intención del moreno.

La abrazó fuertemente de forma protectora hasta que ella detuvo su llanto.

\- Yo lo-lo siento empapar tu camisa Sasuke-san - dijo apenada alejándose se llevó una mano al rostro para secar sus lágrimas pero Sasuke la detuvo.

El rubor se instaló en la cara de Hinata cuando el Uchiha le lamió la lágrima.

\- S-Sa-Sasuke-san qué ...? - trató de alejar y preguntar que hacía, pero él se lo impidió cuando le cubrió completamente los labios con los suyos.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que su corazón latía en sincronía con la de Hinata, podía sentirlo vibrando por estar pegado a ella en este momento mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

Tenía un sabor que él ya podía considerar adictivo.

Hinata mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos aun sin saber que estaba realmente sucediendo.

Él la estaba besando. Un suave y tierno roce de labios.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo completamente Sasuke se apartó.

\- No haré que te olvides de él Hinata pero te aseguró que yo seré el segundo y él último que entrará en tu corazón. Yo seré el que te saque sonrisas y estaré en tus pensamientos el tiempo entero desde ahora. Acuérdate de eso, es una promesa - aun que estuviera oscuro, con la luz de pocas luciérnagas y de la luz de la luna, Hinata pudo ver la determinación en esos ojos negros.

Él se fue con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo satisfecho.

Hinata llevó la mano a la boca y se tocó los labios, aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios de su estudiante.

La determinación que había en esos ojos negros fue la misma que brilló en los ojos de Hinata aquella vez.

Y esta vez no ea Neji quien miraba la espada de ella mientras se alejaba, era ella quien miraba la espalda de Sasuke mientras su corazón latía locamente .

* * *

 _NA: Lo siento por tardar tanto, bueno ahora saben gran parte del pasado de Hinata, espero no haberlos decepcionado (^^). Siento la tardanza es que la verdad me fue complicado escribir este capítulo, pensaba publicarlo hace una semana pero lo perdí junto a los avances de los capítulos de "Shiroi-Ouji Kuro-Ouji " y "Quien ese chico?" (TT-TT) Entonces si tardó en publicar es porque los estoy reescribiendo, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo._

 _Att: Safamantica s2_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	8. Batallas internas

Advertencia: Contiene temas como asesinato, maltratos domésticos y problemas psicológicos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _Ave del paraíso_

 _"- El amor es una enfermedad..._

 _...Qué mató mas que la guerra._

 _\- No lo ves llegando..._

 _...Pero sientes como te rompe cuando se va."_

* * *

Lo estaba evitando.

Su sensei lo estaba evitando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Oe teme ¿que le hiciste a Hinata-sensei? Desde ayer a la noche se aleja cada vez que te acercas - espetó el rubio despistado.

\- Gracias por recordarme Dobe - contestó irritado el Uchiha.

Naruto lo miró algo asustado y se encogió un poco en su asiento.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

Estaban en el autobus de regreso a casa.

Después de un día agitado finalizando las pruebas y actividades, donde cada vez que podía trataba de acercarse a ella pero ella huía, fue anunciado los ganadores de la competición.

El equipo de Kakashi había salido victorioso por 50 puntos de diferencia con el equipo de Hinata.

Naruto y los demás habían estado desanimados, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió la brillante idea de iren por si mismos a las aguas termales, sólo los 6 , y eso incluía invitar a la sensei pero, Cómo haría eso si ella salía corriendo como si él fuera a devorarla.

Sasuke sentía un pinchazo en su orgullo y un apretón en el pecho.

Cualquier mujer que recibiera una declaración del Uchiha se sentiría la mujer mas feliz y se lanzaría de inmediato a sus brazos, pero ella huía como si fuera lo mas horrible del mundo, eso en la visión del moreno, era aun peor que fuera justamente la mujer que le gustaba la única que corría de él.

El pelinegro bufó fastidiado.

La Hyuga sintió que algo quemaba su espalda.

Dejó de hablar unos segundos con Kakashi y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía algo observada.

Algunos asientos atrás en la otra hilera del autobús, unos penetrantes ojos negros la observaban, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna pero sólo su mirada fue capaz de provocar un vuelco en el corazón de la Hyuga y un fuerte sonrojo al recordar el beso.

Ella contuvo las ganas de llevar las manos a los labios y volteó la cabeza apresurada.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, le encantaba esos sonrojos, que él fuera la causa lo dejaba aun mas satisfecho pero no le agradaba que ella lo evitará y ignorará de esa forma.

Él sonrió de lado.

Si Hinata creía que eso sería suficiente para hacerlo rendirse, estaba muy equivocada.

[...]

El autobús se detuvo en la escuela.

Todos bajaron dispuestos a irse a casa.

Los ganadores de la competición bajaban celebrando, excepto Shikamaru que era obligado por Chouji que movía sus brazos en modo de celebración.

Hinata bajó tras ellos sonriendo por la animación de éstos.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino y Sasuke la rodearon, ellas intercaló miradas entre sus estudiantes de forma confundida, cuando paró la mirada en Sasuke apartó los ojos rápidamente sonrojada, el moreno tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión neutra, él no sabía sonreír por verla nerviosa por él o fruncir el ceño por que ella evitaba mirarlo.

\- Iremos a los termales Hinata-sensei ¡dattebayo! - aseguró el rubio.

Ella los miró confundida. Los demás asentían repetidas veces

\- No hemos ganado chicos - puntuó aun confusa la mujer.

\- Iremos por nuestra cuenta y tú vendrás con nosotros sensei - ordenó la pelirosa.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Chicos no es necesario que yo vaya, no necesitan ... - fue interrumpida.

\- IRÁS - dijeron los cinco en unísono acercándose más, Hinata dio un paso atrás.

Ella alzó las manos a la altura del pecho negando varias veces.

\- No es normal que inviten a una maestra para ir a ... - otra vez fue interrumpida.

Le hacían carita de cachorro abandonado.

\- Onegaii ~- suplicaron Sakura, Naruto e Ino poniendo su mejor cara de ternura. Sai trató de imitar a su novia, lo peor fue que lo hizo muy bien pero lo que derritió por completo el corazón de Hinata fue apenas el ladeo de cabeza de Sasuke, se veía demasiado tierno con ese brillo en los ojos aunque su expresión estuviera algo neutra.

¡Maldición! Había perdido.

Ella se sonrojó y mordió completamente el labio inferior por unos segundos, miró al suelo apenada y con un puchero tierno.

Sasuke pensó que quizás lo estaba provocando aunque sabía que no era así.

¡Demonios! era demasiado tierna y tentadora a la vez.

\- Iré - dijo resignada - Sólo díganme los precios y pagaré mi parte - murmuró la ojiperla.

Ellos celebraron y le pasaron todas las informaciones del local, el horario y otra cosas de forma emocionada.

Hinata suspiró, no creía buena idea ir, no podía siquiera verlo a los ojos o estar cerca de su estudiante que diría pasar un viaje solo entre ellos.

* * *

 _Esa misma noche._

Temari limpiaba el balcón.

Karin y Suigetsu discutía cualquier cosa que a Sasuke no le importaba saber que, el moreno creía raro que se pelearan y después cuando pasaba por el pasillo los dos se estuvieran besando apasionadamente,el Uchiha siempre hacía una mueca y los amenazaba Temari los amenazaba con tirar un balde de agua fría y de esa forma les quitaría el fuego de una sola vez, Juugo los ignoraba mientras pasaba con una sonrisa por el pasillo y Hinata salía sonrojada y usando un papel para hacerse viento y así calmarse o si no se desmayaría.

Hinata aun no llegaba, Sasuke estaba impaciente y Juugo lo notó.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? - preguntó algo preocupado al ver que parecía algo irritado y miraba al reloj a cada rato de la misma forma que miraba a la puerta.

Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente, negó con la cabeza.

\- No - contestó con simpleza.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke miró ilusionado por que ella finalmente llegará pero no fue Hinata quien entró.

Juugo abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos, sorprendido de verla ahí luego sonrió.

La mujer le correspondió la sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

\- Madre, es bueno verte - dijo el pelinaranja y Sasuke los miró sorprendido e interesado.

Ella tenía un largo pelo naranja, llevaba una falda larga hasta los tobillos de un color rosado y una camisa manga larga de color negro, al contrario de Juugo era una mujer muy pequeña.

Sasuke miró otra vez a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Ahora sí era Hinata, ella no lo vio porque él estaba al lado de Juugo al fondo del bar, la ojiperla saludó a Temari y fue a cambiarse, sintió que unos ojos la observaban y temiendo que fuera la persona que creía no volteó a ver, sentía que no podía darle la cara.

~ No recuerdes el beso, no lo recuerdes , no lo recuerdes... Wuaahh maldición lo recordé ~ la mujer entraba a las puertas de fondo siendo seguida por unos ojos negros que observaban divertido sus orejas rojas.

El moreno se excusó y dejó a los dos pelinaranjas en su tiempo familiar, de cierta forma sintió algo de envidia al ver a la madre de Juugo, un momento familiar era el sueño imposible de Sasuke, el Uchiha fue al balcón y así darles privacidad.

[...]

Hinata trataba de calmarse en la habitación, había terminado de cambiarse.

Se pegaba mentalmente por comportarse como una niña colegiala que no sabía como reaccionar a una confesión.

\- Cálmate Hinata - pensó en voz alta la ojiperla. Ella hizo una expresión melancólica.

Decir que casi no pudo dormir era poco, ella literalmente no pudo cerrar los ojos sin recordar la noche pasada.

Cada vez que lo hacía su corazón latía enloquecido.

Su mejillas se sonrojaban y ella sentía la calidez en sus labios como si él no hubiera dejado de besarla.

No podía negar que la había consolado y de cierta forma se sintió reconfortada mientras él la abrazaba pero...

...Su corazón aun pertenecía a otro.

...No podía corresponderlo por que tenía un corazón fragmentado y para ella Sasuke merecía a alguien completo.

...Era su estudiante.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro sin expresión en su rostro.

No estaba realmente segura de que hacer, debía rechazarlo era obvio para ella, era una regla, era prohibido las relaciones entre maestros y estudiantes, hacerlo costaba su empleo y todo lo que había batallado durante algunos años, pero trabajar en un bar al mismo tiempo y emplear a un estudiante tampoco era seguir las reglas realmente, además quizás no fue una confesión...¿a quien engañaba? No lo dijo abiertamente y había sido sólo un roce de labios el que le dio pero...

 _" - Te aseguro que yo seré el segundo y él último que entrará en tu corazón. Yo seré el que te saque sonrisas y estaré en tus pensamientos el tiempo entero desde ahora. Acuérdate de eso, es una promesa "_

El rubor se apoderó de ella una vez mas.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Le había encantado ver aquel brillo de determinación en aquellos penetrantes ojos pero no debía fomentar esa determinación, infelizmente ella no era quien para decir que él solo debía estar confundido, ella misma no sabía como se sentía con respecto a él.

Le encantaba ver su tan pura sonrisa, la creía lo mas hermoso que había visto.

Le gustaba su sonrisa de lado cuando era algo burlón, lo hacia ver bastante masculino, no que no lo fuera sólo lo hacía aun mas varonil.

Le parecía un niño cuando sus ojos brillaban curiosos y no negaba que adoraba eso.

La impresionaba la forma en que escribía y transmitía lo que sentía en el momento de escribir, ella recordaba el día en que él se había quedado después de clases con ella y estaba de pésimo humor a causa de su amigo rubio, cuando leyó lo que estaba escribiendo ( una mini novela que debía crear en esa hora hasta el final del tiempo que tenían) ella sintió que quizás estaba matando a alguien aunque esas palabras no mostraban tal intención pero luego se dio cuenta de que durante el tiempo que estuvieron en esa sala su humor fue cambiando y la escritura parecía mas... como si estuviera hablando con un ser amado, y de cierta forma ella sintió como pequeñas caricias por su piel mientras leía, algo que la dejó sonrojada por tal pensamiento y impresionada por la habilidad del joven de transmitir las palabras a través del papel, pero pensó que quizás él había perdonado a Naruto mientras el tiempo recorría no le había pasado por la cabeza que realmente estaba pensando en ella mientras escribía después de todo no dejaba nada explicito sobre quien estaba hablando.

Pero no estaba enamorada, no de él, su corazón había sido enterrado junto al cuerpo de Neji y jamás había tratado de sacarlo de ahí porque hasta ahora no había intentado realmente dejar de amarlo.

Sabía mejor que nadie que había gente que dejaba marcas en imborrables en el alma, huellas que jamas podrían ser borradas. Cómo pretendía él volver a sacarles sonrisas sinceras.

Por ahora fingiría que nada había pasado.

Después vería como resolver eso por ahora no pensaría mas en eso.

Salió con una sonrisa y se detuvo en el balcón al ver a los pelinaranjas.

Ella se acercó al balcón y puso las manos sobre éste.

\- ¡Oh, la madre de Juugo! - exclamó al reconocer a la figura.

\- ¿La conocías? - la voz sonó tras ella muy cerca, sobresaltándola. Ella respiró tratando de calmar su resonante corazón, volteó lentamente y le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- Oh, sí la conocemos, ha venido algunas veces, recuerdo que la primera vez que vino fue cuando me entere de la historia de Juugo - dijo algo melancólica.

Sasuke puso atención y sus ojos brillaron curiosos, en verdad le gustaba a la Hyuga cuando pasaba eso, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. La ojiperla volvió a mirar a los dos y rió levemente.

\- Supongo que queras oírla - dijo algo divertida. Bueno, eso era obvio.

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo andaba extraño, el rubor estaba menor y no estaba una bola de nervios ahora, le sonreía y actuaba como siempre.

Sonrió de lado.

¿Acaso creía que no se daría cuenta?

No era un tonto.

El Uchiha se puso al lado de ella, lo bastante cerca para rozaren los brazos, apoyo los codos en el balcón poniendo la cabeza sobre su mano, sin dejar de encarar-la.

Ella lo miró de reojo y apartó la mirada con un rubor pintando sus mejillas, ¿ahora porqué sonreía?

Hinata jamás tuvo problemas con personas sonriendo pero ahora se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Volvió a mirar a los dos pelinaranjas olvidándose del presente y recordando el pasado.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente.

* * *

 _Juugo a los 10 años._

 _Otra vez sucedía._

 _\- Eres una PERRA - los gritos lo despertaban en mitad de la noche._

 _El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose no permitían que él volviera a dormir._

 _\- NO, NO por favor por favor - la mujer suplicaba por paz pero era imposible razonar con alguien que no lograba siquiera asimilar las palabras por el alto contenido de alcohol en su sangre._

 _El pequeño se abrazaba a si mismo bajo las sábanas._

 _Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. La luz de su cuarto permanecía apagada._

 _El sonido de una botella siendo lanzada y rotas en millares de fragmentos por el impacto contra la pared._

 _Un grito femenino de temor._

 _Un sobresalto del niño sobre la cama._

 _El sonido de sillas siendo pateadas._

 _Mas un sobresalto del pequeño._

 _Lágrimas desesperadas caían de los ojos de la mujer al simultaneo con su hijo._

 _Un grito de furia del alcoholizado hombre._

 _El sonido de un gritó de dolor de la mujer._

 _El niño se levantó tembloroso de la cama mientras los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose parecía en segundo plano en comparación con su corazón que latía fuertemente asustado._

 _Caminó por el pasillo oscuro con las manos en la pared con pasos cortos y vacilantes, siempre mirando a la luz que provenía de la puerta abierta de la otra habitación._

 _La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza antes que él pudiera llegar a la mitad del camino._

 _Los gritos de una mujer eran oídos por el pequeño como único testigo._

 _El pelinaranja quería saber que sucedía pero internamente también agradecía que la puerta hubiera sido cerrada, porque temía mucho ver lo que pasaba, temía con lo que encontraría, era mucha responsabilidad para un niño tener que decidir si abrir aquella puerta y enfrentar la realidad o cerrar los ojos y volver a su cuarto._

 _El pelinaranja apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y corrió a su habitación totalmente asustado, sin descubrir otra vez que la mujer gemía de dolor mientras era invadida sin compasión provocando que su entrada sangrará._

 _El pequeño se escondió entre sus sábanas otra vez._

 _Cerró los ojos mientras temblaba._

 _Él no creía mas en monstruos bajo la cama._

 _Descubrió temprano que los verdaderos monstruos ... Eran los humanos._

 ** _Lo que comenzó como un simple altercado_**

 ** _Se convirtió en una difícil situación para mí_**

 ** _Me paso el tiempo pensando en el momento_**

 ** _en el que estaba frente a él {...}_**

 ** _Me dan ganas de llorar_**

 _Despertó con los ojos algo secos y los costados de sus ojos endurecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado la noche entera._

 _Podía ver que la luz entrado por la ventana, pero sabía que ya no era mas de mañana, ya pasaban de las 12 y en lo sabía porque siempre pasaba eso al día siguiente cuando no había clases, siempre se despertaba tarde por no poder dormir a la noche anterior._

 _Juugo saltó de la cama apresurado para ir a la cocina,_ ¿ _Cómo estaría su madre ahora? Su padre,_ ¿ _Donde estaba?_ ¿ _Porque no había ningún sonido?_

¿ _A quien engañaba?_

 _Siempre sucedía lo mismo al día siguiente._

 _Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina._

 _Su madre preparaba el almuerzo._

 _Su padre leía el periódico._

 _El mayor lo miró de reojo, le sonrió paternal como siempre lo hacía mientra aun había la luz del sol._

 _-_ ¡ _Oh! Finalmente despiertas, ya son las 12 muchachote - dijo divertido y jaló una silla a su lado - Ven siéntate, tu madre nos está haciendo una deliciosa comida. Wuaah no sabes como roncabas Juugo - se burlón el mayor sonriendo._

 _Juugo tenía la esperanza de que estaba vez él siguiera sonriendo de esa forma, de que las cosas volverían a como siempre eran antes y que está noche la sonrisa aun persistiera, su madre tenía la misma esperanza._

 _\- La comida ya estará lista cariño, Mooh Juugo tienes que dejar de almorzar como si fuera el desayuno cuando no hay clases - reprendió maternal - Vamos, Vamos siéntate que ya te lo serviré - dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Juugo sonrió y corrió a sentarse._

 _Por las mañana eran una familia feliz,_ ¿ _porque por las noches no se oían sonidos de risas sino de gritos de dolor entonces?_

 _Mientras comía, Juugo imaginó ver a la sonrisa de su madre algo rota esta vez y los ojos algo vacíos._

 _Pero de nada serviría cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien, de nada servía contener el dolor, porque todo un día tiene su final, y el dolor que tratas de guardar salé a flote._

 _[...]_

 _Cuando su padre se despidió para ir a trabajar, minutos después Juugo pudo notar los moretones que su madre trataba de esconder con la ropa._

 _Él alzó la mano en dirección a ella de forma temblorosa y vacilante, nunca había visto marcas tan moradas por los brazos de alguien._

 _-_ ¿ _Ma-mama? - murmuró llamando la atención de su madre, ella notó donde miraba el pequeño, se agachó frente a él mientras escondía las marcas._

 _Ella le puso una mano en el pelo y le sobó mientras le sonreía._

 _\- No te preocupes Juugo, todo estará bien - prometió como siempre lo hacía la pelinaranja de ojos caramelo._

 _Juugo quiso refutar esta vez, quiso alejar a su madre de su padre que tanto le hacía daño, no quiso fingir que todo estaba bien porque podía ver como poco a poco los ojos tan dulces de su madre perdían el brillo, pero sólo era un niño pequeño,_ ¿ _qué podía hacer él contra ese grande hombre?_

 _-_ ¿ _Quieres ver los pájaros del patio hoy también cariño ? - preguntó distrayendo al niño._

 _Los ojos de Juugo brillaron, atrás de la casa tenían varias especies de aves en jaulas, su madre era una coleccionista de aves pero jamás compraba las que eran de venta prohibida, y tampoco lo necesitaba las aves que tenía eran hermosas y diversas, ella compraba las aves y las cuidaba durante una semana, cada semana su madre liberaba una ave distinta, Juugo pensaba que quizás ella sentía algo de envidia y también quería ser libre por la forma en que veía como la ave se alejaba y no volvía, las aves jamás volvían excepto por una._

 _Cuando ella volvió Juugo había abierto los ojos maravillado, su madre le sonrió ese día contenta por él y le dijo que seguramente le estaba agradecida y Juugo se puso muy contento._

 _Era un pájaro hermoso variado de colores, su cabeza era verde con una listra negra en medio a la cara, su cuerpo era marrón claro con una larga pluma roja que iba desde la mitad de su cuerpo hasta el final de la cola y terminaba en un tono blanco, su pico era algo mediano pero un muy brillante color amarillo._

 _Juugo la había encontrado herida, su alas había estado rotas por un buen tiempo y Juugo la había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo que necesito para recuperarse._

 _Su madre le confesó que la especie de ese ave era **"El Ave del Paraíso"** y Juugo pensó que no podría haber mejor nombre entonces no le puso ningún nombre propio._

 _[...]_

 _Juugo a los doce años._

 _\- Juugo ve a por los pantalones sucios que están aun en el armario por favor - gritó su madre desde la otra habitación al fondo de la casa, ella llevaba un canasto de ropa para lavar._

 _\- Sííí, ya voy mamá - gritó el niño en respuesta y corrió a la habitación de sus padres._

 _El abrió el armario y buscó los pantalones - hnn..._ ¿ _Cuales eran ? - murmuró pensativo avistó unos pantalones arrugados y que parecía que se lo habían acabado de quitar - Ah, deben ser estos - los tomó listo para salir pero se detuvo cuando vio que algo brilló al fondo del armario, era una caja negra hecha de material que reflejaba las cosas a su alrededor casi como un espejo, pero uno muy distorcionado, curioso agarró la caja que parecía que alguien quiso ocultarla pero no tuvo tanto éxito porque ahora el niño la había descubierto y estaba listo para abrirla._

 _Juugo abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Adentro tenía dinero y un arma._

 _\- JUUGO CARIÑO, APRESÚRATE - gritó la madre mientras ponía la ropa para lavar._

 _Juugo se sobresaltó._

 _\- SÍ - contestó mientras cerraba la caja, la guardó pero no en el mismo lugar, no entendió muy bien el porque pero tuvo la corazonada de que era mejor guardarla en otra parte y así lo hizo._

 _[ ...]_

 _Su padre estaba roto por dentro. Su madre acabó rota a causa de eso, él temía romperse también._

 _Los ojos de su madre cada día que pasaban perdía mas el brillo._

 _Ahora eran completamente vacíos y su sonrisa era hueca. Juugo no quería mas verla así._

 _Amaba a su padre cuando compartían momentos juntos, sabía que su madre también lo amaba aun pero..._

 _Él era un hombre derrotado que acabó hundido y en vez de buscar consuelo con el amor que ellos le daban buscó consuelo en el alcohol y luego las drogas, de las cuales acabó viciado._

 ** _No tenía la intención de acabar con su vida_**

 ** _Sé que no fue lo correcto_**

 ** _Esta noche ni siquiera puedo dormir_**

 ** _No puedo sacar esto de mi mente_**

 ** _Quiero desaparecer_**

 _Con el tiempo siquiera a la mañana era un hombre de familia, siquiera a la mañana les daba cariño, siquiera a la mañana tenían paz._

 _El pequeño Juugo sufriría también los golpes si no fuera porque su madre lo encerraba en el cuarto._

 _Pero una noche su madre no tuvo tiempo de encerrarlo en su cuarto cuando su padre llegó._

 _Juugo ya estaba en su habitación cuando empezó a oír los gritos en la cocina._

 _Corrió desesperado hasta el local y desde la puerta vio lo que siempre temió ver, lo que quería saber que sucedía pero no tenía el coraje para hacerlo, siquiera podía reconocer su rostro, él jamás tocaba su rostro pero ahora parecía no importarle._

 _Su madre moriría si no detenía los golpes, pero_ ¿ _como iba ella a defenderse de un hombre que doblegaba su tamaño?_

 _Juugo salió corriendo hasta la habitación de sus padres._

 _Con pasos temblorosos fue hasta donde había guardado la caja, su padre jamás lo había notado porque jamás pareció sentir la necesidad de usarlo._

 _Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras él abría la caja y lentamente sacaba el arma, su corazón resonaba como loco por lo acelerado que estaba, los temblores persistían._

 _Un golpe._

 _Un grito._

 _Un paso._

 _Un golpe._

 _Un insulto._

 _Un grito._

 _Un paso._

 _Un golpe._

 _El silencio._

 _Un arma siendo apuntada._

¿ ** _Que es lo que quieres que haga?_**

 ** _Perdí la calma_**

 ** _Y tome la pistola_**

 _\- De-déjala - murmuró asustado el niño en la puerta, no fue oído por el hombre - DÉJALA - gritó el niño y su padre se detuvo, su madre cayó al suelo, sus ojos no tenían nada de color, parecía una muñeca sin vida._

 _Su padre lo miró._

 _El sonido de su risa irónica hizo que Juugo se estremeciera._

 _-_ ¿ _O qué?_ ¿ _vas a dispararme? - dijo riendo como si fuera la mejor broma del año - Eres una mierda igual que tu madre - dijo y agarró a la mujer del cuello._

 _Disparó._

 _Su padre abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Su madre que tenía lágrimas por el rostro también lo hizo pero con dificultad por los golpes que había recibido._

 _Juugo abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que él había apretado el gatillo, sólo lo hizo cuando la sangre empezó a empapar la camisa de su padre y lentamente el hombre cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo._

 ** _Porque no quise hacerle daño_**

 ** _pero toque su corazón cuando_**

 ** _Tiré del gatillo_**

 ** _Rum bum bum bum bum_**

 ** _Hay un hombre caído_**

 ** _Rum bum bum bum bum_**

 ** _Hay un hombre caído_**

 _Juugo había acabado de manchar sus manos._

 _Mientras sostenía el arma en sus temblorosas manos no le había importado convertirse en un monstruo y herir a su padre con tal de proteger a su madre, porque sólo un monstruo puede combatir a otro._

 _La mujer veía el rostro del hombre a que una vez amó frente al suyo, él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta de igual forma, lentamente ella fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar incosciente._

 _Juugo estaba estático, el arma cayó al suelo y sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban hasta que él mismo cayó al suelo._

 _Esa noche el **"Ave del Paraíso"** salió volando para nunca mas regresar._

 _[...]_

 _Una vecina que se había mudado a unos días había llamado a la policía, era la primera vez que oía gritos viniendo da la otra casa y había actuado lo mas pronto posible cuando oyó los fuertes gritos, pero para cuando la policía llegó se encontraron con la grotesca escena de un niño caído al lado de un arma, una mujer casi irreconocible y un hombre sobre una poza de sangre que ahora llegaba hasta la mujer._

 _Llevaron a la mujer al hospital, ella había quedado en coma._

 _Llevaron al niño que estaba en estado de shock._

 _Trataron de salvar al hombre moribundo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ellos habían llegado demasiado tarde como para tratar de salvar a alguien._

 ** _Acabo de de dispararle a un hombre derrotado_**

 ** _Oh mama mama mama_**

 ** _Acabo de de dispararle a un hombre derrotado_**

 _Juugo perdió la cordura._

 _Demasiado para un niño soportar todo eso que él había pasado. Estaba confundido desde que tenía 10, viviendo un sueño a la mañana y sufriendo una pesadilla por las noches, eso siempre lo había dejado algo confundido._

 _Y ahora cada vez que miraba sus manos sólo veía sangre._

 _La sangre de su propio padre._

 _Vivía temblando. Vivía asustado. Vivía viendo la imagen de su padre por todos partes._

 _Se volvió loco._

 _Su madre estaba en el hospital aun recuperándose da las graves heridas._

 _Juugo no se daba cuenta que atacaba a las personas que se acercaban a él, sólo veía a su padre como si aun estuviera vivo y lo persiguiera, veía a su padre como si buscará venganza y otras veces lo veía como si aun estuviera vivo y pretendiera herir a su madre, en esos momentos él se descontrolaba y lo atacaba pero no sabía que en realidad estaba atacando a una persona desconocida._

 _Los médicos tuvieron que sedarlo, desde el día que atacó a otro paciente fueron obligados a llevarlo a un psiquiatra infantil._

 _Estaba traumado. Los doctores dijeron que el sufría con ataques nocturnos, por las noches era peligroso y por las mañanas era un niño pacifico._

 _En el psiquiatra Juugo conoció a Kimimaro un niño de 14 años peliblanco que sufría trastornos psicológicos como él._

 _Kimimaro lo apodó 'Juugo el Bipolar'._

 ** _Porque no quise hacerle daño_**

 ** _pero toque su corazón cuando_**

 ** _Tiré del gatillo_**

 _Al principio Juugo no quiso que se le acercará, con el tiempo había descubierto su otra personalidad sádica que surgía por las noches y temía hacerles daño a los demás pero Kimimaro insistió y insistió, casi murió tres veces a manos de Juugo, hasta que se tornó el único que podía controlar a Juugo sin necesidad de usar sedantes. Pasó 6 meses en ese lugar junto a Kimimaro, él era un niño particularmente tranquilo pero deliraba muy seguido, veía cosas que en realidad no estaban, hablaba con sus padres cuando éstos en realidad estaban muertos, Kimimaro había sufrido mucho con las muerte de ellos, era un chico inteligente y siempre lo tranquilizaba por las noches, los doctores no se molestaban en decirles que debían dormir cada uno en su habitación, creían que era mejor que estuvieran juntos, por que lo dos compartían monstruos internos que sólo el otro era capaz de comprender._

 _-_ ¿ _Sabe cómo está mi madre enfermera? - preguntó educadamente Juugo mientras esta prescribía las dosis de los medicamentos después de analizarlo, al parecer las dosis disminuían con el tiempo, la enfermera estaba feliz por eso, se había encariñado con el lado pacifico de ese niño._

 _Ella le sonrió._

 _\- Pronto se recuperará complemente, sabes que despertó del coma hace tan sólo unos días, necesitan hacer pruebas para saber si está todo bien pero a ella también le urge verte -confesó la amable mujer._

 _\- No te preocupes Juugo, ya verás que pronto verás a tu madre - dijo el peliblanco mientras bajaba la manga de su camisa, le habían acabado de inyectar su dosis, al contrario de Juugo las dosis de Kimimaro aumentaban, poco a poco se volvió necesitado de sus medicamentos y no estaba tranquilo hasta que no lo recibía, Kimimaro se había vuelto adicto._

 _Juugo sonrió esperanzado, pero por dentro empezó a sentir miedo, que pensaría su madre de él en estos momentos, él había matado a un hombre, aunque la había salvado, él había quitado la vida de alguien con sus propias manos y esa persona jamás volvería a la vida, ellos estaban a salvo pero estaban a salvo a cambio de la cordura de Juugo._

 ** _No quise mandarlo 3 metros bajo tierra_**

 ** _Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse_**

 ** _No sé en que estaba pensando_**

 ** _Ahora él ya no vivirá más_**

 _-_ ¡Sosténganlo! _Rápido Rápido - las enfermeras sostenían al pelinaranja alterado._

 _-_ ¡ _Lo mataré!_ ¡ _No la toques, no la toques! Deja de hacerle daño - Juugo no estaba viendo lo que en realidad sucedía a su alrededor, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos._

 _Tantos años acumulando el dolor y cerrando los ojos lo hicieron convertirse en lo que era esta noche, el dolor contenido había sido liberado de su interior desde aquel día._

 _Y ahora Juugo estaba asustado de si mismo._

 _Lo último que quería ahora era ser igual a su padre y herir a los demás, pero en el momento que apretó aquel gatillo Juugo ya sentía que era igual a él,_ ¿ _pero que podía hacer? Era sólo un niño que estaba asustado y ahora sufría las consecuencias de lo que sintió que fue obligado a hacer._

 _Estaba tan confundido entre pensar que lo que había hecho estaba bien con pensar que aquella quizás no había sido la mejor solución, que había mas soluciones pero ya era tarde ahora, arrepentirse no lo traería a la vida, pero Juugo tampoco quería eso, no quería traerlo a la vida, lo único que quería era sentir sus mano limpias otra vez._

\- C _uando me despierto de una pesadilla, me doy cuenta de que en realidad no estuve durmiendo - confesó un vez al peliblanco refiriéndose a los momentos que tenían alucinaciones y atacaba a la gente, Kimimaro lo pensó detenidamente._

 _\- Bueno...Todo lo que queremos siempre está del otro lado del miedo - dijo algo ambiguo, Juugo lo miró sin entender realmente._

 _-_ ¿ _Que quieres decir Kimimaro? - preguntó mientras abrazaba sus piernas sobre un rincón de la cama._

 _El peliblanco movió las piernas en el aire, sus manos estaban apoyadas tras él en sobre la cama._

 _\- Cuando venzas ese temor que atormenta tu vida - Juugo pensó en su padre - Ahí es cuando empiezas a vivir realmente Juugo, es como cuando el pájaro teme volar pero cuando traspasa ese miedo puede extender sus alas hasta lo mas alto._

 _Juugo quedó cabizbajo._

 _\- Pero no todos sobreviven Kimimaro - recordó el pelinaranja._

 _\- Pero los que intentan tienen mas posibilidades que el que no lo hace, cuando no tratas puedes estar seguro de que vas a fallar, porque una batalla perdida es una batalla que uno piensa que ha perdido - Juugo no entendía porque siendo tan inteligente Kimimaro estaba ahí, bueno quizás porque aun creía que sus padres estaban vivos y atacaba a la gente cuando le decían lo contrario._

 _[ ...]_

 _Juugo salió del hospital cuando su madre también lo hizo. Los doctores dijeron a su madre que él aun sufría los trastornos de haber matado a su padre, la mujer toda las noches trataba de consolarlo, sentía que era culpa de ella pero que podía haber hecho, era una mujer que vivía con miedo, había ido a la policía a las primeras veces, temblaba de miedo al hacerlo temiendo que él la descubriera, pero los policías dijeron que debían tener mas pruebas, ella los miró incrédula que acaso los moretones de su brazo no eran la prueba suficiente, con el tiempo se rindió, tampoco podría huir temía que él los persiguiera, entonces decidió esperar, esperar a que volviera ser el hombre del cual se había enamorado, y se sacrificaba por las noche aguantando cada golpe mientras no tocará a su bebé para ella todo estaría bien, mientras sólo la maltratará a ella y dejará a Juugo de lado, ella aguantaría cada golpe y no tendría que vivir con el temor de que él los persiguiera y tocará a su hijo._

 _Sólo era una mujer asustada pero que aun tenía la esperanza, cada vez que él le sonreía por las mañanas, de que por la noche tendría paz._

 _Juugo volvía cada vez al psiquiatra para revisiones de las dosis y para visitar a Kimimaro. El pelinaranja no entendía porque aun no podían liberarlo, hasta él estaba fuera de ese hospital pero, era porque su condición mejoraba y la de Kimimaro no, además de que Juugo tenía a alguien que lo cuidaba aun, Kimimaro...no tenía parientes vivos._

 _Tiempo después Kimimaro murió, al parecer había padecido una enfermedad que jamás le había contado por no querer verlo triste, los médicos tampoco le habían dicho por temor a como reaccionaría en su estado tan delicado y como previeron no reaccionó nada bien._

 _Juugo sintió que las cosas se hundían bajo él y lo llevaban junto._

 _Toda las noches que veía la muerte de su padre Kimimaro había estado ahí para tranquilizarlo, aun cuando salió iba a visitarlo, el peliblanco siempre lo entendió._

 _"- Sabes Juugo, lo monstruos existen - le había dicho una vez - Y los fantasmas también...Ellos viven dentro de nosotros... y algunas veces...ganan - le había declarado después de leer un libro una noche y Juugo sabía que era verdad porque cada noche sentía como si un monstruo interno se apoderará de él, Juugo siempre se preguntaba si su padre también había tenido un monstruo viviendo en su interior que lo dominaba por las noches, pero jamás descubriría la verdad no tenía mas oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _Juugo le había prometido a Kimimaro que no perdería contra el monstruo pero a veces era muy difícil, cuando las pesadillas se ponían mas vividas, cuando las alucinaciones lo atormentaban, cuando su padre aparecía en su mente y no tenía mas a alguien que entendiera como era que se sentía eso, el único que lo hacía ahora estaba muerto._

 _Después de eso Juugo había sido internado una vez mas, las dosis aumentaban y temían que se volviera adicto a ellas, su madre lo visitaba cada día, lamentando la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo por que ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, fue una tortura para ella ver como su niño era internado y sufría ataques de cambio de personalidad._

 _Años después él salió de ese lugar._

 _Por dentro aun seguía perdido._

 _Jamás tuvo un objetivo en la vida, cuando salió jamás supo que debía hacer, por las noches aun podía sentir la sangre en sus manos pero su madre le decía que él la había salvado, que lo sentía, que ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a ambos, pero aunque eso tranquilizaba el corazón de Juugo un poco aun no lo dejaba tranquilo lo suficiente sentir que tenía un monstruo dentro de él y muchas veces temía salir de su cuarto y herir a alguien, aunque las enfermeras le dijeran que él ya no sufriría con esos problemas y que si tomaba los remedios de forma correcta siempre estaría controlado._

 _Pero Juugo aun tenía miedo, mas aun de lastimar a su madre._

 _Un día su temor se hizo realidad, pero no fue a su madre a quien iba a lastimar, el pelinaranja había tenido un cambio de personalidad en medio a una estación central._

 _Había jurado ver visto a su padre pero en realidad era apenas alguien parecido._

 _Lo golpeó y lo envió al suelo, las personas salieron asustadas, él se acercó sonriendo sádico pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un mujer se paró frente a él y hizo algo que nadie jamás había hecho en esos momentos._

 _Lo pateó en donde mas dolía._

 _Juugo cayó al suelo con los brazos entre las piernas y casi llorando de dolor._

¡ _Demonios dolía como el infierno!_

 _La morena se sacó las gafas de sol y las puso sobre su cabeza revelando unos ojos rojizos._

 _\- Oye controla tus instintos asesinos, espera que te pasé el dolor y ven conmigo - ordenó la mujer._

 _Juugo pensó que esa mujer quizás estaba tan loca como él pero aun así por alguna razón la siguió aquel día._

 _[ ...]_

 _Un bar/café._

 _\- No entraré ahí - dijo temiendo descontrolarse otra vez, el alcohol era uno de sus traumas así como lo eran las drogas. Aunque muchos creían que él era un traficante o un consumidor por su apariencia intimidante y el tatuaje tribal que había hecho en honor a Kimimaro, era una imagen que Kimimaro había dibujado una vez con un fibrón en su brazo cuando fue de visita, se habían sacado una bella foto ese día, años mas tarde se la puso de forma definitiva._

 _La mujer notó su aprensión._

 _\- No eres igual a él - declaró y Juugo abrió los ojos como platos - Temes convertirte en alguien igual que él, o quizás ya pienses que lo eres pero, nadie es igual a otro, ni peor ni mejor, es otro. Tú decides como llevas tu vida dependiendo de lo que tú quieras, y se que lo último que quieres es dañar a alguien pero dime..._ ¿ _Qué harás tú con lo que la vida te hizo de ti?_ ¿ _Qué harás tú con lo que te tornaron?_ ¿ _Seguirás escondiéndote en tu cuarto?_ ¿ _Temiendo herir a alguien pero no haciendo nada realmente para luchar contra tu situación? - preguntó algo exigente._

 _Juugo miró a otro lado._

 _\- Tomó los medicamentos - se excusó como si eso fuera suficiente para controlar a alguien como él._

 _Ella soltó una leve risa irónica._

 _\- Vamos mocoso, aun hay mucho que tienes que aprender de la vida si crees que medicamentos son suficientes...pero en realidad tú tampoco crees que lo sean_ _¿no es así? - preguntó mirándolo de reojo antes de abrir la puerta del bar._

 _¿Seguiría a esa desconocida?_

 _\- No te preocupes, tu madre me ha hablado de tu situación._

 _Juugo abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _-_ ¿ _Conoces a mi madre? - preguntó curioso._

 _\- Sí, la conocí en el hospital... - dijo entrando al bar._

 _Juugo quedó en la puerta unos segundos, estático y luego entró. Era un lugar un tanto acogedor podía admitir eso, era algo raro que un bar tuviera ese tipo de ambiente. Ella se dirigió al balcón y empezó a preparar una bebida. La morena vio divertida como el hombre robusto se sentaba en la silla tan lento como si fuera un niño que temía romper las cosas. Su naturaleza y su apariencia diferían bastante. Él parpadeaba curioso y confundido._

 _\- Por cierto no me presente - dijo volteando mientras ponía una copa frente a él que Juugo miró con el ceño fruncido. No lo tomaría si eso pensaba - Soy Kurenai, tu nueva jefa - dijo sonriendo arrogante, él abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba loca - Estás sin empleo_ ¿ _verdad? - preguntó acercando la copa un poco mas a él._

 _Sí el estaba sin empleo. Había dejado la escuela hace mucho tiempo y era difícil encontrar trabajo por eso._

 _\- Trabajarás aquí a partir de ahora - dijo la morena._

 _-_ ¿ _porque?_ ¿ _Es un favor para mi madre, o estás saldando cuentas ? no creo que... - fue interrumpido._

 _\- Yo jamás necesito saldar cuentas muchacho, hago las cosas por mi misma y las hago porque quiero - respondió y señalo a la copa -_ ¿ _Ves esa bebida que tienes ahí? Se llama "ave del paraíso" - dijo la morena y Juugo abrió los ojos como platos, una ves tuvo un ave llamado así - Ya es hora de que enfrentes la verdad muchacho. Tú padre no volverá a la vida, tú lo mataste, él no está persiguiéndote mas porque está muerto - Juugo se quedó estático - Y si no fuera por eso... tu madre también lo estaría - dijo menos dura que antes, un tanto mas suave como si lo estuviera reconfortando -_

 _\- Las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes, si yo...si yo hubiera actuado antes quizás... - el llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el balcón._

 _\- Los humanos tenemos dos problemas... - Juugo alzó la mirada hacia ella - Uno... saber cuando es la hora de actuar... - él la miró interesado - Dos...saber cuando es la hora de detenerse, y ya es hora de que tú lo hagas Juugo, es hora de que dejes de mirar al pasado y te enfrentes al presente, bebe, tú no acabarás igual que él - aseguró la mujer - Quiero que recuerdes que la vida es como un piano - ella puso el codo sobre el balcón - Tienes teclas negras y teclas blancas y a veces estarás pisando las telas negras pero... recuerda que esas teclas también hacen la música - dijo y le dio una sincera sonrisa._

 _Cuando Juugo vacilante tomó la bebida, el trago tuvo un pequeño gusto a "Libertad"._

 _[...]_

 _Juugo miró interesado a la muchacha ojiperla que su jefa había traído._

 _Él no la veía rodeada de oscuridad, la veía absorbida por la oscuridad. Era como si su fantasma interno la estuviera tragando y ella no quisiera luchar contra eso, "suicidio" era la palabra que rondaba por su mente, ella no estaba agarrando cuchillos o cuerdas para matarse ella estaba abandonando las ganas de vivir y simplemente perdía la vida poco a poco, cuando dejas de luchar es cuando has perdido y ella estaba dejando de luchar era apenas llevada por la marea._

 _Al igual que él ella se sentía culpable por muertes de otros, pero a diferencia de él, ella no apretó el gatillo las personas dieron su vida por la de ella._

 _Seguramente no se mataba por miedo a dejar que esas vidas hubieran muerto en vano, y estaba en lo correcto, las vidas de ellos estaban en ella ahora, Hinata no cargaba mas con apenas su vida, su vida era la de ellos ahora también, lo habían puesto todo en ella y de cierta forma Juugo la compadecía por cargar con esa responsabilidad, aunque él también compartía eso, después de todo Kimimaro también estaba dentro de él, mas bien en su corazón._

 _Cuando Kurenai le contó sobre lo que pasó cuando se encontró con el asesino de su amado Juugo se alivió en saber que ella no había apretado el gatillo, el monstruo interno de Hinata no había ganado, la chica había sido mas fuerte._

 _\- Créeme no lamentes no haber apretado el gatillo - le sugirió él al ver a la peliazul parecía pensar si lo que hizo estaba bien o no, si quizás debió haber arriesgado ._

 _Hinata lo miró sin expresión._

 _\- No estoy segura de que pueda no lamentar eso, no creo que merezca vivir, pero tampoco creo que deba morir de forma rápida - confesó sin trabas la peliazul._

 _Juugo le sonrió._

 _\- Yo he matado a un hombre - confesó él recordando a su padre, sin mencionar las tres veces que casi mató a su amigo._ _Hinata lo miró alarmada - La sangre jamás se irá de tu manos, hay mucha diferencia en sentirte culpable por la muerte de alguien, que estar seguro de que tú apretaste el gatillo y lo viste perder su vida por tus manos, no importa el motivo, no importa si fue por venganza, por ayudar a alguien, por salvarlo, arrebatar a una vida hace que pierdas a ti mismo, una vez que te pierdes es difícil regresar. Por que no importa que te digan que has salvado a alguien, aun así manchaste tus manos - dijo esa última frase en un murmulló más para sí mismo antes de retirarse, aun sufría batallas internas muchas veces tomaba la copa que Kurenai le había preparado aquel día pero aun así, matar a alguien con una naturaleza como la de Juugo hace que te pierdas y fue difícil regresar a ser quien era._

 _[...]_

 _\- Juugo-san... - la voz de la peliazul lo llamó. Él dejó de limpiar la mesa y la miró curioso - No creo que seas buena persona... - declaró y él la miró sorprendido - Tampoco creo que seas mala persona,mi madre solía decirme que en este mundo no existen personas buenas ni malas - dijo y miró por la ventana del bar apoyando las manos en ella mientras la brisa movía su pelo de forma suave, parecía algo perdida en recuerdos - Después de todo el diablo una vez fue un ángel, y uno muy hermoso - declaró con suavidad y Juugo abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Pero un monstruo, sigue siendo un monstruo - dijo él refiriéndose a si mismo, a los momentos en que lastimó a los demás, a los momentos en que pensó que quizás se estaba convirtiendo en su padre, a los momentos en que no podía controlarse._

 _Ella lo miró de reojo y luego hizo una expresión seria mientras miraba hacia afuera, un par de chicos jugaba a la pelota al otro lado de la calle y dos parejas pasaban sonriendo._

 _\- Los monstruos solo son... soñadores que tuvieron sus corazones rotos - declaró la ojiperla y Juugo no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con eso._

 _-_ ¿ _Lo perdonarás? - preguntó refiriéndose al asesino de su amado. Ella seguía algo perdida._

 _\- Aun no puedo hacerlo - confesó la ojiperla - Y no me veo haciéndolo pero... sé que... al menos...está arrepentido y que la tendrá tan difícil como yo... - ella cruzó los brazos y se apoyo en la pared si dejar de mirar afuera - Porque no habrá día en que él no recuerde lo que ha hecho..._

 _Otra vez Juugo estuvo de acuerdo, ese hombre...le recordaba a él mismo después de todo._

 _Semanas después Hinata le había confesado que había robado su idea y hecho un tatuaje en homenaje a alguien, a Juugo le pareció perfecto las alas, a él le gustaban mucho las alas que le recordaban a la aves que sin preocupación volaban libres._

 _Ahora los dos cargaban con la marca que decía que llevaban a alguien con ellos en su interior a demás de sus demonios, ellos guardaban a alguien en lo profundo de su corazón que siempre ahuyentarían los monstruos internos por ellos._

* * *

Sasuke encaró a Juugo atentamente, aun con ese aspecto intimidante después de conocerlo no pensarías que por sus manos una vida fue tomada, era tan pacifico y a su lado sentías algo de paz y calma, algo muy parecido a Hinata, pero ella también pareció tranquila y pacifica para después sorprenderlo.

Sasuke no sentía realmente pena por la muerte de ese hombre, quizás tenía que ver con que si fuera por él no dudaría en matar al asesino de su familia, al contrario de ellos, pero éste ya estaba tras las rejas. Pero la naturaleza de Juugo no era del tipo vengativo, la madre de él era cariñosa y parecía del tipo que decía que usar la violencia está mal y solo trae mas violencia, quizás por actuar diferente a lo que su naturaleza le enseñaba es que perdió la cordura.

Miró a su sensei que estaba aun algo absorta.

Se preguntó si estaría pensando algo similar a lo de él. Si ella hubiera apretado aquel gatillo ahora seguramente no sería la misma persona.

 _-_ ¿Te arrepientes de no haber tirado aquel gatillo? - preguntó el moreno. Hinata parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.

Suspiró.

\- No me arrepiento, me pondría al mismo nivel que aquel hombre, pero al contrario de él yo...sabría muy bien lo que estaba haciendo - murmuró la Hyuga.

Sasuke no pudo evitar acercarse un poco mas, ella aun no notaba su cercanía entonces el aprovecharía.

\- Hasta ahora no he visto a esa mujer que ustedes tanto hablan, ¿Donde está ella? - preguntó.

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente al sentir algo de calidez en su brazo derecho.

\- Ella... - volteó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no estaban mas que a centímetros de distancia mientra él la miraba expectante por saber la respuesta, estaba tan cerca que podía oler esa fragancia varonil que él exhalaba.

Ella abrió la boca levemente y la cerró de inmediato cuando un fuerte rubor apareció en su rostro por la cercanía.

\- Bu-bueno... - ¿Qué era lo que tenía que responder? Acababa de olvidarse - Cre-creo que Karin me está llamando - dijo y huyo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Karin estaba atendiendo los clientes, ahora que lo notaba ningún cliente se había acercado a ellos, se dio cuenta de que Temari y los demás estaban atendiendo a todos y no dejando que ninguno se acercará a ellos, lo estaban haciendo apropósito.

La rubia pareció notar su mirada y con la expresión en el rostro le dijo "síguela mocoso", seguir a la mujer que ahora se iba a las habitaciones del fondo del bar. Por ahora Sasuke no se molestaría por el "mocoso".

Salió tras la mujer que huía como si fuera una niña que no sabía enfrentar sus problemas.

Abrió la puerta del fondo y la vio caminando apresurada por el pasillo.

Corrió hasta ella.

El moreno no se dio cuenta de que Temari agarró la camisa por la parte detrás de Suigetsu y Karin que querían ir a esconderse tras la puerta y ver que sucedería.

 _¿Alguna vez te has sonrojado?_

 _¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de no poder cambiar la marea?_

 _¿No tienes idea de que eres mi obsesión?_

 _He soñado contigo casi cada noche esta semana_

 _¿Cuantos secretos puedes guardar?_

 _Triste por verte ir_

 _tuve cierta esperanza de que te quedaras_

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca y la estrellaban contra la pared.

Seguramente moriría de taquicardia ese día.

Sasuke la miraba exigente aun sosteniendo su muñeca y con la otra mano al lado de su cabeza.

La tenía acorralada.

\- ¿Porqué huyes? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se alarmó, miró a otro lado y trató de safarse de su agarre.

\- N-No estoy huyendo - dijo contrariando su actual acción.

Sasuke la puso otra vez contra la pared impidiendo su escape. Le sonrió irónico.

\- Ah ¿no? Entonces dime porque me evitas - exigió saber algo herido por dentro, sabía que lo estaba rechazando, realmente no esperaba ser correspondido de inmediato pero ¿era necesario escapar de él de esa forma?

\- No-no te-te estoy e-vitando - mintió la ojiperla haciendo que él frunciera mas él ceño.

\- No mientas - gruño el Uchiha - Al menos ten la osadía de admitir eso - declaró el moreno cerrando la mano que estaba en la pared.

Hinata miró al suelo.

\- Yo...

\- Es por la confesión ¿verdad? No hay duda de que por eso me evitas o si no tratas de fingir que nada pasó ayer - espetó el Uchiha dando en el clavo, él aflojó el agarre de su muñeca cuando vio que ella no lo negaba mas, podía ver que ella se sentía culpable - Hinata - él la llamó y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Moriría de taquicardia y sería hoy, porque su nombre se oía demasiado bien para poder admitirlo en voz alta.

 _Quiero saber_ _si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos_

 _Cariño, ambos sabemos_

 _Que las noches se hicieron principalmente para decir cosas que no puedes decir el día de mañana._

El moreno la tomó del mentón obligando a la nerviosa mujer a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Si tratas de fingir entonces te haré recordarlo - declaró Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué... - fue interrumpida y abrió aun mas los ojos.

La estaba besando otra vez.

Esta vez no era apenas un roce de labios estaba realmente presionando los labios contra los suyos.

 _Me he estado preguntando si tu corazón sigue abierto_  
 _y si lo esta quiero saber en que momento se cierra_  
 _Siento interrumpir es solo que constantemente_  
 _estoy a punto de intentar besarte_

Sólo Sasuke sabía lo loco que estuvo por hacer eso y probar esos suaves labios contra los de él otra vez.

Hinata llevó las manos al pecho de Sasuke y trató de alejarlo pero él respondió presionando aun más.

Se desmayaría a cualquier momento si no paraba, sentía como las fuerzas le empezaba a abandonar y sus piernas se debilitaban.

El Uchiha llevó delicadamente la mano de su mentón a la parte detrás de su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el suave pelo.

¡Dios! En verdad que eran adictivos por mas dulces que fueran, aunque no le gustaban los dulces quizás haría una excepción.

Él se alejó lentamente.

\- Sasuke debes estar confundido... tú no... - ella trató de razonar pero fue interrumpida.

\- Nada da más certeza que él deseo - contestó con simpleza y volvió a cubrir sus labios.

Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos como platos.

Esa era una frase que ella había leído para sus estudiantes y la estaba usando contra ella.

 _Yo no se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo_

 _pero podemos estar juntos, si tú quieres también._

 _Arrastrándome hacia a ti_

El Uchiha volvió a alejarse aunque en verdad no quería hacerlo pero ella aun trataba de alejarlo.

Ella lo miró melancólica.

\- Sasuke no puedo corresponderte, no siento lo mismo - contestó y Sasuke pudo sentir su corazón oprimiendo pero no se dejó abatir.

La miró sonriendo algo herido y resignado.

\- Lo sé - dijo y llevó la mano que estaba en la pared a su cintura y no pudo evitar notar que ella se había estremecido bajo su toque.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando volvió a besarla moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ella trató mas una vez de alejarlo con las manos en su pecho pero esta vez no fue de forma tan firme como las anteriores.

 _Quiero saber_ _si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos_

 _Cariño, ambos sabemos_

 _Que las noches se hicieron principalmente para decir cosas que no puedes decir el día de mañana._

Otra vez volvió a alejarse.

\- Soy tu maestra y aun eres un chico - recordó la mayor con el ceño algo fruncido.

\- Soy tu estudiante y se muy bien la edad que tengo - contestó sin darle importancia al recordatorio cuando volvió a besarla.

Ella sentía que empezaba a embriagarse en el aroma de Sasuke, sus piernas estaban completamente debilitadas, en cierta forma agradecía que estuviera sosteniéndola y así evitando que cayera al suelo.

Él volvió a alejarse lentamente y ligeramente ofegante, las mejillas sonrojadas y esos brillantes ojos perlas encarándolo con la respiración algo dificultosa eran lo mas hermoso que Sasuke podría haber visto ese día.

\- Estoy rota, no puedo darte lo que quieres - admitió la ojiperla con una expresión herida, tratando de hacer que él desistiera porque ella sabía que por dentro su corazón no había sido reparado.

Hinata vivía ayudando a los demás, haciendo que ellos siguieran adelante mientras ella seguía hundiéndose. Porque no podía vivir un día sin recordar a las tres personas que lo habían dado todo por ella y la cuarta que ahora estaba en una cama de hospital, y no pasaba un día sin recordar momentos juntos a él y sin arrepentirse de que las últimas palabras que le había dicho no fueron un "te amo" si no todo lo contrario.

\- Escuche una vez que el amor era aceptar a la persona tal y como es - dijo y volvió a besarla ignorando otra vez lo impresionada que la dejaba.

Otra frase que la Hyuga le dijo y ahora usaba contra ella.

Hinata entendió las entre lineas.

A su manera le dijo que la amaba.

Eso era una declaración muy fuerte, mas que un "me gustas".

Sasuke también estaba roto, aun tenía muchas marcas y cicatrices por cosas del pasado pero mientras tenían esos labios pegados a los suyos sentía que estaba completo.

Él acarició un poco si cabeza con los dedos aun enredados en su pelo moviendo, aun sin ser correspondido, los labios sobre los de ella, en verdad ya podia considerarlo una potente droga de la cual estaba adicto, se alejó.

Hinata podía sentir que sus piernas empezaban a tambalear porque cada vez perdía fuerzas contra esos labios y esos brazos que la sostenian.

\- Amo a otra persona y no pretendo olvidarlo - declaró con algo dificultad como una última tentativa.

Él sonrió de lado cuando volvió a besarla.

\- Jamas pedí que lo hicieras - puntuó en un suave susurro mientras movía los labios sobre los de ella robando su aliento y sus últimas fuerzas.

Apretó un poco mas su cintura y la atrajo mas hacia él.

Lentamente Hinata cerró los ojos.

Sasuke los abrió cuando sintió que ella empezaba a corresponder su beso de forma tímida y vacilante, parecía estar resistiéndose y rindiéndose al mismo tiempo, quizás era una batalla difícil para ella pero...

¡Al diablo! No se contendría mas, Sasuke siempre hacía las cosas que tenia ganas de hacer y no se importaba realmente con las consecuencias, pensaría en eso después ahora solo se concentraría en esos tímidos labios.

 _" - Si quieres algo no debes soñar-lo, tienes que ir y hacerlo realidad."_ Era una de sus frases favoritas.

La apoyó mas en la pared apretando su cintura y ¡Dios! se estaba volviendo loco con tenerla así, con las manos en su pecho que en vez de alejarlo ahora empezaban a sostener su camisa de forma suave, con los labios moviéndose tímidos junto a los suyos, con ese aroma dulce tan embriagador que ella exhalaba, con ese maravilloso cuerpo pegado al de él. Estaba en el cielo.

¡Joder! Tuvo que alejarse o no podría contenerse y la devoraría justo donde estaban, la asustaría si ella llegaba a sentir la creciente erección que provocaba en él, esa mujer sería su perdición y él lo sabía muy bien. La necesidad de aire tampoco no permitía que siguieran.

Los dos tenían la vista algo ofuscadas y apenas habían sido besos pero eso par Sasuke ya había sido suficiente para dejarlo deseando aun mas y hacer que su manos picaran por poder explorar su cuerpo paseando por sobre y por la ropa y por dentro de ella.

\- Al final puede que acabes decepcionado - advirtió la Hyuga algo jadeante, Sasuke no sabía si se refería a que no lo correspondería o que se decepcionaría de conocerla mas a fondo.

\- O puede que a lo mejor me sorprendo... y tú también - declaró provocando otra vez que su corazón resonará, ¿porqué lo decía tan confiante?

La sonrisa que en ese momento le dio ella sintió que con violencia la debilitó aun más, él otra vez la besó como si pudiera notar el estrago que causó y se aprovechará de su estado.

Sasuke pensaba que quizás ella merecía a alguien mejor, pero él jamás dijo que era perfecto después de todo admitía que era un egoísta.

Aunque movió sus labios de forma suave como las otras veces al principio, cuando sintió como movía los labios ella también empezó a exigir un poco mas de ella, simplemente no podía contener las ganas de devorarla y estrecharla más contra él, si sólo con ver las caderas de ella balanceado de un lado a otro lo volvía loco, imagínate lo que tenerla entre sus brazos, rindiéndose a los pocos como si estuviera derritiéndose por él, le provocaba, lo traía delirando.

¿Porque que lo besas si no lo correspondes en sentimientos Hinata? Siquiera ella lo sabía, desde hace unos segundos estaba batallando mas contra las ganas de corresponder el beso que con las ganas de alejarlo de ella, al final sin poder evitarlo perdió, aunque fuera solo por ahora para Sasuke estaba bien y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Sasuke podría tener a cualquier chica, mujer y hasta algunos hombres si así lo deseara pero sólo ella que aun amaba a otro hombre era la que él quería y quizás estaba muy ocupado siendo de ella para poder prestar atención en alguien mas, aunque ella ignorara ese hecho por completo.

 _Quizás estoy muy ocupado siendo tuyo_  
 _para enamorarme de alguien nuevo_  
 _ahora que lo he pensando bien_

Sasuke pasó la lengua por la entrada de su boca como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar, Hinata jadeó y dio un suspiró al sentir como se había movido de forma suave y algo caliente el moreno aprovechó para morder su lambió.

\- Mhn~- ella soltó un leve gemido de dolor mientras sentía una pequeña descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo.

Oh! Maldición ese suave y casi inaudible gemido hizo que su piel se erizará y se excitará. aun mas Cuando soltó el gemido el Uchiha aprovechó y invadió su boca con la lengua, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como pasaba y saboreaba la lengua por la suya enviando mas descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo.

El Uchiha pensó que no habría mejor sabor que su boca en estos momentos. Abrió los ojos un poco para ver el rostro de la Hyuga y la encontró completamente roja y embriagada, aunque no había tomado nada de alcohol, ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos pero no por corresponderlo, se estaba desmayando.

Sasuke se afastó y vio como ella quedó completamente inconsciente en sus brazos, quizás se había pasado un poco pero quien podría culparlo a él, era culpa de ella tener un sabor tan adictivo.

Soltó aire por la nariz mientras sonreía resignado.

La alzó al estilo princesa y la llevó a la habitación del fondo hasta ponerla sobre el sofá.

El moreno observó al rostro de la ojiperla inconsciente, puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un collar.

Era un collar con un adorno de luna que había comprado aquel día en el parque de diversiones.

Jugó con el en sus manos unos segundos antes de acercarse a la Hyuga y ponerle el collar, quizás debía haber entregado ese collar de forma mas romántica pero Sasuke no era particularmente un chico romántico y estaba ansioso por ver como le quedaba.

Se detuvo unos segundos observándola otra vez, ya había estado satisfecho por que ella cayera rendida y correspondiera los dos últimos besos.

¡Mentira!

Aun no estaba satisfecho.

Sasuke debería dejar de besarla, ya había robado muchos besos de ella, pero no hacía daño a nadie si robaba uno mas. Bueno y quizás otro... y otro.

Nadie podría culparlo por algo que no sabían que había hecho.

El Uchiha sabía que ella **aun** no correspondía sus sentimientos pero también sabía que...

...Hinata Hyuga sería de él.

* * *

Una castaña salía de casa justo a tiempo de ver que un auto se detenía frente a su mansión.

Ella se acercó con curiosidad.

Un hombre salió del auto y ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

Corrió hasta él.

\- ¡TONERI! - gritó animada saludando al hombre que volteaba a verla.

El peliblanco le sonrió.

\- Hanabi cuanto tiempo - dijo acercándose.

Ella le sonrió maliciosa.

\- Me imagino que no estás aquí para saludarme ¿verdad? - ella rió cuando el ojiazul esquivó la mirada unos segundos - Lo siento pero neechan no está aquí, pero no te preocupes quédate está noche y mañana iremos a verla, hace tiempo que no lo hago tampoco, neechan esta siempre ocupada con trabajo al igual que yo - se quejó con inflando los cachetes y cruzando los brazos.

Toneri rió.

Él miró a la mansión Hyuga.

Finalmente había vuelto a Konoha y lo primero que quería era verla.

Había vuelto para proclamar al corazón de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.


End file.
